Merging Destinies
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Across the Elemental Nations, partners are a must. They look out for each other, they have each other's back and they face the trials ahead of them. Each Nation has a Fate seal, a seal that binds two together forever. Condition, no affection can be used. Naruto has been alone, but he doesn't care. Will he accept his future partners or reject them? Naruto x Anko x Kurotsuchi x Mabui
1. Chapter 1

_**Anko: Alright finally! It's time for the great Anko-sama to shine! I'm gonna go on a rampage!**_

_**KG: Oh brother. What am I going to do with you? Just try not to be so troublesome dattebamen. Now I know what you're thinking, KyuubiGoku have you been hitting the cream soda a little hard? What the fuck is wrong with you? Well I will say...I'm just KYRAZZZZY! That also, I kinda...gave The Kitsune Champion and the Ten Kitsune Warriors to my sister since she's an avid NaruYugi reader. She's on ficwad somehwere. If she does weird job then let me know. I'll do something about it. Right Anko?**_

_**Anko: I make no promises to you alright? Hehehe looks like I get my chance this time.**_

_**KG: Whatever. It's not like I'm getting much of an option here aren't I? No, I would guess not.**_

_**Anko: Hehehe, ready Gaki?**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**Anko: Gaki?**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**Anko: Okay am I going to be talking to a brick wall?**_

_**KG: Who knows. Know what? Let's just do this and Naruto...never mind. Just do what you're doing.**_

_**Naruto:...whatever.**_

_**KG: (sigh) Fine fine, be that way. Let's just start already.**_

_**Quote: "**__**The best rules to form a young man are: to talk little, to hear much, to reflect alone upon what has passed in company, to distrust one's own opinions, and value others that deserve it," by Sir William Temple.**_

* * *

He was the God of Shinobi, also known as the Professor. He had been through at least two or three out of four of the Great Shinobi Wars. It could be said that he was known as the strongest shinobi ever to be created in the world. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. However if one looked past his window then they could see four stone faces. He was the Sandaime so naturally he was the third face on that mountain. Yes, the mountain contained the four Hokage figures of Konoha. The Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime. Now, where was the Yondaime if he got to have his face on the wall? Well the Yondaime had a very early death due to the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko on the village on October tenth. Since the Sandaime had to step back into the duty of being Konoha's top protector.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his elderly bones before he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said and the sight in front of him would've made him happy if he didn't see a pair of cold blue eyes, a mess of spiky blonde hair, and three specific whisker marks. He wore a dark blue shirt and black shinobi pants and Sarutobi could see the small contract seal on the blonde's right hand as well as leaf hitae on his head as one of Konoha's shinobi.

Sarutobi wanted to say something to the blonde, but he stayed silent as the mysterious twelve year-old just dragged a person with white hair in front of the Sandaime and shamelessly dropped him to the floor while he took off a very large scroll and let it fall to the ground.

"I've apprehended Mizuki, Hokage-sama. Just as you have asked. As you expected, he wanted the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He tried to make my fake failure at the academy a sham and trick me. I have done my job. I also took Iruka to the hospital. Also Hokage-sama is it true? Am I the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village?," the blonde asked professionally. Sarutobi stared into his eyes and all he saw was professionalism. No hatred for the former teacher, no mixed feelings about the rigged test and not about anything else.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you are the holder of the Kyuubi. The Yondaime sealed it in you hoping for you to be seen as a hero. I'm sorry that it came to that or that I hid it from you. I wanted to tell you when you were ready," Sarutobi said shamefully and Naruto just looked at the ground. He seemed to just contemplate somethings before nodding.

"I see. Well will that be all?" He asked, surprising the Hokage as he turned his head towards the beaten up Mizuki. Sarutobi, obviously shocked at how quick the blonde got over it, could only nod as he sent Anbu to take Mizuki away.

"Umm yes Naruto. Good work, I'm sorry that you had to experience that. I'll give you an A-rank mission pay for this since the scroll was involved. You have done a good job," Sarutobi said with a smile and Naruto just bowed before he spun on his heel and was ready to walk out of the door before the voice of the Sandaime called out to him. "Hey Naruto, for your success how about I treat you to some ramen?" Sarutobi asked with a smile, but Naruto just stared evenly.

"I appreciate the gesture Hokage-sama, but an important figure like yourself shouldn't need to worry about a genin. I might eat at Ichiraku from time to time, but that's to have a somewhat pleasant conversation with Teuchi-san and Ayame-san. Nothing more. Thank you for your time," Naruto said and Sarutobi sighed at the decline before another matter rather important came into his mind.

"Well then have you at least gotten a partner? It's recommended that everyone have one. Most of the jonin and chunin have them. It's much easier when they are genin since friendships foster better," Sarutobi mentioned and Naruto just looked at the seal on his hand. The same seal that had been branded to every Konoha shinobi and kunoichi. He had been given that seal when he had been given his headband by Iruka just a few hours ago.

Naruto tore his gaze away from his seal before he just opened the door. "No offense Hokage-sama, but I don't think I'll get much success out of that. You know what my rigged grades are and you know how people treat me. Besides, who would want to be the partner to the Demon Brat? I have no use of fools who can't see past their hatred or form their own opinions. Good day to you," Naruto said as he bowed once more and softly closed the door.

Hiruzen had to hold his head down at that as he knew it was a mistake to inform the village of Naruto being the carrier of the Kyuubi. The Yondaime had sealed it into him to protect the village. He had wanted people to see him as a hero, but it seemed that Naruto got the short end of the stick. Yeah there was the occasional mob shit that Sarutobi would have his shinobi take care of as well as the regular throwing of things at the blonde, but for the most part people ignored him or told their children to stay away from him for fear of the Kyuubi taking over their child's soul. This was the basis of Naruto's childhood.

"_He doesn't even call me Jiji anymore. He just fit so perfectly into the role that it was scary. Naruto, I have failed you. Please forgive me," _Sarutobi said before he continued on with his work.

_**With Naruto**_

Hands in his pockets, Naruto traversed the streets of Konoha ignoring the glares that were sent his way. He had stopped caring a long time ago about these people. It was simple, now that he was a ninja they couldn't touch him. If they did then he was within his rights to exact justice. However, as a ninja of Konoha he couldn't outright kill a person just because of a little squabble. Which is what he deemed his monthly beatings before this age. He didn't have the time to care nor would he actually. So long as they didn't bother him then he wouldn't waste his time with them. He would only speak if spoken to. Nothing more, nothing less.

He could hear the whispers of the people talking about the Sandaime going senile in letting him live or even breathe, but that was all they could do. Actually, Naruto had decided to drown it all out in favor of doing something that a lot of the teachers didn't want him to do, read. He liked to read, well it was at least enjoyable for him. He could get lost in another world, the world of training. He read literature, poems, shinobi scrolls and anything else he could get his hands on. By the age of 6, he was already using the Henge, Kawarimi and Substitution techniques to work for him as he snuck into the library to read.

However those few hours ago, curiosity had gotten to Naruto and he had opened the Scroll of Sealing. He read through it and looked over a few techniques. He had seen one of the Kage Bunshin technique, but he skipped over it in favor of something having to do with elements. In the end, he had learned at least something bunshin related. He had learned to make Fire Bunshin, Water Bunshin, Wind Bunshin and Exploding Bunshin. It seemed they had all the aspects of the Kage Bunshin, in terms of learning as well as fighting, but they were more likely to injure an opponent upon dispelling. That's what Naruto wanted, to take advantage of ever possible attack that he could. He had soaked up that knowledge, but that was all he could learn in the time that he had. He had seen things on fūinjutsu and that sparked his interest, which could say much, but right now, he was content with just reading a book about poetry to at least give him some peace from the civilian populace as he disappeared from their view.

Naruto's house was actually very far from the village itself. He had made his house in the Forest of death, for only one reason. No civilian was allowed to go inside and while technically he couldn't either, he still had more clearance than they did. His apartment had once been burned and it wasn't saved. So seeing the issue Naruto had proposed to his Hokage that he resurrect his living space in a place of solitude away from the irrational people. Sarutobi had agreed so Naruto built it in the Forest of Death. It went against Sarutobi's wishes, but with a little push from Naruto he had allowed it.

Naruto climbed over the gates and disappeared into the forest. He ran through Training ground #44 as he heard the sounds of animals. He knew how dangerous the place was, but he also knew just how much of a lifesaver it was. To others it was the worst place to be, for him it was the best place to be. No one could waste their pathetic lives trying to take him out in there. Even jonin were cautious of entering just to tell him that the Hokage needed something. It was as close to peace as he would get, but it wouldn't be that way tomorrow.

Naruto saw his medium sized house close to the lake and he noticed the lights were on. Yeah, he left the lights on just before leaving as he had forgotten to turn them off. Mentally sighing, Naruto just fished for his keys in his pocket and clicked the lock. He then opened the door and walked inside. Immediately he felt three things at his feet and gave a rare smile as he knelt down to three small foxes. One with crimson fur, another with white fur, and the last one with black fur. He scratched their ears and took off his dark blue shirt and mesh armor.

"Sorry I'm late Rinko, Touka, Fu. I had some things to do. You're all hungry aren't you?" Naruto asked and the three kits yipped as they ran around his legs while he chuckled. He walked into the kitchen and took out their bowls and placed them on the ground. He poured some milk for them and watch the three eagerly eat their food while Naruto watched.

He furled his hair with his hands and managed to relax. He had found Rinko when he was four. She was by a trash bin trying to find something to eat when he had taken her. She was really feisty and really cautious of him, but about a month she all but accepted the blonde as her friend.

Touka was another female that he had found when he was six. He had been training his kunai when he noticed three large snakes going after her. He had cut them down and he took Touka home as well. He introduced Touka to Rinko and the two females quickly hit it off as friends. They would snuggle together in their sleep while Naruto would train.

Fu was the only male of the three and Naruto found him when he was about ten. It had been on his way from the academy when he noticed some kids picking on Fu claiming him to be the Kyuubi's descendant and sought to end his life. Naruto really didn't want to get involved with that one as he knew that that would just give people more of a reason to hate him, but he'd be damned if he's allow someone innocent to go through the same thing. So he shielded Fu and proceeded to punch, kick and knock the guys a new one while he picked up Fu and took him home as well. He had bandaged Fu and took care of him. Rinko and Touka also sought to take care of Fu as well. Naturally that fight had gotten Naruto the unwanted hatred of the people, but he didn't care. By that time, they couldn't do much.

Since then, Rinko, Touka, and Fu had been by his side. When he would train, they would play or train with him. When he took a bath, they took a bath. When he slept, they slept. When he ate, they ate as well. They just loved to be with him.

"Hmm, it seems that Hokage-sama really wants me to find a partner or partners. Well I guess he has his reasons anyway," Naruto said to himself getting Rinko, Touka and Fu to look at him. That's right, all shinobi had partners. Something from the seals on their hands would trigger to potential partners that they would be interested in. This has been since the founding of Konohagakure as well as one of its strengths. The seals acted as a booster of sorts for partners. Once it is confirmed then they are made more powerful or something like that. However they are connected forever once sealed. It works for woman-to-woman, man-to-man, or man-to woman which is the most obvious choice. The thought of of the others made Naruto sort of shudder.

However, as the seal and history of the seal shows, it only seemed to have one limit. Partners couldn't fall in love. Something about that was just odd, but Naruto didn't care. It seemed to be a limit that most shinobi and kunoichi ignored and just came together. The clan were the most famous in these seals, but Naruto didn't care. No one would be his partner, he knew that much. Still he would just handle it himself. But right now, he had to sleep. He had team selections tomorrow.

Rinko, Touka and Fu finished their food and Naruto clapped his hands twice signaling that it was time for bed. The three foxes raced up the stairs while Naruto followed. He took off his clothes and laid in his bed while Fu, Rinko and Touka wrapped around each other and slept in a warm mess of blankets Naruto made for them as they all went to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto quickly placed his leaf hitae on his forehead and wore a red shirt and dark pants. He had just finished his breakfast with Rinko, Fu and Touka as he was ready to go for his team selection. But they would do well to not mess with him. He would never get beaten again. Never.

Turning his head he smiled to the three foxes. "Alright Rinko, Touka, Fu, I'm leaving. I want you all to be good while I'm gone," Naruto said and the foxes whimpered as Fu tugged at his pants not wanting the blonde to leave them. Naruto turned and lightly glared. "You wanna come with me?" Naruto asked and the foxes yipped happily as they ran around in circles of each other telling Naruto all he needed. He was just a big softy when it came to these three.

He knelt down and nodded. Rinko yipped and quickly jumped and snuggled herself into his hair. Touka and Fu took their places in his black jacket as they poked their heads out. All were satisfied and Naruto walked out. This would be the first time that he let them out and back into Konoha. Konoha had better behave themselves. He wouldn't stand for their shit. Not when it came to these three.

The blonde and his foxes hit the streets and made their way towards the Academy. He was glad that it wasn't far from his house as the Academy was just a short rooftop run away from the Forest of Death. Naruto had decided, for their safety, not to take the streets that time so people would just ignore him and not try, in their futile attempts, to hurt him or his kits. Rinko yipped happily atop his head and it didn't take Naruto long to drop to the academy. He opened the door and walked inside before he noticed the glares of the teachers. He ignored it all just in favor of reading a recent book he had and open the door to his class.

"Well this seems like a good place to be away from anyone," Naruto said to himself as he quickly took up residence in a vacant seat near the window and continued to read in silence while his kits got some much wanted sleep. Naruto just snorted and read away at some poetry. Much needed relief.

That was until classmates started to file in while Naruto observed out of the corner of his eye. He could see a boy with a dog on his head, nuisance. A boy with glass a jacket that covered most of his face, weird. A meek girl with a jacket and pupil-less eyes, kind. After her was a brunette with a very dark look in his eyes, emo. Then two other fellow genin came in one with a pineapple shaped hairstyle and the other with a wide girth, lazy and hefty. Naruto stopped staring at them. They were people he knew. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. All from famous families or clans. Only Sasuke Uchiha was the last of his clan which Naruto knew why, but didn't go into. If anything, Sasuke would say himself.

He could see Kiba trying to talk to Hinata about how cool he and Akamaru were, but Hinata just ignored him in favor of trying to look around the room until her eyes settled on Naruto's form. The blonde shook his head and sighed. This same shit again. _"Great, as if I don't get that enough," _Naruto thought, but he focused solely on reading as classmates filed in.

Seeing that he was ignored, Kiba growled and followed Hinata's vision before they rested on a mop of blonde hair. Kiba widened his eyes and walked over to Naruto before his hand slammed in the table in front of him. "What do you think you're doing here dobe? This is only for people who passed this class," Kiba said, but Naruto ignored him. However his outburst had woken Rinko, Touka and Fu as they glared at the dog man in front of them. Naruto just lowered his book while he felt others staring at him. He lowered the book just enough to allow Kiba to see his leaf hitae before he pulled it back up. Conversations with boasters went nowhere.

"I'm not blind idiot. I'm asking why you're here! Also stop fake reading. We all know you're too dumb to even know how to hold a book," Kiba said as he threw Naruto's book to the floor near the chalkboard. It was then that Naruto just narrowed his eyes while Rinko growled at Kiba. Akamaru popped growled at Rinko, but Naruto felt Touka leave his jacket as she ran down the stairs. The kids eyes the foxes surrounding Naruto and Touka picked up the book into her mouth and carried it back to Naruto, who took it and rubbed Touka's head.

"Good girl Touka. Someone just earned a treat later," Naruto said and Touka yipped happily before she withdrew back into Naruto's jacket. "Also Inuzuka-san, I would ask that you not touch my stuff. If you request something of me to know then I ask that you ask politely. I will tell you what you want or not depending in its importance. Now then, I have graduated as Iruka saw fit to let me pass. Does that satisfy you?" Naruto asked and Kiba just growled as he glared daggers at Naruto before the blonde got up from his seat. He walked down the stairs and took the next seat to the window while opening his book as he continued to scratch Rinko's ears while the crimson fox purred.

The class startled to settle down as some talked about Naruto's mood, but ignored the blonde while Sasuke took a seat next to him. He only took that seat simply because Naruto was like a repellent for fangirls. They just wouldn't leave the Uchiha heir alone and it pissed him off to no end. However he was happy for one thing. Naruto never said anything to him. They both just tolerated the other's presence. Neither said anything or tried to engage in conversation. For Sasuke, this was the only 'friendship' that he honestly enjoyed.

After about half an hour, Iruka came through the door in some bandages while seeing a smile from all the students. His happy grin even brightened when he saw Naruto on time, but his grin lessened as he saw Naruto not caring if the man either there or not there. He was just focused on his book of literature.

Iruka was about to begin before everyone heard shouting, shouting that made Naruto groan. He then decided to close his book as he knew he wouldn't be getting anymore reading done. No, even he couldn't concentrate when these two came. "Move out of the way Ino-pig! Shove it Forehead!" two females voices said as Rinko, Touka and Fu turned an interested stare to a blonde young girl and pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura was born of a civilian family while Ino was from the Yamanaka clan. Sakura, Naruto could do without, as anything dealing with the Uchiha heir, she was ready to shout it to the heavens. She was a lost love-sick fool who didn't know anything. She might've gotten the best grades in class, but that hardly mattered in the field. Sakura might've been more informative than Naruto, but he would always be better than her at everything else. Sometimes, though Naruto couldn't help it, he wondered why the hell she had been branded with the female version of the seal, of Fate seal, as he had been informed of.

Now since Ino was a member of the Yamanaka clan then together with Shikamaru and Choji of the Nara and Akimichi clans, they made the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that Naruto had heard about with their fathers, but surely Inoichi would be disappointed in his daughter acting like some lovey-dovey fool, but then again, Naruto didn't care.

The girls ran into the room while some of the guys and girls sweatdropped. As they raced to the open seat next to Sasuke, Sakura tripped Ino and grinned as she took the open seat. Ino huffed and growled before she noticed the soon-to-be empty seat that Naruto had occupied. "Naruto, get up! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted while Naruto continued to look out the window.

"Ino!" Iruka shouted, but the blonde ignored him and she fumed at being ignored by the class idiot that she assumed to be even weaker then her, but Naruto, if the tests weren't rigged, was better than Sasuke.

Rinko growled at Ino's disrespect of her friend making Ino turn to her. She narrowed her eyes at the fox before she snorted and sent a punch to her. Rinko growled, but everyone gasped as it happened so fast. Ino was flipped into the air over Naruto's desk while the said male blonde had his hand in the air. Ino fell to the ground behind him while Naruto sat back down. Sasuke widened his eyes and Sakura gaped along with a number of people. While Naruto stood up and bowed.

"Sorry for the disturbance Iruka-san, it will not happen again. Please continue," Naruto pleaded and sat back down ignoring the whispers and whoops from the kids about what happened to Ino. Speaking of her, said girl groaned and rubbed the back of her head. Ino was about to complain, but a stern look form Iruka told her not to push the issue anymore so she just sat behind Sakura.

"Now that things are out of the way I would like to inform all of you that you have finally graduated. Late last night Mizuki, our teacher, had tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Luckily he was stopped and the scroll is safe. Know that challenges to one's village will always come, but Konoha has the Will of Fire and with it you will never fail. The trials will be tough, but I know you will succeed. Now then, I will call out the names of the three-man squad. Your jonin sensei will be there to pick you up," Iruka said while Naruto rolled his eyes. He wondered why it would be three-man squads and not four. If it was four then all of them could get a partner, but a three then it was only likely that two would. Unless they actually didn't care about that whole student-teacher thing. However Naruto didn't want a partner. He was fine by himself, well except for his three buddies around him.

"I will now read off the list...," Iruka said and Naruto tuned it all out. He would know when his name was called. However he got, he just hoped that they would allow him some peace.

"Squad seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said while Sakura jumped into the air and gave a V sign to Ino who was scowling while Naruto and Sasuke deflated. Naruto just had to get the loudest of them all. Oh well, hopefully he concentration would rise after this shit.

"Squad eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka announced and Kiba smirked while Shino adjusted his glasses. Hinata just sighed and turned to Naruto sadly before continuing to stay silent. Even she couldn't get her wish.

"Squad nine is still in circulation so I'll move on. Squad ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka finished and Ino groaned at her two teammates while Shikamaru muttered troublesome and Choji just ate his chips. Iruka finished and walked out of the room.

Soon one by one, students filed out with their sensei, but Team seven were still sitting down in their seats. Sasuke still with glaring look, Sakura with hearts in her eyes at Sasuke, and Naruto just not caring. The blonde stood up and walked towards the opposite end of the room. "What are you doing baka?" Sakura asked, but Naruto ignored. He took out a kunai and held it in his hand trying the chakra control exercise. Rinko, Touka and Fu took this time to observe the room while Naruto spoke.

"You three can roam around if you want, but you must stay in this room where I can sense you, alright?" Naruto asked and the three kits nodded with their individual yips and Sakura along with Sasuke watched the scene of the three foxes walking around the room. The jumped on the tables, yipped to each other, and ran around the room, but all three stayed away from Sakura and Sasuke. They continued to play around while Naruto focused his chakra. He slowly tried to lift balance the kunai. They would be sitting for a while waiting for Kakashi Hatake.

_**Two hours later**_

Sakura fumed and growled while Sasuke seemed a little irritated. They saw Naruto now balancing three kunai instead of one, but deemed it stupid so didn't bother. However Sasuke, despite his attitude, did care about what Naruto was doing. It intrigued him if he wanted to admit it.

"Where is that idiot? He's late!" Sakura shouted and she heard the clattering of kunai as she and Sasuke turned to see Naruto frustrated. He sighed and shook his head. His eyes suddenly darted to the right and he pocketed his kunai while he stood to his feet. He dusted off his pants and Naruto patted his legs as a signal. Immediately Rinko, Touka and Fu stopped their roaming and ran back to Naruto. They took their places from the last time and Naruto leaned against the desks while the door opened.

A man with grey hair, one visible eye, and a mask over a portion of his face appeared through the door and gave an eyesmile. "Team seven?" He asked while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded, but not before Sakura shouted.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" She hollered while Naruto picked his ears. Kakashi nodded and rubbed the back of his head with a sweatdrop before he looked from Naruto to Sasuke to Sakura and back to Naruto.

"Yeah well, my first impression of you guys...I hate you," Kakashi said while Sasuke and Sakura deflated, but Kakashi saw that Naruto just glared at him with his cold, unwavering eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Alright you three meet me up on the rooftops. Chop chop,"Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the technique. He had read of te Shunshin technique, but he could see it being useful in the future. He then just walked off while Sasuke followed and Sakura followed Sasuke.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi sighed as in front of him was a problem that even he wasn't sure how to solve. It stood smirking in its grey trench coat with its long legs covered by fishnet armor and legs guard along with its purple, pineapple-shaped hair. It was actually a she and her name was Anko Mitarashi. Second-in-Command of the Torture and Interrogation Department of Konoha only being surpassed by the one Ibiki Morino.

"Anko, why have you still not been partnered?" Sarutobi asked while Anko gave a cheeky grin. She placed a hands on her hips and snorted.

"Partnered? Well Aside from the fact that more than half the people I pick are either weaklings or downright perverts. I mean come on, how am I supposed to trust my back to a person who won't stop to be serious. Sorry, but no thanks Hokage-sama. I'd rather watch out for my own neck if I can't trust anyone with it. Besides, I'm not a Tokubetsu jonin for nothing. I'm still the hottest female kunoichi around," Anko said grinning with the V sign. Sarutobi shook his head at her antics and just sighed. He knew the real reason for it, but it wasn't his place. He couldn't really force her to have a partner. That's why it was to be forced only recommended that people be given a partner.

The seal on each individual's had was create from a little after the Rikudo Sennin to foster friendship as well as strength. No one knows where it came from, but it's very useful. All five of the nations of a different type of seal, but in a strange case, all are compatible with each other allowing shinobi from different nations to bond together.

"Yes, I'm sure that you are Anko, but I worry about all of my shinobi. You know that I was partnered with Biwako until her death. I still live with that grief everyday, but I know that you don't have to," Sarutobi said as he thought back to his former student while he saw Anko's smile slip.

"Understood Hokage-sama. I don't need you to worry about me," Anko said and Sarutobi dismissed her while she shunshined out of the room leaving Sarutobi to wonder about the purple haired kunoichi.

"_Hmm she's just like Naruto-kun in a sense. I guess that's what betrayal feels like. I would know so," Sarutobi_ thought to himself before he shrugged and got back to his work.

_**With Team Seven**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to the rooftops and looked on around the area before they saw Kakashi leaning on the fence and Naruto noticed an orange book in his supposed sensei's hand. He seemed to be blushing and giggling which made the blonde tilt his head to the side. He really did like books and giggling meant that a book was good...right? Naruto read the words at the front of the page and blinked. _"Icha...Icha? What is that supposed to be? Hmm interesting," _Naruto thought to himself before he noticed Kakashi looking at them as he pocketed his book away and folded his arms while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, himself, sat on the gravel.

"Alright then, you're my genin team. Now then, why don't we start with some introductions of yourselves," Kakashi said before Sakura raised her hand like she was in class and Kakashi pointed to her.

"Umm sensei, what do you mean by introductions?" Sakura asked and Naruto rolled his eyes. How straightforward was it? This was the smartest girl in the academy? Bullshit.

"Well like this, things you like, things you hate, you hobbies, your dreams for the future. Things like that," Kakashi said and Sakura smiled.

"Can you show us how it is done?" She asked and Naruto was sure that if she ever asked another senseless and stupid question that he would smack the stupidity out of her pink little head. However, he heard Kakashi chuckle and it seemed that he was going to get some insight to the jonin so he supposed that he could thank her for that.

"Alright then. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes. I have many dislikes. I also have many hobbies. My dreams for the future...I don't feel like telling you," Kakashi said with an eyesmile while Naruto mentally faulted. Sasuke and Sakura was more obvious as they sweatdropped.

"_So all I know is your name and the fact that you're a jonin. Fine Hatake-san, be that way," _Naruto thought to himself before he took out a book and gently scratched Rinko and Fu's ears as well as their chins, much to their appreciation. Touka had been sleeping so Naruto wasn't going to disturb her.

"Since you asked, you first pinky," Kakashi said and Sakura smiled with a nod. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"A-Alright I'm Sakura Haruno. I like..(looks at Sasuke). My hobbies...(looks at Sasuke and blushes). M-My dreams for the future are...(looks at the seal on her hand then at Sasuke and blushes madly). Umm I hate Naruto and Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted as she found no shame in it. For Naruto himself, he tuned her out while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"You next emo-boy," Kakashi said and Sasuke's glare deepened while he kept his cold look.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I'm not interested in being a weak person's partner. I dislike many things. I have no hobbies. My dream, no my ambition is to restore my clan to its honor and to destroy a certain someone. One that I will make a reality," Sasuke said glaring fatefully while Sakura inched away. Naruto paid attention to that one and sighed. No doubt the younger brother was thinking getting revenge on him for the massacre of his clan. Naruto didn't say anything.

"Alright, you next whiskers,"

"...,"

Naruto kept his face buried in his book as he continued to read and massage his kits and their ears or chins as they purred in his lap. He pretended to be engrossed in his book that was reading and his kits with their massage to listen to the jonin.

"Hey whiskers, you gonna tell us about yourself?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile.

"...,"

Sakura fumed at Naruto's disrespect of their jonin-sensei while Sasuke didn't really care. Honestly he would've liked to remain silent to, but he really wanted to just crush Sakura's little dream so he didn't really care either way either. Naruto flipped the next page of his book while Sakura exploded. "Naruto-baka answer Kakashi-sensei right now. You're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura hollered getting Rinko and Fu to growl at her, but the massage calmed them down.

Naruto dropped his book and glanced towards Sakura's direction feigning ignorance. "Sorry Haruno-san, did you say something?" Naruto asked and Sakura balled her fists while Sasuke snickered. Kakashi nearly faulted before he coughed getting Naruto's attention with a cough. The blonde sighed and pocketed his book.

"Very well since all of you are so...interested. I strongly like my kits Rinko, Fu and Touka. I like reading and training. My dislikes are fools who waste their time, and idiots who dare to call themselves ninja when I've never seen them so much as pick up a kunai outside of academy," Naruto said glaring harshly at Sakura while Sasuke did the same and nodded. Kakashi sighed while Naruto continued.

"I dislike those who don't know the kunai from the scroll its place in, but I write that off as mere ignorance. Also that's another thing I dislike, people's ignorance. My hobbies are training myself to protect myself and my kits as well as walking my kits when I have the time. I have dreams. Dreams are pointless. Anyone can dream, but the people who strive will achieve it. Like Sasuke-san, I have a grand ambition, but I refuse to tell you what it is," Naruto said feeling that he had said his part while Sakura gulped. Sasuke gave a small smirk. It seemed that he would like being on the team after all if he had someone like Naruto with them. It would make this a lot more bearable.

"_Alright I have a fangirl, an avenger and a mysterious blonde. Great pairing," _Kakashi thought to himself before he smiled. "Alright good job. Now then, we can begin the true test for you to become shinobi," Kakashi said while Sakura raised her hand.

"But we did the academy sensei. Aren't we already shinobi?" Sakura asked before she yelped as a pebble slammed into her head. She turned to see Sasuke frowning, but if she would've looked closely then she would've seen the grin on his face as his eyes slightly turned to Naruto's form while Naruto buried his face in his book. Like he said, he would beat that stupidity out of her. Any idiot can go to the academy, learn about chakra and fling around some kunai or shuriken. Stupid girl. Seriously, sometimes he wondered why he had been training as long as he had with those scrolls that he collected if someone like her thought she could just waltz in and be a ninja. No way.

"No you're not. That was just a way to figure out those who would most likely become shinobi. It's us, jonin, who determine of you're right for the job. This test as a 60% failure rate, just to let you know. Come to training ground Seven for your training. Oh also, don't eat your breakfast, you'll puke," Kakashi said while Sakura paled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto rolled his. Of course Sakura would fall for that shit, psychology always worked on the weak-minded. Such a waist of time.

Kakashi soon vanished in a shunshin leaving the three together or so he had assumed. Sakura got to her feet and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna...,"

"No, leave me alone," Sasuke said as he jumped off the railing and disappeared into the streets. Sakura deflated before she turned to see Naruto picking up Rinko and Fu as they took their spots. He just glared at Sakura before he dashed off the buildings to go to his favorite place, the bookstore. Both had left Sakura on the roof where she sighed.

"Why can't I do that?!" she asked before she took the long way around to leave the rooftops.

_**With Naruto and his kits**_

Naruto henged into a 20-yr. old male civilian and walked into the bookstore. Today was their monthly supply of new books. Naturally, Naruto always went to the grown section for literature, poetry, or that sort of thing. No way would he be some dumb idiot that couldn't read like quite a few people wanted him to be. He looked left and right before he spotted the object of his desire for the moment. Naruto saw at least ten volumes for Icha-Icha and raised an eyebrow._ "Hmm it must really be good if it's got so __any. I think I'll just take them all," _Naruto thought to himself as he took a bag, piled the books into it and walked to the counter. He placed them down in front of the female and when she took the book she widened her eyes and blushed while she looked at the 20-yr. old henged Naruto who tilted his head to the sight.

She rang up the price and quickly handed the bag to Naruto while she tried to calm down her blush to which Naruto just took the bag and walked off from the store, but he also bought some other literature and poetry just to read since he had almost finished with his current book.

Once he was far away, Naruto unhenged and dropped the bag to the ground. He took the first volume of the orange book and quickly began to walk back to his house.

On his way back, Naruto's eyebrow twitched while his hands gripped the outer reaches of the book. _"Hmm so that's what it is. Well I won't knock it. It's just Ero-literature. Still literature and it's not like I don't know about sex seeing as how quite a bit of my literature has it. I guess I'll read this," _Naruto though as he continued to walk before he bumped someone. The two fell back and Naruto glanced towards the person who was obviously female.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" he asked sticking his hand out and to his surprise, he saw a very beautiful woman in his opinion, and watched as she grabbed his hand. He had more expected her to shout profanities at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. My bad Gaki. Hmm, that orange book. What'cha reading?" She asked as she looked over Naruto's shoulder. The blonde, not used to this contact, just sighed and gave the book to her. The woman read through it and she got a large grin on her face before she glared at Naruto.

"Aren't you a little too young for this?" he asked while Naruto rolled his eyes. He swiftly took the book back into his possession, but he knew it was only because the woman allowed him to. She could've dodged that if she wanted which told Naruto that she was very good.

"I don't think it matters to you what I read dattebayo, but if you must know then if you are content with teaching children five and older about killing then you shouldn't keep them away from the joys. It's ignorance and I loathe ignorance, Miss...," Naruto trailed while the woman smile.

"The sexy Anko Mitarashi at your service. Also I agree with you Gaki. Old enough to kill, old enough to screw. You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded his head sort of intrigued that this woman was different from about the whole of Konoha.

"Well when you're finished then tell me how you like it. We should act out a page," she said and Naruto at least had the decency to blush while he snorted.

"I don't mind, but you might be seen as a pedo for that. Not that I really care. In this society, morals amount to shit," Naruto countered and Anko could thoroughly agree with that. She then looked to all of the other novels that Naruto had bought and grinned.

"Gonna whack off?" she asked and Naruto shook his head, not really embarrassed by her replacements for the word 'Masturbation'. It was normal.

"No," Naruto said as he stepped to the side. Anko grinned before she shouted.

"So where are you going? Mind if I come with?" Anko asked and Naruto rolled his eyes. He then grinned for some reason and shrugged.

"So long as you don't mind going to the Forest of Death," he said and Anko stared at him blankly. She then smirked and sped to him while she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I knew I was going to like you Gaki. So you live in the Forest of Death huh? Well that's my favorite place," Anko said while Naruto rolled his eyes again. He had just met an interesting individual.

"Not that I don't enjoy the female contact, but I think you might want to lessen your hold. You might be suffocating my kits," Naruto said and Anko backed away before she finally noticed Rinko glaring at her from atop Naruto's head while Touka and Fu popped out and yipped. Anko smiled at the pet foxes Naruto had and nodded.

"Right, sorry about that. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anko shouted drawing attention while Naruto shook his head. Both made their way to Training Ground #44 while Anko looked off Naruto's shoulder at the book he was reading while snickering at certain points of the story.

From behind his crystal ball, Sarutobi smirked and cancelled the justu to stop his spying and leaned back into his chair. _"Hmm well things have certainly gotten interesting. I would like to see how this will turn out," _He said before he went back to his number one enemy, paperwork. Ugh.

* * *

_**KG: Done. This is more of a trial chapter for a new story. Meh, I hope I did well. Just wanted to make Naruto a bit more...interested in reading and expand his vocabulary a bit. Ya know? Show a bit more interest in intelligence. Well I have nothing. See you later. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: *Ahem* yes next chapter of the new story. I'd like to apologize for this lateness of this new story, but I guess I didn't want to ruin the pattern that I already had for my stories. It was just better that way.**_

_**Anko: Hmph you'd better apologize! People are here for my greatness. Isn't that right people? Give me a HELL YEAH!**_

_**KG: You know they can't hear you right?**_

_**Anko: So? I'm just that cool.**_

_**Naruto: You're both annoying me right now.**_

_**KG: Well excuse me then assbag.**_

_**Naruto: What did you call me?**_

_**KG: ASSBAG! Wanna fight it out?!**_

_**Naruto: fighting this shit out over insults is foolish. I'll just leave you both to your ignorance and walk away.**_

_**Anko: Well...that's anticlimactic.**_

_**KG: I can't go against you there. You've got a point. But whatever. Let's just go then.**_

_**Quote: "**__**If you're trying to achieve, there will be roadblocks. I've had them; everybody has had them. But obstacles don't have to stop you. If you run into a wall, don't turn around and give up. Figure out how to climb it, go through it, or work around it," by Michael Jordan.**_

* * *

_**Forest of Death, with Naruto**_

Naruto came up to his house with a very interested Anko right behind him. Much to the blonde's interest, the new woman that he had had his collision with was coming home with him. He certainly had no qualms over such a thing as he never cared. Almost anyone would be allowed to come to his house of they had asked, but with most of Konoha being all the more ignorant then that number never amounted to much at all. Honestly, the only people that Naruto could assume would come over would be the Sandaime or the people that he summoned. Nobody else would bother with the Demon Brat.

Speaking of that, since learning of his jinchuuriki status, Naruto had found that he still felt no hatred towards the Kyuubi. He very well couldn't say that he liked this arrangement, but he dealt with it. He could do either two things, he could shout, complain, and holler about how unfair it was for him to be subjected to a fate or he could accept it, not bitch about it, and be happy that he actually had more devastating chakra than a good percentage of Konoha's jounin. He just felt neutral towards the fox.

"Sorry if it's messy. I wasn't expecting company. Not that I ever really get it," Naruto said with the last part being to himself, but Anko heard him and she sighed. Yeah, she knew of his problem and the cold attitude around him sort of reminded her of hardened jounin who figured out the truth to the world, but never did anything about it. They just accepted it and dealt with it. What could he have seen? It reminded her of the look she got from lots of people when her former sensei, Orochimaru, betrayed the village. Since then, she's had to deal with the shit of being the bastard's teacher.

"Naw, that's fine Gaki. Truthfully, my house isn't much better," Anko chimed in while Naruto snorted. He opened the door and walked through while Anko came through. Immediately she noticed that the inside of the house was very nice and clean. The living room couch, table, and other furniture was neatly placed along with a bookshelf, television, and little toys on the floor. Anko wondered what the toys were for and she got her answer as she saw Rinko, Touka and Fu climb out of Naruto's jacket and drop to the ground. They each yipped to each other and ran to their little toys on the ground. _"Oh so that's for his pets. Well not bad," _Anko thought to herself.

"Make yourself comfortable I guess," Naruto said as he walked up the stairs. Anko nodded, though she was sure he didn't see it as she sat on the couch. She took in the room and she noticed that the living room was connected to the kitchen where the refrigerator, stove, and other appliances were. If she was truthful then she would've expected this house to be very dirty. It really changed her perspective. _"Where did he get the money for this house? As far as I know, if people hate him this much then how did he afford it? He couldn't have built it himself. Maybe I should ask him," _Anko thought to herself before she noticed Touka looking at her. She looked back at the white-haired fox and smiled. Touka just looked before she gave a happy yip and ran off. Anko snickered at the action.

While she waited for her blonde host to come down, Anko noticed a single scroll on the table of the living room. It had a small kanji on it, but she wasn't sure for what. It had the kanji for 'pay' on it. Tilting her head to the side, Anko reached out for the scroll and unfurled it. Immediately she saw a large chunk of steel hit the table. "What the hell?" Anko said to herself.

She picked up a piece and gazed at the metal before she heard a voice. "Touching people's things without permission isn't nice Anko-san," Anko jumped and turned to see Naruto in a sleeveless t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Oh my bad Naruto. Didn't mean to. Just curious I guess. What is this?" Anko asked and Naruto turned to it. He sighed before he shrugged his shoulders. He took the metal from her and sealed it back into the scroll of paper. "A little business that I have going on. It's not your concern at the moment," Naruto said and Anko just shrugged seeing that he had a point. She watched as Naruto took out his books that he had bought from the store and placed them in a shelf.

"So then mind telling me, where you got your pets?" Anko asked trying to strike up a conversation while Naruto turned to her, then he looked at his kits. They were still playing like normal and he snorted. "I just picked them up. It's no big deal. However, they are mine. Like me, they know struggle. Still I will never allow anyone to bring harm to them. You could say, they are outcasts like me," Naruto said and Anko seemed sort of surprised before she saw Naruto enter the kitchen. He took out a teapot and placed it over the stove while he waited.

"Yo Gaki, that thing you said earlier. That you don't "tolerate people's ignorance". What was that?" Anko asked and Naruto continued to watch the teapot as steam came from the top. "Ignorance, being uninformed of the world around you or not trying to be informed of it. Not coming to one's own general facts. I find that bullshit. As I said, I don't tolerate ignorance. You could say that I...don't tolerate the people who spread their ignorance to others. In this world, ignorance get you killed. I refuse to be ignorant. It's been that way since my birthday seven years ago. The day that I...lost my ignorance of the world," Naruto said, his voice getting colder and colder while Anko seemed...uncomfortable, which was saying something since she worked for Konoha's T&I Department. Being there, then the word 'uncomfortable' is the norm for you. But this just wasn't the case.

"Well what about people who are informed? People who do stupid shit even if they are informed. Or even if they...apologize?" Anko added and Naruto took the time to think that over. Which, for Anko, wasn't very long. "Then you aren't ignorant. They are just fools. I despise fools more than people's ignorance. Fools, people who know, but still go for the same shit. I could never tolerate it. Why do you think I read? It's so I'm informed. I don't know everything, but I'll be damned if I go into battle for this village knowing nothing. I'd rather know something than nothing at all," Naruto continued and Anko just nodded while the pot whistled. Naruto took the pot off the stove and pour the hot water into a cup while adding spices to it making tea. He came out and handed one to Anko, who graciously took it.

"You have a very messed up way of thinking gaki," Anko said taking a sip from her cup while Naruto looked at his own. He then turned his head to the seal on his hand and snorted. "Maybe it is, but it's kept me alive and going this far. It's also, why I doubt anyone would be my partner other than my predicament," Naruto said while Anko noticed him looking at the seal.

"If it makes you feel any better then I don't have a partner either. Why would I need a partner? Don't they know who I am? I'm the great and sexy Anko Mitarashi. Isn't that right?" Anko asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Anko-san. So how long are you staying? I have work to do," Naruto said and Anko grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, never mind I'll go. I just had heard that you were on Kakashi's team. Yep, I know everything from Nai-chan. Just thought you'd like to know something about him," Anko said snickering as she saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Hmm and why would you help me? What's in it for you?" Naruto asked and Anko would've been insulted for that insinuation if it wasn't for her really did wanting to know something. "Well...tell me what that metal is for. I'll leave it at that," Anko said with her grin while Naruto sighed. He had to admit that even he didn't know much of Konoha's jounin, the few he knew were the ones that had appeared to the class. If tomorrow was going to be any indication then he wouldn't mind the help. It was foolish to not ask someone for help.

"Very well, I agree to your terms," Naruto said and Anko nodded. "Great, now then. Kakashi, he's one of Konoha's top jounin along with yours truly hehehe. He doesn't have a partner, why no one knows, but it's said that he's still strong regardless. I can't tell you everything, but I will say this. You'll need teamwork to beat him. No wait, you'll need teamwork to try and survive. He's got a main Raiton affinity, but he's adverse in Katon, Suiton, and Doton affinities. There, how is that?" Anko asked pleasantly while she saw Naruto thinking.

"_Hmm I'm guessing that's not everything. Something about him adds more, but I can't tell. Still that it helpful and it's rude not to return the favor," _Naruto nodded to himself and turned to Anko. "Right, thank you for that Anko-san," Naruto said before he noticed the gleam in Anko's eyes. He narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"Very well. It's fair. What you saw in the scroll was in fact steel. I ask that you not tell anyone this as it won't do me any justice. I'd rather not tell you much, but I can tell you. That steel is the reason that I have this house. It's also, why I'm able to purchase my books. Call it...business," Naruto finished and Anko groaned. She wanted to pout at this not being fair in exchange of information and she was about to bring Naruto up on it before the blonde held up his hand. "That is all I'm offering. Anymore and I put myself in danger. Sorry, but you're still a mystery to me Anko-san. Thank you for the information," Naruto said with a bow while Anko sighed. So that was as far as she could get huh? Oh well.

"Alright then, but be warned gaki. I'm going to uncover your secrets. Got it?" Anko asked and Naruto's response was a scoff before he watched her get up and leave via the door. "Thanks for the tea. We gotta do this again," she said with a wink before she closed the door. "No, no we don't," Naruto said to himself before he leaned back onto his couch and closed his eyes. He really didn't feel like working right now, but he had to. He also had to plan. Now that he knew this, then he could be ready.

_**Council Room**_

"Hokage-sama! How could you?! How could you put my precious daughter with that...that monster?!" A woman with blonde hair shouted as she slammed the table in front of her. Konoha's council was made up of two factions for the Hokage. The Civilian council and the Shinobi council. The civilian council dealt with all matters concerning the marketing, shops, trades, and commerce of Konoha while the shinobi council took action to advise the Hokage over military affairs like treaties, wars, new-coming shinobi, things like that. However, they could only advise and help the Hokage. Not make decisions for him. That's why the Shinobi council was a meeting of all the clan heads of Konoha's...clans. The Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Hyuuga headed by Shibi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Tsume, Chouza, and Hiashi. All from their respective clans. There was one vacant seat for Uchiha as that had to deal with the Uchiha massacre and Itachi Uchiha, the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan in one single night.

Now the current topic was always a hot one. The discussion of Naruto graduating and being placed on a team. "Mebuki-san, I ask that you keep your tone in check. He is no monster and I'll have you know that my law is still in place. Understood?" The aged Hokage asked while Mebuki Haruno shrunk underneath his gaze. Right next to Sarutobi were his former teammates Homura and Koharu. Next to Koharu was another of Sarutobi's old teammates, the warhawk Danzo Shimura.

"Still Hokage-sama, how could you allow that boy to pass graduation?! He stole the forbidden scroll!" A civilian shouted while Sarutobi just looked on tiredly. "No, Naruto-kun _returned _the scroll after apprehending Mizuki. You should all be aware of that. I believe that the exceptions of Naruto-kun's talent have earned him as such," Hiruzen spoke while some of the council gawked.

"Talent? Hokage-sama, if I may be so bold. Naruto-san was the dead-last in the academy. The fact that he passed was sheer luck if I had to guess," Inoichi said while some of the council members looked at him. "I much concur with Inoichi-san. Not just to pass him, but to place him with Sasuke Uchiha. No doubt he won't be as strong if that boy is there," Homura spoke. Sarutobi groaned to himself as he wanted anyone to intervene.

"That is not truth Homura-san," came an unexpected hearing from Danzo. His old, but commanding voice brought everyone's, especially Sarutobi's, attention to him. "Oh and why would you defend the boy Shimura-san?" Koharu asked rather intrigued at this. Danzo just snorted while his cane could be heard hitting the floor. "You fail to realize that I know more about potential than all of you. If you must remember then experience is everything. If I had to say, if not for some _misguided _circumstances, then the boy surpasses, if not equals, the Uchiha. It's something you should look out for," Danzo said while some civilians murmured obscenities about such a thing not being possible. Tsume, Chouza, and Shibi could agree with that. They knew about Naruto and cared not for what he held. Those like Shikaku and Inoichi were neutral. Hiashi was the only person who seemed to despise the boy. No one knew why though.

"Well it's not like anyone is going to become that boy's partner. Hehe I think the person who does so is going to be driven insane from his power. It wouldn't do anyone justice would it?" A civilian asked while some of the shinobi side narrowed their eyes. They all had their partner seals active and they understood the purpose to partners. It was what actually made Konoha this strong. Seriously, these greedy civilians knew absolutely nothing at all.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. It's usually the last ones who get the best and amazing partners," Tsume said with a smirk across her face getting the civilians to swallow the lump in their throats. No one wanted to know what she meant by that. However those like Tsume and Hiashi, their partners were gone, one by choice and the other by death. With this the seal ended and they could take partners again, but never did. It seemed that an unsettling feeling stopped them from doing so. Neither could figure it out.

"In any case. I feel this could be good for not just Naruto-kun, but also Sasuke-kun as well. Now then, is there any other news?" Sarutobi asked and a civilian stood to his feet and coughed getting everyone's attention. "Yes Hokage-sama. There is the newest news from Exodus Metals Co. has just taken another small store out of the six that they own in the village. They have now signed on Ichiraku Ramen's Teuchi-san and Ayame-san. They are the sixth of the seven small family owned business that have signed on with them. As you know Exodus Metals has been very generous to us as they have supplies us with the strongest metals after our former supplier left us during the Kyuubi incident. They currently own 23% of the shares of Konoha as a whole. No more news," the civilian said while Sarutobi nodded. That's right. Konoha has another metal and weapons' supplier. They had their own, but none of the business made anything like Exodus Metals. They had been their suppliers for a good six years and they were always on time and brought satisfactory results.

Currently Exodus Metals had six of the seven businesses under them. They signed with Hot Leaf Springs, Dragon Rose Hotel, Higurashi Weapons, The Golden Sunset, which happened to be one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha, Moon Crest Jewels, and newly Ichiraku Ramen. One more and Konoha would've had a full contact with Exodus Metals. There were rumors that Exodus was trying to overtake Gato Shipping, but it was just that. A rumor.

"I see, well that is fine. So long as they are aware that they are to still be handing us metals then it will all work out for us. They are our best supplier after all. If that's it, then meeting adjourned," Sarutobi said and people got up to leave, some still not happy with the way things were handled about with the Demon Brat, but they couldn't do anything about it.

Seeing the people leave, Sarutobi sighed and took off his hat while resting it on the table. Things since Mizuki's betrayal had picked up for Naruto, and not in the good way. It was like the blonde couldn't stop drawing attention to himself, but that wasn't what unnerved Sarutobi. No, what unnerved him was the thought of the civilians actually risking to try anything with him. Naruto was now distant, cold, but not completely mean. No, he was more...rational than Sarutobi figured. Just like a seasoned jounin without the jutsu or experience. He had messed up, badly. He knew it also. "Naruto, please do well tomorrow," Sarutobi prayed before he got up and walked off.

_**Forest of Death, with Naruto, nighttime**_

Naruto opened the door to his basement and coughed as he saw his working clothes covered in smoke. With him were Rinko, Touka and Fu scratching their noses in irritation of the smoke. The blonde genin shook his head and quickly scooped up his three young kits. "Bath time you three," Naruto said as he took them into the bath. The blonde, in his nude form, sat down and began to clean them with a washcloth filled with soap. Fu growled, but a stern look from Rinko and Touka told him not to run. Fu never liked baths. For Naruto he just had to deal with it. He liked his blonde friend. It was just a pain to dry fur off. After Fu was Touka and then Rinko. They all were clean and walked out into the bedroom soaking wet before they cuddled into a stray towel.

Meanwhile, Naruto cleaned his own body while the washcloth went down his form showing the medium sized muscles for a young man his age. His stomach was flat and free from the baby fat of his youth. His somewhat visible abs and his toned legs. His blonde hair dropped over his face not showing his cold eyes that stared at the wall in front of him. Naruto's impassive frown turned into a grin while his eyes showed amusement. A very, very wrong kind of amusement. _Be prepared Hatake. My invention was tailor made for your ass. However I will need Sasuke-san's help. And even, *sigh* Haruno-san's help. Weak and foolish she might be, but if I'm going to stand any chance of completing this then it will take quite a bit. Hatake's no fool, or he'd better not be. Or he see what I will do to him," _Naruto thought to himself before he exited the shower, the grin never leaving his face. What laid in his basement was a very good creation. Still some kinks, but what didn't have kinks?

_**Next Morning, Training Ground Seven**_

Sasuke groaned as he dragged his feet across the field. No breakfast, as per the teacher's instructions and he was super irritated as he got little sleep last night trying to think of strategies against a jounin, one of the elite in Konoha. Sasuke knew that beating the guy by himself was little more than a pipe dream at best. The only one he would, no could, rely on was Naruto. He would just hope that the blonde had some shit for them.

Sakura trudged right behind Sasuke with her stomach groaning. She hadn't eaten anything either. She was dead tired. She had also been packing materials for the fight as well, but it pissed her off that she had to miss her breakfast. She wanted to lose weight, but not go entirely hungry. It was insane. However just before leaving, Sakura's mother had told her to be wary of Naruto. Sakura wasn't sure why simply because in her eyes, he was just an idiot that disrespected his superiors. However she told her mother that she would be careful.

Both trudged through the forest and sat down next to the fence. "Sasuke-kun, please tell me that you had something to eat," Sakura pleaded while Sasuke just closed his eyes and snarled telling Sakura that he had nothing to offer at all. He was just as hungry as her if not more.

Both waited for about ten minutes before Sakura sighed, not even having the strength to get angry. "Man where is that idiot? He's late along with sensei. I swear that he's going to be trouble for us. _But hey, if he doesn't show up then that means that Sasuke-kun and I will be on the same team when we pass. Sasuke-kun will be spending so much time for me, then he will see that I can be his true partner," _Sakura got a devious grin across her face and Sasuke was too tired to even try and deal with any of her shit today.

"So I take it you two haven't eaten?" a voice asked while Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes. Sasuke's head darted left and right along with Sakura before the Uchiha looked up. Sakura followed where his eyes were and both saw Naruto sitting on a tree branch with Icha-Icha vol. 1 in his hands. Sasuke noticed it was the same book that Kakashi had around the few times he had seen the man yesterday. Now Naruto had the same book in his hands. Still, when did he arrive? How did Sasuke not sense him?

"Naruto-baka, where the hell have you been? You're late!' Sakura shouted much to Sasuke and Naruto's irritation. The blonde picked his ears while Sasuke just shook his head. "Don't be foolish Haruno. I've been here for a good thirty minutes before you two. I was wondering how long it was going to take you find me, but you never did. How boring," Naruto said as he flipped a page of his new book. Sakura fumed while Sasuke snorted.

"Well why aren't you all pissed off like us? Shouldn't you be irritated as well?" Sakura asked and Sasuke wanted to know as well while Naruto held his book down. "Well unlike you two, I actually ate," Naruto said and Sakura widened her eyes while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You idiot, you went against sensei's orders. You're going to get in trouble and you're going to drag us down with you!" Sakura yelled and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wrong ignorant woman. You're the ones who will be in trouble. We're doing a training camp against a jounin and you two think that not eating is going to give us any better a shot at him? Look at yourself Haruno. You are tired, you're are hungry and you're bitchy right now. Not what a shinobi should be. Sasuke, at least, knows to use this time to try and recover whatever sleep he lost," Naruto said while Sasuke snorted. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard the wind shift. He let out his hand and felt something enter. He opened his eyes to see a sandwich. He looked back up at Naruto questioningly.

"Don't mistake anything. I just need you to be full so I don't pick up your slack," Naruto said and he tossed a rice ball towards Sakura. "That goes for you Haruno. When you're finished you'd better get as much sleep as you can get. You'll need it," Naruto replied before pulling his book up to cover his face.

Sasuke wasted no time eating the generous gift given to him as, he wanted to say that he didn't need a trivial thing, he and Naruto knew better that he wanted to devour the sandwich. So, Sasuke ate his food while Sakura ate hers humbly. Both then went to sleep while Naruto continued to watch over them as he unzipped his jacket. He opened it to see Rinko, Touka and Fu sleeping soundly next to his stomach and he just smiled as he zipped it back up while continuing to read. _"Hurry up Hatake-san. The longer you wait, the longer I get to plan out scenarios to hit you with," _Naruto thought to himself with a grin before he read his book a little further and his eyebrow twitched. _"Really man? You're not going to do it outside? She's right there waiting for you to stick it to her. God, you ignorant male protagonist. So foolish," _Naruto thought again as he continued to read.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The sun was shown in the sky while Sasuke and Sakura continued to sleep, both blissfully. Naruto had stayed awake merely because he was used to getting up this early. Yeah, his past training had seen to that, but that was for another time. Right now, well he could finally cut loose a little.

He heard the trudging of feet and he noticed Kakashi arrive. He was humming to himself as he came to the field. Kakashi saw two of his students sleeping and gave an eyesmile. "Yo, it's time to wake up my little genin," Kakashi said getting a twitch from Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha opened his eyes feeling a little more rested at Naruto's advice and so did Sakura before she took notice of Kakashi. "You're late!" She hollered getting a groan from Sasuke while Kakashi gave an eyesmile.

"Yeah sorry about that. You see I was helping an old lady with her shopping when all of a sudden a black cat crossed my path. I feared for myself and the woman so we had to walk all around Konoha safely to her house," Kakashi said while Sakura, and Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto just rolled his eyes. It would be foolish to reply.

"Well then, let's go inside and we'll get started," Kakashi said and they followed him. Team seven placed their things next to a large memorial stone which wasn't far from three log posts. Next to the bag were bentos for each of them. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood next to each other while Touka, Rinko and Fu watched the scene from the shade of the trees. They yipped to each other before paying attention.

"Alright, the only purpose here is this," Kakashi said as he pulled out two bells. He smiled while they each seemed confused to his actions. He strapped them to his waist and explained. "It will be simple. You just have to take these bells from me. If each of you gets a bell then you pass. Plain and simple, but the one who loses will be tied to the post while the winners eat their lunch. You have until noon," Kakashi said making Sakura and Sasuke breath sighs of relief that they had eaten.

"W-What sensei, there are three of us. Why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked while Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. Both glanced to each other and nodded before paying attention. "Very perceptive Sakura. That is right, there are only two bells. That means that one of you will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said with the straightest smile before it turned deadly.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get these bells," Kakashi said getting nods from Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura just seemed unsure, but also nodded because they did. Seeing all of this, Kakashi nodded and started to count down.

"3...2...1...start!" Kakashi shouted as Sasuke and Sakura jumped away from sight. They disappeared into the trees and the bushes while Kakashi snorted. _"Well at least they can hide," _Kakashi thought before he turned to see Naruto looking at him. "You know, you're supposed to hide right?" Kakashi asked.

"...,"

Naruto said nothing to the jounin as the two continued to look at each other. Sakura tried to resist the urge to slam her hands into her large forehead for Naruto's antics. _"He doesn't even know how to hide. What a loser," _Sakura thought to herself while Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. The dobe really wasn't a dobe. He knew this, but he'd be damned if he didn't say that he wasn't confused.

Naruto and Kakashi continued to stare at each other before Kakashi shrugged and took out his orange book. He narrowed his eye when he noticed Naruto's hands reach into his pockets. The blonde pulled out the same orange book and opened it up to where he had bookmarked. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched while Naruto just let his eyes go through the words. "Aren't you a little young to be reading that Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Naruto didn't seem to care about what Kakashi thought, but he did respond.

"It is none of your concern Hatake," Naruto replied and Kakashi faulted at the blunt answer. "By the way, did you get to the middle yet? The part where Tsuhade and Diraija come together and...," Naruto stopped as Kakashi shouted. "Hey, no spoilers! Those are the worst. Besides, you're a little behind. I'm on volume 3 right now," Kakashi said and Naruto snorted.

"I'd expect as much. Oh well. So...are we fighting or what?" Naruto asked while Kakashi shrugged. "You're the ones wasting time," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. "So I'd suppose," Naruto said before he abruptly threw a kunai at Kakashi. The jonin expected it and grabbed it easily before he saw Naruto's smirk. He looked over and noticed a burning paper before he widened his eyes.

Kakashi threw the kunai away as it exploded near him. Kakashi backed away and quickly pocketed his book, taken off guard by the sudden action. He turned and saw Naruto was gone. The jounin narrowed his eyes and quickly lowered his body to dodge a kick to the head. He sent a kick towards Naruto's chest, but the blonde swerved his body and grabbed Kakashi's leg. Kakashi narrowed his eyes while Naruto held up a handsign.

"Sayonara Hatake-san. **KAI!" **Naruto shouted as he exploded in fire. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes to the action. Kakashi flew from the fire and skidded across the ground.

"_Fire Bunshin? How could he do that? He's just a genin," _Kakashi thought to himself. He could see the fire still burning before he saw a fire across from it. Naruto held out his hand and shouted. **"Fūton: Shinkūha( Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)," **Naruto yelled as he took a deep breath of air and spun rapidly while he released sending three large wind blades towards Kakashi through the fire. The fire enhanced them as they blew towards him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and jumped away before he heard Naruto shouted. "Sasuke now!"

Kakashi turned his head and he saw Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha unloaded a group of shuriken at the his sensei before Kakashi took out a kunai. He parried all of the shots against his form before he was forced to dodge a heel drop form a clone. _"Not bad, but not good enough," _Kakashi thought as he sent a kick to Naruto. He slammed the blonde in the chin before a log appeared in his place. Kakashi glared before he heard another shout.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)," **Sasuke shouted as he launched a large fireball towards Kakashi. The jounin was more than ready to dodge the shot before another shout assaulted his ears. **"Fūton: Shinkūshoha( Wind Release: Vacuum Palm Wave)," **Naruto thrusted his right hand forward and a burst of wind expelled from it as it collided with Sasuke's fire. The fire grew in size forcing Kakashi to do a jutsu of his own. **"Suiton: Suijinheki( Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," **Kakashi shouted and the pool of water behind him shot up and over his as it collided with the fire forcing a heavy steam to roll over the field.

Naruto and Sasuke looked left and right for their target. "Hmm you two are different that your other teammate, but different isn't always better," Kakashi's voice echoed through the steam. Sakura could only watch on before playing her part. That's right, her part to Naruto's plan.

_**Flashback, one hour earlier**_

_Naruto woke Sakura and Sasuke up, much to their irritation, and brought them over to a corner of the forest. "Look here you two. I'll make this brief. We stand no chance against Hatake by ourselves. I don't know his little training exercise, but we'll end up facing him somehow. Sasuke, I know you don't like it, but we'll have to team up," Naruto said to him before Sasuke scoffed._

"_Please dobe. I know I can handle him. I will be just fine on my own," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Yeah Naruto-baka, you're weak. Sasuke-kun could easily take any...," Sakura stopped as a punch came to her face. She couldn't react before it slammed her across the face sending her to the ground and the same came to Sasuke who hit the ground._

"_Shut up, both of you. I don't have the time to deal with a fangirl bitch nor your stuck up pride Uchiha. Sasuke, you aren't a fool, much less ignorant, but you are prideful. Look I don't want this at all, but just this once. We'll work together. If this doesn't work then you can abandon me and do it individually," Naruto said while Sasuke rubbed his cheek. He then stood up._

"_Hn, whatever. Just don't get in my way," Sasuke said while Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's my line ass," Naruto said before he saw Sakura get up and rub her cheek. She'd never been hit that hard before, not even by the academy instructors had hit her that hard. "Baka, why did you hit me?!" Sakura shouted as she sent a punch to Naruto's face. The blonde sidestepped the punch before he backhanded Sakura across the face sending her back into the ground._

"_Shut up you fool. You will follow my instructions or we're fucked and I'll be damned if you hit me. Never again will anyone hit me! I'll also be damned if my plans are put on hold for you and your fangirl ass. Just follow my orders and pay attention fool girl," Naruto said before Sakura widened her eyes. Sasuke rose an eyebrow and snorted while Naruto turned around._

"_I have my own ambitions to look out for. I have no time to play babysitter to a dumb pink-haired bitch," Naruto said more to himself than them before he pulled Sasuke and Sakura together to explain his plan._

"_Y-You sure that will work?" Sakura asked, a little scared of Naruto at the moment. The blonde glared at her with his cold eyes getting a flinch from her before they settled down. "No I'm not a hundred percent sure. At best this will only work at twenty percent, but that is the best than just charging him. But are you both aware of the plan?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded going back to sleep. Sakura slept also while nursing her cheek. She heard a sigh and she noticed Naruto place a bandage on the side._

"_Go to sleep," He said as he took his place back in the trees. He might be cold, but that doesn't excuse hitting a girl. He wasn't like that. He needed more training._

_**Flashback over**_

"Just wait my turn and act when he says so," Sakura said with a gulp of her throat. She touched the bandage on her cheek and nodded. She heard a grunt and noticed Sasuke flying as he slammed into a tree. The Uchiha slumped to the ground in pain before the steam began to clear. She noticed Naruto and Kakashi clashing kunai as the sparks flew off.

"You managed to keep Sasuke from taking all of the hit. Impressive," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto just snorted before he jumped in the air and turned his body sending his foot to Kakashi's face. Kakashi caught that leg before Naruto sent a punch to his face. He blocked that also and Naruto turned his body. He grinned he slipped his hand near the bells. _"What the? Why is he this good? Wasn't he the dead last? Has he been training secretly?" _Kakashi thought to himself before he pushed his body away from Naruto. The blonde rebounded and fell to the ground while folding his arms.

"Damn you Hatake. You're not taking this seriously are you?" Naruto asked while Kakashi smiled. "Me getting serious would kill you. I don't want that," Kakashi said while Naruto growled. Underestimation, it irked him almost more than ignorance itself. He shook his head and calmed himself down.

"Literature of the World states, 'A successful man is one who can lay a firm foundation with the bricks others have thrown at him.' Do you know who that successful man is?" Naruto asked while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "It's me Hatake. Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi heard a shout over head as he saw Sasuke spinning above him. The Uchiha slammed against Kakashi's arm getting a growl from him while Naruto shouted. "Sakura, your turn!" Naruto shouted and quickly Kakashi looked in the distance as Sakura smiled with a kunai in hand. She quickly cut a rope and Kakashi saw a string of burst kunai go towards him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and the two jumped away while the large explosion of kunai came over the field.

"Did we get him?" Sasuke asked before Naruto shook his head. The smoke cleared from them all while Sakura waited with bated breath. All they saw was a lone long in the field before Sakura came out. "What? But I know I got him. Did I mess up the plan?" Sakura asked worriedly while Naruto shook his head.

"No, in fact. You just allowed us to win," Naruto said with a grin. "Hmm so there was a plan. Not bad, but you can't get me that easily my little genin. So I wonder about that win Naruto," Kakashi said before Naruto coughed. He was kicked in the stomach and sent flying while Sasuke soon followed. Kakashi glanced towards Sakura before smirking. "Boo," Sakura flinched and backed away before she heard a cough. She turned and she saw Naruto nod. Sakura gulped and held her kunai.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Sakura lunged for the Kakashi before the jounin easily countered and grabbed her by the shirt and brought her into the air. Sakura coughed before Kakashi smiled. "Am I hurting you Sakura? Sorry about that," Kakashi said rubbing his head sheepishly. He then heard a large whistle through the air and he noticed...Sakura throw an array of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi's body. He widened his eye before he felt his hands grabbed. He turned to see 'Sakura' grinning before she poofed out. In her place was Naruto as he...exploded in fire. Kakashi cursed and backed away while the kunai stuck the ground.

"Ten minutes left. I'll use it now," Naruto said to himself as he took a scroll. "Sasuke, go. I've got to prepare this," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded as he shot forward.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice as he sent a fireball at Kakashi. The one-eyed copy ninja jumped over the jutsu and threw a kunai at Sasuke who blocked it with his own. The two clashed against each other while Kakashi smiled.

"Five minutes left," he said and Sasuke growled against him before Kakashi parried a kunai from Sakura who gasped right as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke had hurled him over his arm. Kakashi smiled before he heard a voice.

"The Book, Poets and Sayings, states, 'All the forces of nature are not so powerful as an idea whose time has come.' Sasuke move!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke and Kakashi turned their attention towards what could be quite a sight. A demon wind shuriken except it seemed different. The blade were curved into spirals, the metal was pure black, seals ran across the length of the four parts to the shuriken. The kanji for fire, water, lightning, and wind were on each individual blade before Naruto threw the shuriken. Sasuke jumped away and Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way.

"A shuriken is useless if it doesn't hit," Kakashi said before he saw Naruto's cold eyes. But in combination with those eyes was his very solid grin. "My ambition does not end here Hatake. You're only a stepping stone," Naruto said before he held up a handsign. **"Fūma Shuriken: Yon Sensoha( Demon Wind Shuriken: Four Elemental Blades)" **Naruto shouted and Kakashi turned around and he noticed the fuma shuriken light up from the kanji. Instantly fire, water, wind and lightning sprayed from the shuriken and merged together as it converged on Kakashi. The jounin widened his eyes before the shuriken slammed into his body and sent him crashing into the ground with a heavy crash. The ground split down while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura huffed.

"_That shuriken, how in the hell does Naruto have something like that?" _Sasuke thought to himself while Sakura just seemed in awe. Immediately an alarm clock went off while Naruto felt the sharp end of a piece of kunai to his neck. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes while seeing Kakashi's form. The blonde just snorted and turned his head. "You're like a cockroach Hatake. You never know when to take a beating," Naruto said while Kakashi smirked.

"Impressive teamwork. I was honestly surprised, but out little fun is over. Good work, that was the purpose to this exercise. Useful teamwork. You all worked well together. Not many people are willing to put aside their differences and fight together," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Sasuke and Sakura looked sheepish as it mostly took Naruto threatening them, but they didn't say that. "Still, you couldn't get the bells in time. Sorry, but time for punishment," Kakashi said while Naruto snickered.

"Don't be a fool Hatake. Do you really think that I would face you without a back-up plan?" Naruto asked and everyone seemed confused as Naruto patted his legs. Immediately Rinko, Touka and Fu popped out of the trees and ran to Naruto before Fu placed two bells into his hands. "Like these?" Naruto asked at the shining bells.

Kakashi widened his eyes before he looked down to his waist and he noticed the bells were indeed gone. "I've been training with Rinko, Touka, and Fu. You thought you just had to worry about myself, Haruno and Sasuke, but you also had to worry about my kits. That's why when we were trapped in that steam I had Touka take them since her body camouflages with the steam. You just let you guard down," Naruto said before he handed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You take them. I don't care for this. If I have to go back to the academy then so be it. I won't have to put up with any troublesome shit for awhile," Naruto said with a shrug. In truth, he had other projects that he had to get done. Naruto picked up his kits and walked to the crater. He took the steaming shuriken from the earth and sealed it.

"Actually Naruto, I have to say, you all passed. With flying colors. The bell test was supposed to be a distraction. A reason that you wouldn't work together, but you chose the team over the consequences. In the shinobi world those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. You three know that first hand. Good work, team seven has its first mission tomorrow," Kakashi said while Sasuke smirked. Sakura cheered and Naruto snorted.

"_Hmph a foolish way of thinking, but it works for this moment. I don't really care," _Naruto thought to himself before he just left the field to go home and work.

_**Hokage Mansion, four hours later**_

Sarutobi stood in front of the many jonin sensei in front of him while his fingers intertwined together. He let out a puff of smoke from his pipe and cleared his through. "How did they do?" Hiruzen asked. The jonin sensei of squads 1-4 failed from their students while squads 5 and 6 showed potential and passed, but barely. Hiruzen turned to Asuma and he sighed.

"Team Ten worked out. They have a few teamwork issues, but they are fine," Asuma said with a smirk and Hiruzen turned to Kurenai who was next.

"Team eight was successful. They have the abilities to go far. Especially Hinata Hyuuga, but I will be working on her with her confidence issues," Kurenai said as she stepped back. Hiruzen turned to Kakashi hopefully. This was the jonin who had never passed a genin cell in his time of being a sensei. Hiruzen prayed for Naruto before Kakashi spoke.

"Team seven was very successful. There are some areas in their teamwork that need work, but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were thoroughly able to give me a run for my money without my using jutsu. _Mostly Naruto though," _Kakashi stated, but he kept the last part to himself. No one needed to know that. Hiruzen sighed and smiled grandly.

"I see. Very well. You are all dismissed," Sarutobi said and all the jonin quickly left the room. Sarutobi smiled and turned his head to the picture of the Yondaime on the wall. "Minato, you've got to be proud right?" Hiruzen asked before he noticed the picture give a big grin. Must've been the sun or something.

_**With Anko and Kurenai**_

Kurenai tapped the edge of her seat while Anko happily munched on her favorite treat, Dango. One of the tastiest treats to ever come across the elemental nations. They were Anko's fancy and she could never get enough of them, but the two ladies had been talking about what Kurenai had told Anko just a few minutes ago. "Really, those gaki made it? Well good for 'em I say. Now they'll get a taste of the true hell of the world. Won't be all ponies and rainbows now," Anko said with a grin.

"When is it ever like that Anko?" Kurenai asked and Anko snorted. "You know what I mean Nai-chan. All those wet-behind-the-ears genin are just waiting to get a taste of what the real world has to offer. Bet'cha I'll be picking out the cream of the crop in the chunin exams. If no one has a partner by then, then they are fucked," Anko said with a grin. Kurenai looked down at her seal. The way to get partnered was to share something. It had to be something meaningful. It had to be...a kiss. It couldn't happen any other way. Apparently during the kiss, chakra flows through the kiss from the two individuals and mixed. It then replaces what the person lost and they gain an ability that the other has without losing it. If Kurenai, herself, and Anko...paired then it would be Kurenai getting Anko's flexibility while Anko got Kurenai's knowledge of Genjutsu. Naturally Anko wouldn't lose her flexibility and Kurenai wouldn't lose her knowledge of Genjutsu. It was just about what the other person could add to their skills.

"So, what about Kakashi's team? How'd they do?" Anko asked while Kurenai just shrugged. "Well apparently they were able to show the best teamwork of the genin. Kakashi said that they actually gave him a run for his money, though I think he was exaggerating if only a little bit," Kurenai said and she saw Anko's grin get just a little bit bigger.

"So the Gaki did it huh? Well I guess not all of them are punk amateurs," Anko said getting Kurenai to raise an eyebrow. "Gaki?" Kurenai asked and Anko chuckled before giving a firm nod.

"Yeah, the blonde gaki with whiskers. Naruto Uzumaki. I went to his house the other day," Anko said like it wasn't a big deal. Which it really wasn't, but for Kurenai it kind of was. She leaned against the table and raised her eyebrow again while a small grin came across her face. "And what were you doing at his house Anko?" Kurenai asked making Anko shrug.

"Nothing really. We just talked. Nothing major. He's a cool kid. Lives by himself in a house fit for a couple. It was so clean. He was also hospitable. All I need to do is work on that attitude and he'll be right as rain," Anko said getting Kurenai to drop her head.

"Really? Where does he live? Come to think of it, I've never seen him around going to his house," Kurenai mentioned and Anko snickered. "Oh Nai-chan you just don't know. The kid's got to be the ballsiest kid I've ever met. He lives in the Forest of Death. MY training ground. I couldn't believe it, but that's it," Anko said while Kurenai widened her eyes.

"W-What!? But he's just a genin. Does Hokage-sama know about this?" Kurenai asked and Anko nodded. "Apparently Naruto and Hokage-sama talked it over and the old man relented. So I went over there. He's cool," Anko said while Kurenai sighed. She'd definitely have to have a talk with the Sandaime about children and their living arranges. A child living in the Forest of Death. It was downright insane.

"Oh there is the gaki now. Oi Gaki!" Anko shouted, much to the embarrassment of Kurenai at people staring, from the store while Naruto walked through the streets. Anko's smile immediately faded while she had Kurenai saw the scowls on people's faces at the blonde genin. They just sneered, but didn't say anything. Naruto just turned his head from his book and snorted. _"This again? Well whatever," _Naruto thought as he just gave a slight wave. He was ready to walk away before Anko grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"This is Nai-chan. My best friend," Anko said while Kurenai waved. Naruto bowed to her while Anko sat him down. Naruto sighed while Kurenai apologized. Her eyes then trailed to the book Naruto was reading and her eyebrow twitched while she got a pink tint blush across her face.

"Congratulations on your success gaki. How about a celebration on me?" Anko asked and Naruto just closed his eyes. "It was nothing. Thank you for your word Anko-san, but I seem to be an inconvenience. Also I have business to do," Naruto said standing up before Anko placed him back down.

"Aww don't mind those assholes. They're too old to care anyway. And what business does a genin have?" Anko asked while Naruto just continued to read his book, flipping a page of his book much to Kurenai's irritation. "Business of selling things. My projects that's all. Well it seems I'm not welcome here so I'll be leaving. Nice to meet you Kurenai-san," Naruto said getting up before he felt Kurenai's cold stare on him. It sort of made him pause while he let down his book. He glared back and spoke.

"Something you want say to me?" Naruto asked and Kurenai just looked at him a little longer then cleared her throat. Anko just grinned and told people to back up, which they did. Anko took a seat with some dango and some tea while watching the scene. She'd love to help Naruto, but if there was anyone that might make him stop reading Icha-Icha then it might be Kurenai.

"Are you a pervert?" Kurenai asked while Naruto snorted. "Not likely. Was that it? A look into my sexual preferences?" Naruto asked and Kurenai composed herself. She flipped some of her hair and even the 'demon-haters' didn't want Naruto to leave just yet before they saw the conclusion to this. It was wide known of Kurenai and her major dislike, borderline hate, of perverts. Seeing a young boy reading Icha-Icha would just set her off.

"If you're not a pervert then what is that smut that you're reading?" Kurenai asked glaring coldly while Naruto glared back. He stayed silent for a minute and the audience could hear the small drips of water hitting the sink. They muttered to each other until Naruto spoke suddenly. "What you call smut, I call literature. In the end, it's just a book. Nothing more, nothing less," Naruto returned and Kurenai nodded her head.

"So a book is literature if its demeaning to women?" Kurenai asked and Naruto snorted. "And where is it demeaning to women?" He returned quickly. That sort of caught Kurenai off guard, but she quickly composed herself.

"Women are not things to be glared at. That book is a prime example. It's demeaning to women. Is literature demeaning?" Kurenai asked and Naruto let his mind ponder that. He sat back down at the table and but made no effort to show Kurenai that he was going to close the book at all.

"You say that it is demeaning and yet you haven't read it. I agree with you that women are not things. They are people just like men," Naruto accepted and Kurenai agreed. "And just like men, they are entitled to the pleasures that the world has to offer. Be it sex or be it anything else. A single book like this, Icha-Icha, if its demeaning to women then its also demeaning to men. Example is you, you think that any man who reads this is bound to be a pervert, a wolf, or an ignorant fool who can only think about the female body as 'meat'. Well there aren't men like that. Everyone has a preference of literature. Did you know? The amount of couples who read this book is just as much as the single people. I did some research during my down time. Now then, I don't see you as a fool Kurenai-san, but I see you as ignorant and I hate ignorance," Naruto said and Kurenai couldn't believe the audacity of a mere genin. Anko grinned from ear to ear while Naruto continued.

"A man is naturally an outward appearance person. I believe that. They like to look. Now there are men who can see past appearances to the truth of the heart. I believe that. However if you expect me to blindfold myself just to keep myself from admiring what little beauty this village actually has then you have already been named a fool by me. Instead of just looking at things from the women's perspective, look at it from a guy's. Women like to look at men just as men like to look at women or...umm the other way. This is normally what decides partners isn't it? You're not going to have much of a future with a partner if you don't get rid of that bias. Thank you," Naruto said, bowed, then ran off leaving Kurenai speechless. He strolled through the streets leaving the diner behind.

"Whoa Nai-chan, you just got told off by a twelve-year old. Sorry, but do I see smoke? Cause you got burned!" Anko said while Kurenai just stared at her friend obviously unhappy about the conversation. She'd never been told off before.

"You know Nai-chan, in some places I agree with him, if not in all places. Try to loosen up a little. Look at you? How long has it been since you've gotten some?" Anko asked while Kurenai stuttered with a light blush. "Just go to Asuma, drag him from whatever he's doing, do it, and then partner him!" Anko grinned while Kurenai stormed off.

"And I'm alone now. Oh well more for me," Anko said before a chunin came up to her and bowed. "A-Anko-sama, would you please be my partner?" He asked while Anko grinned. She propped one leg over the other and sighed.

"Sorry I'm spoken for Gaki. _Sheesh, Ibiki never has to go through this shit. How in the hell did he get a partner before me? Dammit," _Anko thought to herself before she left the restaurant behind.

_**With Naruto**_

Having left the diner scene behind and forgotten, Naruto made his way towards a large weapons shop. He walked only because he'd been there so many times. Nope, not as himself. He had to be this way, only because for his ambition to work then he needed as much resources as possible. Naruto quickly henged into a 20-yr. old and walked through the door. He bell rung while he leaned against the counter.

"Hai Hai, I'm comi...Oh Arashi. Haven't seen you for a while. How goes the business?" A man asked while Naruto-Arashi snorted and leaned back up. "It's no big deal. Nothing too much for me to handle. You know that. So, have you come to a decision yet?" Naruto-Arashi asked while the man rubbed the back of his head. He blushed and shook his head.

"Oh you mean about Exodus Metals? Nah not yet, but I'm getting to it as fast as I can. I tell you, the stuff you supply us from that place is amazing. It's too bad that its in such small amount that I can't examine it. That would be amazing. I had heard that your company signed with Higurashi Weapons. It seemed like a good idea. They are good weapon-smiths. I heard their daughter is quite handy with them," the owner said while Naruto-Arashi sighed.

"Yeah I met her. Nice girl. A little too wound up about some guy named Neji, but other than that I guess they were nice. Well if you haven't decided yet then it won't be much of a problem," Naruto-Arashi said while the owner nodded his head. "By the way, how do you feel about...no never mind. Forget it," Naruto-Arashi said before he walked out of the door. The owner breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door.

"_Oh Arashi-sama is going to be so angry when he learns about what Gato Shipping is doing," _the owner thought before he gave a gulp. He had seen what happened to those who had...gone against Arashi. Not pretty at all.

Naruto dispelled his henge from the shop and walked through the crowds. One hand in his pocket and the other on his book. Rinko, Touka and Fu popped from their hiding places and Naruto massaged their scalps. They purred and somehow whimpered at the same time while Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll work out just fine. I won't stop for anything. Nor will I back down. Alright Gato, you want a fight then you've got one," Naruto said to himself as he walked off. Well he would have to get one later. Right now, he had a mission tomorrow. If it was a D-ranked mission...oh something was going to die. Patience be damned.

* * *

_**KG: Yeah I tried to make Naruto just a little more...warmer to someone than the last time. Sort of fast I know, but gotta start it somewhere. Yeah Rinko, Touka, and Fu are his partners. They are actually very important to this story or most of it. Hmm nothing more than that.**_

_**Anko: Hey, what is this? Why is the Tv acting all weird?**_

_**KG: What do you mean?**_

_**Anko: It's blurry or fuzzy something like that. Dammit, work!**_

_**Naruto: Hey, is there supposed to be some dude in a black suit with long arms out in the yard.**_

_**KG: W-What?**_

_**Naruto: Did I stutter?**_

_**KG: OH SHIT! HELP! No I'm not ready to die yet. I just played the game, why is it here?! I don't have any children!**_

_**Anko: Snap out of it man! What is it?!**_

_**KG: I-It's the SLENDERMAN!**_

_**Naruto: What's a slenderman?**_

_**Anko: No idea.**_

_**Naruto: (Sigh) guess I'll go see then.**_

_**KG: NO! You'll die!**_

_**Naruto: Don't be foolish. (Opens door) (Walks out)**_

_**Naruto:...**_

_**Slender:...**_

_**Naruto:...no kids here buddy.**_

_**Slender:...k (leaves)**_

_**Naruto: Gonna stop being a bitch now?**_

_**KG: B-B-But, it doesn't work that way.**_

_**Naruto: Hmph now shut up so I can read.**_

_**KG: But, that's not supposed to. It's not...I mean how is that even...ugh I need to lay down. Oh just stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MIGRAINE PILLS! I really need them right now. I might be going insane.**_

_**Naruto: You're the only one then.**_

_**KG: Oh, Naruto's past will be revealed as the story goes on. Bye bye. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: Ahh thanks guys for those migraine pills. Whew, that was almost a catastrophe.**_

_**Naruto: Stop over-exaggerating. It's not that serious. Having you by the person to showcase my personality is making me sick.**_

_**KG: Oh well so sorry that I don't measure up to your jackass attitude. I'll try much more to be emotionless like you.**_

_**Anko: So I'll be the only one with personality here?**_

_**KG: If Naruto doesn't shape up then you just might.**_

_**Anko: Che, we've really got to do something about him.**_

_**KG: Who do you think you're telling? I know this more than anyone else.**_

_**Naruto: I don't break so easily.**_

_**KG: Oh you know what they say. "Give an ape a hammer and in a few years he'll be able to make a house," I think I could break you.**_

_**Naruto: You are welcome to try, foolish author.**_

_**KG: Oh I'm going to enjoy this.**_

_**Anko: Not without me you're not!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Bad things do happen; how I respond to them defines my character and the quality of my life. I can choose to sit in perpetual sadness, immobilized by the gravity of my loss, or I can choose to rise from the pain and treasure the most precious gift I have - life itself," by **__**Walter Anderson.**_

* * *

_**Three days later, Council Room**_

Sarutobi inwardly groaned while the council had their jaws dropped to the ground. Most couldn't believe their ears. It just couldn't be possible. How was it possible? Granted team seven had the Uchiha on his team and he was considered the Rookie of the Year, to face Kakashi along with the demon brat and win was just astounding, but that wasn't what shocked them. No, they had more or less expected that, but they didn't expect what Kakashi had told them.

"Can you please tell us that again Hatake-san?" Koharu asked. Right in front of the entire council was Kakashi with his casual look of laziness. He rubbed the back of his head before slightly bowing to the council members and proceeded to answer them, again. "It is true. Naruto Uzumaki managed to bring Sasuke and Sakura together. With him as the center they were able to try and overpower me with their teamwork. Also, Naruto had some kind of weapon. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before," Kakashi answered still remembering the deadly fuma shuriken that Naruto had.

It could be said that not much could surprise the Copy Ninja, but something like that with so much elemental diversity had just shaken his core. In all honesty, if Kakashi hadn't used his sharingan to predict the spinning point of the unusual fuma shuriken's blades then he most certainly would've been in the hospital. It could also be said that Kakashi, as well as all other jounin and anbu, was up to date with all forms of weaponry that Konoha had to offer, but he had never, and he meant NEVER, seen something like that before. Least of all from the dead-last of the academy.

The clan heads remained silent. Hiashi just glared harshly at the floor while the others were more contemplating. They were trying to wrap their heads around the very idea of a genin like Naruto actually posing a threat to-, no scratch that, actually posing a challenge to Kakashi Hatake, one of Konoha's best jounin shinobi. Danzo didn't let it show, but inwardly he had a small grin across his face.

"Dammit, Hokage-sama see what you have done!? We have to kill it now! It was a match for Kakashi. It's obvious that he'll wage war on us all. We'll die and it will be your fault for going easy on the brat!" someone shouted at the top of their voice. The civilian council nodded fervently as shouts of killing Naruto came across the room. Tsume, Kakashi, and Sarutobi winced at the outcries before Sarutobi finally had enough.

"SILENCE!" he shouted blasting a KI in every direction getting the clan heads to shift uncomfortably. The civilians finally decided to shut their mouths as some cowered before the power of the Sandaime. Seeing that he was able to continue, Sarutobi lowered the pressure and turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, can you give us a description of this weapon?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi nodded and began to describe.

"Yes Hokage-sama. It was obviously a Fuma Shuriken, but the out length of the four blades were...spiral-shaped. They were a very shiny black metal that could glimmer in the sunlight like a precious gem. The spiral shaped blades allowed for the centrifugal force of the shuriken to continue spinning more than an ordinary ever could thus making it more deadly. Across the blades were...seals. Each aligned to a specific element of fire, water, lightning and wind," Kakashi's voice then started to shake which caught the attention of everyone in the room. "T-Then when Naruto threw it, he shouted **KAI** and fire, water, lightning and wind poured from the shuriken. They somehow melded together and the shuriken increased in dangerousness. If I didn't snap out of my stupor and substitute with a log then that would've landed me in intensive care in the hospital. It's a B-ranked weapon just off of design and not from the added seals," Kakashi paused before he summed it all up.

"The strange thing however was that the metal. It looked exactly like the metal that was showcased by Exodus Metals in the promotion just a month ago," Kakashi said before Mebuki Haruno slammed the table in front of her and stood to her feet. "That's absurd. Exodus Metals is a multi-million yen franchise that promotes weaponry to Konoha. Why would they ever do business with that...boy?" she insinuated while Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Danzo narrowed his visible eye at this information. Even he hadn't know about such a thing. "I don't know, but I hadn't investigated it. I just thought it was worthy telling you Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered and Hiruzen nodded that it was indeed the right choice. Lately a few things had been revolving around Naruto that questioned the boy's actions, but Sarutobi had never found anything. Naruto was always in his house or walking the streets. It made Hiruzen wonder just when the blonde trained, but being in the Forest of Death then it could be said that Naruto was obviously doing something, but what then even Sarutobi wasn't sure.

"What do you think?" Sarutobi asked the shinobi council. Danzo looked at them all and all he could see was one thing,...skepticism. They were all still trying to wrap their minds around that. For such a creative way of intricate sealing to be used. Fuinjutsu wasn't even that popular of a shinobi art. In fact, it was a dead art. One that people never cared for, but it just sealing had that much power then what were its applications?

"Hokage-sama I'm inclined to agree with the civilians. Why would Exodus Metals, who we have a very long contract with, deal with Naruto? It all seems fishy. Maybe we had just better stay on our toes and ask him. It couldn't hurt just to be sure," Shikaku said and Sarutobi agreed. However, right now it was late and people were tired. It would have to be tomorrow that Sarutobi called for Naruto.

"Hmm yes you are right. Very well then. Meeting adjourned until tomorrow," Sarutobi said and people packed up to leave. Sarutobi beckoned for Kakashi to stay behind and the jounin did just that. "Kakashi, when you take your first mission with them then I want you to keep a very close eye on Naruto-kun. He's not the same as he once was. He's much more careful, much more literate and much more...unpredictable. That is all," Sarutobi said getting a bow from Kakashi before he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the aged Hokage alone.

"(Sigh) why does everything have to be so troubling when it revolves around Naruto?" Sarutobi wondered to himself before he walked off.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto flipped through the channels of his Tv before he groaned to himself and turned it off. Nothing good ever come on Tv. At least not for him. The blonde threw the remote to the couch before he leaned back in its arms and looked up at the ceiling. He had spent the rest of the day training himself in fuinjutsu. He felt that he could take to it much more than mostly not. The academy never taught more than the sealing of objects into scrolls. That is what, they thought, comprised of fuinjutsu, but they were dead wrong. To think that Naruto could seal elements into a weapon. That made it much more deadly, but he also had other things in his mind. On his table was a report that a messenger ninja had delivered to him. It was from one of his contacts concerning Wave. The threat of Gato Shipping taking over the peace peaceful country that Exodus Metals tried to make happen. It was nearly successful until someone told Naruto that Gato had...disposed of Exodus Metals employees, workers, and supporters. If there was one thing that got under Naruto's skin other than people being foolish and ignorant, then it was him having wasted resources without his knowledge.

"_Now is not the time for reading, but it's the time to think. How can I get over there? It wasn't as easy as it was when I was seven," _Naruto thought to himself. He then felt his stomach get a little heavier and he noticed Fu, Touka and Rinko barking lovingly at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he raised his hands and tickled their ears much to their delight.

"Rinko, you need more practice with your fire. Touka, you need more practice with water. Fu, never forget that you're our stability. You all did a magnificent job helping me. Nice work. And that's why I have a reward for you three," Naruto said as the kits waited eagerly for their present. Naruto leaned up from his couch and slammed the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **the blonde shouted as smoke appeared. As it settled, the three kits looked in awe of a large play set for pets. They yipped their appreciation before they quickly enjoyed their time with their newest toy contraption. Naruto, pleased with their reactions to his latest project, just gave a small smile and got up to get something to drink.

As he walked into his kitchen, Naruto glared at a chakra signature on the top of his house. He sighed deeply before shaking his head. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small carton of milk. He poured himself a glass before addressing. "Come out before I make you come out. You really wouldn't like that. I don't think Danzo would like that either," Naruto said and he didn't have to turn around to know that a ROOT anbu was right behind him. Naruto had a few run-ins with them before especially after the day that he discarded hi foolishness.

"Sorry for the intrusion Uzumaki-san, but Danzo-sama has ordered me to give you this scroll. It contains things that will most likely have you on your toes for a little while. That is all. Sorry for bothering you," the anbu said before it passed the scroll next to Naruto on the counter and vanished out of sight. Naruto glared at the scroll and narrowed his eyes. He reached for it and unfurled it. His blue eyes scrolled the notes from top to bottom and Naruto just burned the scroll with a match.

"So, Hatake things I'm worth investigating along with Hokage-sama. Very well. I will indulge them a little. I happened a little later then I figured that it would. Well whatever. Time for the next project. Fu, Touka, Rinko, time to get to work," Naruto called and the three foxes stopped playing and quickly made their way towards the basement. Naruto opened the door and the four walked through it.

_**Jounin Room**_

Kurenai wasn't pleased as she had one leg over the other. Her red eyes glared heatedly at the wall. She was still going over Naruto's words in her head. Had she been a little prejudiced in her thinking? The Genjutsu Mistress couldn't deny that what the young genin had told her had made sense, but something of a high shinobi official like her getting told off by a younger rank was almost unbearable. It also didn't help that that little incident had made its way around Konoha as some people were looking at Kurenai like she had been in the wrong all her life.

Now Kurenai was more than willing to admit her mistakes. Life was an experience and nothing was ever clearly crystal, but even so...it unsettled her. "Oh Kurenai, what are you doing here?" Kurenai shook her head from her thoughts to finally pay attention to see Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma coming up to her. They each took their seats around the lounge.

"Nothing Asuma. I'm just thinking that's all," Kurenai said getting a glare from Kakashi, a frown from Asuma, and a stern look from Anko. "Really Kurenai, are you still bothered by what the brat told you? It's not that you're wrong, but he just pushed you in the right direction," Asuma said trying to lighten Kurenai's mood. Anko agreed and Kakashi gave an eyesmile. Kurenai just mumbled something incoherent before walking off. Asuma and Kakashi sighed while Anko abruptly sat down on the soft furniture.

"I didn't think she'd be so bothered. The Gaki's good if he could leave her speechless. I'm telling you that it was just awesome. I have never had that much respect of someone younger than me in my life," Anko said while Asuma snorted. "Please, the brat needs to learn to respect his superiors. The village hates him enough. He doesn't need more of the shinobi populace hating him also. He's walking a thin line," Asuma reasoned as he took a puff of his smoke. It could stand to be said that the Sarutobi clan were avid smokers or something of that nature.

"Yes, but you have to admit that the Gaki's got some skill if he even surprised Kakashi the way the guy spoke. Right Kakashi? Did the Gaki really fuck you over as much as I think?" Anko asked getting Kakashi to pull down his orange book to give a half-hearted glare to the purple haired kunoichi. "Anko, you are undoubtedly interested in Naruto today. What brought this on?" Kakashi asked. Anko blinked before she turned to see Asuma looking at her with a small grin on his face.

"Meh, don't be ridiculous Kakashi. I just find him interesting is all. That's it. Who would like him anyway?" Anko asked/pouted before getting up and walking to a vending machine. She quickly deposited her money into it before the machine malfunctioned and she aggressively kicked it. "Dammit all!" Anko said before storming off. Asuma and Kakashi glanced to each other as they chuckled to each other before going about their business.

"So Asuma, have you asked Kurenai yet?" Kakashi asked and Asuma knew what he was talking about. The Sarutobi jounin widened his eyes before he looked at his seal and sighed. "It's not that easy Kakashi. Besides, I would like nothing more than to have Kurenai as my partner, but I fear that if I do then I will lose the happiness that I would want with her. Some of these other guys might be willing to risk their lives, but I'm not," Asuma said getting a nod from Kakashi.

"So what about you Kakashi? I know lots of kunoichi who would kill to be your partner. Are you waiting for something?" Asuma asked and he noticed the look on Kakashi's face twist to regret and sadness. He couldn't mask it fast enough though and the thing that Asuma noticed was that he wasn't trying to mask it either. "Sorry Asuma I have to go," Kakashi responded getting a nod from Asuma as Kakashi left leaving Asuma alone.

"I never get that guy. What's his deal anyway?" Asuma wondered to himself. He shook his head fervently before greatly sighing, leaning back into the couch, and looking up at the ceiling as the smoke from his precious cigarette could be seen.

_**Next Morning, with Team Seven**_

"Again thank you for doing this for me. My back is killing me and it would be gracious if you could paint the fence for little 'ol me," a woman said getting an eyesmile from Kakashi, a smile from Sakura, a snort from Sasuke and a blank look from Naruto. "Well that's what we're here for," Kakashi said as they were handed their buckets. Of course, Naruto noticed the woman scowl at him specifically before walking back into the house, but the blonde gave up on caring.

"Just deal with it Naruto," Kakashi said smiling and Naruto glanced up towards the jonin. _"Just put up with it. Who does this fool think he's talking to? I've put up with more shit than he ever will," _Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head of such thought. It would be foolish to get emotional off a comment. However, Naruto knew that the others were able to see the horror in D-rank missions like these.

A few hours later, was his point proven.

"Man, they can't do this themselves?" Sakura asked as she took a paintbrush to wipe down the fence with. Sasuke just grumbled to himself while Kakashi gave an eyesmile as he watched his genin work. They had taken the D-rank mission that was supposed to be, as Kakashi quoted, helping them with their teamwork and to get used to each other. However, both Sasuke and Sakura knew the truth. They knew that this lame ass chores were just assigned by civilians who didn't have anything better to do and just wanted to be lazy.

"Kakashi, this had better be worth it or I swear I will kill you," Sasuke grumbled to his teacher. While he was doing this, his family's murderer was out in the world, still breathing, still walking. It pissed him off. "Maa maa Sasuke, you will understand the purpose soon enough. Now then, I guess I will go check on Naruto," Kakashi said as he walked over to the opposite side of the fence that Sasuke and Sakura were working on. It wasn't a long walk and Kakashi saw the entire south side of the fence coated in white pain with Naruto finishing up the edges, but the sight that made him sigh was...Naruto leaning against a tree with a scroll in his hands. Naruto had his eyes closed as he tried kunai-balancing with a twist. Naruto now tried to make the kunai spin on his fingertips with his chakra while keeping it balanced accordingly.

Kakashi turned his head and he saw Naruto's kits running around along the outer rim of the fence allowing the other Naruto to work progressively. He then sighed and closed his book before tapping the blonde on the shoulder. Naruto opened his eyes and they slowly formed into a glare before he looked up to see a smiling Kakashi. "I'm very irritated right now Hatake. What do you want?" Naruto asked and Kakashi would've scolded Naruto on respect, but the dark glare he got from the blonde just told him to cut his actions and just talk. "Naruto, I didn't know you knew the Kage Bunshin technique," Kakashi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled. "I don't. That is an elemental bunshin. It's just an advanced version. I didn't care for the Kage Bunshin technique. Are we done now? I'd like to train as much as I can since I'm forced to tolerate your presence along with my two teammates," Naruto said before he felt Kakashi tap him on the head with his book. "Naruto, these missions are to promote teamwork. You can't get the crazy missions already. It doesn't work that way," Kakashi spoke and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hatake, don't be so foolish. You know it, I know it, hell even the civilians themselves know it. That whole teamwork bullshit might fly with you, but it doesn't with me. Back in your time, I girl like Haruno would never have made it to genin. Also you know that this isn't about genin getting teamwork. It's just all about Konoha getting as much money as possible, even if its to demean itself to manual labor of its civilians," Naruto said before he continued. Kakashi eyed Naruto for a little bit and he noticed the bunshin finish. It saluted Naruto before it dispelled in water that just fell to the ground.

"Well I'm done with my side. Can I go now? Spending anymore time here will not benefit me," Naruto said and Kakashi was more than a little put off. He could deal with Naruto's attitude as he figured it was something akin to young people and their developing, but Naruto was getting out of hand.

"No, you are going to help Sasuke and Sakura. Now get up away from the tree and walk to the fence before I write you for insubordination," Kakashi ordered and he immediately noticed the temperature drop. Naruto's hair covered his eyes before the blond stood to his feet. He patted his legs recalling Rinko, Touka and Fu to his person. They walked up to him and growled at Kakashi harshly while Naruto glared up at him.

"I'll make it blunt Hatake. Whatever I do, I do for myself and those important to me. Believe me when I say that you don't want to anger me. Now, I'll comply with your wishes, but you will know this right now. You ever, and I mean ever, use that tone with me again then I'll leave Konoha destitute. Remember that," Naruto said walking off allowing the temperature to turn to normal. Kakashi glared at the spot where Naruto had been laying. He wondered what Naruto could mean by that. Naruto wasn't a thief, well he wouldn't be a good one and Konoha had one os the highest economical money advantages to date. To try and make Konoha destitute was like claiming that Sunagakure could be turned into an ocean of water. It just wasn't possible.

"_Hm I guess it was just an empty threat," _Kakashi thought to himself before nodding and walking off. He saw Naruto kneel next to Sasuke and Sakura and begin to work along the fence allowing Team Seven to have their mission done with in no time.

"Mmm finally we're done. Hey Sasuke-kun, I know this new cafe that just came out. Wanna..,"

"No," Sasuke rejected Sakura's offer as the Uchiha walked off having enough of his two hassles for the day. Sakura sighed and saddened her eyes while Naruto rolled his eyes and began to walk off before he was grabbed by Kakashi. "What now? I did the work Hatake. What's next?" Naruto asked though he had a good idea of what Kakashi wanted to say to him.

"Come to the Council Room in one hour. You have some things to answer for," Kakashi said in all seriousness. Naruto just glared at the copy ninja before snorting and continuing to go off on his own route. Kakashi visibly sighed as he wondered how this meeting would go. "Sensei, did the baka get in trouble for something?" Sakura asked getting Kakashi to look at her. He then smiled and her and shook his head.

"No Sakura, he's not. They just need to ease their troubled minds is all. Nothing for you to worry about. Go home," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded with a happy smile before walking off to try and catch up to Sasuke. Kakashi just shook his head and looked at the clouds. Something told him that it was going to be that easy. Good or not, he wasn't sure he was going to like this.

_**One hour later, council room**_

The council all assembled and the anbu maintained their posts towards the front, sides, and overhead for anything to happen. They weren't sure why, but they didn't really care. Either way, it had to do with them and they just had to do their jobs so that they could go home and try to relax like they always did.

Some of the council was busy talking with each other for a few minutes before they all heard the doors open. People turned their eyes and instantly growled, sneered, or glared at Naruto and his kits as they came through the door with Kakashi following them. The jonin quickly stood to the side while Naruto appeared in everyone's line of vision and the Shinobi Council now knew that Kakashi might not have been exaggerating in his speak. The way that Naruto carried himself made him seem like he had a better understanding than even Shikaku. The genin had those cold, blue eyes that could be compared to another blonde haired person that everyone knew had existed, but maybe it was coincidence. However, they all also noticed something else. The way Naruto glared at them all. He didn't care about them at all. From the civilian side right to the top of the shinobi side. Whatever judgement or reasoning they had for anything, he would never actually care about it.

"Naruto-kun, do you know why you have been summoned?" Sarutobi asked and the blonde glanced from the civilian side to the shinobi side. Of course he knew why he was here, but the council liked to spout its mouth like an ill-treated child so Naruto would treat it as such. "No I do not Hokage-sama. Hatake has no informed me," Naruto said and that already got some things started.

"Boy Kakashi Hatake is your sensei as well as commanding officer. You will show him the proper respect. Is that understood?" Hiashi asked, but to everyone amazement Naruto just stayed silent as he kept his eyes on two people. Only Sarutobi and Danzo. Everyone else except maybe Tsume, Shibi and Shikaku and Chouza were irrelevant to him. "Answer me!" Hiashi said growling and Naruto opened his mouth.

"Would you please explain why I have been called here Hokage-sama? I have important things to do and being with these people isn't one of them," Naruto said and some of the people fumed at the Kyuubi container's disrespect.

"You're a genin. What important business could you possibly have to do?" someone shouted, but Naruto's eyes clearly stated that it wasn't the fool's business. Sarutobi sighed looking at Naruto showing no respect to anyone but him. He wasn't sure, but he knew that Naruto only considered him to be worth his attention at the moment. Something felt wrong.

"Quiet down!" Sarutobi commanded and people stayed silent before settling for glaring at the blonde as Hiruzen continued. "Naruto-kun, you have been called here because Kakashi-san has told us about an unusual weapon that you used in the genin exams. Now this isn't normally a problem, but the council just wants to make sure that you aren't misusing it or have it something that we haven't heard about," Hiruzen stated and if Naruto wanted then he would've rolled his eyes. He knew how this council acted. They didn't care if he used the weapon. They would probably hope that he chopped his head off with it. Never mind that, they wouldn't even want him to have a weapon in the first place.

"Show and tell us about the weapon that you used to fight Hatake-san with. Right now," Koharu said in a demeaning tone. Naruto blinked while his Rinko, Touka and Fu growled from their places on Naruto's clothes. "Would you like me to show it Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi, once again, found himself ashamed at the icy, professional tone that Naruto's voice sounded like. The council all looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Koharu-sama told you to show and tell us about the weapon. You will do it right this instant!" Mebuki shouted and everyone was once again surprised that she had been ignored by Naruto. He only kept his eyes to Sarutobi, only allowing them to glance at Danzo every now and then. "Naruto-kun, it would make things go a lot more smoother if you did," Sarutobi said keeping his professionalism. Naruto bowed obediently. He quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. He showed it to everyone before unfurling it. Everyone could see the complex seal arrays across it, but somehow the shinobi knew that it was meant for storage. Naruto did a few handsigns and slammed the scroll. A poof of smoke came and everyone could see a single blade with a handle. Naruto picked it up and showed it.

Like Kakashi said, it was definitely black and the blades were curved into a spiral increasing its effectiveness in killing someone, but everyone could see that most of the blades were retracted. So, Naruto detracted them. He swung the blade and quickly the extra three blades came out into a swirl while the handle protected Naruto's hand from them all. On each blade was what Kakashi had said, the kanji for fire, water, lightning, and wind on each of them individually.

Kakashi flinched from the reminder of the power behind the weapon. The same weapon that seemed to be only a B-ranked weapon on its own. Its mysterious aura really made him shiver.

The shinobi council narrowed their eyes, but they couldn't deny the craftsmanship of the weapon nor the beauty of the object. The way it shimmered in the lights in front of everyone. It's black texture making it all the more ominous. The civilians gasped and Danzo just raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki-san, where did you buy that?" Danzo asked as he was rather intrigued. If Root had that then it would be more than amazing for Konoha. They could easily conquer the other nations of they had a few more of these. The shinobi council nodded to Danzo's question as they wondered the same thing.

"I will not lie to you Danzo-san, I didn't buy this, nor did I find this or steal it. I made it. It's my creation," Naruto said and if people were shocked about the weapon, then the revelation sent them over the edge. "That's Bull! How could you, a dead-last shinobi, create a weapon like that? Hokage-sama this is preposterous! You should confiscate that weapon and jail Uzumaki this instant!" someone shouted. Danzo already knew Naruto was telling the truth. The blonde might be most things, but a liar he wasn't, unless the situation called for it.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that Boy?" Hiashi asked and for once, Naruto turned to him and glared evenly at the man before holding the weapon up. "I don't really care what you believe. All that matters is that Hokage-sama believes it. Your opinions mean very little to me. Besides, if I did steal it then a weapon's shop would be on edge about it. They would've come to you about it Hokage-sama. Not like any of those fools could come up with something like this," Naruto said and a councilwoman smirked to herself and stood to her feet.

"Actually Hokage-sama, one of my good friends from a weapon's shop did say that something had been missing as of late. I think he meant that weapon! That brat is a thief! Arrest him!" she shouted and the council called for the same. Naruto and Sarutobi glared at each other while the shinobi council wondered what their little private discussion was about. So, Sarutobi called for the person the woman had mentioned and a middle-aged man came through the door. Instantly gazing at Naruto's weapon he widened his eyes.

"Ahhh my weapon! Is this where is was? What have you done you brat?! Give it to me!" he shouted as he charged Naruto. Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi council narrowed their eyes before a small look of surprise came over them as Naruto swerved his feet tripping the man over his own before the blonde grabbed his throat and sent him to the floor while placing the Fuma Shuriken close to his throat. "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff. Understood foolish civilian?" Naruto asked and the man sweated while the council widened their eyes.

"Naruto, that is enough! Let him go!" Sarutobi said and quickly Naruto released the man's throat getting a cough from him as he straightened up. "Who are you?" Danzo asked and the man bowed.

"I-I'm Taro Shinze, Danzo-sama. An anbu called me saying that they had found my missing weapon. That's it right there. The little thief must've stole it in the night while I was gone. I want it back and I want him to pay for stealing it!" The man named Taro shouted at Naruto who still held the blade. The council was ready to call for Naruto's death before the blonde raised his hand.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked as the council glared at him. "Hokage-sama, before this fool tries to run my name and integrity through the dirt anymore, may I hand the weapon to him?" Naruto asked and Mebuki jumped up.

"So you admit that you stole it brat!" Mebuki shouted and Naruto turned to her. "Silence you fool. I'm just about to foil a foolish attempt. Here Taro-san, your weapon. However, I would like to know, can you retract the blades?" Naruto asked and Taro sweated. The council glanced to him as Naruto held out the weapon in front of him to take. Taro snorted and took the weapon.

Immediately as he took it, everyone noticed that he struggled to just lift it up showing that it was quite heavy in its own right. Taro gulped and turned to the councilwoman to his far left. She nodded earnestly and Taro tried his hardest to retract the blades. The shinobi council narrowed their eyes and so did Sarutobi and Danzo. After a few minutes, Taro grinned and successfully retracted the blades just like Naruto had done. "Told you it was mine!" the weapon shop owner said getting a nod from Naruto. The civilians grinned successfully before they heard Naruto speak.

"I can't deny that you did Taro-san. Now then I'd like a question from you. As I'm sure you know that metal is quite rare. It is yours after all. Now please answer me this. That metal has to be burned at what degree? 220, 400, or 350?" Naruto asked and Taro gulped again. "Hehe stupid brat. Obviously it had to be burned at 400 degrees fahrenheit or it would melt," Taro said and Naruto just glared and closed his eyes.

"You are a disgrace to the weapon-making business. The answer was none of those. The real answer is that it has to be burned at 299.9 degrees exactly or two things will occur. If too low, then it won't soften. If too much then it will lose it's edge properties. Get out of my sight worm," Naruto said taking his weapon back. Taro widened his eyes while Sarutobi glared. "Anbu arrest Taro-san immediately," he ordered and the anbu dragged a yelling Taro off somewhere.

Naruto pocketed the weapon and the councilwoman growled as her plan failed. "Then Naruto-kun, we have acknowledged that it is yours truthfully. Now then can you please tell us, what is the name of that metal?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto folded his arms. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to mine it Hokage-sama, but you are in charge. The metal is known as Uzuin. It's called this I believe because I found it near a whirlpool. That's where the metal is in its raw form. I wouldn't recommend going for it as only those with my chakra levels could even hope to get it," Naruto said getting a scowl from the civilians as they hoped to get their hands on it as well.

"Well Naruto, since you're the only one who knows where it is and can perfect it then would you mind making some for your team? And the for the village?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Truthfully he would love to have one. No doubt he could create something amazing with it. He could train Sasuke and Sakura to use it and their team might have a better shot if he nominated them for the chunin exams.

However Kakashi came to the full force of Naruto's piercing glare before the blonde snorted. "Don't think I forgot your tone Hatake. Now then, I don't mind making them for the village," Naruto said and people brightened up immediately before Naruto continued. "So long as they pay me one-million yen per purchase. Kunai and shuriken are 20,000 yen. Fuma Shuriken are 40,000. Swords are 150,000. Custom are 50,000 depending on what they want the price will increase of decrease. A complete set of more than six for each results in a million yen. Thank you," Naruto said with a bow and the civilians dropped their jaws.

"That's outrageous! That's as much as an S-rank mission. You're crazy if you think that Konoha is gonna...," a male merchant yelled before he was silenced by Naruto. "Fine go, go and try to find the location. Even if you do then you won't have the permission to go. Also if you're not a shinobi then you're dead. Am I excused Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"Naruto, I would like to speak a little later about those prices," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded before he spun on his heel and made his way for the door before he felt his shoulder grabbed again. "Naruto, we're a team. You made such good weapons. Don't you think it would be wise to share it with your friends and your sensei? I could teach Sasuke and Sakura to use them and the weapons are really strong. How about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Friends Hatake-san? Don't be ignorant. I do nothing for free. However, I'm not adverse to helping others. Even though anyone could give a damn about me, but that way of thinking is foolish. So unless you, Haruno, and Uchiha can pull your little money together then I would kindly ask that you leave me to my work," Naruto said before he, much to everyone's surprise, left the room via shunshin. Kakashi sighed and civilians roared against Sarutobi about the things that just happened in front of them. Sarutobi could only sigh as he rubbed his temples. This just wasn't his day.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto arrived at his house and gave a very heavy sigh. He was tired and he really didn't feel like working at the moment. Right now, he could just feel the comfort of his couch. Maybe a good book in his hands and then something to eat for himself, Rinko, Touka and Fu then they would work or scavenge for more metal. Naruto fished for his keys and opened the door. He walked through and the sight made him raise an eyebrow. He saw Anko sleeping soundly on his couch. In her hands was one of his books, Mysterious Light, a drama romance.

"Ugh what are you doing here? How did you even get it my house?" Naruto wondered while Rinko, Touka and Fu whipped their noses at Anko. They took in her scent and glanced to each other curiously. Naruto pulled up a chair and took out a book, but not before taking a comforter and pulling it over the tokubetsu jonin.

As he had done that, Naruto took the time to examine Anko. Her slender legs, and her tight waist that worked with the trench coat she wore which just barely concealed her assets. Her lovely, pale face and the light snoring of her breath that trickled on his cheek. Naruto snorted and had pulled up the covers before he stayed for a little while.

_**Six hours later**_

Anko yawned and looked up to see Naruto's ceiling. "Oh shit," Anko said getting up and she noticed the comforter on her body. She glanced at it for a little bit. She had been caught sleeping by the man of the house and he just let her rest there. "Gaki," Anko mumbled to herself.

"Oh you're awake. So...glad that my couch was comfortable for you," Anko turned her head fast and she noticed a slightly beaten up Naruto with a large scroll on his back. His kits were panting heavily before they laid down on the carpet in front of them. Their fur was wet and they shivered. However that was before Naruto placed a towel over them and began to dry them off letting their fur fan out like normal.

"Umm sorry for using your...," Anko was interrupted by a question from Naruto. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked bluntly as he continued to dry his kits off. Anko blinked and straightened up her body.

"Well...I missed you Foxy-kun. It's been a few days since I've been to your house, which is still neat as always. Didn't I say that we needed to do more stuff?" Anko asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He just sighed and shook his head. "Mitarashi-san, it's not really right for you to be here. Don't you have your reputation to think about? You wouldn't want to be associated with the Demon Brat," Naruto said and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"First Gaki, the name is Anko. Not Mitarashi-san. I hate that stuffy shit. Second, I could give a damn about what people thought of me now. They can't do shit anyway. I wanted to come, because I wanted to come. Nothing more or less," Anko said and Naruto just shrugged it off. "Do what you want," he replied.

Seeing that the three were clean, Naruto took another towel and wiped the obvious dirt from his face off of his body. "Alright I will then," Anko said grinning getting a small glare from Naruto. The blonde heavily sighed and shook his head before he disappeared into the basement with the large scroll. It had only been a few minutes, but he then returned only to be grabbed into a headlock by Anko.

"So since I can 'do whatever I want', then I want you to buy me a drink," Anko said and Naruto snorted. "Why should I?" He asked and his response was a glare from Anko.

"Because I can pull rank and force you to. Isn't that right, foxy-kun?" Anko asked. Naruto's response was to grab Anko's arm and un-headlock himself. "One, you couldn't force me to do anything. Second, I don't give a damn for rank. Using such a thing instead of using reason is foolish," Naruto returned. Anko glared at him before she sighed and...begged.

"Oh come on! It won't be long! Nai-chan is gone, Kakashi wouldn't take me for shit and anyone else is a limb-dick faggot. It's not like I'm telling you to fuckin' date me!" Anko shouted and Naruto paused. He looked at the ground before he noticed Rinko and Touka looking at him. They butted their heads against his legs telling him to go.

"Stop your shouting. Alright fine. I'll go. Got nothing to do here anyway. Just let me change," Naruto said and Anko nodded happily. Naruto disappeared upstairs and in a few moments came down wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. He led Anko out of the door and to his surprise Anko shot off through the forest with Naruto not far behind her.

They raced across the trees and Anko was surprised that Naruto could actually keep up with her. It was another thing that she had found to be amazing about the person behind her. Naruto didn't even look winded. _"Not bad. Let's see a little more," _Anko thought before she grinned and vanished in a flash of speed leaving Naruto behind. The blonde narrowed his eyes before a small grin appeared on his face. Interesting.

Anko hopped through the trees in a blazing speed before she made it to the gates. The tokubetsu jonin huffed and leaned against the metal. "Sucker," she said before she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Too slow," Naruto said next to her and Anko widened her eyes considerably.

"Not bad for a brat," Anko said and Naruto just took it sparingly. They stopped the run and just casually walked towards the village.

_**Somewhere else**_

"Man I tell you Kurenai-sensei was brutal during training today. I wonder what happened to her," Kiba said while Shino and Hinata stayed silent. They didn't say anything. However they couldn't deny that what the Inuzuka said did hold to truth. Kurenai had been sort of hard in the training. Mostly on Kiba for some reason and she always seemed to be muttering to herself. They were lucky that she got called away on a mission and wouldn't be back for a good little while.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kiba asked. "I have to go home soon. O-Otou-sama said that I should," Hinata said shyly getting a nod from Kiba and Shino. "Awww really? Well that sucks," Kiba replied.

"Hmmm isn't that Naruto-san?" Shino asked. At the mention of Naruto's name, Kiba and Hinata quickly turned their heads as they did notice Naruto in the streets. They could see some people muttering to themselves while Kiba and Hinata, much to their confusion, could see a woman walking next to him. She was obviously taller than him, but she was still talking like they had become the best of friends.

"What the hell? Who's the babe and why is she talking to that loser? I'm better than him!" Kiba shouted while Hinata just looked on sadly. However inwardly, she was growling and clenching her clothes. Shino didn't seem to have an opinion whatsoever.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Shino turned his head as he noticed Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino walking up to them. Hinata pointed a shaking finger in front of her as team Ten looked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Ino gaped. Chouji just ate his chips as Ino shook her head. "Is that woman blind? She's with the class loser!" Ino shouted getting Kiba to nod.

"Maybe Naruto is trying to get a partner. Besides Sakura-san, he's the only one to not be from a major clan," Chouji said and everyone seemed to except that before Kiba snorted. "Please, I'm more of an alpha than that asshole is. What would she see in such a loser?" Kiba asked and no one could say anything.

"Troublesome is what is it," well except for that, courtesy of Shikamaru Nara. Ino suddenly grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Let's follow them!" She opted and everyone else except Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji agreed.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

Anko grinned happily as her blonde companion had followed into step with her. Naruto had his hands in his pockets just letting Anko guide him through the streets of Konoha. She didn't even mind the stares of the people against her and Naruto. She was used to such shit and Naruto didn't seem to care about it either. He just took it all in stride as always. "So, where should we go?" Anko asked and Naruto snorted.

"I was here to just buy you a drink. Once that drink ends then I'm out of here," Naruto said and he noticed Anko's grin lessen. It then quickly shot up and the blonde glared. "Fair enough. Hey come on, before you buy my drink how about we play a game?" Anko asked and Naruto rose an eyebrow before he felt himself dragged into...a casino. Naruto rolled his eyes as they entered.

"Why would they go in there? This doesn't seem like a date," Ino said while Kiba snorted. "Would you expect the dobe to know how to do a date?" Kiba asked and Ino shook her head laughing. However both could feel the slowly, but steadily rising KI from Hinata who had her Byakugan active.

"Come on guys, this is troublesome. Let's just leave them alone before we get in trouble," Shikamaru said to them. "This could be an interesting development," Shino said adjusting his glasses. Shikamaru groaned as the two squads tried to enter into the establishment before they were pushed out of the way by a guard.

"Read the sign brats," he said and they looked to see a sign that say 'No one younger than 16 is allowed to enter here'. Ino growled and so did Kiba. "Then what about the dobe? He's our age and he got it with that purple-haired lady!" Kiba protested and the bodyguard raised an eyebrow. He went back a few minutes and indeed he did notice a blonde kid about their age going in, but he also noticed...

"Oh well sorry about that. She's one of our members here so she's allowed certain privileges. Better luck next time brats," he said before he casted them away. Teams eight and ten growled before they decided to wait near a shop for them to come out.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Anko entered the casino to see people playing before she grabbed him and took him through the slots. "You...brought me here to play slots?" Naruto asked. To him, gambling was for the weak. Those who couldn't get money on their own or those who were just as irresponsible as they came. However he had dabbled in it and it could be said that, he...had a reputation.

"Hey isn't he that guy? Oh man doesn't that woman know who she's with? Oh man where are they going? We've got to follow!" Some people said as Anko noticed a large crowd of people gathering. She came up to a door and Naruto recognized it immediately. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Seems that he would be making a small appearance.

"Hey you, we want a match in the back!" Anko said grinning and a man guarding the door they wanted glared to her. "Sorry, but the tournament is already going on. You'll have to come back...la...ter. Oh forgive me Golden Fox-sama. You are always welcome. Please right this way," the man said and for once, instead of his kits, Naruto gave a small smile.

"Takashi-san that's enough. I'm just doing this as a favor to a certain woman," Naruto said glaring at Anko who just blinked. Takashi nodded his head earnestly before he brought Naruto and Anko through the door.

"I'd like to present Golden Fox-sama!" he shouted and people immediately stopped playing and glanced towards Naruto. Glaring at him was a gruff man who was smoking a cigar. He smirked at his open table. Right now he was currently enjoying his winning of the tournament that he had just participated in, but he never imagined a legend to make an appearance.

"_This is the Golden Fox? But he's just a damn kid. Hehe, this will be easy," _the man thought to himself with a nod before Naruto walked through the crowds. Anko still seemed surprised that Naruto could be well-known in a well kept casino. It didn't make sense to her or rather it had made her put up another page in the things that she didn't know about Naruto, into her head. She would find out his secrets. He intrigued her unlike the other brats she had met.

"Yo Golden Fox! Haven't see you in a long time," A man in a suit said before Anko noticed his glare turn ice cold. "Are you still with those damn bastard foster parents of yours?" he asked dealing the cards for Naruto and the tournament winner. Anko raised an eyebrow at what he meant by that, but Naruto responded.

"Those fools are long gone from my life. Have been since I was seven and it will stay that way," Naruto said getting the man to nod his head. "Good. Always hated those jackasses," he said before he finished and backed away. People muttered to each other as the tournament winner spoke.

"Kid do you know who you're dealing with? I'm Roshiki Daruma! People call me Lucky Roshi. I've better plenty of people. You're in over your head," he said and Naruto snorted as he picked up the cards. "Umm Naruto, do you know what you're doing?" Anko questioned silently into his ear. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that right? Well then you won't mind playing me in some poker. In this scroll is enough money for you to probably try and by out the Senju compound to the far north of here. I will bet that and you will not only bet your winnings, but also your...do you have a family?" Naruto asked and Roshiki shook his head that he didn't.

"Good then you will also bet your house and all its living things. Don't go back on your word. I hate those who do that," Naruto said and Roshiki nodded though Naruto noticed it was a hesitant one. _"You foolishness will be your demise," _Naruto thought to himself. Anko gulped as she watched Naruto play.

Naruto pulled a card and Roshiki called. Naruto snorted then took another. After him Roshiki took a card. They both continued to do this and trade cards with the other. The people gulped as not a sound was heard. The Lucky Roshi vs the Golden Fox.

Anko couldn't stand it anymore and quickly pulled someone to the side. "Hey why are you all swooning over the Gaki like he's Kami on earth?" Anko asked and the person looked at her incredulously. "What have you been living in a cave or something? Don't you know who he is?" the person asked and Anko shook her head as the person, now female-looking, looked forward and grinned.

"He's Golden Fox-sama. The Red Light District's strongest gambler," she said and Anko widened her eyes. "All-in," Naruto said and Roshi gulped. He could win. He had it made. His cards had lined up perfectly. Nothing wouldn't work for him. This kid was bluffing. An All-in was suicidal.

"Check, end!" Roshi called and they both landed their cards on the table.

_**Outside**_

"Man what the fuck is taking them so damn long? I wish they would get out here already!" Kiba shouted getting the others to nod. However they all heard a loud shout and they turned to see Naruto and Anko running out of the casino with the blonde carrying a large bag as well as a land-rights paper. They two shot off into the crowd before an unknown man came out angrily. He looked left and right for them both. "Where are you brat!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"What the hell just happened?" Ino asked as Roshiki ran off to go and find Naruto and Anko leaving the teams to wonder what they had just seen. "Man fuck it already, this is boring and a drag. I'm going home. My dad is already going to kill me as it is," Shikamaru said walking off while Shino followed.

_**With Naruto and Anko**_

Both huffed and looked around the corner. Sure enough, they weren't being followed and Anko laughed. "Man that was fun. How did you do it? That was amazing. The odds were all in his favor and you still beat him with a two-pair. That was amazing!" Anko said and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing special. It's how I've always done things. Gambling might be for the weak, but it takes the principles of shinobi tactics. Cheat, dominate, crush and leave the foolish opponent at your feet. But I will admit it to you. I did have fun seeing his face," Naruto said getting a small smile. Anko nodded her head fast before she noticed one of her favorite bars. She brightened up and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Now what about that drink Foxy-kun?" Anko asked and Naruto shrugged before they walked off. Both went into the bar and sat at a stool. Anko ordered her drink while Naruto didn't. He didn't drink and more than likely he wouldn't either. Drinking impairs judgement and that gives rise to mistakes. It was foolish.

Anko took a sip of her drink and smiled. "I guess I should thank you. I did need to get today," Naruto said unexpectedly. Anko glanced towards him and she noticed him staring at nothing in particular. "Think nothing of it Ga...Naruto. We're friends right?" Anko asked and Naruto snorted. "Friends huh? I don't know that word enough. It's weird to me. Even Rinko, Touka and Fu aren't my friends. I feel like...I'm their father mostly. They don't have anyone and I adopted them. I care twice as much about them as I ever will for my so-called teammates," Naruto said and Anko sighed.

"Hmm that's a shame. I think you're awesome company," Anko admitted. "Well then you're the only one. Why are you even here right now? Why break into my house? Why do any of that shit?" Naruto asked. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt talkative at the moment.

"Why? Well I didn't have a reason for it. Well I guess I can't say that. You are a genin and yet, you never asked anyone to be your partner. Why not?" Anko asked though she could fathom a guess. "Don't be a fool Anko-san. You really think anyone would care to be my partner. I don't need a partner either. I've survived this place for thirteen years. I'll be damned if I couldn't take it now," Naruto answered.

"You know I thought like you. I though that I didn't need anyone either. I thought that everyone was out to get me. Hmph I hated it, but I've got friends. Though I don't have a partner," Anko said and Naruto turned to her. He saw a longing look in her eyes, but it was replaced instantly.

"Really. I thought you were 'The Great and Sexy Anko-sama'. You gonna be picky?" Naruto asked and he lightly flinched as Anko jabbed him in the shoulder. "No brat. I'm not picky. I just...refuse to trust anyone to have my back again. Besides, who truly wants to be the partner to the Snake Bitch," Anko said keeping most of it silent and to her own. She quickly downed the drink before she asked for another shot.

_**Outside, two hours later**_

"He's in there Roshiki-sama. Do you want us to go and fight him now? We'll tear him apart and leave his body for the buzzards," Someone said while Roshiki held a large weapons. He pounded it into the ground and grinned. "You're going to regret making a fool out of me Golden Fox," he said with an insane grin.

_**Back inside**_

"And hatss whhyyyyy I wannaaaa get tronger (Hic). I'll zhoww 'im whozzzz bossssss," Anko said drunkenly while Naruto sighed. He shook his head before he payed the bartender to allow them to leave. "Yeah yeah whatever you say Anko-san. Let's get your drunk ass home," Naruto said to himself as be quickly grabbed Anko and picked her up.

Naruto and Anko exited the bar as the blonde huffed to take her home. Oh wait, he had no idea where the fuck she lived! "Man, you couldn't have passed out after I figured out where you lived?" Naruto asked before he dragged Anko through the streets. "Naruto-kunnnnn, give me a kiss!" Anko said and Naruto growled before managing to hide a blush from his face. He shook his head and continued on.

Naruto walked and walked through the village asking people for Anko's place which he was happy that they were too confused to see a genin lugging around a jounin to really know just who they were talking too.

Finally talking to a busy someone who knew Anko, they gave him directions to her house which just so happened to be an apartment complex. Naruto dragged Anko up the stairs as Anko started to sing. "Nar~uto, won't you she~d your skin for m~e? I will ch~arm a sn~ake and make a sweet es~cape. Won't you dance f~or me, oh Naru~to! You rule ova Ko~noha. I will charm a sn~ake and make a sweet es~cape. Oh Naruto, won't you she~d your skin for m~e?" Anko sang while Naruto brought Anko to her door.

"Fuckin finally. Now then foolish woman, time to get you in your room so I can leave," Naruto searched Anko's pockets before he widened his eyes. No keys. The blonde groaned and resisted the urge to shout at the top of his voice at whoever was mocking him at the moment. He couldn't very well bust the door down as that would just get him more attention that he ever wanted at the moment.

Naruto sat down and looked at Anko who had leaned her drunken head on his shoulder. The blonde narrowed his eyes before he noticed Anko had stopped singing. Now she seemed to be mumbling. "You were an outcast like me. I...wouldn't mind...if you...were...my...partner...zzzzzz," Anko finished and Naruto sighed. He shook his head before lifting Anko up and hitting the streets again.

Naruto lugged her for a little while and left Konoha entering the forest before he stopped. The fields were almost too clear. He was surrounded, the people had weapons and they were leaking a premature KI. The blonde sighed and shook his head left and right. "Sore losers I bet," Naruto said to himself with a nod. The blonde quickly laid Anko near a tree and henged her body while he got to his feet.

"Alright come out fools," Naruto said and bandits quickly appeared all around him. Naruto heard chuckling and out of a dark alley, he noticed Roshiki glaring at him while holding a massive twin-spike club. "You pissed me off back in there brat. You're about to pay for that," he said swirling his weapon around while the people surrounded Naruto. The blonde shadowed his eyes and smirked dangerously.

"Foolish man. You think you can compete with me? You think you're pissed? I'm stuck lugging around a damn woman who's as drunk as all shit. People like you piss me off. This is good. I needed a little stress relief," Naruto said massaging his muscles.

"Get the brat!" Roshiki shouted and the men quickly charged at Naruto while the blonde sighed. _"That's it come on. I have a new toy I want to try," _Naruto thought to himself as he placed his hands in his poeckts and pulled out two kunai. He placed them on the ground and cracked his knuckles. He then took out a kunai and quickly charged at everyone.

The first few people tried to swipe the blonde with their swords, but Naruto was too fast as he slid across the ground. He threw three kunai at them. One of them blocked and the others lodged themselves in two heads of two men. They fell to the ground, dead. The others growled and charged the blonde some more. They swung their swords, but Naruto swerved through them all. He quickly jumped into the air before pulling his hand back.

"**Fūton: Shinkūshoha( Wind Release: Vacuum Palm Wave)," **Naruto shouted as he launched a blast of wind from his palm slamming men into the ground as they shouted through the forest. Naruto landed safely before he quickly placed his hands in his pouch and pulled out his Fuma Shuriken. He took out each of the blades as they swirled into the shape that he wanted. Naruto touched the top of the lightning kanji before he grinned. "Vanish, along with your ignorance," Naruto said as the lightning from the seal sprayed out and the blonde quickly tossed it into the air. All the men gasped as the lightning connected to the two kunai on the ground making a sword of tether line.

"What did you do?!" Roshiki shouted as Naruto picked up the kunai on the ground. "Oh nothing. Just used the Raiton element to polarize to the two kunai allowing a temporary connection. Now, I can control the direction that my Fuma shuriken goes. Here have a taste!" Naruto yelled as he...spun the kunai around. Everyone watched as the lightning attached to the kunai and fuma shuriken followed his command as swung around as it converged on the men. **"Fūma Shuriken: Yon Sensoha," **the blonde called out as the rest of the elements splashed out and caught everyone into a heavy explosion.

The dust cleared and Naruto looked up to see the disgusting remains of dead bandits. He snorted and shook his head, pocketing his kunai and fuma shuriken.. "Know your place," Naruto said before he unhenged Anko and walked off to his house. No, he didn't leave her there. He took her. She might be a foolish woman, but she was entertaining at least.

Naruto grumbled and opened the door to his house. It was late. Very, very late. The blonde struggled to bring Anko up the stairs before he kicked his door open. He grumbled to himself before he struggled to place Anko on his bed. She was just passed out without a care in the world. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and glanced back to Anko. How much had he changed just from meeting her? He never cared about any other shit. He never cared who visited his house. He never would've went out with someone.

"You're..an odd one," Naruto said to her though Anko didn't hear him. Naruto placed her in his bed before he took off his clothes, dressed for bed and went to sleep as well. As he closed the light out, Anko opened a single eye.

"I'm odd? In what way? I'm eccentric," she smirked to herself and nodded before she went to sleep. Anko had seen the quick work Naruto had made of the bandits and it surprised her. She was still very much drunk, but her shinobi senses were active and she wanted to see the extent to Naruto's abilities. However she couldn't even get that as the alcohol passed her out. Just like it did now.

_**Next Morning**_

Anko groaned as she opened her eyes to the rays of sun that penetrated her apartment. She grumbled and reached for her alarm clock. She reached and reached, but she didn't get it. What the hell, she had just placed it on her counter. Ugh, how much did she drink last night? She remember almost nothing after the tenth shot of drinking. She was with Naruto and she...sang. She also told him to kiss her. She also said something else. What did she say? She didn't remember. "I think I told him something. I wonder what it is,"

Anko leaned up and she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. She widened her eyes before she looked onto the floor. She noticed her trench coat, her shin guards, her shirt black skirt, her shinobi pouch and her mesh armor on the floor. "Oh hell no! I did not!" Anko said before she looked under the covers. She was only in her bra and panties. "Oh fuck, the brat didn't...," Anko trailed off. She turned her head and she noticed a mop of blonde hair sleeping next to her.

Anko jumped up from the bed unintentionally waking Naruto up. The blonde yawned and rubbed his eyelids. "You know. You need to learn to stop wiggling in the bed. You know the lack of sleep I lost? Though seeing you wiggle out of your clothes was amusing," Naruto said getting up. Anko noticed that only his top half was naked. He was wearing jeans and the blonde just yawned.

"W-Wait, so, so we didn't...umm you know?" Anko asked while Naruto went into his bathroom. "Yeah right. Like I would do it with someone who reeks of alcohol. Don't be an idiot. You left your keys in your apartment. Don't worry, you're still unmarked," Naruto said and Anko glared down at her seal. Indeed she was still un-partnered. While that was a big relief for her, Anko couldn't help but feel a little sad at that.

"Get this straight, you will not tell anyone about what happened here," Naruto instructed as Anko quickly started to put her clothes on. "Damn straight. Don't need you telling your friends how you got an easy lay when you didn't," Anko said before she widened her eyes. Naruto didn't respond and Anko peeked inside.

"Umm I didn't mean it like that. Sorry Naruto, I just wouldn't want to do it with someone that I didn't know," Anko said sort of palely and Naruto snorted. "Forget it. I know what you mean. Just drink your hang-over medication, get some breakfast from the fridge then you can leave. I've got shit to do," Naruto said and Anko blinked.

"Say Naruto, do you mind telling me, what work do you do?" Anko asked and Naruto walked out of the room with his hair sort of wet from rinsing it out in the sink. "Ask Hokage-sama, he'll tell you," Naruto said and Anko just nodded before Naruto left the room.

Anko sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "The brat's cheeky, I'll give him that, but he's definitely on the ball. But he's wrong. I don't need a partner. I just need to get strong enough that I can watch my own back. I've always done it since that damn snake left. I won't be betrayed again," Anko said glaring at the ground before she continued to get dressed. Like Naruto, she had shit to do also. Right now, she was grateful for hang-over medication.

* * *

_**KG: Done. Just wanted a breaking of the ice I guess. Nothing to serious. I won't spoil anything. I was just trying to put some length between team seven's missions so that I could try to find out a bit more to what I wanted. As I said, Naruto's past will be shown as the story goes on.**_

_**Naruto: You reek of alcohol Anko-san.**_

_**Anko: Screw you Gaki. **_

_**Naruto: We might as well have.**_

_**KG: Then I would've lost readers who would yell at me saying that I completely rushed you and that it ruined the romance and how I suck as an author or how I should just go kill myself somewhere. You know how people are.**_

_**Naruto: You don't need to tell me.**_

_**Anko: So then, what happened to those bandits?**_

_**Naruto: Oh, they've been dealt with.**_

_**Anko: Did they die with raging boners?**_

_**Naruto: No, I just killed them all then peeled their dicks like bananas!**_

_**KG: Weirdo**_

_**Naruto: I am what my creator made me.**_

_**KG: Me or Kishimoto?**_

_**Naruto:...Both.**_

_**KG: Hmmm well whatever. See you later people. That's all. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Please I need to soda! It's helps me live! It gives me inner strength! Also Naruto take it away.**_

_**Naruto: It's would be foolish if you didn't RESPECT DA' CREAM! You aren't getting me to say that again.**_

_**KG: Fine fine. Spoilsport.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Whirrrrrrrrl) (THUD) (THUD) (THUD) (Zzzzzzzzzzz)**_

_**KG: Ahhh what's all that damn noise?!**_

_**Anko: Fuck! I can't eat my dango in peace. Where is the gaki?!**_

_**KG: Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!**_

_**Naruto: You are in the process of me missing my work. What may I do for you?**_

_**KG: What's all the damn noise?**_

_**Naruto: …..It's the thing that helps to pay the bills in your house. Also I would like to point out that it is also this thing that allows Mitarashi-san to have her dango.**_

_**Anko: What are you talking about?**_

_**Naruto: I'm making a Dango generator. With it, KyuubiGoku can sell these around the world and on the markets. It's nothing. I just tried it and thought the world would like it too.**_

_**Anko:...make love to me!**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Naruto:...why?**_

_**Anko: I don't care! Just do it now! You have to be my partner! A DANGO GENERATOR! THAT'S AWESOME!**_

_**Naruto: Oh brother. SO if you don't mind. I have to get back to work now.**_

_**Anko: Sorry for disturbing you. **_

_**KG: What about what I want?**_

_**Naruto: No one cares about what you want. (Leaves)**_

_**KG:...(Gets on computer) Naruto and Gai arrived at the door and they both glanced to each other and Naruto fished for his keys just before...(Gulp)**_

_**Naruto: Finish that sentence and I will drive this Fuma Shuriken so far up your ass you will never be able to enjoy a chair again. That foolish shit might fly with my Ultimate Dojutsu self, but here I will not hesitant to burn you to the ground.**_

_**KG: U-Understood. Sorry.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Man learns through experience, and the spiritual path is full of different kinds of experiences. He will encounter many difficulties and obstacles, and they are the very experiences he needs to encourage and complete the cleansing process," by **__**Sai Baba.**_

* * *

"So that's why you asked me about what Naruto-kun meant when he said that you should see me. Well I suppose that makes sense. You didn't know about the council meeting that we had a yesterday during that time," Sarutobi said as Anko stared at him with a very curious gaze. She had long since left the Forest of Death, and Naruto's house, behind to go and speak with her Hokage. Luckily the old man wasn't busy so Anko could pop in, but she couldn't stay for very long. She did have her own work as the I&T Department in a few hours.

Nodding her head to Sarutobi's statement, Anko said," Yeah, what did the Gaki mean by that?" Anko asked and Sarutobi took a puff of smoke from his pipe before the smoke filled the air. This, of course, didn't bother Anko as she had been around such things all her life. Right now she would just be patient and allow her village leader to gather his thoughts on the matter.

"Naruto-kun, apparently, makes weapons," Sarutobi said simply. Anko blinked and placed a hand on her hip letting her trench coat sway for a little before settling. "Why would he do that? Konoha has some pretty good weapons makers. Don't you think that's unnecessary of the Gaki to do so?" Anko asked.

Sarutobi shook his head as, in his mind, he probably knew why the blonde had done so. It had really saddened him a great deal, but to sate Anko's curiosity he decided to tell her also though he knew that she wasn't going to like it. "Anko, you know how this village treats him right?" Sarutobi asked and he immediately noticed Anko's present scowl. She kept her rage in check and settled for a strained nod her of head allowing for Sarutobi to continue.

"I believe that Naruto-kun went into making weapons because he couldn't get decent materials from those who mistreat him. I have no idea who he even managed to pick up the craft, but he's basically a genius at it," Sarutobi said and Anko blinked. "Genius? Now I know he's far from the dead-last that I thought he might've been. Hell he's not even worth being called Dead Last if you allowed him to LIVE in the Forest of Death. Even I wouldn't do that," Anko countered get a small sigh from Hiruzen.

"I know. Even now I think this is a lapse in judgement, but it was the best idea at the time. I hadn't even considered it. Naruto-kun was the one who did and he carefully provided reasons as to why this was not only best for him, but for the village as a whole. Needless to say, but I couldn't find a fault with it and it shows that he can keep to himself. Anko the way he makes his weapons, they surpass those of the current weapon smiths," Sarutobi said, but Anko didn't seem very surprised. She had tried to remain neutral to it all, but Sarutobi's experienced eyes could see the confusion in her eyes.

"During the council meeting Naruto told me that he had discovered a new type of raw metal known as Uzuin. He said that it is called that because it is found near whirlpools in its raw form. The council tried to petition Naruto to build weapons for them, but Naruto obviously takes his craft very seriously. He told them the prices and...this got less than happy results. However high the cost is, I can't deny that people will get their money's worth out of the weapon. From the Fuma Shuriken that I had seen, it was more durable, more deadly, and capable that any shuriken that our weapons smiths could make," Sarutobi said and Anko nodded.

"But that would put him like...with Exodus Metals wouldn't it?" Anko asked and Sarutobi shook his head. "I wouldn't go that far. Naruto-kun says that he hasn't been doing it that long to be able to even begin to try and duplicate their work, but I'm sure that if Exodus Metals ever took a glance at Naruto's work. They would hire him on the spot, but I can't allow it. He's a shinobi now and his first priority is the safety of the village," Hiruzen finished crossing his fingers into each other and he narrowed his eyes when he heard Anko's huff.

"Yeah protect the village that is the cause of your pain and suffering. I wouldn't be surprised if he did just up and quit then leave," Anko said more to herself, but Sarutobi took it seriously. Although somewhere in Anko's mind, the idea of Naruto ever actually leave had...unsettled her. She didn't know why. Well, whatever.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Sorry for disturbing you," Anko said and while Hiruzen wanted to talk some more, he didn't push anymore issues and just allowed Anko to leave. Anko bowed her head before closing the door to the room. Sarutobi sighed as silence covered the entire room. He looked out into the direction that the Forest of Death was in and closed his eyes, silently praying that everything would go well for Naruto for some reason.

_**Naruto's house, basement**_

Sparks flew off in front of Naruto's cold eyes as his hands worked tediously at what he was holding. The blonde narrowed his eyes before he turned his head and he noticed a large flame furnace with fire and a large piece of metal inside of the furnace. Since having Anko leave, Naruto had rolled up his sleeves and went into his work clothes. Before their last D-rank mission had ended, Kakashi had told them all that they were to meet up at training ground 7 at 9 o'clock. It was currently 10 o'clock for Naruto. He had another two hours before his sensei would arrive so he took it upon himself, and the foolishness of his sensei, to work on another project that had taken him more than quite a few months to try and accomplish. This wasn't like his Fuma shuriken that he, and his kits, could get done in two days. No, this had to be more precise.

Naruto felt the flames in the furnace diminish and he quickly spoke. "Rinko, raise the temperature of your fire by ten degrees. Touka once it reaches there then give a short burst of water," Naruto ordered. Around the room Rinko and Touka yipped as Rinko opened her mouth and a fire escaped from it. It went into the furnace igniting it some more to the degrees that Naruto wanted. Once that was done, Touka took her turn and blasted water into it allow for steam to escape and enter the air.

Sweat dripped from Naruto's face as he was currently holding scissors. He made precious snips to some leather gloves for a small opening. "Fu, harden your tail," Naruto said and Fu yipped as the black, male fox raised its tail in the air. He channeled his chakra around it and Naruto nodded. Fu went and slammed the chakra enhanced tail to a piece of Uzuin to the corner of the room getting it to shatter. Naruto had taken it upon himself, over the years, to teach his kits how to use chakra like the Inuzuka dogs. They were still quite off with it, but they made up for it with their stamina. They were all hard workers and none complained when Naruto trained them. It was all for the sake of their father that they endured it all with him. They were happy to be this helpful. It had been at eleven that Naruto had allowed them to enter his basement. He was so proud of them.

Fu opened his mouth and took a small piece of Uzuin and brought it to Naruto. The blonde knelt down to take it and patted Fu's head softly before he took out a kunai and sliced the small bit of rock. Naruto gazed at it for a little bit before tossing it into the air. The kits and Naruto watched as the stone hit the ceiling and landed back to the ground without so much as a broken piece of it gone. Naruto nodded and picked it up. "Good, nice and sturdy in this raw form," Naruto mumbled and he opened a book of sealing that was next to him. His eyes trailed along an advanced formula and he went back to work.

After nearly an hour of tedious work, Naruto finally clipped a piece of string to the leather gloves and closed up the opening. He sat back and shook his head lightly. He could still feel the heat burning the metal from the furnace in front of him and he knew that now...the easy part was finished. Naruto turned his head and looked at the clock to notice that Kakashi would be with his team in about another half an hour. "Just in time for him to arrive," Naruto said getting up. His kits turned to him and Naruto opened the door.

"Come on you three. You know the drill. That metal now has to sit in the fire for seven hours and then we take it out. For now we'll just leave a Katon bunshin to monitor it in our absence," Naruto said as he summoned a clone. His kits nodded and ran up the stairs from the basement to the hallway and then from the hallway to the upstairs to go and take a shower. "Watch the metal carefully. We're nearing the finishing stages of the project," Naruto said and the clone dutifully bowed before closing the door.

Naruto quickly took a short shower, washed his face, brushed his teeth...again, threw off his work clothes and placed on his regular training clothes then his headband. He sighed to himself before shaking his head as Touka, Rinko and Fu had finished drying their fur and took their places on his body. Naruto grabbed his scrolls, kunai and shuriken sets, and lastly his ID license. Couldn't forget that shit. Naruto opened the door, heard the sounds of various animals across the forest and ran off to meet with his team. Fools they might be, but he wasn't going to be the foolish one and arrive later than their sensei. That would just be disgraceful.

_**Training Ground Seven**_

Sakura and Sasuke growled before the former yawned tiredly. Their sensei told them to meet two hours ago and they had arrived dutifully, but now he was just being an ass about it. Add to the fact that their other teammate hadn't even arrived yet and it just began to piss them off even more. However, both were surprised as they saw Naruto land on the ground in front of him reading his orange book.

"YOU'RE LA...," Sakura didn't get far as Naruto slapped a silence seal over her mouth. He activated it and carefully leaned against the railing. Sakura widened her eyes and her muffled screams of indecency could be heard by Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but the blonde took no notice. Oh he knew that the Uchiha was glaring at him, but he wouldn't give into a fool's advances.

"Yo!" Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Kakashi over the railing of the fence behind them. "MMMPH!" Sakura mumbled and Kakashi narrowed his visible eye before sighing. He released the seal on Sakura's mouth and ripped off the paper granting her free speech again.

"Naruto, why the hell did you do that?!" Sakura shouted launching a fist at him. Naruto tilted his head and avoided the strike before he surprised Kakashi as he raised his hand and slapped Sakura across the face sending her to the ground as she widened her eyes at the redness of her cheeks. "Naruto, what was the reason for that?" Kakashi asked and Naruto didn't answer.

The blonde spun on his heel and hopped over the fence while Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He then snorted and followed after Naruto while Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet and over the fence. The training ground was far and the morning mist that usually permeated the area was soon leaving.

As the four walked into the training ground, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder getting the blonde to stop. "Naruto I know that if Sakura had hit you then she would've been in the wrong, but that doesn't excuse you for assaulting her the way you did," Kakashi said and Naruto closed his eyes. He turned around and slowly dropped his book. Kakashi was greeted to the sight of impassive eyes looking at him while the blonde decided to elaborate his actions.

"What would you have done if she had hit me?" Naruto asked and Kakashi blinked. Now that he thought about it, he might not have done anything since it was probably in Sakura's sort of violent nature to be that way.

Seeing no answer to his question, Naruto continued. "As I figured Hatake. You would've stood there with that dumb eyesmile of yours as she hit me. You then probably would've said something along these lines, 'Maa maa Sakura, don't do that'," Naruto said and getting a frown from Kakashi.

"You tell Haruno that she can take her foolish bullshit somewhere else. I am no one's punching bag. Never again. _Never, ever again. _If you throw a punch then you had better expect retaliation. She's just lucky that I didn't bust that mouth of hers in the process. Now then, why don't you bring us together and train us like you're supposed to," Naruto said and Kakashi just stared at Naruto. He was contemplating how to deal with such things said to him and Kakashi knew that he could take this before the Hokage, but as a jonin-sensei, he couldn't leave all matters to his Hokage on account of his genin. This was supposed to be his job.

"Naruto whether or not I did something, there is a time and place fo everything. I will overlook it this time because Sakura went at you first and you were right, but this happens again then I will take action," Kakashi said and Naruto glanced towards him.

"Better watch that tone Hatake. When I make promises, deals or threats I will follow through with them. No matter what," Naruto said as he turned back around. Kakashi didn't show any signs that Naruto's words had affected him in the slightest, but they indeed had and, in a small part of his mind, Kakashi felt that Naruto would be more than happy to make that threat/promise a reality.

Sighing to himself, Kakashi brought his genin together and instructed them that they would be doing several other D-rank missions and to end the day they would be doing teamwork exercises. This got a groan from Sasuke and Sakura, but nothing from Naruto.

Walking dogs, grocery shopping, returning library books, babysitting the orphans at the orphanage, racking leaves, cleaning a restaurant and one more painting of a fence. All these D-rank missions team seven had accomplished and their pay was in the midst of being transferred to their accounts. Naruto, f course, didn't need this money for any purpose. If anything, he just stored it in his house's vault and let it accumulate. Maybe it would have some purpose in the future. For an orphan, then foster child, then loner like Naruto, he knew to appreciate what he had been given unlike Sakura who took it for granted.

During all the D-rank missions, Naruto continued to read his orange book and he was just getting to the ending. He would never allow himself to 'giggle perversely' like his sensei had always done so he only gave a smirk when something good happened. His eyebrows would rise to show astonishment and surprise to something he hadn't seen coming.

Seeing such a perverted book, Sakura had growled and glared daggers at the blonde on numerous occasions to try and get him to stop reading such smut, but she didn't voice that opinion. No, Sakura had, for once kept her mouth shut. She didn't feel like getting hit again realizing just how much harder Naruto's slaps were in comparison to her punches. Sakura had hoped that Sasuke would come to her defense since she liked him, but Sasuke had continued to ignore her and her pleas since they were beneath him.

Arriving back to the training ground at around 3 o'clock, Kakashi closed his book and smiled. "Well then, now I guess I'll be teaching you something won't I?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke grinned while Sakura nodded. Naruto didn't care as he closed his book as well. Everyone waited for their sensei to begin as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and tried to think of something. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave a light snort.

"_So he was foolish enough to not even know what to train us in. Pathetic Hatake," _Naruto thought before Kakashi gave an eyesmile and clapped his hand. "Oh yeah alright then. You're all about to glare me into a hole so I will ask this. What is chakra?" Kakashi asked and Naruto resisted the urge to just find Kyuubi, rip the seal off and just hope that the demon fox would devour his sensei for stupidity.

"It's the ability for those of us as genin, chunin, jonin, anbu, and even Hokage-sama, to perform jutsu," Sakura said wisely getting a nod from Kakashi. "And what else?" Kakashi asked getting looks of confusion from Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto closed his book loudly getting everyone attention.

"It is basically the lifeblood of shinobi. It is acquired through rigorous training for us to use past just 'perform jutsu' it allows us to heighten our senses, abilities, and movements. It's the combination of physical and spiritual energy to be melded together in the stomach, or lower abdomen," Naruto said getting a smile from Kakashi.

"Very good Naruto. That's exactly what it is," Kakashi said. Sasuke snorted as he didn't answer anything and Sakura fumed at being shown up by a presumed dead-last of the Academy. She knew his grades, how the hell was he smarter than her? It was so stupid! He was making himself seem smart so she would like him instead of Sasuke. Well it wouldn't work. Not at all.

"I suppose I want you all to get started on some chakra control exercises. I wanted to teach a bit of teamwork, but a shinobi is more than a team. He needs individual skills. Otherwise how can you find a good partner?" Kakashi asked and Sakura blushed as she imagined herself and her crush kissing then becoming partners. Sasuke would use her talents for his goals and she would be much closer to him in return. For Naruto, this was nothing new as the Sandaime had spoken with him about it.

"So what are we going to do? Who cares about control as long as you perform the jutsu?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi shook his head. "No, you must master the basics first and the first basic here is...," Kakashi stopped mid way and approached a tree. He carefully walked up it getting surprise from Sakura and Sasuke, but only annoyance from Naruto. He hung upside down from a branch and smiled.

"This is tree-climbing. You must focus a fixed amount of chakra to your feet and use that to climb a tree without using your hands. If the flow of chakra is too weak, then you will lose your footing on the tree and fall off. If it's too strong, then you will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the you will fall. If you can master this technique then you can master any jutsu," Kakashi said getting a glare from Sasuke, a smile from Sakura and a roll of the eyes from Naruto.

"Use your kunai to mark your progress and continue from there. If you can get that then we can move onto the next exercise," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. He hopped down and gave a kunai to Sasuke and Sakura, which they took. He then handed one to Naruto and the blonde glared at the metal. Time seemed to stop as he looked at it before he looked up at Kakashi who still had his eyesmile. Naruto closed his eyes, sighed, and took the kunai from Kakashi as he nodded.

"You can start," he said as Sakura and Sasuke ran for the tree. Sasuke didn't get far before he backflipped off the bark and landed on the ground. "Oh wow, this is so easy. It's incredible," Sakura said as Sasuke looked up to see Sakura already at a branch waving at him.

"I did it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, but Sasuke just scowled and turned his head away to mask his frustration that someone weaker than him had actually gotten it on the first try. "Well it looks like the female has the most chakra control. Nice work Sakura," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded.

"That's only because of the fool's pathetic reserves. Hatake you should be admonishing her, not praising her. Only when she can get this far should she be boasting about anything," everyone looked up and Kakashi sighed while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura gaped as Naruto was at the very top of the tree next to hers.

"_How does the dobe know this shit before I do. I'm a fuckin' Uchiha! I'm an elite! Why does he and even Sakura know this?" _Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto jumped down to the ground. He placed his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "It's shit like this that you should teach in the academy. It's also why these little tests of yours have a 66% failure rating," Naruto said and Kakashi couldn't deny that. The academy was a lot more lax than in the times of war. It was a lot harder, a lot crueler, and a lot stronger. If you couldn't balance kunai on your fingertips for an exercise then you weren't graduating.

Sakura frowned as her accomplishment was diminished to a worthless effort before Naruto opened his jacket. "However since she has so little reserves then she's the one who can improve the most. Females naturally have better chakra control than males," Naruto said and Sakura's attitude raised again at Naruto saying that she could improve. For Naruto, he knew what it was like to be brought down by words and if he did the same for Sakura then he, himself, was a fool as well. Those who berate without giving a chance to acknowledge efforts were fools as well.

"Well said Naruto. Then you wouldn't mind teaching them the tree-climbing exercise," Kakashi said and Naruto glared at the jonin before snorting. "Whatever," he said and Kakashi nodded. Truth was, he had to meet with the Hokage for a moment and then be right back. He wasn't running off to ditch their training...this time.

Seeing that they were alone, Naruto patted his legs and quickly Rinko, Touka and Fu dropped to the ground. "These are my kits. They are better at this exercise than the both of you. If you can't beat them to the top then you haven't mastered the exercise. Fu, race Sasuke. Touka race Sakura. Rinko show me what you've been working on," Naruto instructed and the three foxes nodded.

"Hmmm you're just a flea-bitten mongrel. You couldn't be better at this exercise than I could," Sasuke said and Sakura smiled at Touka. "Please take care of me," she said to, in her opinion, the cute fox. Touka glared at Sakura as she hadn't forgotten what the female had tried to do to her father.

Sasuke and Fu ran up the tree and instantly Sasuke gasped as Fu sped past him and reached the top of the tree easily. Sasuke didn't even get that far before he fell to the ground. Touka and Sakura tried it as well, but that ended out in Touka's victory. The female fox never liked her racing partner anyway. Sasuke and Sakura were left slack-jawed while they turned to glare at Naruto only to be surprised at Rinko launched a fire at a tree, burning it slightly.

Naruto nodded with a pleased smile and patted Rinko's head. "Very good Rinko. Your control has improved. Now then, I want you to try water-walking along with Touka and Fu. It's obvious that you're still to good for Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto said and Rinko nodded as she raced back to Fu and Touka.

Sasuke and Sakura heard the yips of conversation between the three foxes before they raced towards the vacant lake to the left. As they did that, Naruto began to instruct Sasuke and Sakura on the exercise. Both were going to hate Naruto, but if the blonde was to be put in charge of their training then they would fuckin' train under his watch.

_**Yu no Kuni**_

In Yu no Kuni, there were multiple happy people over the area. Yu no Kuni was normally quite an attractive town as nothing ever really went down there, but that was all because of the weapons magnate, Exodus Metals. It was the largest building across Yu no Kuni. It was also greatly wealthy and influential. Many people had often applied to work there as the pay was great and the work was fair, but tough. However, not just anyone could work in Exodus Metals. There was a reason why it had been able to get Yu no Kuni out of the debt that it had to a few countries. Because of that Exodus Metals was a standing monument for Yu no Kuni. No one ever knew who the owner of such a corporation was, but not many of them actually cared. Exodus Metals had financed so many places with power, work, and food that it was like a prayer answered from Kami. The next thing about it was that people had heard about the so called 'war' between Exodus Metals Co. and Gato Shipping. No one knew the big details a they were kept low, but people had heard that Gato Shipping had...in essence killed the Exodus Metals influence in Wave and claimed it for his own. No one wanted to know how Exodus Metals would react.

In the large corporation, in a single work office, a woman with long green hair growled as she huffed and slapped papers on the table. "God dammit," she said getting up to her feet. She wore a green tank-top shirt and dark jeans. She wore her open-toed sandals that were able to wrap around her ankles as she got up and walked out.

"What are the current revenues after Gato's fuckin' backwater assault?!" she asked/shouted and the attendant near her gulped. "It hasn't put a dent to us as we far expected, but we were almost done with Wave's reconstruction before this happened. You did get Naruto-sama's message, right Kisa-sama?" he asked and the woman named Kisa nodded.

Kisa was not a happy woman. Ever since they Exodus Metals managed, with the people's favor, to take out its corrupt Daimyou, Exodus Metals had been declared something of a ruler for Yu no Kuni. They had the people's trust and their vote for things to go well. So Kisa was, in essence, the Daimyou for Yu no Kuni. She was to be basically a collaboration worker with Exodus Metals for Yu no Kuni's benefit, but she was a worker for Yu no Kuni before she was the Daimyou. This place had saved her life and she wouldn't allow someone as sleazy as Gato to try and undermine it.

"Yes he gave us his message. We had tried to deal with it when they had first instigated us, but that went south fast. Sometimes I wonder what goes on through his head," Kisa said as she leaned against the railing. She could see various blacksmiths and weapon-smiths working to construct weapons as they wanted within the parameters of Exodus Metals conditions. It was a business after all. They would generally received over 15 applicants a day of people who were hoping to join. Naruto had left the company to her as it's...figurehead for the most part. Kisa and Naruto had quite a long partnership. One that she wouldn't dare to talk about it. It was embarrassing for her.

"Umm but Kisa-sama, if I might ask, why is it so urgent that Uzumaki-sama needs to hide his identity from the masses of the world and even then that he's so impassive about what Gato did to Wave? Shouldn't he be like super-pissed?" the attendant asked and Kisa chuckled to herself.

"I won't fault you for thinking that, but the brat doesn't get pissed. If he's pissed then you'd better back off. I think he's seeming impassive about it because...he plans to go there himself to deal with Gato. There are little things that will ever make him made, but he cares so much more about his workers than anyone I've seen. To lose such people, who had followed him no less, is an grave sin in his eyes," Kisa said getting the attendant to gulp.

"To the other question, it's not really Wave that he's after. He's helping it to be financially stable, but our influence has greatly diminished due to Gato. It's two things that he's after. One is Gato's company...," Kisa stopped and took pleasure in the attendant's widened eyes before continuing. "The second is...the place north of Wave," Kisa said with a sadistic grin on her face that made the attendant shiver.

_**Three weeks later**_

"_Target in sight. It appears to have settled down," _Sasuke spoke into his mic.

"_I see it as well. Ready to move on your signal," _Naruto spoke as well. _"I have it as well. Ready to go," _Sakura said though Naruto could hear the hesitance in her voice. Kakashi sighed and placed his fingers to his mic.

"_Confirm red ribbon," _Kakashi said and Naruto carefully held up a small mirror. He looked at the reflection of the target and did indeed see the red ribbon on its ear. The blonde narrowed his eyes before nodding. _"Confirmation complete. This is the right one," _Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"_Alright then, let's do this and get it chalked up for another mission to be done. Ready...go!" _Kakashi shouted as Sasuke and Sakura lunged for the target. Both scrambled for a...cat as it scratched Sakura's face. Sakura yelped and threw the cat into the air before it landed into Naruto's arms. The blonde shook his head and gently scratched the cat's ears getting it to purr and fall into his arms in bliss.

"Tora, the Hellcat, has been subdued. Missions complete," Naruto said in a monotone voice showing that he had no interest in this. Sasuke snorted and Sakura growled at the cat that was purring in Naruto's arms. They had been trying to rush down the cat for a good two or three hours. It had just been another D-rank mission for them that they had on their record and one that they hadn't been pleased with.

Sasuke and Sakura, under Naruto's instruction, had mastered the tree-walking exercise and Kakashi had them right back to teamwork exercises. He had stressed the importance of it being the key to a shinobi's success to which Naruto only thought was half-bull and half-truth. The blonde knew the importance of teamwork, but it wasn't always enough. Individual skills also had to be expounded upon.

Rinko, Touka and Fu had easily taken to water-walking as they had increased their reserves. Their reserves were as much as Sasuke's which, saying that they were foxes was quite the accomplishment. Also they had, much to Naruto's pleasantly surprised face, come up with a few collaboration attacks of their own. They had also used their talents with Naruto to finish the blonde's latest and longest project. It had been a long and tiring process for them all, but Naruto was glad to have it done.

Naruto, himself, managed to learn two new jutsu and put them under his belt. They weren't much in the way of attack and defense, but just for backup purposes if anyone needed it. In that time, Anko had never gone back to his house and Naruto hadn't been seeking her out either. He had reasoned that she was busy and didn't always have the time to be a pain in his ass. It allowed him just a little peace of mind.

"Very good you guys. Now then, let's take it back to them so that we can declare this mission as success," Kakashi said and everyone nodded their heads as they walked away.

In the mission room, Sasuke and Sakura smirked victoriously as the cat, Tora, got its life squeezed out of it by the Daimyou's wife. She really strangled it and at seeing such a thing, Rinko, Touka and Fu winced before they clung to Naruto a little more possessively. They hoped that they wouldn't be hugged like that.

"Oh thank you for finding my lovely Tora. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't find her," she said and the shinobi bowed before she took Tora away with a happy mood on her face. Seeing that this would more than likely happen again, but for now having it done with, Naruto read the last pages to the first Icha-Icha and then pulled out a drama book for himself. Sometimes nothing but sex scene after sex scene made book sort of dull.

"Congratulations on your mission team seven. Now let's see, you have cleaning the park, placing up ads for the local bookstore, chaperoning the kids at the Academy, or...,"

"NO!" everyone turned and they noticed Sasuke snarling. The Uchiha fuckin' had enough of this shit. Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's outburst and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi sighed while Sasuke shook his head.

"Three weeks of this shit is enough. I'm not going to get stronger doing these damn chores that you call missions. Give us something better!" Sasuke said to the Sandaime and Iruka who were looking at each other. Iruka stood to his feet and glared at Sasuke.

"Watch your tone genin. There is an order to everything that needs to be done. Everyone's had to do these missions before. You are no different. This is to familiarize yourself with each other so that contact and teamwork can be established in the field. You need to remember your respect before the Hokage," Iruka scolded and Sakura was more than ready to defend her crush before Kakashi sighed.

"Hokage-sama...," Naruto's unexpected voice brought everyone's attention to him, but the only thing they could all see was his face covered by his book that he was reading. "Yes Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked a little disheartened that the blonde's attitude had been the same. One of so much respect, but at the same time still being impassive to the very end.

"How many missions has team 7 accumulated?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi held up a file and opened it. "You have all completed 20 D-rank missions, added to the five that you did today then 25," Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded.

"I believe that in the shinobi guide it states, 'Once a team, no matter its members, has completed an appropriate 25 or more D-rank missions then they are eligible to a C-rank mission'," Naruto said finishing. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes while Kakashi sighed. This would just mean more work for him and the lazy jonin really didn't want such a thing. Iruka smiled at Naruto's knowledge, but the glare that the blonde casted sort of made him shiver. That somewhere down the line he had failed Naruto and so had the academy.

"Kakashi, what do you think? Are they ready for a C-rank mission?" Sarutobi asked and Kakashi sighed. "Well they have all improved. I suppose a chance to get out of the village would do us good. I believe we're ready," Kakashi said and Sarutobi nodded his head. Iruka just sat down and grumbled about disrespectful genin in these days or something like that.

"Very well then. We can give you joint C-rank mission. This will be an escort mission to Cha no Kuni( Tea Country). You will be partnering up with Team Gai for this mission. The person you will be escorting is the Daimyou's daughter who had come to visit Konoha three weeks ago. I'm sure that there might be a few bandits, but other than that you should be fine. You are to meet up at the gates in three hours," Sarutobi said and everyone nodded while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"_Oh dear Kami. Why that team?" _Kakashi thought to himself before team 7 left the room. Everyone was confused by their sensei's expression, which was very grave. For Naruto, his face was like he had seen the freakin' slenderman and lived to tell the tale about it. Not that Naruto believed such shit anyway. Stupid books about stupid myths.

"Alright then let's all get ready and meet up at the gates. You three are going to be in for such a surprise when we get to the gates. Now then, don't be late and pack enough for the week. It's quite a walk towards Cha no Kuni," Kakashi said and everyone nodded before they quickly went their separate ways.

Naruto, after having henged, and brought some groceries from the local market as well as the new releases to some novels, he made his way towards his house in the Forest of Death.

Naruto dropped to the ground and opened the door to his house. He didn't get far as a kunai shot at him. Naruto simply ducked under it and continued inside. He dropped his bags to the ground before glaring up. He turned and noticed two anbu his height in the room. "Misa, Sai, what do you want?" Naruto asked and the Sai anbu took off his mask showing his pale, almost expression-less face.

"Nice to see you Naruto-senpai again," Sai and Naruto paused as he tried to put his things into the refrigerator. "I'm not your senpai Sai-san. In order for me to be your senpai I'd have to be with Root. I'm not, therefore I'm not your senpai. Also why is Misa with you?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo-sama had me take her to see you," Sai said and Misa stepped forward. "Naruto-sama, Danzo-sama has petitioned you to make weapons for Root," Misa said as toneless as she could, but Naruto could hear the small feminine tone in it. That news had caught him off guard to say the least. Naruto normally wasn't one to be caught off guard by anything, but dealing with Danzo for quite a while, the blonde still didn't know how the old warhawk thought. Danzo was as much an enigma to Naruto as Naruto was an enigma to Danzo. Neither could fully comprehend the other. That's what made Danzo so...interesting to Naruto that the blonde had to be a partner to him. Danzo would indirectly train Naruto by offering him scrolls and Naruto would work with Root from time to time, like a messenger or short-hand of sorts.

"I see. Well Danzo's no fool. He knows my work fee. I'm going to need...," Naruto said before Sai placed a bag on the table. "Half of the money and the other half upon completion, but from Danzo you have said that you will work for jutsu so he has offered you three B-rank techniques, and one C-rank jutsu," Sai said and Naruto glanced to them. Two wind techniques, a water technique and a fire technique. A fair price.

"Very well. I know how many of you there are in Root. Expect your supplies within the month," Naruto said and Sai bowed his head. Misa did as well, but she wasn't finished. "Naruto-sama, Danzo-sama has also asked you if you would be willing to have an assistant besides your kits. Someone to help you around more," Misa said, but Naruto shook his head.

"I require no help. Thanks for asking anyway. You two may go now. I suppose it was pleasant to see you," Naruto said and before he even finished placing his things away, he felt the two leave his house as quickly as they might've came. With his fridge fully stocked, Naruto closed the door and took the scrolls into his hands and opened them.

"_(B-rank Suiton: Hanran Banshō), (B-rank Katon: Dai Endan), (C-rank Fūton: Jūha Shō), and (B-rank Fūton: Atsugai)," _Naruto read through the entire list of each individual jutsu and closed the scrolls. He rubbed his neck and sighed. It would seem that he would have just a little more to work on while guarding this woman.

Collecting the scrolls together, Naruto placed them in his pouch and collected his things for the trip. He placed them in scrolls and those scrolls were placed into the sides of a black jacket that he was wearing. He grabbed a few Fuma Shuriken and his newly made one. He then looked down at his newest project and narrowed his eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders and pocketed those as well. Naruto took one last look at his house before turning off the lights and closing the door. He hoped that things would be rough just a little bit. Naruto wanted...to shake things up a little.

Naruto arrived at the gates a few minutes from the three hours that they were supposed to arrive. As he dropped to the ground he noticed three others along with his teammates. A male Hyuuga, a female with bun hair, and a bowl-cut boy in a green jumpsuit. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he snorted and shook his head.

"Oh it's Naruto-baka," Sakura said getting the girl and her teammates to turn to the side. Naruto walked up to them and leaned against the large open gates and continued to read his book. "Ossu! How do you do? I'm Konoha's green beast. I'm Rock Lee," the boy known as Lee said.

"...,"

Lee blinked before he turned to his two teammates. The Hyuuga and the girl shrugged their shoulders while Lee smiled. "Those are my teammates Tenten and Neji. This is your first C-rank mission right? Awesome! We'll get it done and our flames of youth will shine brightly for our village," Lee said with his tears falling.

"Sorry...what did you say?" Naruto asked coming to his senses. His kits whimpered at the sight of the energetic young man in front of them. Those clothes, that hair, those...those...those eyebrows. Naruto could feel Fu shuddering against his body and shook his head. He only then noticed that Lee seemed to be gawking at him.

"Damn you and your hip attitude! I know see that you are to be my destined rival since Gai-sensei and Kakashi-san are rivals. I will not loss to you! And if I do then I will run around Konoha 500 times on my hands and if I can't do that...," Lee went on about his attempts and each time Naruto gripped his book a little tighter.

"_This guy is as worse as Haruno," _Naruto thought before he noticed Lee was bonked across the head. "Lee that's enough out of you! Stop bothering him. Sorry about that. Lee's a little eccentric is all. Can I get your name?" Tenten asked. Without lowering his book, Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten-san. It's team seven's first C-rank so I guess good luck to you," Naruto said and he noticed that he didn't get a response. Silence became apparent and the blonde lowered his book to allow himself to see Tenten staring at him. "Y-You're Uzumaki Naruto?" Tenten asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_Great, another foolish person in this village. It will never end I guess. It's to be expected since these fools fails to see the true powers of Fuinjutsu. _That's right, I am," Naruto said getting on his guard in case of anything. However, he wasn't prepared as Tenten dropped to her knees and bowed to the ground. Naruto blinked while Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Sakura seemed confused.

"Y-You're my idol! Please can I see the weapon?! The one that was used against Kakashi-san. It's the talk of the village that you design weapons of a weird design. Please can I see it?" Tenten begged and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"The dobe makes weapons?" Sasuke wondered while Sakura seemed to wonder just what the hell was wrong with the girl in front of her. She should be bowing to Sasuke, not to the idiot. Neji's face scrunched up into a glare and since he was a Hyuuga, his pupil-less eyes made it all the more intimidating or so.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked folding his arms. Tenten looked up in surprise before she grabbed Naruto's hands. "Anyone who makes weapons must pass on their work to their followers. Just a peek?" Tenten asked and Naruto just stared at the girl before he reached into his pouch and tossed out the Fuma Shuriken. He handed it to Tenten and she gleefully watched it gleam in the sunlight. She managed to click a button and widened her eyes as the four swirl blades to the shuriken popped out. Sakura gasped and Sasuke snorted, but truth was that he was impressed with its design as well. Back during the Kakashi fight Sasuke couldn't get a good look at it, but now it was amazing. If he could master that weapon then he could get rid of Itachi easily.

"Sugoi! This is incredible Naruto-san. I can't see a flaw anywhere. It's even beyond what my dad can create. You could get a job with Exodus Metals. I plan to work there myself. Wouldn't it be cool if we both worked there?" Tenten asked trying to get an excited response from Naruto, but the blonde just seemed disinterested about it all.

"Whatever," Naruto said folding his arms. Tenten shrugged her shoulders before gazing back up at the weapon. Her dad had signed up their weapons shop with Exodus Metals and they would received and deliver materials between each other. Tenten didn't know the reasons why the other five small family business had joined, but they couldn't be bad reasons.

"Well all our youthful companions have arrived. That is the feeling of youth! We will tackle this with the best of our ability. Our passionate flames will not die down from this adventure. Isn't that right?!" everyone turned and Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Fu, Rinko, and Touka popped their heads out and they instantly regretted doing so. It was an adult Lee. He wore the same thing that Lee wore except that he made the outfit look so much worse. Naruto looked down as he noticed Touka had managed to get underneath his black shirt and huddle close to his chest away from the scary monster that was Maito Gai. Naruto could feel her shiver and he wondered if maybe Touka just wasn't used to those kinds of people. They didn't have a problem with Anko, but then again Anko's eyebrows never took of about five percent of her face. This guy was just a category of weird that Naruto didn't want to get in to. He could in fact feel his IQ dropping from every word this guy said out of his mouth.

"_So this is Maito Gai. The strongest taijutsu user in Konoha. No doubt he's passed that ability on to Lee-san if he's outfit is any indication. I just know I'm going to have a headache when this is over," _Naruto thought to himself and gave a heavy sigh. Sasuke and Sakura winced at the sight of the man and Sakura carefully inched her way to Sasuke to try and hide behind him.

"So you are Kakashi's youthful students. You look like a fine bunch! Let's get this mission done!" Gai shouted and Lee shouted as well. Neji held his head down and so did Tenten in embarrassment. Naruto shook his head and went back to his book.

A few minutes later, Kakashi appeared with his lame excuses as always before everyone noticed a palanquin. Inside was a girl about Naruto's age along with the palanquin holders or bearers or whatever it was that Naruto couldn't figure out. He just shook his head while the men dropped the large litter to the ground while the woman stepped out. She was your traditional well-to-do rich girl. She wore the fancy robes, had the fancy hair, bowed with a nice grace and her face was blemish-less as usual. Naruto had known why she was here. She wasn't some tourist coming to Konoha. No, she had heard about Exodus Metals through Konoha and apparently the Daimyou of Cha no Kuni was hoping if Konoha would be able to contact the head of Exodus Metals since Cha no Kuni was out of the way from Yu no Kuni. Exodus Metals had respectfully declined the offer saying that it wasn't needed for the woman to force herself so she was going back home fiancee-less.

"Thank you for your protection. I hope you serve us well during your stay," she said in a melodious voice. Everyone nodded to her, except for one person. She turned to see Naruto reading his book and she read the title. 'Wild Storms in the Sunlight Garden', a very rare and expensive book. Only about ten of those books were ever to be sold. Her father had one and she had read it. She never expected a commoner to have one. Also maybe she was mistaken or not, but she saw ruffled in his zipped up jacket. She blinked before she sauntered over to Naruto. _"Hmm I wonder how Naruto will react to royalty," _Kakashi thought to himself. Everyone else probably wondered the same as the young woman came up to him.

"Thank you for offering your services and protection to me. I hope we have a pleasant time," she said. Everyone waited with bated breath for a response, but to their surprise there wasn't one. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a page turning.

"C-Can he do that, ignore such a powerful woman?" Tenten asked, but no one answered. Neji narrowed his eyes while Lee and Gai seemed confused. Naruto just flipped another page of his book while the young woman leaned up.

"I'm Kiyoko. What might your name be?" the young woman asked. Still she got no response. This didn't seem to go well with the palanquin bearers as one of them marched up to the blonde. "Kiyoko-sama has generously offered her name to you. Answer her peasant!" he said and Kiyoko frowned as did everyone else. Naruto made no indication that he either acknowledged Kiyoko's presence or the man's presence and everyone still waited. Kiyoko looked down and she noticed three sets of eyes looking at her. They blinked in confusion of her appearance and Kiyoko smiled at the three. "Waaaa they are so cute. Their fur is also amazing. I wish I could have one," Kiyoko said and Naruto brought his book down to allow his eyes to glare at her. He then sighed.

"Hatake how long until we move out?" Naruto asked finally speaking and that broke everyone's musings. Kakashi blinked before clearing his throat. "Umm Kiyoko-sama, we will need you back in the palanquin to proceed. We're a little behind schedule and we should get a move on. Naruto and Tenten will take the front. Sasuke and Neji will take the side. Sakura and Lee will take the other side. Then Gai and I will take up the rear also, just a little further. Naruto, you're our eyes as you have the best sensor capabilities. Use your clones to scout ahead and warn us of trouble," Kakashi instructed. Naruto grunted an acknowledgement as he strolled up to the front with Tenten.

"Well he's just mister personality isn't he? He's like you Neji," Tenten said and Neji snorted then grumbled in that order. He took his spot with Sasuke on the left side of the palanquin as did Sakura and Lee though Sakura had reservations as Lee winked at her getting shivers down her spine.

"Kiyoko-sama, the palanquin," one of the men said and Kiyoko shook her head left and right. "No, no, no, I won't ride unless I can ride with one of those adorable foxes in my lap," she whined and people groaned as they glanced to Naruto, hoping that the blonde would agree. The foxes quickly hid themselves from view and scrunched up close to their father figure.

"Ummm Naruto, don't you think that you should comply?" Tenten asked. Naruto said nothing. If someone asked for a parent to give them their child would they? Naruto didn't know about other parents, but for him it was a Hell no. They were his kits. He would just comply wait for her to get fed up with waiting like the little fool she was, get in the palanquin and have them complete their mission.

It was a long five minutes of silence, but everyone could see that either Naruto wasn't paying attention, he wasn't going to hand them over, or he was just being selfish. Sakura growled and marched up to Naruto. "Naruto give the Daimyou's daughter one of your foxes. It's not like she's going to keep them so just give her one of the mongrels!" Sakura said and Naruto took in a deep breath of air and exhaled.

"Remember your place Haruno. It's back next to Lee-san. I suggest that you get over there if you know what's good for you," Naruto warned, but Sakura persisted. "Ummm guys," Tenten said and everyone was watching the scene in front of them with interest. Kakashi took an unconscious step forward. Something told him that this might end very badly, with Sakura being on worse terms with Naruto that she already was.

"Dammit they are just dumb animals. If she wants one then you hand one to her!" Sakura said and reached her hands forward. She just got inches within Naruto's torso before everyone blinked. Naruto grabbed Sakura's and quickly squeezed it sending her to the ground. Sakura winced painfully at the touch of Naruto's hands and she was sure that she could hear a small bone snap.

"Naruto that's enough. Let Sakura go!" Kakashi ordered and Naruto let Sakura kneel on the ground some more in a way that forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't. You. Ever. Touch. My. Kids!" Naruto snarled and Sakura shivered as she felt her mouth stop working.

"I will never entrust their lives with someone that I don't know. I could give a damn who she is or what family she comes from. You try and touch them again and there won't be an arm for you to try and reach for them again," Naruto said before he threw Sakura's arm away and resumed his post. Sakura turned and saw the hand print from Naruto's touch on her skin. She shivered before Kakashi helped her up. He shot Naruto a look, and the blonde knew that he did, but he ignored it.

Seeing that the scene was over, one of the men cleared his throat. "Umm Kiyoko-sama, if you don't mind now? It seems that the young man isn't going to relent," he said and Kiyoko nodded wisely. She glanced back at Naruto for a bit and she was sure that he gave her a corner of his eye that dared her to even try something like Sakura had. "Very well, let's go. I couldn't get them today. Maybe tomorrow," she said. Naruto snorted and he unzipped the upper half of his jacket to see Rinko and Fu yipping at him. He then went to the next layer, his shirt, and opened it to see Touka furled up and sleeping calmly next to her father's warm stomach like she always did.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," Naruto said and the foxes just smiled as Fu and Rinko curled into each other and slept. Naruto zipped up his chest and felt a hand on his shoulder. "N-Naruto, are you alright now?" Tenten asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'm fine Tenten-san. Forgive my actions. I foolishly let my anger get the better of me. I need more training," Naruto said and Tenten shook her head. "No problem. I can see that they mean a lot to you. I think you were kinda cool," Tenten complimented and Naruto just grunted.

"_Cool huh? No one's ever called me that. Hmm there might just be a future for you Tenten-san," _naruto thought to himself with a small inner smile.

Pretty soon everyone walked out of the gates and into the forest. For Sakura it was a big deal to finally be out of the village. As for Sasuke, it was just nice to finally have a higher mission one where he would get stronger and then prove himself before his brother as he was an avenger. For Naruto, this was nothing new. He had done all of this before when he had first left Konoha by himself.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, does Cha no Kuni have any shinobi?" Sakura asked. Naruto would've thrown a rock at her for that question, but he had resisted. He did enough to her as it was in letting his emotions get the better of him. He really had to reign that it. It would mean the death of him if he ever reacted that fierce to anything.

"No Sakura. Cha no Kuni doesn't have shinobi. It's just a small country south of Konoha. They don't have a military force and so they come to the major Hidden villages or minor villages and give us missions to do things for them. It's how the economy works. So if you're expecting to run into shinobi or kunoichi then you won't have to worry. As Hokage-sama said, a few bandits or nothing else," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded with a sigh of her lips. She was, secretly, relieved that they wouldn't be running into trouble, but Sasuke scowled at such words.

Time ran its course as people continued through their various things. Lee was trying to get Sakura on a date, much to her chagrin. Neji and Sasuke were saying nothing and brooding, Gai was trying to challenge an unwilling Kakashi to a fight or something, the palanquin bearers huffing to carry Kiyoko across the dirt road and a frowning Kiyoko at not getting to play with one of Naruto's kits. Meanwhile, Tenten was trying to strike up a conversation with Naruto, but the blonde never gave many responses. He seemed uninterested.

"Wow, so you've been in the weapon making business for six years. That's amazing. I've only started doing it about two years ago. I can't even make things of what you showed me. Umm I did make something, would you like to see?" Tenten asked. Naruto glanced towards her and rolled his eyes at the girl's attempts, but at least she wasn't being some foolish bitch or ignorant woman so he just allowed her to do so. Tenten went into her pouch and held out three kunai. All three were the same length and they seemed to be made out of the same metal as those from Konoha that they used originally.

"C-Critique please?" Tenten asked and Naruto grabbed one. He flipped it around in his hands and then placed it on his arms. He gave a quick slice and watched small traces of blood flow out. The blonde jinchuuriki nodded before giving the kunai back.

"They need work," Naruto said and Tenten widened her eyes before she smiled sadly. "Yeah I guess they would. Thanks for being honest," she said and Naruto glanced to her. Aww damn women and their 'I really would like just a little praise for my work' methods. Naruto sighed and took a kunai.

"The metal that you've used is very durable and your originality is really showing. The curving point of the kunai is the focal point to where you concentrated the heat. You thought that if you sent the heat to the lower potion then the upper portion wouldn't melt and it would be ineffective and the melting metal would shape weird. Also it's heavy, that's not a bad thing, but for being kunai then they would dip when thrown in the wind due to resistance. What temperature did you have and what metal?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm I believe I had it to 300 degrees and I used a portion of steel, an inch of diamond and osmium," Tenten said and Naruto closed his eyes. He took a small huff and shook his head. "Your first mistake was the choice of metals. Steel and osmium DO NOT go well together. The density of osmium will overtake the density of steel since it has a better durability. Second mistake is that diamond burns well into the 4,892 degrees where you shouldn't even be staying in the room without an air conditioner to regular that temperature and have personal equipment. I see the specks of diamond in your kunai and you should know that Diamond doesn't melt. Adding pressure to it will increase density, but that's all you get. Your temp was way too low and your choice of melts are inappropriate," Naruto scolded with a slight bonk to Tenten's head. She nodded and apologized.

"So...what should I do?" Tenten asked. "Figure it out. You're supposed to be a weapons mistress. You should understand how a weapon feels," Naruto said and Tenten just nodded as they continued to walk through the dirt road.

As they walked, Naruto shifted and he quickly stopped. "Stop," he said and people stopped immediately. "Naruto what is it?" Kakashi asked and Naruto glared forward.

"One of my clones dispelled. I couldn't even get a good look at who did it before it was too late. Whoever it is, they got me by surprise. _Which is no small feat," _Naruto said with the last part to himself. Everyone tensed as Kakashi and Gai took point.

"Everyone proceed cautiously now. We're going in," Kakashi said and everyone nodded as they tensed and walked. The bearers were tense and the footsteps were slowly coming to a stop. Kakashi and Gai looked left and right, but saw no sight of anyone. "Neji scope the area," Gai commanded.

Neji nodded and held up two fingers. "Byakugan," Neji shouted and Naruto looked around. He could hear his kits growling telling him that someone was nearby and that they really knew how to hide. The blonde looked left and right as did everyone else. Sakura tensed while Sasuke held a kunai. Lee moved his eyes fast left and right while Tenten took out a kunai.

"So these are the people that he sent to protect you Kiyoko-sama? Well I feel special," someone said as they quickly came into view. They were easily male and female. The femalewore a revealing red outfit, showing her midriff, arms and legs, with her white hair tied back by a multicolored rope with bells attached to it. She had multiple tattoos that resembled flower petals on the left side of her face and midriff as well as her left leg. She also wore red high heeled sandals. She came in rolling with the mist as did her partner.

The male was a hulking figure with red-orange, spiky hair. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt that was tucked into his dark grey pants, which, in turn, were tucked into military-style boots. The pants were held up by a red belt, which matched a strap going across his chest from his right shoulder to under his left arm. Kakashi and Gai quickly readied themselves, but they weren't ready for the large number of bandits that were behind them.

"Y-You're...," Gai said while the woman smiled. "I'm surprised you remember Gai. It's been a long time. After all I was planning to partner with you or Kakashi-senpai when I was in the anbu," she said while Kakashi and Gai narrowed their eyes.

"Kagura, so you're still alive. What have you been doing?" Kakashi asked noting the seriousness of the situation. Kagura was a former anbu of Konoha. No one had ever figured out why she had left as she was one of the most promising anbu that anyone could think of.

"Couldn't tell you that Kakashi, but I will show you this," Kagura said as she held her hands into the air. Kakashi widened his eyes as he saw that her Fate seal had a pair of symbolic wings across it showing that she had a partner. "I like to think that I could still get a little stronger. Isn't that right, Bando?" Kagura asked while Bando grinned.

"Hand over the bitch and we might let you live," he said in the typical villain fashion. "Hmph why don't you try and make us," Sasuke said with a grin on his face. Bando glared at him hatefully and smiled.

"If you insist," he said and blurred out of speed. Sasuke widened his eyes as someone as large as him could move that fast. "Uggggh," Sasuke grunted as he was kicked far into the air. The Uchiha coughed while everyone else gasped. Naruto glared back at Kagura while Kakashi lifted his headband.

"It seems like...I'm going to have to use this," he said and Kagura smiled. "Oh senpai, you would use that on me? I'm honored," Kagura said while Kakashi opened his left eye to reveal the sharingan of the Uchiha clan.

"Get them or you won't get paid!" Kagura shouted and the rouge bandits shouted in cheers as they ran forward. "Shit," Kakashi said as he took out a kunai. Gai was more than ready to act, but both were surprised as Naruto walked forward.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! This isn't someone that you can fight. She was an anbu! She won't easily be taken down," Kakashi shouted, but he watched Naruto reach into his pockets. "Don't be foolish Hatake. I know where my limits are and I aim to break them apart. I'm just clearing out the traffic," Naruto said as he took out his leather gloves. Kagura raised an eyebrow as did everyone else.

Without worry, Naruto strapped on the gloves and cracked his knuckles. Kakashi and Gai blinked as they saw white stripes of light bashing against each other multiple times. "You all think you can get in my way?" Naruto asked before everyone watched as he snapped his fingers. "**KAI!" **the blonde shouted and seals lit up on his hand as he snapped them again. A small fire suddenly appeared and raced along the lined around the blonde showing everyone the hidden wires. Naruto brought his hands together to cross the other and it only took a second before the bandits exploded in blood and fell to the ground. Kagura widened her eyes as did everyone else.

"Know your place," Naruto said not even needing to glare at the piles of dead bodies that already laid at his feet.

_**Omake: Let Me See It!**_

"Please, please make me your apprentice! I promise I won't give up!" Tenten cried as she followed after Naruto. The blonde ignored her and kept walking. Seriously what was with this woman. She just didn't know how to take a hint.

"Sorry I'm not taking apprentices at this time," Naruto responded before he felt his leg grabbed. He turned and sweatdropped as he saw Tenten crying in front of the villagers. "Please! I'll do anything! Just let me see the weapon! I'll partner with you, I'll do you, I'll have your children, anything!" Tenten said and Naruto stuttered before he shook his head and tried to walk away, but Tenten's grip was strong. The people of Konoha whispered to each other at the scene they were seeing.

"I'm not interested in partners or kids at the moment. Get off me," Naruto said, but the bun haired girl just wouldn't let go. She was like a freakin' tick to a dog.

"I'll proclaim your awesomeness and wisdom to all five corners of the elemental nations! I'll give you my virginity, please just let me use it once!" Tenten said and this continued until Naruto arrived at his house.

"Let go of me right now," Naruto said growling at her, but Tenten shook her head left and right. "I'll become your slave! Your mistress! Maid! Cook! Laundry Folder! Doormat! Anything. Naruto-kun I need it!" Tenten cried while Naruto slammed his door shut.

All through the night Tenten never stopped and Naruto never got any sleep. He even got a major headache and that was sending him to the ground currently.

Tenten followed Naruto the next day as the blonde tried his best to get away from his fan, but it wasn't working. "Would you just leave me alone?" Naruto asked, but Tenten shook her head, the stars in her eyes becoming more apparent. "Weapon, weapon, weapon, weapon," she drooled and Naruto shivered. Oh god this wasn't good.

"Naruto-baka, where were you yesterday? We were looking all over the damn village for you. I'm gonna hit you so hard your father's going to feel it!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. She was ready to release a punch that Naruto would block, but instead he blinked. Tenten quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and subdued her into the ground placing it behind her back painfully.

"Worm you are not to touch Naruto-sama! You are not to come in front of his awesome presence. Know your place!" Tenten said as she squeezed Sakura's arm tighter.

Sakura ran off crying while Naruto blinked. "Ummm thank you?" Naruto asked and Tenten smiled. "Anything for you Naruto-sama," she said and Naruto's mind finally went into overdrive.

Naruto walked through the village reading his book as leisurely as he could before he shifted. He narrowed his eyes and snapped his finger. **"LALALALALALA!"** Tenten shouted as she slammed into Hinata who was behind a pole.

"You will not stalk Naruto-sama. Your eyes are unfit to gaze upon his magnificence!" Tenten said at a startled Hinata. The crowds gasped as Naruto smiled.

"Step to one side people. All of you one one side. Out of the way of Naruto-sama if you don't want a rusted kunai up your fuckin' ass!" Tenten shouted as people backed away from the crazy girl. Naruto smirked as he walked through the village with ease.

"_That's it. She's hired. She really knows her place," _Naruto thought before someone shouted. "Demon-lover," he said and Naruto noticed Tenten grin.

"Who said that?" Tenten shouted and people backed away. "Alright then, rusted kunai up the ass for everyone!" she shouted as she flung her rusty kunai up people anuses. People hollered s screaming rang through the village.

The place was vacant and Naruto patted his legs. Tenten appeared at his side and Naruto patted her head while Tenten's tail wagged back and forth. "There might be hope for you just yet Tenten-san," Naruto said as he walked off.

* * *

_**KG: What was that? You wanted a personal Omake? Well NO! DEAL WITH IT! Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND THE DAMN CREAM SODA! ALSO RESPECT THE CREAM! Got it? You darn well better by now, been doing this for more than a damn year now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KG: Hello my good and faithful society of human activists. I finally got an apartment for me and my fiancee and we moved most of our things out of our parents' houses. Also we...**_

_**Naruto: The fools that read this don't want to know about your life.**_

_**KG: I don't think you should call them fools Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: I didn't ask you what you thought.**_

_**KG: Sweet Christ. Where is Anko?**_

_**Naruto: Who knows. Probably torturing someone or something like that.**_

_**KG: Fair enough.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Everything has been said before, but since nobody listens we have to keep going back and beginning all over again," by Andre Gide.**_

* * *

Sakura had a mortified expression on her face, Neji's face scrunched up in mixture of awe and disgust. Tenten shivered and Lee felt most of his legs go numb. Kakashi and Gai seemed terribly surprised. It was all because of what Naruto had just done. Kagura seemed silent as if trying to contemplate what the hell just happened to her group of bandits. The daughter of the Daimyo, as well as her palanquin bearers, suddenly felt queasy but resisted the urge to lose their breakfast.

Laying at Naruto's feet, were the unlucky souls of foolish bandits that tried to get within even a few feet of their envoy. Blood dripped from around Naruto's wires while the flames quickly dispelled, his cold blue eyes settling down from the current sight that laid before him. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him with awe, respect, horror, and...love?

Sasuke's groans could be heard in the distance and that kicked everything off as Kagura shook her head out of the stupor that she had been put into. She looked down at the bloodstained road in front of her before she groaned. "Good help is so hard to come by. You have an amazing genin Kakashi-senpai," Kagura said and Kakashi turned back to her as held up a kunai. Gai assumed his taijutsu stance and Naruto quickly turned around.

"There is only the two of them now. We'll deal with the big guy. Hatake, take her down," Naruto said and before Kakashi could retort, Naruto ran off towards Bando. Neji and Lee quickly followed after him and so did Tenten. The latter turned around and growled.

"Sakura come on!" Tenten shouted, but she only noticed Sakura shivering as she clutched her dress. "He killed them. He really killed them," She said and Tenten rolled her eyes. Now wasn't the time for this. They had a client to protect.

"Gah! I guess someone has to stay here and guard the daughter. I'll leave it to her," Tenten said to herself and with a nod of her head she went to join her teammates while Kakashi and Gai took on Kagura.

_**With Sasuke**_

"Argh!" Sasuke cried out as Bando delivered another kick to his stomach sending the Uchiha skidding across the ground. "What's wrong boy? You told me to come over here so I did. What are you going to do about it now?" Bando asked and Sasuke snarled before he got to his feet. He noticed the seal on Bando's right hand. The man was partnered and by the looks of it, it was with that woman. For Sasuke to even begin to fight he would have to know this guy's abilities and then figure out what the woman's own attributes did to his.

"Well since you won't come to me, I'll come to you," Bando said and Sasuke tensed, but he could do nothing as Bando effortlessly appeared in front of him. Sasuke tried to launch a kick, but Bando easily blocked it and, with his fist cocked, socked Sasuke in the stomach getting a heavy cough from the brunette Uchiha as he got the wind knocked out of him. Sasuke's vision grew blurry in the air before he reached into his pouch and took out a shuriken. He tossed it at Bando and then threw a kunai. The kunai slammed against the shuriken and allowed the shuriken to trip a wire. Bando seemed surprised and looked left and right as he saw a hail of kunai rain down upon him. Bando grinned as he jumped up and swirled in the air. Sasuke was surprised as his body began to glow with chakra.

"What is this chakra? He's doing something," Sasuke said and Bando grinned as he pushed his hands outward. **"Fūton: Shinken( Wind Release: Air Vacuum Fist)," **Bando shouted and the wind deflected all kunai and shuriken, much to Sasuke's surprise. Meanwhile Bando brought his fist back and grinned.

"Try not to die Gaki!" He yelled and he blasted his fist forward sending the rush of wind towards Sasuke. The Uchiha dodged to the side and breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long as he was slammed over the head by Bando's elbow sending him to the ground. "Brats who acts tough die the fastest," Bando said as he picked Sasuke up by his collar.

"I'm your executioner," he said and brought his fist back. Sasuke growled against his strong arm as Bando launched his fist as Sasuke's face. Bando cackled at the intention of finishing the brat, before he felt his arm. It didn't move. Sasuke waited for the assault, but it didn't come. He opened his eye and he noticed Bando cursing. He looked over his shoulder and he noticed wires keeping his arm in place. A mess of blonde hair was in his field of vision and the cold, blue eyes stared at him relentlessly. Right next to the mess of blonde hair was his comrades.

"More of the brats huh? Well that's just fine with me," Bando said trying to get a response from the blonde, but he didn't get one. "Why have you done this most unyouthful act?" shouted the green clad shinobi and Bando grinned.

"A bandit's got to know where his next meal is coming from don't you think?" he asked getting a growl from Neji and Tenten. "Hyuuga, back me up. We're going in. You're going to need to follow my orders," Naruto said and Neji turned to him.

"And why should I do that? Fate has already decreed my victory in this match. He is no challenge against the Hyuuga clan," Neji said and Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. Why did almost everyone that this blonde worked with have to have a damn ego in everything that they did, but that was there problem, not Naruto's.

"Fine then, you do whatever. Tenten-san, Lee-san back me up," Naruto said and unlike Neji, this got the better response out of the two. Both didn't know why they were taking orders from someone younger than them, but Naruto had already taken care of more than their share of bandits so there wasn't any reason to not go along with it. "Ossu! You got it Naruto-san," Lee said eagerly and Tenten took out a scroll with her weapons in side.

"Alright Naruto-kun. What's your plan?" Tenten asked not really caring that she used the -kun suffix. It wasn't a big deal at the moment. Naruto nodded and was about to say something before he noticed Neji burst off. He grumbled to himself, but quickly began to speak with Lee and Tenten.

Meanwhile, Neji charged at Bando with the best of his speed, but Bando looked unimpressed by it. He quickly decided to forgo the punch to the face, and settled for the kick to the gut getting a cry from Sasuke as he was sent into a tree. The Uchiha coughed and slumped to the ground.

Bando then quickly turned his body, but he wasn't ready to instantly block as Neji appeared in front of him. "**Hakke Kūshō( Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)," **Neji shouted as he slammed Bando at the center of his chest. A powerful thrust of wind expelled from his back from the pressure while Neji smirked. However that smirk didn't last as cackling came over the field. Naruto, Tenten and Lee noticed Neji scowling while Bando grabbed his hand.

"Been a long time since I killed a Hyuuga. Good thing my partner and I have a unique set of skills. Did you know that if I power raiton through my whole body then my tenketsu don't close. You know, I used to suck at Fuuton but ever since dealing with Kagura, well shall I just show you?" Bando said and he swiftly kicked Neji away. The Hyuuga managed to block the kick, but the pain was still there as Neji grimaced. Bando then smirked as he closed in his body.

"That one Hyuuga did a technique that I figured I could do with wind. Tell me how you like it," Bando said as he quickly closed his body in and swirled against his heel. **"Fūton: Kan'nami no Jutsu( Wind Release: Divine Wave Spin Technique)," **Bando shouted and everyone gasped as a heavy swirl of wind expelled from his body and shot upward slamming into Neji. The Hyuuga groaned and Bando laughed before he saw Naruto unzip his jacket. Out came Rinko, Touka and Fu. They dropped down and growled while Naruto pointed forward.

"Rinko, blast it!" Naruto ordered and Rinko yipped as she opened her mouth. Everyone was surprised as moderate blast of fire escaped from her mouth. Bando widened his eyes as the fire collided with the wind and exploded creating a large tornado of pure fire. Ad the fire raced along the swirling wind, it made its way towards Neji. "Naruto-kun, Neji's still in trouble!" Tenten addressed and Naruto nodded.

"Fu slam the ground, Touka unleash your first water jutsu," Naruto shouted. The other two by his side growled as Fu raised his tail into the air. Touka opened her mouth and blasted water out of it. The water quickly took the shape of three water missiles that traveled through the air. Fu's tails blasted the ground and everyone shifted their stance, even Bando. He lost his balance and so did his technique as the wind shifted. The water from Touka's mouth slammed against Neji and pushed him out of danger as the fire quickly overtook the rest of the wind. Bando landed on one knee while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Touka, Rinko cover our presence," Naruto commanded and the kits obeyed their father figure. Rinko and Touka opened their mouths together and Tenten, along with Lee, was surprised as fire and water mixed and a heavy steam came over the area. Bando widened his eyes as all visible traces of his opponents had disappeared from view.

"You can't hide forever!" He shouted.

_**With Kakashi and Gai**_

The sounds of kunai bashing against each other could be heard as the Kakashi and Kagura skidded back from each other. Gai jumped in the air and sent his leg at her face, but he was surprised as Kagura blocked it easily. She looked up and grinned before she grabbed Gai's leg and spun him around. She launched him into the air and stared in awe as Kagura held her fist into the air. "Come on senpai. You can do better...than...that!" Kagura shouted as she punched the ground. The ground shook and Kakashi jumped into the air with a backflip.

"How is she that strong? She was never this strong as an anbu. Does it have to do with her partner?" Kakashi wondered. Naturally anbu were very strong. They had to be physically fit for duty and in top condition, but even as an Anbu no one had that kind of strength. Kakashi hadn't seen anything like that since...Gai maybe?

"Gai are you alright?" Kakashi asked and Gai nodded. "What is an A-rank missing nin doing on a C-rank mission?" Gai asked. Kakashi was trying to figure that one out himself as they landed away from Kagura. The white haired female smiled and raised her leg swiftly into the air.

"The world is a big place senpai. When you step out of that village then you're subject to anything and everything. I remember Kakashi-senpai, no matter how much you helped me, I couldn't do Raiton. I sucked at it, but I think I got some useful skills from Bando. His powerful strength and his glorious ability for Raiton. Sayonara senpai. **"Raiton: Gian( Lightning Release: False Darkness)," **Kagura shouted and with a quick swipe of her leg she sent a burst of lightning from her foot as he slammed across the ground.

"_She's able to channel Raiton through her feet? That even more difficult that doing it through the fingertips. This is the worst possible thing to encounter," _Kakashi thought as he and Gai ducked out of the way. Both slid across the ground as Gai threw a kunai at Kagura. The female backed away from it, but she was surprised as Kakashi chose this chance to lessen the distance between them. She took the tanto strapped to her leg and held it while Kakashi clashed against her with a kunai. The sparks flew off each other and Kagura smiled.

"So tell me senpai, who's the brat? Did take you as one for raising kids. In fact, I think he's more suited to the bandit life than anything else. The way he massacred those underlings was incredible," Kagura said and Kakashi glared dangerously at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Naruto's nothing like you," Kakashi said and Kagura smiled. "Kakashi look out!" Gai shouted and Kakashi looked down at Kagura's free hand. It blazed in lightning and Kakashi jumped away as Kagura smiled.

"Glad you dodged. Now I can focus it all in one spot and...," she trailed off as she slammed the fist full of Raiton chakra against the ground sending out a burst wave of lightning through it. Kakashi and Gai gasped while Kakashi's sharingan was working overtime to analyze everything. Kakashi quickly flashed his own handsigns while Kagura did her own.

"**Raiton: Gian," **They both shouted at the same time. Lightning flashed between them both as they forced their lightning against the other. Kakashi growled and Kagura had a maniacal grin on her face. However the duel was stopped short as Kagura jumped out of the way from Gai's foot that slammed into the ground. She backed away and Gai sped towards her. "My speed, Gai-sensei, and my recently added strength, make me a perfect opponent for you," Kagura said as her leg and Gai's came together. Both of their fists met and a quick burst of chakra came from them. Gai narrowed his eyes and Kagura kept her smile while she turned to see Kakashi behind her.

"You forget that there are two of us here," He said and and threw a kunai at her. Kagura jumped over it and chuckled before landing on the ground. "Oh I didn't forget. I wouldn't neglect you senpai. But you'd better hurry. I wonder of Bando made mince meat if your brat by now," Kagura said getting a grimace from Kakashi and Gai.

_**With Naruto**_

Lee grabbed Neji and slid across the ground and they went sailing into a tree. Lee coughed and Neji groaned. Sasuke snarled and Bando folded his arms. "You're all boring me here," he said to them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did Tenten. This wasn't a planned contingency.

"Tenten, follow my lead," Naruto said to her. Tenten nodded and she watched in surprise as Naruto ran across the field in the best blur of speed that he could. Bando turned and match that speed. Naruto took out a kunai and so did Bando. They both clashed, but for a moment. It wasn't long at all and Bando grimaced as he was stabbed in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" He said gripping said shoulder. He saw the blonde trailing from it and he looked at his kunai. It had been cut clean through and Naruto held up his own. "Hmph don't act so surprised. A shinobi should always be away of how well their metal is made. Your ignorance will cost you," Naruto said as he threw his special kunai into the air.

"Tenten, now!" Naruto ordered and Bando looked as Tenten finished what she was doing. "Understood," she said and everyone watched as scrolls wrapped around her as she sailed through the air. She touched the seals across the scrolls as weapon after weapon came out.

"**Sōgu: Shū Senjin( Manipulated Tools: One Thousand Blades Attack)," **Tenten hollered as she connected the weapons to the threads of her hands and launched them towards Bando. "Touka, you're turn!" Naruto shouted. Touka yipped and a fierce blast of water escaped her mouth. Just like before it shaped into six water missiles as they converged over Bando's appearance. The missiles mixed with the ninja tools adding to the number and Bando widened his eyes as Naruto jumped back. Bando wanted to do so as well, but he noticed a second Naruto holding him still.

"Hey, let me go you brat!" he shouted, but the second Naruto's eyes gave little away before a vicious grin came across his face. Bando gasped and he turned back to see the water and ninja tools flying towards him, but he didn't move in time as they exploded against his body. Bando fell out with the clone Naruto still on his back while Naruto held up a handsign.

"**KAI!" **Naruto shouted and his bunshin exploded as Bando screamed over as lightning and water mixed. The conductivity of the ninja tools helped in the power as the lightning from Naruto's Raiton clone, Touka's water, and Tenten's tools electrocuted him. Bando cried from the sudden pain while they dropped to the ground. Tenten glanced towards Naruto and so did Touka waiting for their orders.

"Did we get him?" Tenten asked, but she only got silence. "No," Naruto finally said and it was sheer instinct that allowed him to tense his body and block as Bando's fist connected to his body and launched him high into the sky. Tenten gasped as did Neji and Lee. Sasuke cursed as Naruto flipped through the air.

"Uchiha, Rinko, fire now!" Naruto commanded. Everyone glanced towards Sasuke who struggled to his feet. He quickly did his handsigns and took a breath while Naruto brought his fist back.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice sending the fire. He noticed Rinko stand next to him as she launched the same technique from her mouth. The fire went sailing towards Bando who grinned.

"You won't hit me with that!' He shouted as he dodged the fire, but a voice from overhead brought him to attention. "Foolish man, it wasn't for you," Naruto said and Bando turned his head to see the fire going towards Tenten. Tenten gulped, but she remembered Naruto's plan and looked down. Sure enough Touka and Fu were right in front of her. Fu slammed the ground with his tail making an earth trench while Touka filled it with water. A clone from Naruto grabbed them all and jumped away as the fire collided with the water making it explode.

"What was that supposed to do?" Bando asked as most steam rolled in. He looked left and right, but unconsciously channeled wind chakra through his body just in case. Neji appeared in the steam and launched a strike at Bando, who dodged it with his speed. Lee did the same and the two continued to try to hit the man, but Bando dodged them all. He jumped, slid, blocked and rolled against everything that came his way.

"Enough of this shit! **Fūton: ****Jūdo Tatsumaki Teika( Wind Release: Severe Tornado Drop)," **Bando shouted and, from his palm, he sent a large gust of wind into the sky where Naruto had been. He grinned as the steam parted and he could see daylight. He looked up, but gasped as he saw Naruto holding a shuriken. "Those who gain abilities without having earned it are fools. You are a disgrace to Wind Release user," Naruto said as he threw his Fuma shuriken through the air. Tenten and everyone else was in awe of how it looked in the sunlight. It gleamed and it blasted against the wind while Bando chuckled.

"Bold words! Try and do something about my 'disgrace of Wind Release' then!" He shouted and Naruto nodded. **"KAI!" **He cried and everyone watched as the seals on Naruto's shuriken lit up indefinitely. Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning and Earth sprayed from the blades and mixed together as it tore through the gust of wind that Bando unleashed. He gasped as the Fuma Shuriken went sailing for him. Bando blocked with his body as the shuriken slammed into the ground and covered him in a mighty explosion. Naruto dropped the ground and looked while Lee helped Neji to his feet. Everyone looked and tensed before they heard laughing.

"Fuck it! Hehehe fuck it! FUCK IT ALL! I'm killing that bitch!" Bando shouted as he, much to everyone's surprise, dashed off back towards the envoy. "Shit!" Naruto said and everyone raced back towards the carriage, but Naruto was probably the only one fast enough. He, Sasuke and Lee went ahead with Touka, Fu and Rinko right behind them.

The envoy appeared in front of them as Bando chuckled maniacally. "Haruno stop him!" Naruto shouted as they bursted through the trees. Kakashi and Gai stopped their fighting with Kagura as they saw Bando rushing for the daughter of Cha no Kuni's daimyou. Kiyoko widened her eyes in fear while Sakura shivered.

"Haruno!" Naruto shouted and Sakura glanced back. "Protect Kiyoko-sama!" a few men said standing in front of Bando. However, in front of Sakura, they were cut down as their screams could be heard. Naruto threw a kunai, but Bando blocked it. He charged towards Kiyoko who moved to the back of her palanquin. His laughing echoed while Kagura sighed.

"_That idiot. We need the bitch alive dammit," _Kagura said mentally. Only then did she noticed Gai and Kakashi shoot off away from her. She shook her head left and right.

Meanwhile, Sakura gulped as she raised her kunai into the air. She shook it showing her nervousness and at the crazy look in Bando's eyes. "Dammit," Naruto said as he tightened his gloves. His wires banged against each other and he threw them forward. The wires clashed and they grabbed Bando's hand. Bando glared murderously at Naruto, but the blonde didn't give a damn. Lee and Neji intercepted as they each launched an attack at him, but a sudden burst of wind pushed them away as they bashed into Naruto. The blonde cursed as they went crashing while Bando went forward.

"Sakura, what are you waiting for?!" Tenten shouted. Sakura shivered uncontrollably while Bando cocked his fist back against the palanquin. "Say goodbye," He said as he sent his fist towards the delicate cart.

Naruto heard a heavy crash and he pushed Lee and Neji off him. He opened his eyes fast and what he saw made his blood run cold. The palanquin was still standing, but he noticed that Fu had blocked the punch with his small body that sent him flying against the tree. He fell to the ground and twitched while Naruto growled.

"**Fūton: Shinkushoha," **Naruto shouted as he blasted a burst of wind blades from his palms. Bando turned around and gasped as the wind blades cut his body and sent him flying from the ground and into the bushes. Sakura's breath calmed down, but she felt a burst of wind pass her as Naruto raced to Fu. He took his black fox into his hands and placed his chest to his ears. He wasn't moving.

"Dammit, Touka, Rinko get us out of here!" Naruto said to them. Touka and Rinko yipped as, together, they created a thick steam over the area. "Son of a bitch!" Kagura said before she unleashed a burst of wind to dispel the mist.

It cleared up fast and Kagura noticed that other than the dead bodies, and the palanquin, they were the only ones in the field. Kiyoko was gone, Team seven was gone, Team nine was gone and their senseis were gone. "Damn, they got away. They sure organized that fast," she said to herself. She quickly collected herself and walked over to her partner. She looked down and she noticed Bando grumbling.

"You did this to yourself," She proceeded to slam him over the head. "Idiot," she responded. Band grumbled and collected himself as well. He noticed the lack of people and fighting.

"So...what now?" he asked. Kagura smiled and placed a hand over her hip. "Don't worry. We'll see them again," she said and Bando just shrugged his shoulders and gave a nod of his head. He touched his shoulder and cursed against the pain.

"Let get your ass cleaned up. You look like shit," she said and Bando grumbled some more. "You're so lucky your my partner. Dammit," he said getting up and following her away.

_**Elsewhere**_

Everyone panted as they dropped to the ground. Lee had been carrying Kiyoko ever since the two teams had made their escape. Everyone was silent. They didn't feel like talking really. Sakura was probably the slowest out of all of them. In front of them was Naruto holding Fu in his hands. He looked down and Fu felt warm. It was probably just his body heat.

"Don't worry Fu. You'll be fine," Naruto said. Rinko and Touka whimpered as Touka licked Fu's cheek. "So what do we do now?" Tenten asked. No one seemed to have an answer for her, but they were surprised when Naruto spoke.

"We keep heading to Cha no Kuni. There is a large house in the woods on the map. We'll rest there," Naruto said. No one felt like going against him or even asking him how he knew those things so they just raced on.

Just like Naruto had said, in half an hour they were in front of the house. It was rough, sort of old but it looked sort of comfortable. Running water, beds, lights worked, and heating utilities. Everyone walked inside and before anyone knew it, there was raining outside. It was weird because the sky had been clear. Naruto looked out and shook his head.

As people collected themselves on what happened, Sakura looked over to see Naruto push down a mat. He placed Fu down and the blonde quickly went into his pouch. He pulled out a medic kit and opened it. "Naruto-san what are you...," Lee stopped as Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head and Lee frowned. He backed away while Naruto took a needle and pulled out some medicinal herbs. Everyone was silent while Naruto leaned his ear down.

"_He channeled his chakra through his body to take the impact and lessen the blow. Fu, you idiot," _Naruto thought and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Naruto-san, is there anything we can do?" Kiyoko asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his clothes. Rinko and Touka looked over Fu before laying down next to him to help warm his body.

"No thank you," Naruto said softly. Sakura walked up to him and bowed. "Naruto I'm sorry. It was my fault. If only I didn't...freeze then I would've...," Sakura trailed off while Naruto just stayed silent.

"Just get out," Naruto said and Sakura widened her eyes. "N-Naruto I...," She flinched as everyone felt Naruto's chakra rise slightly.

"Just. Get. Out," he said and everyone quickly left the blonde alone in the room. He sighed and shook his head. He took a bottle and pulled it over the faucet getting some hot water. He filled the bottle and poured the water into a bowl that had some leaves in it. He crushed the leaves with the bottom end of the kunai allowing for the materials inside to integrate into the water. "Rinko, heat the water. Normal faucet water isn't high enough to help. Make it boil just a little," Naruto said. Rinko yipped and blew her fire under the bowl allowing for the water to slowly boil.

Rinko soon stopped and Naruto took in the smell of fresh herbs that had grown in the Forest of Death. His kits had grown on these herbs to make them stronger. It had taken Naruto reading multiple biology books on nutritious plants for all of them. That was just the type of foxes they were.

It didn't take long for Touka and Rinko to have their ears twitch as Naruto turned around to notice the door open. Tenten and Kiyoko appeared and came through. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "What?" Naruto asked impatiently. Kiyoko and Tenten looked at each other and Kiyoko bowed. "N-Naruto-san, your friends are currently discussing our predicament. Kakashi-san, I think it was, said that y-you're on thin ice as it is," Kiyoko said and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Fu and noticed the wet leaves in the boiling water.

"Very well. It would be foolish to not talk about this," Naruto said getting up. He walked towards the door and, without looking back, spoke. "Once you see a small dark red spot in the water gently place a cloth over Fu's body. Make sure that Rinko keeps the temperature to an exact 35 degrees. Understood?" Naruto asked. Realizing that he was trusting her to look after FU while he spoke, Kiyoko quickly nodded with a bow.

"H-Hai, I'll carefully look after them," she said and Naruto just walked out while Tenten followed him. Kiyoko turned back to the foxes, who tensed from their presence. She slowly advanced towards them and sat on the ground. She softly petted Fu's black fur before taking notice of the water. In truth, the things that Kiyoko had seen just put her through too much. Her bearers had died protecting her. They were against powerful bandits and she was the one that they were after. She sighed and watched as in the center of the water was a dark red spot. She quickly dipped a cloth in water and placed it over Fu's body. "You'll be alright little one," she said trying her best smile. Rinko and Touka glanced to each other before they assumed their rest against Fu's cold body.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde and Tenten came into the room where everyone was gathered. Sasuke was having his wounds nursed by Kakashi, Gai and Lee seemed a little too serious, Neji was...Neji, and Sakura was looking at the ground while leaning against the wall. No doubt her freezing up at the battlefield was hard.

"I've brought Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei," Tenten said getting everyone to look up. They all saw Naruto, with his cold, blue eyes as usual. He and Tenten came inside before everyone noticed something sail through the air and land into Naruto's hand. The blonde glared at it and he noticed that it was his Fuma Shuriken that he had foolishly left at the battlefield. He turned his head and he noticed Neji with his hand out.

"You should remember to pick up your stuff if you're going to leave it out in the field. Hmph pathetic," Neji said, but to everyone's surprise Naruto said nothing and quickly sealed his Fuma shuriken. He leaned against the wall and Tenten leaned between Naruto and Neji.

"Alright now that we're all here we can go over some things. It's obvious that this wasn't foreseen by the instructors. This is easily an B-rank mission, if not an A-rank mission. We weren't ready for such an assault. First we have to figure out where we are and how far we are from the checkpoint," Kakashi said and everyone nodded while Tenten pulled out a map.

"We're right on the divide between Hi no Kuni and Cha no Kuni. It's getting late actually. The sun is setting. We should go either tomorrow or the day after," Tenten said getting nods from everyone. "Speaking of that, Naruto-san how did you know about this place?" Lee asked and Kakashi glanced towards the blonde. He narrowed his eyes and Naruto snorted.

"Because it's one the more current maps. Tenten-san's map is over two months old. I stay current," Naruto said and no one could refute that so everyone left it alone. Kakashi turned back to Sasuke's wounds and quickly finished. The Uchiha grumbled and got up before rubbing his sore body. He glared at Naruto, but the blonde paid no mind.

"Kakashi-sensei, who was that Kagura woman?" Sakura asked finally getting her nerves together enough to ask something. Kakashi turned to her and his expression was more than a little grave at the thought. "Kagura is...was a former anbu of Konoha. She left for unknown reasons. Not much is known about her, but she was a prodigy in Fuuton techniques. In the anbu, there is a rule that you MUST have a partner or you more than likely won't be drafted. Something about it doing that," Kakashi said to them.

"Kakashi, if that's true then what about you? You weren't partnered," Gai said and Kakashi sighed. He clenched his right hand and looked away. "It's not something I want to talk about," Kakashi said making everyone go silent.

"S-So if she's partnered and she's been in the anbu then does that mean that she's even stronger now? How are we going to beat them?" Sakura asked. Everyone glanced to each other and Lee raised his hand. "Gai-sensei, what if one of us partnered?" Lee suggested. Tenten and Sakura blushed. Tenten looked between Naruto and Neji while Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I doubt it would make a difference if you genin partnered. You don't have enough skills to truly take them on," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. "Don't be foolish Hatake. It's underestimation like that which will get you killed," Naruto said with a scoff. Kakashi narrowed his eye at his blonde student.

"I have no need for a partner," Neji said scoffing at the very idea. Tenten sighed before she glanced to Naruto. The blonde genin just said nothing. He tried to keep his concern for Fu to a low, but it wasn't working out as well as he might've wanted.

"Well in any case, you won't have to worry about such things, but Naruto, what happened with the bandits. I have seen ninja wire before, but such...brutality was rather unnecessary," Kakashi said and everyone turned to Naruto.

"That is not brutal Hatake. Brutal is me cutting off all their limbs and leaving them alive while I use my wires to suffocate them to death. I used the efficient method. Because of it we're not as exhausted as we might've been. The words unnecessary or too much do not apply to this world," Naruto said and everyone noticed Sasuke get to his feet.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked helping Sasuke, but the Uchiha pushed her out of his way and made his way towards Naruto. Sasuke stood right in front of his face and scowled. "Give me those weapons dobe. That Fuma Shuriken, those wires, your kunai. I want everything on you of use!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto blinked and titled his head to the side.

Tenten sighed, Neji shook his head, Sakura frowned, Lee seemed confused while Kakashi and Gai narrowed their eyes. Everyone was waiting for some big retort from Naruto about it not being Sasuke's and how he could shove it up his ass, but they were surprised when Naruto said, "Alright."

Tenten widened her eyes and everyone else gasped, but Kakashi probably knew where Naruto was about to go with this. Sasuke grinned thinking he finally got what he wanted as Naruto went into his pouch. He quickly unsealed a calculator and mumbled. "Let's see one Fuma Shuriken, one pair of wire gloves, 15 sets of kunai and shuriken, and five specially made swords. That's everything I have with me," Naruto assessed and Sasuke's arrogant grin got even wider, but it dropped instantly as Naruto turned the calculator around.

"Your total is over 9 million yen. Cash up front," Naruto said holding out his hand. Sasuke gasped while Tenten seemed surprised. "What did you say to me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"You thought I'd give it away for free? Foolish Uchiha, don't you dare come before me with such notions again. It's simple we will leave in two days and we'll get there like normal then we'll go on about our regular lives," Naruto said walking off. Sasuke seethed and Tenten smirked, but didn't let it show. Neji just snorted and closed his eyes. Kakashi didn't say anything and neither did Gai. The matter was finished as far as they were concerned.

Naruto, having left the meeting room, went back to the main lobby and came up to see Rinko and Touka yipping happily at him. Naruto gave a small smile and scratched their ears. He heard another yip and he looked over to see Fu yipping happily at him. Naruto slowly scratched Fu's fur getting a light purr from the fox.

"Umm I did as you asked," Kiyoko said and Naruto turned to her. He turned back to his kits and they nodded happily as the blonde turned to her. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, Kiyoko-sama. I would like to formally apologize for my previous actions. I am very protective of my kits. I am sorry if I offended you in any way," Naruto said bowing and Kiyoko blushed at how handsome the blonde looked just then before clearing her throat.

"Oh it was nothing N-Naruto-san. I apologize for acting spoiled with things that you hold. I was wrong," Kiyoko said with a gentle smile on her face. Naruto just nodded and quickly bandaged Fu's lower body. Naruto picked him up and Fu gave a gentle lick of the blonde's face. Naruto gave a gentle smile while Rinko and Touka yipped happily around him. Kiyoko chuckled and Naruto shook his head as he looked at his kids.

"Umm Naruto-san, when do you think we will be leaving?" Kiyoko asked and Naruto's gentle glare turned serious, but not as much as before. "We'll be setting out in two days. Do not worry. I will get you home," Naruto said and Kiyoko nodded as she left the room. Naruto took Rinko, Touka and Fu then left the area behind.

_**Somewhere**_

Kisa walked through the halls of a hotel with an attendant and two bodyguards. Both bodyguards were classified as missing nin, but then again to have protection then you needed to sometimes bend the rules, but this was as much that Naruto had ever let her bend the rules to the use of his business. It had put Kisa on edge with what was going on but she didn't have the time to worry about that.

"What room is it?" Kisa asked impatiently. The attendant right behind her gulped, but held his notepad as easily as he could.

"R-Room 402," he said and Kisa nodded. She had forgone her casual attire and adorned a female business suit. The dress hugged her body in the right places, but Kisa was not a woman to be trifled with. She had more than her fair share of perverts hitting on her and she'd hit right back. It was one of her more endearing qualities. Kisa had been a retired jonin shinobi for Kusagakure. Her first bodyguard was more than half her age, heck maybe even less than that.

"Ryuzetsu, I want you on guard for anything. This asshole even lifts his cane then I expect a blast of kunai lunging at his damn throat. I hardly like the eyesore as it is," Kisa said to the younger girl. Ryuzetsu nodded with a bow of her head as they continued to walk through the entire building.

"Fugai, do the very same," Kisa said to an older woman, as compared to Ryuzetsu. Fugai nodded her head though it was a given that she wasn't happy, at least not at the moment. Fugai hated the person they were about to meet. She was an orphan and never really had much of a fair life. That's why when Kisa and Naruto had introduced themselves to her two years ago she had jumped at the chance for a better life. The others were back taking care of the company.

"Understood Kisa-sama," she said and Kisa came up to the door 402. All three came up to the room, but it wasn't actually a room. Well, it was, but it was a meeting room. In that meeting room were about three people. Two men and one woman. That was minus Kisa herself. They all had their own bodyguards with them and glanced across from each other. Kisa sighed and opened the door signifying her presence.

Kisa looked to her left and she noticed the woman. The woman was just as old as her, however she adorned her body with many jewels across her finger,s clothes and hair. She was obviously very rich and well-kept and she also had an arrogance look about her. Her fancy dress, red hair, and brown eyes. Her name was Ayano and she was the mistress of Ayano's General Clothing. Her clothes were sought throughout the nations as a one of a kind civilian comfort and even shinobi comfort. In all honesty, her company had made a very expensive fabric. It was a special and durable fabric that even kept shinobi attire right. Ayano's company was namely the company to go to when shopping. She had taken over multiple family-owned businesses making her the top leading expert in clothing.

Right behind her were three samurai. Nothing Fugai or Ryuzetsu couldn't handle. Also nothing Kisa couldn't handle herself.

She looked to her left and she saw a short man that she more than hated with a good amount of her being. His name was Gato and he was in control of the company Gato's Shipping. He was a very short man, in comparison to the average male, but let it be known that behind his short height was a mountain of money, power, and political intelligence. He wore a suit and black shades. He had a sleazy look on his face, but Kisa ignored it.

He was a magnate and one of the most powerful ones. At one point Exodus Metal and Gato's Shipping had a dealing for about a year or so. It was successful because Exodus Metals could now ship metals to where they wanted and Gato would receive a portion of profits, but that turned south fast. Exodus Metals detached itself from Gato and never looked back. It was one of the things that made Kisa the happiest. However, since Gato's not so recent backwater assault against Exodus Metal's territory then it could be said that he was really playing with fire.

Right behind him were two other samurai, Kisa didn't care. She just made an observation. Still Fugai and Ryuzetsu could handle that shit.

Right next to Gato was probably the one rich guy that Kisa, even felt a sense of normality for. His name was Daichi. He was a twenty-year old male who was something of a philanthropist, but in an extreme way. He was the president of Aeterna Wings company. He exported in the food, water, and electrical industry. That had to deal with the survive of humanity. Kisa wouldn't say that he was a pacifist or something like that, but he was more...neutral. He had brunette hair and a solid look of experience. Something similar to Naruto's, but he couldn't pull it off as well. His business was virtually the thing that helped people to have good economic growth in terms of energy. He only mostly exported to the smaller villages and countries, but those like Suna were always a place where he could get money. He was the only one that Kisa was even impassive with. Ayano, she felt like being a bitch. Gato, she wanted to gut him like a fish.

Right behind him was one person. She had a lone sword at her waist and her brown hair went down to her waist. This was a person that Fugai might have trouble with.

Together, all four of them, made up the very economy of the shinobi world. Daichi rested near the north-west regions such as Iwa, Suna, Taki, and maybe Kusa. Gato rested near Wave, and Kiri. Ayano's control was basically in Kumo and going down. Naruto and, by connection Kisa, rested in Yu no Kuni be was responsible for Konoha and their allies. They were the Lead Four. Although, there were other large companies, companies that could be seen as on par with them, they weren't. The four had something that no one else truly had. They had political power. It was mainly their companies and their regions that hired shinobi of other places. Naturally it had only been three from about seven years ago. The upstart of Exodus Metals had shifted all the power and Kisa knew that no one liked it. It just met more sharing of spoils and profit, but hey that was business.

Naturally none of them ever knew who the true president of Exodus Metal's actually was, but they had all tried to investigate. Since Kisa became the Daimyou of Yu no Kuni then it was assumed that she had an agreement with the president, but Kisa became the face of it. However those who were senior members of the department knew who the true president was. It was because they, themselves, had been recruited. They knew why the president hid and couldn't wait for the day that he would be brought to light. No doubt it would shake a lot of heads.

Now they weren't powerful in terms of ever equaling the Hidden Villages. It didn't work that way and that wasn't anyone's goal. They all had different goals from each other, but they all required money for it. They were powerful in the sense that countries needed them. Without them, there would be instability. In this business, power, money and revenue is everything. Something Kisa had well learned when she was a younger woman.

Kisa sat down in her chair while Ryuzetsu and Fugai stood behind her. "Fashionably late as ever eh Exodus Metals-chan?" Ayano asked, but Kisa stayed silent and folded her arms.

Gato grinned and crossed his fingers together. "I thought it was made that all of us would be meeting. Did the president get cold feet?" Gato asked. Fugai growled and Ryuzetsu did the same. They really didn't like this tone, but this was something that Naruto was to deal with.

"It is none of your concern Gato. I've been give temporary control over the company by our president. Especially after what you've already done to us. This won't be a problem since the president speaks highly of my abilities," Kisa said and everyone knew what she was talking about. Daichi glared at Gato, but didn't do more than that. Ayano chuckled to herself as she waved a fan to cool her body.

"That is true isn't it? It's become somewhat of local news now," Daichi spoke getting nods from everyone. Kisa placed one leg over the other and Gato smirked.

"It's no big thing. I just saw that Wave would need help and I took it readily. They've never been better. Also Daichi, you should stop trying to send your workers there. I have things under control," Gato said and the female swordsman twitched which got everyone on edge. Ryuzetsu and Fugai slowly inched towards their kunai or sword. However, Daichi stayed his hand and she calmed down.

"Yes I suppose that's right. Forgive my intrusion Gato-san. You are the oldest out of all of us," Daichi said getting a smirk from Gato. Of course the man knew that he was the oldest out of all of them and he wanted nothing more than to run these three into the ground.

"That is very right kid. I am the oldest and I think you all know that just because we have this temporary meeting that we are far from allies," Gato said and he everyone heard Kisa scoff. Most of the guards turned to her in confusion. This got everyone's attention as Gato frowned and behind his glasses was a murderous glare.

"Something you want to add?" Gato asked. Kisa narrowed her eyes dangerously before a smirk came across her face. Kisa leaned forward and tapped the table with her slender finger. Daichi raised an eyebrow and Ayano looked amused. Gato stayed silent as Kisa spoke.

"That is true we're not allies. However we all do at least have a code of conduct. We try not to mess with each other's business as it indirectly affects one of us. If I remember, I was the one who made that rule," Kisa spoke and Ayano chuckled.

"Your 'president' was the one who made that rule. It was something that we all went along with and still do. That's right. We want no strife. If I remember then it states that if one encroaches on the boundaries of the other then the two are considered at war," Ayano said and all eyes shifted between Gato and Kisa.

"Just something I would like us to remember," Kisa said leaning back. The guards felt...uncomfortable for some odd reason. The only ones who seemed fine were Fugai, one of Ayano's guards, and the female swordsman of Daichi.

"Then we will remember that," Gato said to her. Kisa nodded and turned her head forward.

"Still I would think that you'd have a little more class than that Gato. You do buy my suits ya know," Ayano said with a lecherous smile. Gato just snorted and folded his arms before touching a piece of his collar.

"I do buy them. It's just that it's very good clothing you know," Gato said getting a wider smile from Ayano. Kisa just snorted, but kept her professionalism. _"More like because every other clothes store you have is too poor to make some shit for you. Naruto, why do I have to be the face of this company until you come out?" _Kisa thought to herself.

"So now that we're all here, shall we get down to it?" Ayano asked getting Daichi, Gato, and Kisa to agree. "Great, well Exodus Metals is, regrettably, the highest one with income at the moment so they shall go first. Kisa-san, where has your movement taken you?" Ayano asked and Kisa smirked.

"The recent trade movement of metals packaging has led us towards Kumogakure. As you know they, along with Kiri, are known for their swords. They do have contacts with us and we're still leading in that regard. Although the strain that Gato has put on us is a dent," Kisa said growling. She growled more when Gato's grin widened. The samurai behind him snickered, but said nothing.

"Ahhh yes. I would still like to express my apologizes to you. However there was one troublemaker. A man named Kaiza. He believed so much in what he was doing, but he brought my business down and so...I ended him. You can never be too careful," Gato said. Kisa did all she could not to explode and succeeded. There was a fisherman of Wave. His name had been Kaiza. Kisa had always heard reports from him in Wave. He was always adamant about helping Exodus Metals that he had become a worker. When he had died, Exodus Metals had really lost one of their best members.

"I suppose we've all had that point with...troublemakers," Ayano said looking away. Daichi said nothing and neither did Kisa.

"Very well. Also Aeterna has an existing contract with Exodus. Kisa-san, must we renew our contract?" Daichi asked. Kisa pulled out some papers and held them in her face.

"There is no need for that. We considered it and our ties still hold strong. Exodus metals is allowed to sell and export their metals to the regions and Aeterna is allowed to become the secondary conduct of economic stability to Exodus' locations. Even should the villages ask for trade, we turn them down until we negotiate. It has worked well for us this far. Nothing more than that," Kisa replied. Daichi nodded and stepped back from the talk allowing things to proceed.

Everyone went on with their meeting and their talk about their businesses and the newest leads to technology and the way that the world was going. It wasn't that hard to actually have started the meeting and no commotions were made known. Naturally the four had reasons to be angry with each other, but that was business to a tee. It was just the way that companies like theirs worked.

"So the railways that are planning to lead from Kusa to Yu are going to be better transported for civilians and they must have their passports at all time to ride through the countries. Yu no Kuni already doesn't tax its people as much since Exodus Metals became their leading export. The passports can be obtained in any of the four stores between Iwa and Konoha," Daichi assessed.

Everyone agreed with that assessment as they got to their feet. Ayano and her guards quickly left with a slight wave. Daichi gave a bow and excused himself leaving only Kisa and Gato. "You really are an ass you know," Kisa said and Gato chuckled.

"I've been called worse woman. You're telling me nothing, but don't think you can take me on. I've been at this game longer than you and when your president wants to stop hiding then he'll know where to find me," Gato said getting glares from Ryuzetsu and Fugai. Kisa, however, chuckled and patted Gato's shoulder. The samurai tensed and so did Fugai and Ryuzetsu. They glanced to each other and Kisa stopped.

"Trust me Gato. Enjoy yourself as much as you can. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, it might not be next week, or it might not even be next month, but do you know what happened to the last person who crossed our president?" Kisa asked and licked her lips.

"Well let's just say that there is a term now called quadruple-jointed. It's even better than being double-jointed you know," Kisa said before she gave Gato a goodbye with her associates. Gato growled before another grin came across his face.

"I can't wait till you're mine Kisa. I want to see the look on your face when I capture you. It won't take me long to break that strong spirit of yours. I'll be my little slut for the rest of your life with your president's head adorning my cane," Gato said with an evil grin as he walked out.

_**Back at the Inn**_

"But Sasuke-kun, if we partner then I'm sure you could beat him! You need a partner," Sakura said while Sasuke continued to do his tree-walking exercises. "I don't need help. I am an Uchiha. Besides who would be my partner? You? I'd sooner take Naruto than you," Sasuke said, though a shudder went through his body as he said that.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not go that way Uchiha. Kindly keep me out of your fantasies," Naruto said getting a scowl from Sakura and Sasuke, but soon Sakura turned meek and walked up to Naruto. The blonde stayed silent, but watched as Sakura frowned.

"I really am sorry Naruto. If I didn't...freeze then the bearers wouldn't be gone and you wouldn't have had your fox hurt. I just wasn't...," Sakura stopped and Naruto turned around.

"You're not used to this job. It is understandable Haruno. It wasn't your fault. Next time, steel your mind and think of nothing else. You'll be fine. Just keep training. It wasn't your fault," Naruto said and Sakura looked left and right, but she didn't see Naruto's kits with him this time.

"So, where are your foxes?" Sakura asked and Naruto pointed back to the house. "They are with Kiyoko-san for the moment. I have asked for her to give them their food while I train. She's proven effective in the matter," Naruto replied getting a nod from Sakura.

"So we're moving out tomorrow right?" Sakura asked and Naruto just pulled out a literature book. "That's right. Be prepared. No doubt those two are going to try and again. Come on, we have training to do," Naruto said and both nodded.

After their training, which turned out to be another teamwork exercise given to them by Kakashi, much to Naruto's irritation, they all gathered around the dinner table. It had been rather been quaint to say the least in how good it was. Kiyoko had decided to cook everyone's food since they all were helping to protect her. As they all ate their food silently, mostly everyone's eyes were on Naruto who was holding a spoon of milk to Fu's mouth. The black fur drank the milk and yipped happily while Naruto smiled. Fu was still very much hurt. He could walk around and even run for rehabilitation, but fighting wasn't going to come to him for a while. "There, now go play with Rinko and Touka," Naruto said as he let FU down. Fu nodded and ran off to go with his sisters.

"Naruto-san, have you always done that?" Kiyoko asked and Naruto nodded. "It's what I do for my kids," Naruto said before going silent. He had been too talkative lately. He wanted to get back to his reading.

"So it's decided then. We talked about it and it's up to all of you if you wish to be partnered this early. It's a simple process. I've seen it happen," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Instantly, Naruto got up and walked off as he excused himself from the table. He disappeared into the shadows of the night while others sighed. Neji followed and Tenten sighed sadly again. Lee was looking at Sakura, but Sakura was looking at Sasuke. Tenten walked off having finished her food.

"Will I get stronger?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi and Gai glanced to each other. Things were silent for a long time, but Kakashi spoke up. "It's not about getting stronger Sasuke, but you will depending on who you partner with," Kakashi said and Sasuke got up.

"Then no thanks. If I won't make me stronger then I have no use for it. Only those who can ever match me will partner with me," Sasuke said, got up, and left leaving Sakura dejected. Lee tried to console her, but she didn't seem to let it affect her. Kakashi and Gai shook their heads. That's why it was hard for genin, and maybe chunin to find partners. Because they all didn't know what they were truly looking for and partnering with your crush was a dominant thing. By jounin you get rid of such mentalities.

"What are we going to do Kakashi?" Gai asked and Kakashi shook his head. "I have no idea Gai. We're just going to have to get lucky somewhere," Kakashi said holding a cup of tea in his hands.

Meanwhile, Naruto appeared in his shared room with Neji, Lee, and Kakashi. He sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and focused on nothing. Now that there wasn't anyone around he could get this done and out of the way.

Naruto opened his eyes his eyes and he instantly stared at a large cage. It bars barring anything from coming out. He could feel the malicious chakra coming out of it and walked up to the gates. He knew something was compelling him to, but he didn't resist it. **"Closer," **a voice said and Naruto walked closer. He never stopped his stride. He also didn't even flinch as claws pierced through the gates and tried to impale him. The blonde just looked bored at the intimidation act and shook his head. Soon a powerful chakra force appeared in front of him and the blonde just looked up.

"**So glad my container can visit me," **it said and Naruto closed his eyes. "Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm unimpressed," Naruto said. Right behind the bars was the Kyuubi no Yoko. The nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha twelve or thirteen years ago. It was right in front of Naruto trying to blast the blonde with nearly enough KI to make him choke, but Naruto...was used to things of this level.

"**Unimpressed?! You insignificant insect! If it wasn't for me you would be more fuckin' dead than the enemies that you have fought! Don't you dare disrespect me whelp!" **Kyuubi bellowed and Naruto blinked. He looked down at the sewer water in front of him before bowing.

"That is true. It would be foolish to not acknowledge that. Thank you for your efforts," Naruto said and that seemed to pacify Kyuubi at least a little bit. **"Shut up. I don't care about you. If you die then I die and I will prolong my survival," **Kyuubi said while Naruto snorted.

"Hmph your survival? Either it's that or your foolish as well. I figured you Bijuu couldn't die," Naruto said suspiciously. **"Don't glare at me brat. I know shit that you've never be able to comprehend. I still like living if you do or don't know!" **Kyuubi snarled and Naruto snorted.

"I guess that's one thing you share with the majority of humanity, but foolish kitsune, just because you want survival doesn't mean you will get it. Your life is in my hands," Naruto said turning around. **"And your kits lives are in mine,"** Kyuubi said and he noticed Naruto flinched.

"Explain," Naruto said coldly. Kyuubi stayed silent and the grin on his face got bigger, but Naruto channeled five fuinjutsu seals through his hands and opened his jacket. He slammed them into the seal on his stomach and twisted it. Instantly Kyuubi felt pressure and was slammed into the ground. "Explain. Right. Now," Naruto said glaring at the fox. Kyuubi growled while Naruto folded his arms. So fine, Kyuubi decided to humor his jailor.

"**You really think that you teaching your kits to use chakra was what made it work? Please they spent so much time around you that I was able to leak just the smallest traces of Youki into their bodies. That fire that Rinko can use, that water that Touka can use, Fu's use of chakra to harden his body, that was all me brat. Have you ever heard of an animal breathing any other that huffs of air or water? Please brat. It's because of me that they can..," **Kyuubi stopped and snarled as Naruto glared murderously at him. He walked up to the fox, passed the gates that barred Kyuubi from him and looked at the fox at eye level.

"If you ever do anything to hurt my kids, I will find more than ten different ways to make your stay in my body unpleasant. I know I can't kill you and I know I won't be letting you out, but I will make your stay so unpleasant that you will never find the time to even relax in here. Remember that," Naruto said and backed away. **"You think this cage will hold me back? Don't be ridiculous! I will get out and you'll be the first thing that I devour," **Kyuubi said getting Naruto took look back.

"I'll be speaking with you later," Naruto said as he vanished. Kyuubi grumbled and thrashed his tails around. **_"Hmph at least the brat's intelligent. If not at all a fucktard," _**Kyuubi thought as he closed his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and he noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu at his feet looking at him worriedly. Naruto raised his hand and slowly brought it down over Rinko, Touka and Fu. They leaned into their father's embrace and fell asleep. **_"You really think that you teaching your kits to use chakra was what made it work?" _**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pulled his kits closer. He then pulled up the covers over their bodies and his. The blonde fell asleep and closed his eyes for the night.

_**Next Morning**_

Everyone was running along the trees towards their destination. They had decided to save time and get their faster so that they wouldn't have to deal with an unexpected ambush of some sort. Kakashi had Kiyoko on his back in a piggyback ride. In Kiyoko's hands was Fu. Naruto had charged Kiyoko with taking care of Fu for the good majority of the way which elated Kiyoko that when she had taken care of Fu that first time that Naruto had, sort of, trusted. She couldn't get as much freedom as she would've liked, but she could take it. His black fur felt so soft to her fingers. It was obvious that Naruto always treated his kits well. They were healthy, furry, and soft. The whole package. _"I really which Otou-sama would let me have a fox or pet," _Kiyoko thought to herself.

"So does everyone remember the plan?" Kakashi asked and everyone nodded. They all glared forward and they quickly jumped to the ground. Just over the hill in front of them was Cha no Kuni. They had already passed a few homes and now they were in the nearest part of the plains. Everyone was on edge for anything. Now Naruto and Neji were in the front. Sakura and Tenten at the sides, Lee and Sasuke at the back.

No one got far before Naruto and Neji stopped. They looked left and right while Kakashi looked up. "Sakura, Tenten protect Kiyoko-sama," Kakashi said bringing the girl down. Sakura and Tenten nodded as they stayed at Kiyoko's side. Fu could feel the Daimyo's daughter shiver as she clutched him a little tighter. Fu growled, but didn't move. His father had told him to rest and he would comply.

Kakashi and Gai moved forward while Sasuke, and Lee came up to Naruto and Neji's side. Everyone seemed ready while Kakashi quickly threw up his sharingan. Gai shifted into his taijutsu stance and it all happened fast as a burst of wind and lightning came across the plains. Everyone jumped out of the way as the ground was pierced by the two techniques. "Be ready," Kakashi said and everyone was.

As the wind rushed them, Naruto and Sasuke stood together. Both finished their hands and took deep breaths.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted.

"**Katon: Dai Endan," **Naruto hollered and both sent their flames merging together and spiraling towards the fire as it overtook it and went blazing through the field. It soon exploded under everyone's watch as Kakashi and Gai took out their kunai. Everyone noticed the fires split apart as Kagura and Bando walked towards them. Both had the same grins on their faces as they made their presence known. Sakura gulped and unconsciously backed away, but a hand from Tenten steadied her body.

"So you've come back," Kakashi said and Kagura nodded with a smile on her face. "Damn straight senpai. You get one more chance. Hand over the bitch and you live," she said, but she wasn't surprised as Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not going to happen Kagura. As a missing-nin of Konoha, your future is...death," Kakashi said as he and Gai charged full throttle towards Kagura and Bando. Both took their stances and chuckled madly.

Kakashi and Gai quickly closed the distance between their targets as they neared them. Kakashi drew his kunai back and lunged at Bando, but he was surprised as Bando channeled Fuuton chakra to his legs and blurred past Kakashi as he ran straight for Kiyoko. "Damn!" Kakashi said and went to turn around, but a kick from Kagura blocked Gai and Kakashi from their target as both narrowed their eyes.

Bando continued on his way towards his target and he cocked his fist back. Naruto tightened his gloves while Sasuke and Neji charged at the man. "You got lucky last time, but now we're ready for you!" Sasuke said and Bando got an even wider grin across his face as he sent a punch to Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha managed to block it, but it didn't stop him from flying into the air. He gritted his teeth as Bando snickered.

"**Hakke Kūshō," **Neji shouted as he slammed Bando in the chest. However this had the same effect as last time as Bando charged his body with Raiton chakra allowing for his tenketsu to not be closed by Neji's attack. "Not gonna work brat!" He said and kicked Neji, but he was surprised as the kick was mere inches form the Hyuuga's face. Neji turned his head and he noticed Naruto using both his hands to restrain Bando. The blonde snapped his fingers as fire trailed over the wires.

"Burn. **Uzu Hi no Mai( Swirling Flame Burn Dance)," **Naruto said as he swirled his body. Everyone gasped as Bando's body was lifted off the ground and he swirled along with Naruto's spinning. He was sent crashing across the ground as the flames continued to trail up the wires and burn his leg. Bando cursed from the pain against his person as he was thrashed around like a puppet and everyone could see a large, beautiful swirl of flame surrounding Bando before Naruto sent him crashing into the bushes. The wires clashed against each other and the blonde glared behind him.

"Haruno, Tenten take her home. They can't stop all of us. Do it while there is still time," Naruto ordered. "B-But what about you guys?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto rubbed his cheek free of some dirt that had come on his face before snorting.

"Now isn't the time to be foolish and question me Haruno. Just do it," Naruto ordered with more vigor. Neji, Sasuke and Lee nodded while Sakura seemed hesitantly. She looked up ahead to see Gai and Kakashi furiously fighting with two Kaguras that had been matching them.

"A-ALright, we'll come back as fast as we can. Kiyoko-sama this way," Sakura said as Tenten and the pink haired girl brought the daughter through the plains. Kiyoko looked back and she noticed Naruto glaring at her. He looked at Fu in her arms and mouthed, "Take care of him for me."

Kiyoko nodded to his request as Sakura and Tenten raced away. This wasn't lost on Kagura as she turned her head. "And where do you think you're going?!" She hollered as she threw a kunai at Tenten and Sakura's direction. The two girls gasped, but the kunai was quickly blocked by Gai. They kept running and soon Kagura took out her tanto and charged at the girls. She blurred past Kakashi and Gai much to their amazement and shock. She was ready to cut one of the girls down as she held her tanto over head.

"Die!" Kagura shouted as she brought it down. However, it didn't only met with a clash as she saw Kakashi glaring at her, his sharingan spinning. "What? How did you...,"

"It's simple, I've known you for quite a while Kagura. Because I hadn't seen you in a while I had to get used to your new speed, but now I've got you perfectly. Now why don't you pick on someone your own size?' Kakashi asked and Kagura growled as the two clashed against each other.

"**Dynamic Entry," **Gai shouted at the top of his voice. Kagura turned her head and gasped, but she then smirked as her clone took the force of the kick and neutralized it. The Kagura clone attempted a kick, but Gai avoided it as the real Kagura could focus on Kakashi.

"You're playing with fire senpai," she said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but he widened his eye as Kagura began to quickly push him back with her strength. _"Damn, that's right, she's got Bando's strength as well," _Kakashi thought.

"Die senpai!" Kagura cried as lightning sprang from her sword. Kakashi quickly jumped away as Kagura slashed his kunai apart with her recent lightning nature. He backflipped away while Kagura grinned.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't shown my wind abilities have I?" Kagura asked and Kakashi widened his eye as Kagura brought her sword back. She then quickly swung it forward as fast as she could. The only thing that save Kakashi was his instinct to duck as he looked past him. He narrowed his eye as he saw a row of tree behind him fall to the round in a perfect slice.

"**Muon Kaze: Hakaiten( Silent Wind; Breaking Points)," **Kagura mumbled. Kakashi felt a bead of sweat leave his face at how fast that technique was. He couldn't even see Kagura's hand move completely. How fast was that?

"Kakashi, snap out of it!" Gai called and Kakashi blinked as he noticed Kagura going for Tenten and Sakura. Kakashi cursed before he ran after her.

Meanwhile with the boys,...**"Kaiten," **Neji shouted as he blasted Bando away from his body. Bando backflipped through the air before he held out both his hands. Everyone saw wind collect into his left and lightning collect in the right.

"Die brats!" He shouted. **"Fūton: Kaze Hakai no Jutsu( Wind Release: Wind Breaking Technique)," **Bando shouted as swiped his left hand back and forth as five wind blades escaped from them and he shouted again.

"**Raiton: Daikabu no Jutsu( Lightning Release: Great Strain Technique)," **He hollered and lightning sprayed from his hand as both elemental affinities went aiming for everyone.

"Oh shit," Sasuke as he, Neji and Lee jumped away. They turned back and noticed that Naruto hadn't moved. "Oi dobe get out of there!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto glanced towards his 'teammate' before looking back. He closed his eyes and remembered what he read two days ago. He pushed his hands across his body and allowed a breath to escape his lips.

"Rinko fire," Naruto ordered. Rinko yipped and opened her mouth. As he knew she did that, Naruto surprised everyone as he opened his eyes and swung his hands. **"Fūton: Atsugai," **Naruto shouted and a heavy burst of wind expelled from his body and it collided with Bando's own wind breaking it apart and crashed into his lightning. The lightning never stood a chance as it was torn to shreds.

"What?!" Bando asked in shock as the wind raced for him, but everyone noticed Rinko blast fire from her out of her mouth. It clashed against the wind and everyone gasped as a heavy firestorm roared over the area. Bando covered his body before it was encased in the fire. A large explosion came down and everyone covered their eyes as they looked at Naruto's slightly panting form.

"_Dammit, how does the dobe have that much power?" _Sasuke thought to himself. Neji seemed surprised while Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up though the blonde couldn't see it.

Meanwhile Naruto looked at his arms and he noticed them trembling. _"I looks like it was foolish of me to think that I could do that without consequences. It seems Danzo really knew what he was doing when he chose my jutsu," _Naruto thought before he stood up. However he quickly shifted to a defensive stance. He was slammed in the chest and Naruto coughed as he was sent flying through the field.

"Damn you brat! I'll kill you!" Bando shouted. His hair was slightly burned and so were his clothes. Bando was. Not. Happy. He roared and a sudden burst of wind escaped his body as he charged at Naruto.

The blonde still sailing through the air quickly turned his gaze towards Lee. "Lee-san, just like I told you. GO!' Naruto shouted as he flung his wires to Lee's leg. Lee quickly dropped down to the ground as Naruto heaved and swung Lee's body. The green clad shinobi went flying forward and appeared in front of Bando. It was only then did Sasuke and Neji notice Lee had his wrappings undone.

"Lee's going to use that?!" Neji wondered while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Lee appeared just below Bando's chest area and smiled. "Gai-sensei watch as I use the youthful technique that you have given me," Lee said and he spun on his hands as he swiftly kicked Bando into the air. Bando coughed and went flying before Lee appeared behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bando asked as Lee wrapped him in his bandages. "This is the end of our youthful fight. **Omote Renge," **Lee shouted as he grabbed Bando and swirled head first into the ground. Bando's shouts were apparent before he went crashing into the ground. Lee rolled to the side and panted while Neji and Sasuke seemed ready for anything. However everyone visibly relaxed as Bando's body dropped to the ground. He didn't move.

"Whew that was close," Lee said with a smirk. Everyone else agreed and before long the sound of cackling assaulted their ears. Turned back and everyone gasped.

_**Back with Kakashi**_

Kakashi raced after Kagura as Sakura, Kiyoko and Tenten had just made it over the hill. "Those bitches are sooooo fucked!" Kagura shouted and she noticed Kakashi right on her tail. He was going through handsigns that she was all too familiar with. **"Raiton: Gian," **Kakashi shouted as he charged his left hand and launched a wave of lightning at Kagura. The girl dodged to the side and smirked.

"If only you went after your friends this fast senpai," Kagura said and Kakashi narrowed his eye at what she was mentioning. "That won't work Kagura," Kakashi said and Kagura whistled.

"I guess not. Well fine then. I'll have some fun with you a little more," Kagura said as she stopped. She looked up and she noticed the sun radiating. She did some handsigns and she smiled. "For so long I've wanted to be like you. To be your partner, but you never, ever let me in. You just looked at that damn stone day in and day out. Well guess what. What I was gone I learned what made you famous. I learned what I could do," Kagura said as she grabbed her hand. Kakashi did the same and cackling was heavy in the air. Gai's fight with the Kagura clone stopped as she poofed out.

"Senpai, with this, I won't ever need to look at your face again!" Kagura shouted as she charged at Kakashi. The jonin closed his eye and sighed. "I never wanted this, but this is my duty," he said and quickly opened his eye. He charged at Kagura also and both held out their Raiton filled hands.

"**Chidori," **Kagura shouted, her hand blazing.

"**Raikiri,"** Kakashi yelled. Everyone could hear the sound of loud thunder and lightning boom across the field as Kakashi and Kagura passed each other.

"_Senpai, when I get stronger I'll be your partner. You can count on it. After all, the anbu is a dangerous place isn't it?" Kagura asked at a smiling Kakashi. The jonin shook his head and patted Kagura. "There is no need for that Kagura. You'll find someone even better than me one day. Till then grow strong," Kakashi said as he walked away. Kagura frowned and balled her fists._

"_I'll show you senpai. I'll make you acknowledge me!" Kagura said as she shunshined from Kakashi's rooftop._

Kakashi fell to one knee and Kagura chuckled. "Of course you would improve it. I...underestimated it. Shit," Kagura said as she fell to the ground. Her eyes grew blurry and she noticed Bando in the distance. "Keh, you I can't believe...I partnered with you. Dammit," Kagura said and she noticed Kakashi had already been looking at her.

"Don't you dare give me that...look senpai. Just...smile so I can...remember that damn face," Kagura said and Kakashi just closed his eyes. Despite everything he gave an eyesmile while Kagura's blurriness refused to let her fully see it happening.

"Now that's the senpai that I wanted to partner with," Kagura said as the light drained from her eyes. As soon as he saw that, Kakashi stopped his smile and frowned. He touched Kagura's white haired before heavily sighing. He looked to his left and he noticed the Fate seal on her hand slowly begin to disintegrate until it fully left her hand like it never existed. Kakashi allowed another heavy sigh to escape his lips before he felt Gai pat his shoulder.

"When she came to me saying that she wanted to be partners, she said that it was to get stronger so that she could be your partner," Gai said and Kakashi shook his head. "I just couldn't. I...was weak," Kakashi said while Gai patted his shoulder.

"Come, we must finish the mission," Gai said and Kakashi nodded. They looked over and they noticed Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee walking up to them. Neji and Sasuke looked at the fallen Kagura and snorted. Lee remained silent and Naruto just looked at her body. He had seen this type of stuff so many times in his life. He wasn't dull to it, but he felt the meaning to it, or at least he did more than other times. Naruto went into his pouch and he pulled out a black pill. He bit it and breathed easily. He walked over to her body and placed his hands on the ground.

"**Doton: Maisō( Earth Release: Earth Burial)," **Naruto said and Kagura's body descended into the ground. Naruto gently bowed before walking along. No one said anything as to how the blonde knew Doton techniques as they looked at the burial site.

"Why would he bury the enemy?" Neji asked and Gai patted his shoulder. "Respect your enemies when they fall. They have lived their lives. Respect their deaths. Naruto, seems to understand this well," Gai said and Neji just stared at the ground.

"Hn, let just get this mission done already," Sasuke said, his clothing looking ragged. Everyone agreed and they walked off.

_**Cha no Kuni**_

"Otou-sama!" Kiyoko cried as she ran into her father's arms. The Daimyou of Tea Country smiled warmly at his daughter's embrace. "Kiyoko, it's good to have you back. Why are your clothes so dirty?" He asked and Kiyoko just smiled while Tenten and Sakura looked off into the distance.

"T-They are alright aren't they?" Sakura asked, but Tenten shook her head that she wasn't sure. They both looked over the hill and they noticed the guy coming. Tenten and Sakura beamed as everyone came over the hill. They looked a little ragged, but they were fine.

"You're alright!" Tenten said as Gai and Lee gave thumbs up. Sakura blushed while Sasuke snorted. Neji looked away while Kakashi just seemed to wander. Naruto had a book open so he didn't say anything.

"As fine as can be. Our youthful opponents were not match for us," Lee said getting a groan from everyone except Naruto. The blonde did, however, unstrap his gloves and placed them back in his scroll.

"Ahh Naruto-san, here. I protect him well," Kiyoko said and everyone noticed Fu in her arms. Naruto lowered his book and nodded. "Very good," he said and opened his palm. Fu eagerly jumped to his father and snuggled in his embrace. Kiyoko bowed and then turned around sadly.

"Otou-sama, the bearers...didn't make it," she said and the Daimyou sighed with a short nod. "I see," He said before turning to the Konoha shinobi.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter. I'm in your debt," He said and they just waved him off. "Would you like to stay for a rest?" he asked, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry, but we really have to go. We appreciate the offer. Team seven, Team Gai, let's move," Kakashi said and everyone began to walk away. Naruto turned back and he noticed Kiyoko waving goodbye to them all with a happy smile on her face. C-rank mission...success. Yeah, even though it was foolish, Naruto called total bullshit on this.

* * *

_**Naruto: I guess you're done. Good, now then I can get to work. NEXT!**_

_**(Door opens)**_

_**KG: OH MY GOD!**_

_**Naruto: Silence foolish author. Please sit.**_

_**Slenderman: Thank you.**_

_**Naruto: Now then, please begin.**_

_**Slenderman: Well, I have to ask. Why does everyone run away from me? I was just lost in the woods and I was asking for directions. Every time they see me they run away. What did I do?**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm I see. Continue.**_

_**Slender: ever day people scream at me saying that I have no face. I have a face! But (Sniff) I tripped into some permanent white paint and it won't come off. People keep saying that I take kids and they have these photoshopped pictures of me with kids. What did I do to deserve this? I only asked those kids if their parents knew how to get rid of dry paint. I didn't do anything.**_

_**Naruto: I see, and how does that make you feel?**_

_**Slender: (Sniff) All I have is this suit from when my wife cheated on me and kicked me out of the house. I've had to live in this thing for a long time. Because of my long body I thought I could play basketball, but I couldn't jump. (Crying) I just wanted help!**_

_**KG: Wait wait, what about when electronics get fuzzy around you or how you appear nearly all over the world?**_

_**Slender: (Sniff) I don't know. I think it's the phone in my pocket. It operates on a high frequency. As for the traveling. (Sniff) I just wanted to visit countries and forget why people hate me!**_

_**Naruto: Shhhh it's okay. No one is going to foolishly judge you here.**_

_**KG: Yeah -_-', I'm going to bed now. Good night everyone. I have to do some shit tomorrow that needs to be done. Just...enjoy the rest of your day. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND CREAM SODA! Also if you like these updates or my stories then you will...RESPECT DA' CREAM!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KG: Hello everyone. I guess you could say we're back. Got nothing better to do, do we?**_

_**Naruto: Well you don't foolish author, but I have more important things to do with my time.**_

_**KG: Oh really like what?**_

_**Naruto: None of your business.**_

_**KG: Hmm well thanks for nothing, Jerkwad.**_

_**Naruto: That shows you're foolish. You come up with these senseless words.**_

_**KG: You know what, you can go to hell!**_

_**Naruto: Hell is not here yet. It will be at the end of the world.**_

_**KG: Good to know. Didn't know you were religious.**_

_**Naruto: I'm not. Just leave me alone.**_

_**KG: FINE!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Because most people are not sufficiently employed in themselves, they run about loose, hungering for employment, and satisfy themselves in various supererogatory occupations. The easiest of these occupations, which have all to do with making things already made, is the making of people: it is called the art of friendship," by Laura Riding.**_

* * *

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"And that's when we secured Kiyoko-sama to her family. The daimyou greeted us and the mission was a success. We soon took the last three days to come back here," Kakashi said finishing the report. Hiruzen showed a grave expression on his face as he remembered Kagura. To be taken down by Kakashi was a valiant thing, but to also have been partnered to someone not from her village. It made Sarutobi's heart tighten slightly.

"Very good Kakashi. Team seven and team nine have done exceptionally well. It was C-rank mission, but just for the case of Kagura and the bandits, I'll give you a B-rank mission pay. You'll receive your money in the current week," Sarutobi said. The teams bowed and all proceeded out of the door. Sarutobi chose that time to give one more lasting look to Naruto as he was the only one to leave the room via shunshin. Sarutobi had long since wondered about that as it was a chunin-level technique, but when he thought about it, with Naruto's grades then it was possible. Besides to live in the forest of death you'd better learn the shunshin well. Sometimes Hiruzen wondered if he had made the right choice to go along with Naruto's request and...isolate him from the village. Of course it solved the issue of people ever trying to hurt the blonde, but it made Sarutobi all the most anxious about how Naruto had survived that long.

"So Kakashi, tell me how was it?" Sarutobi asked and Kakashi, being the only one in the room since Gai had left also, nodded. The copy-nin showed a serious expression across his face while he placed his hands in his pockets. He appeared to be laid back, but Hiruzen with all his knowledge could see that he was still very much concerned.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Naruto is, in a word, complicated. He knows things that the average genin doesn't know. He wasn't fazed by the rising KI of the battle like everyone else was. He knew C-rank jutsu and although I had been preoccupied with Kagura along with Gai, I had even, out of the corner of my eye, seen him perform at least a B-rank Katon jutsu. Hokage-sama, I think it is wise to keep an eye on Naruto. I don't believe he's some traitor, but I believe that he's holding back much more than he lets on. He does follow orders, but it's more like he complies with him. He never outright accepts something that someone will say to him. He's also very...distant. During training he would unconsciously focus more on Sakura than Sasuke. I thought it was a crush or something, but the more I saw the harder it believed it. He would literally drive her into the ground, but as a response Sakura's being more self-confident. She's a little more efficient and she's more quiet, if I should say. I don't know how to explain what's happening. Hokage-sama, I want you to tell me the truth. I looked at Naruto's grades. As it is, he's lower than Shikamaru and Kiba," Kakashi said and Sarutobi grimaced. He stroked his beard and looked out the window.

"Kakashi, what you fail to realize about Naruto-kun is that...he's special in a sense. Do you really think I would let a near dropout of the academy into the Forest of Death?" Sarutobi asked and when Kakashi thought about it that had made sense. He looked at the ground for a second and sighed.

"Well what about his grades?" Kakashi asked and Sarutobi gave a very angry look. It was one of those looks that not many actually got to see...and live to tell about, but it also showed a moderate amount of disdain. "That would have to be my fault Kakashi, as well as the village. What happened to Naruto has changed him. For the better or worse, I don't know yet," Hiruzen said and he heard the door open and close signifying that Kakashi had left.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto, having left via the rooftops, had quickly stopped and looked down to the streets. He noticed Ichiraku ramen and narrowed his eyes at the stand. He noticed a girl with brown hair washing some dishes while an old man appeared to be trying to talk to her. He also noticed the dozens of people populating the streets. Naruto blinked his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't in any kind of hurry.

Naruto dropped to the ground and he walked towards the stand. He still had a book in his hands known as 'Creating The World Within'. Something of a romance novel. He also didn't have to look from the book to notice that people were still scowling at him, but he didn't care about them. He could take care of any of them if he so wished. **"If you really want to take care of them then let me out and I'll devour each and every single last fuckin' human!" **Kyuubi bellowed while Naruto opened the curtain.

"_Silence fox," _Naruto commanded as he cut the connection much to Kyuubi's irritation. Since the three days of walking, Naruto had never talked with Kyuubi after their last one until this time. He had continued in his training of Rinko, Touka and giving Fu his rehabilitation. It had irked Fu that he was on a strict best rest routine, but Rinko's growling had kept him complacent. He didn't want to anger his father or his sisters. That's why Rinko, Touka and Fu were sleeping in the inner pockets of Naruto's jacket. They were some big pockets too.

Naruto sat down at the counter with his book still up. "Excuse me, I would like two bowls of ramen," Naruto said as the two looked up. Both immediately noticed the blonde hair and the female gleamed.

"Why yes valued customer. We'll do that right for you. Just after you explain to us just where you have been for the last week!" she said with her elbows on the table. Naruto sighed and lowered his book to the table. The girl smiled while the man started to get Naruto's food ready.

"It was simply a mission. It will be more frequent as he go through the ranks. Besides, you still seem to do well for yourself regardless...Ayame-san," Naruto said and Ayame smiled with a nod of her head while Teuchi soaked the noodles in hot water. "Just missed you is all Naruto-kun. Business has been slow, but look at this!" Ayame said and Naruto raised an eyebrow as Ayame held out a shiny black bowl. He could see his reflection inside it while Ayame explained.

"It was the small piece that Exodus Metals gave us. We sent the piece to Higurashi Weapons and they managed to craft this wonderful bowl using Uzuin. Isn't it nice? Tou-san and I showed it to a few customers and they said that the ramen tastes even better in this plate than in regular bowls. I wonder why that is," Ayame said and Naruto sighed.

"_It's because the saltiness of your food is having an addictive affect to the metal. It's been hardened to have both compound feed off each other. The metal softens the salt quantities on the ramen allowing for it to be smoother and less fattening," _Naruto thought. He, of course, knew why it was better.

"Looks nice I suppose," Naruto commented getting Ayame to pout. She'd get a solid reaction out of him one day. Ever since his 'foster' parents had brought him to Ichiraku ramen, Naruto had been happy showing his emotions like the sun out on a hot day, but even Ayame knew about the day when all of that stopped. When Naruto had grown indifferent to everything around him. Ayame longed for that smiling face again, the same face that Naruto gave to Rinko, Touka and Fu.

"Looks nice? It looks amazing," Ayame said getting Naruto to just blink uninterested. Ayame sighed and shook her head. She leaned back and placed the bowl down on the table while Teuchi brought Naruto his food. He placed the bowls down and grinned. "Eat up buddy. Can't have one of our regulars starving to death," Teuchi said, but then he and Ayame noticed Naruto's hand stiffen as it reached for the chopsticks in the container. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his food before closing them.

"I see," Naruto said sternly as he picked up his chopsticks and picked up his noodles. He slowly slurped them to his lips trying not to eat audaciously as he had during his youth. If he were honest then this, was the only thing, that he would allow, that his foster parents had taught him before. To always eat respectfully.

Teuchi and Ayame watched Naruto go through his food slowly trying to savor the taste of it for as long as he was going to be staying. "Say Naruto-kun, you said that you were trying to become a blacksmith right?" Ayame asked and Naruto looked up from his food. He slowly nodded to her question. It was sort of a little white lie. He was just simply a weapons-smith. It wasn't anything serious.

"That's right," he said and Ayame smiled. "Well why don't you exchange with Exodus Metals also? Tou-san and I were offered an amazing deal. They actually asked us to be a part of the kitchen staff to their main building. Think of the money we could make!" Ayame said happily and Teuchi chuckled.

"Ayame I still haven't offered a reply just yet," Teuchi said, but Ayame was too far gone at the moment. She then looked down and smiled sadly.

"That means that we couldn't see Naruto-kun anymore," she said, but to her surprise, Naruto gave a dry laugh. He looked up and while Ayame knew it wasn't a full-blown smile like she wanted, she still got an amused one out of Naruto. "You'd be surprised how the world works Ayame-san," Naruto said as he got up having finished his food. Ayame and Teuchi widened their eyes as they looked to see both bowls done. They looked up as Naruto picked up his book. He waved goodbye to the two ramen owners while Ayame and Teuchi looked on. Ayame picked up the bowl and smiled.

"Still as fast as ever, even if he is a little off," Ayame said chuckling as she started to already wash the bowl.

_**Back with Naruto **_

Meanwhile, Naruto had quickly hopped across the rooftops with his stomach full of the salty food that he had just eaten. Now Naruto can't say that he didn't like ramen. He admitted that he said that to the Sandaime, but it more seemed to say that he didn't like it as being his main food source. He liked it more as a comfort food if he didn't feel like wanting to cook his own food. He wouldn't say it, but he liked Ayame and Teuchi. Maybe he could talk to them more. It wouldn't be so bad.

Entering the Forest of Death, Naruto dropped down and he quickly gathered some medicinal herbs. The best kinds were found near the tall building that had been used for the chunin exams. It was also there where Naruto had gotten his training, that very forest. Naruto finished collecting his herbs and walked back to his house. He could feel his kits waking from their naps and knew that they would instantly want to run around like the kids that they were or at least like the young teens that they were.

Naruto came up to his house and opened the door. He walked through and as he did he narrowed his eyes as he heard sizzling. Sighing at who would have the audacity to actually come into his house, Naruto made his way towards the kitchen and came through the hall. He noticed a purple pineapple shaped hair and the person was wearing an apron. The person turned around and smiled. "Welcome home darling. Would you like dinner? A bath? Or would...you...like...me?" she asked sexily getting Naruto to sigh.

"Please don't be foolish and do that Mitarashi-san," Naruto said and Anko pouted before she quickly, and heatedly Naruto noticed, hugged the blonde from behind. "Anko-san gaki and I just wanted to be the first to see you home. Is that so wrong? Huh?" she asked grinning like mad. Naruto snorted and looked at what Anko was cooking. Fried shrimp, rice, crab cakes and soba noodles. Naruto shook his head as he opened his fridge. He was still stockpiled with the things he had bought before he left. He turned back and rolled his eyes.

"You bought this yourself?" Naruto asked and Anko gave a thumbs up. "That's right brat. The great Anko-sama adorned an apron and replayed Icha-Icha page 67 just for you. Tons of men would kill for that," Anko said and Naruto actually chose this chance to actually look at her. He wasn't going to lie and say that Anko really knew how to _try _and flaunt an apron right in front of him. Naruto didn't know why he had been targeted as Anko's plaything, but he didn't have time for it.

"I'm not most men," Naruto said as he went over the sink. He took a pot and placed it over some water. He soaked the herbs in it before unzipping his jacket allowing for Rinko, Touka and Fu to drop to the ground. They immediately acknowledged Anko before they ran off towards their play set that their father had built for them. Anko whistled and then went over to check the food. She didn't get the desired 'faint from a nosebleed' reaction out of Naruto that she wished, but it was better than nothing. He at least checked her out. Wait, now that she thought about it, why did she want a twelve-year old checking her out?

Putting it off, Anko prepared the food quickly while she decided to make conversation. "So where were you hiding Foxy-kun? I went to your house three times and found you weren't there," Anko said and Naruto sighed. "I had an escort mission," Naruto said and Anko acknowledged it with a nod.

"Oh? You don't sound happy about it. Did you fail?" Anko asked and Naruto snorted. "I don't fail. We succeeded just fine," Naruto returned getting a chuckle from Anko. She realized what she had just done and looked up.

"Yep, that might be just like ya. So are you going to eat with me or do I have to eat by myself?" Anko asked. Naruto looked at the food and blinked. Did he really want to eat two times in two hours? He'd really have to train this off. He sighed and walked over to his table. Anko set the food down and quickly at her food. Naruto just ate slowly as he wondered how things became like this. He looked up at Anko grinning to herself. He wasn't going to lie. She was somewhat of a good cook.

"So about your mission, what happen? Who did you escort?" Anko asked getting Naruto to stop. He poked at his food with his chopsticks and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Habits die hard he figured.

"It was for the Daimyou's daughter of Cha no Kuni. It was supposed to be a simple escort, but we encountered an unknown element," Naruto said and Anko nodded excitedly. She waited for Naruto to continue and the blonde did so.

"We encountered Kagura," Naruto said as he heard a gasp as he looked at Anko's shocked face. It seemed that the two really had some history. Anko just stayed silent and Naruto continued on. He told her what had happened, their withdraw, their days in hiding, and the final day when they fought with Kagura and how they won. Needless to say, but Anko had seemed rather...disheartened at the news, but Naruto wasn't going to pry about it.

Soon the mood went down as Anko ate slowly. Naruto did the same and quickly both finished their food. Naruto washed the dishes quickly and he glanced towards the herbs. They had been soaking long enough. "Fu," Naruto called out.

Anko saw the three heads of Naruto's kits pop out of their playpen as they blinked. Rinko yipped at Fu and Fu ran towards Naruto. He wagged his tail as Naruto prepared some water. He twisted the herbs and they crinkled into the liquid getting the water to turn dark red. He quickly took a saucer and poured the medicinal drink into it and knelt down. He held out his hand and Fu looked at it. "Drink," Naruto said authoritatively. Fu nodded and lapped at the water until it was all gone. Naruto smiled and patted Fu's head before getting up and turning around.

"Very good. You can go play now," Naruto said and Fu went running off back to his sisters. Anko chuckled at the sight which got a frown from Naruto. He glared at her getting Anko to raise her hand defensively. "What?" Naruto asked sternly. Anko snickered and shook her head.

"You're just a softie," Anko said and she noticed the air grow cold. "What did you call me?" Naruto asked. Anko stood up and sauntered her way towards Naruto. She quickly stood over him while Naruto was forced to lean his head back, but he never once broke the gaze she held with him.

"Big, big softie," Anko said with a cheeky grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes and he nodded. He sucked his teeth and shook his head. "If you're trying to foolishly goad me into getting angry then it's not going to work," Naruto said and Anko chuckled.

"Please, I could kick your ass without so much as using a jutsu. You think that just because you could stand against Kakashi that you can beat me? Alone, don't dream of it brat," Anko said and Naruto slowly nodded. He walked over to his side door and opened it. He stepped to the soft grass and Anko watched him slowly take off his jacket. He dropped it to the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"Betting against me is a poor decision Anko-san. If it means that much to you then I'll indulge you," Naruto said and Anko grinned. She quickly stepped down and stood across from Naruto. "We'll see. I promise not to kick your butt too badly," she said and Naruto shrugged. Anko assumed a stance and Naruto...pulled out a book.

"_Hmm where did I leave off with this?" _Naruto thought to himself. Anko gawked at the audacity of a genin to read Icha-Icha in front of her while they were fighting. She chuckled darkly and balled her fists. "Fine be that way brat," Anko said and she quickly appeared in front of Naruto as she sent a kick to his face. She grinned, but she watched as it was grabbed. Anko gasped and saw Naruto looking up at her.

"Not bad," she said before she twisted her body and sent another kick to Naruto's side. It connected and she grinned, but she watched as Naruto dispelled and splashed her with water. Anko coughed and she turned around to see Naruto reading the second volume of Icha-Icha from atop a tree.

"_What that an elemental bunshin? But that's a kinjutsu right along with the Kage Bunshin technique," _Anko said to herself.

"Hmm that kick really did hurt," Naruto said to her. He placed his book away and stood to his feet. He quickly took out a kunai. He swung it at Anko's face, but she easily dodged it and even mocked Naruto as she caught it with her own through the circle of the end of it. She stuck out her tongue and she noticed Naruto fall back from the tree. He went upside down before he launched himself at Anko. She assumed her stance as Naruto sent a drop kick at her. Anko blocked that and she had to shift her feet against the assault. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Anko smiled. She then, much to Naruto's surprise, leaned back showing her flexibility. She leaned back and Naruto fell over her. She kneed him in the stomach getting a cough from the blonde before she kick him into the air. Naruto quickly recovered and glared at Anko. He nodded and did his own handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Naruto said as he sent the rushing fire towards Anko's being. Of course he knew this wouldn't do anything, but it's not like he didn't have a plan for it.

Anko watched the medium-sized fireball heading for her and grinned. Did Naruto really think that low of her. She quickly rolled to the side and dodged it. "Gotta do better than that Gaki," she shouted and she saw Naruto just look at her.

"It wasn't for you ignorant snake woman," Naruto said and Anko turned around as she saw Naruto behind her. He closed his eyes as the fire exploded against him causing him to dispel. Anko raised an eyebrow before she gasped as wind expelled from the clone, collided with the fire and exploded getting Anko to gasp as she was covered in it. Naruto folded his arms to the scene as he already knew that Anko avoided it. If she didn't, well he's be learning how to hide a body soon enough.

The fires settled down and Naruto noticed Anko on top of a tree. She chuckled darkly and nodded. "Alright brat, if you want to play that much then we'll play," Anko said as she licked her kunai. Naruto narrowed his eyes at what he had just seen. He reminded him of just one person. The same person that he really wanted to kill. On his top ten people. He was the tenth. The number one person was his ambition.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor as he heard a kunai whistling through the air. He looked up and blocked the attack just in time as Anko appeared right behind him. She grabbed his arm and held him in a submissive hold as they fell to the ground. "Gonna give up Foxy-kun?" Anko asked as she twisted Naruto's arm. The blonde narrowed his eyes dangerously as he glared back at her.

"Is that all?" He asked and Anko gawked. Who did this...this...fuckin' kid think he was messing with?!

Anko chuckled before she cocked her fist back. "You asked for it," she said as the punch came for his face. Instantly Naruto shivered as he went back to something.

"_Oh Naruto, how could you have done such a thing? I told you to be a good boy and you know what happens to those who aren't good boys don't you?" someone said as the person nodded their head to a young Naruto over a crying older boy. They nodded to someone else and Naruto flinched as a punch was sent to his face._

Naruto growled before he rolled to the side sending Anko with him as they rolled across the ground. The blonde backflipped away from her getting a look of surprise from Anko. She had seen Naruto's reaction as the blonde panted. "On second thought I can't let you hit me," Naruto said and Anko grinned. She watched Naruto take out a kunai and throw it at her. Anko quickly took out her own and blocked it, but she gasped as Naruto's kunai collided with her own and easily sliced through it. She cursed and ducked under it just in time. As she did, she looked up and noticed Naruto in her face. He sent his foot upwards to her chin, but Anko avoided it with a grin across her face. However it quickly went south as she saw another Naruto behind the original. It tackled her to the ground as Naruto pinned her sleeves, her shin guards and her trench coat to the ground. He landed on top of her and held his kunai to her throat. Anko narrowed her eyes and Naruto did the same. Both took the situation in and Anko looked into Naruto's eyes. She could see just a hint of anxiety inside of them. It confused her, but she decided to get rid of it.

"Ooooooh you're bold Naruto-kun. You won the fight and now you're going to claim your prize right?" Anko asked with a snicker. Naruto blinked at her and he narrowed his eyes even more. He turned his head and he noticed a clone of Anko holding a kunai to his neck. She winked while Naruto looked back to the original.

"You're weird," Naruto said and Anko laughed. "Takes one to know one," she said and Naruto snorted. He quickly looked at the situation that was going on and lightly chuckled. He didn't know why, but he felt a little better. He took his kunai back and rolled off Anko. He looked at the sky as Anko's clone took the kunai from her original.

"Why did you let me win?" Naruto asked as Anko looked up also. "What are you talking about?" she asked and Naruto leaned up.

"Don't be foolish Anko-san. You're a tokubetsu jonin, you could've gotten out of that easily. I don't need anyone to go easy on me," Naruto said and Anko leaned up. She glared at Naruto, but the blonde glared right back defiantly. She sighed and shook her head. "Who knows. Didn't feel like winning," Anko said getting up. Naruto did also before he snorted.

"Whatever you say Anko," Naruto said as he went back inside. Anko watched him go before a grin went over her face. "You know your taijutsu really needs work," Anko said and Naruto paused. He glanced back to her and blinked.

"Is that right? And you think you know just from one spar?" Naruto asked. He knew how his taijutsu was. It was at least mid-chunin level and he knew Anko knew that also. She probably had suspicions, but nothing to go off on. Of course, seeing someone try to figure him out made Naruto rather...pleasant. In truth, when he was younger the blonde only had the taijutsu style of his real teachers to go off. He also only had lonely bandits or possible C-rank missing nin to go off of. Naruto knew that his taijutsu wasn't the best and only the foolish thought that they didn't need to constantly improve upon everything, but he would at least say he was passable and for Naruto...that wasn't good enough.

"I know because there were quite a few points where I could've kicked your ass to the ground, but didn't because I was having so much fun. Lucky for you, I happen to know quite a bit," Anko said proudly. Naruto just looked at her and sighed.

"Boasting doesn't do you justice, but whatever you say," Naruto said as he walked up into his house. He turned back to Anko and glared at her. "Tomorrow 9 a.m, don't be late," He said as he closed the door. Anko grinned widely and chuckled to herself.

"Reminds me of myself when I was his age." Anko said before she quickly shunshined out of sight.

Meanwhile, Naruto stepped through his house and since it was still light out, he decided to get down and dirty before taking his shower. He looked over and he noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu waiting for him patiently. It was time.

"_Alright then, time to start Danzo's commission. If I'm gonna stay on even ground with him then I'll do just that. Besides, I when I say I'll get something done, I'll do it. Doing otherwise is foolish," _Naruto thought as he clapped his hands.

"To the basement. We have a week off and we're going to use it well," Naruto instructed. His kits yipped and they all quickly came down to the basement. Naruto quickly discarded his public clothes and place on his work clothes as he made his way through the basement.

_**Early Next Morning**_

"_198...199...200!" _Naruto said as he finished his upside-down tree crunches. He quickly finished those and dropped to the ground. As he dropped down he narrowed his eyes as a very large snake bursted out of the woods. Naruto looked up at it while the snake flickered its tongue at him. It hissed and opened its mouth. It was more than ready to eat him alive, but the snake flinched as Naruto's deep blue eyes glared coldly at it. It withdrew slightly before Naruto turned around. "Know your place," Naruto said and the snake slithered away fast knowing its life would be over if it tried to go after him.

Naruto snorted as he felt the snake's presence leave. It was easy to say that Naruto had a reputation in the Forest of Death, at least to the animals. In there, Naruto was the top of the food chain. In actuality, all animals respected the blonde and feared him. Now there were animals in the forest that could actually give Naruto a hard time if they wanted, but its not about his power that they respect, but rather his leadership over the forest. The forest might be Konoha's territory, but for the animals, it was Naruto's territory and they were just living there by him. Now some could get arrogant and challenge Naruto for leadership over everything, but Naruto, barely, bested all of them. The blonde still had much to learn. However all the animals and even Naruto, himself, knew that there was one part of the Forest of Death that no one went into. Not him, not Anko, not even the animals. It was known as the Dark Zone. The only part of the forest that had a tall gate of its own. It was forbidden to everyone except certain jonin, anbu, and the Hokage.

Naruto picked up a towel as he rubbed his face free of some sweat. He had left his house at around 8:20. His kits were still sleeping since they had been up late, but Naruto had always had a training schedule that he stuck to. It's a good thing, to him, that he didn't have training to do with his team, if he even wanted to call it that. By the time that they met again, Sasuke should've mastered tree-walking and have been on to water-walking. Sakura should be on water-walking too if Naruto's prediction of her low reserves was anything. It's not that he particularly wanted to train either of them, but they were a team and he was about to waste lives if he didn't need to. And if Hatake was going to put the blonde in charge of training while he was gone, which was ore than a majority of the time, then Naruto was going to do it right.

Naruto leaned on a tree branch while he took a look at the scrolls he had been offered by Danzo. He'd gotten three of them down, but the fourth one was a little more complicated than that. He would have to figure it out later, but also he had to think about something else. Naruto was soon due for a report from Kisa and while he never really outright found any mergers to be of imminent threat to him, he still felt the need to make a presence known. What type he wasn't sure of.

As he thought about this, Naruto knew he was being observed. He knew by who as it was already that time of the day and the person was exactly on time, something that Naruto found to be appropriate.

"Keep you waiting Gaki?" Anko asked as she dropped showing her presence. Naruto glanced towards her and sighed with a shake of his head. "Not really. Just doing my own personal set of warm-ups. I'm actually surprised that you're actually here on time," Naruto said getting a glare from Anko. She smirked evilly and flicked a kunai at the blonde. Naruto ducked under easily and he noticed Anko wrap her arm around his neck. Naruto glared at her and Anko chuckled.

"Give me some credit brat. Not all of us are like Kakashi. Well we'll skip the warm-up since you seem to be doing it well," Anko said as she looked at the sweat glistening of Naruto's body. Somewhere in the back of her head, she blinked that he really was sort of...cute.

"Very well. Let's get started," Naruto said. Anko nodded and so the blonde's supposed training with the snake mistress began as they delved into the forest of Death.

"Send a punch at me," Anko said and Naruto quickly did. "Hold it," she said and he did so. She examined his form and she had to admit that the execution was flawless. He stance was rigid and firm. Unmoving and not hyper-extended. It was impressive to say the least.

"Nice," she complimented. Naruto rolled his eyes at her compliment. It sounded like she was expecting him to be horrible. However, judging by who he was then he could understand. It wasn't entirely foolish thinking.

"Alright then. We'll work on taijutsu then some chakra control exercises and we'll have a little sparring match again. That alright for you?" Anko asked and Naruto shrugged. "Sure, I've got nothing major to do," Naruto said and Anko just chuckled with a nod.

So nearly the entire morning and a good majority of the afternoon went like that. Naruto and Anko trained together and while Naruto wasn't going to admit it, he still felt this was a pleasant way to spend his time. Anko had more or less teased him every chance she got, but Naruto could never fall for it and get completely angry. Annoyed was a better word for it, but it did make him question why she was even trying to associate with him. He never really cared, but having someone to accompany him wasn't so bad. He could at least admit that.

Later, Naruto and Anko was laying on the ground panting. It had been a very tiring session, but one that neither minded. "Your training routines are unethical Anko-san...," Naruto said and Anko was about to flip him off, but Naruto's words beat her to it. "However, they seem to be just as efficient as my own," Naruto said and Anko chuckled with a nod. Both said nothing as they caught their breath. It was their break time.

Anko leaned up and threw a canteen of water to Naruto. The blonde took it easily and drank its contents. As he did, Anko took this time to observe Naruto. His soft skin, his cute whisker marks, and his steely gaze that seemed to accommodate his face. She strolled down to his stomach and she could barely see the baby fat on him, if there even was any. His toned stomach and legs. Honestly Anko had seen it all before on all times of men, but something about that physique on his body was admirable. The blonde certainly knew to take care of himself. She also knew that the way he spoke, walked was his entire personality. He didn't wear some mask to hid when he was either upset, happy or neutral. He just did so. He was just indifferent. Something Anko didn't find it a lot of people.

She had asked around in the Red Light District and Naruto had one of the best, and most quiet reputations. People there never referenced him as Naruto. He was only known as Golden Fox. He never cared about winning or losing, but he had the streak of a professional gambler. That was just who he was and because of that, Anko figured that Naruto had one of the best minds in tactics.

"What?" Naruto asked breaking Anko from her stupor. "Huh?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You were looking at me for quite a while. Is something the matter?" Naruto asked and Anko snorted. "Nah. Just went to my thoughts for a second. So Gaki, you got any big dreams?" Anko asked trying to get to know her plaything more. Naruto placed the bottle down and folded his arms.

"I don't have dreams. I will tell you the same thing I told Hatake. Anyone can dream, but few will ever attain them. I am a part of that few. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. It is one that only I need to be concerned with," Naruto said getting a frown from Anko. She expected the cold shoulder on that part. Seems Naruto had just a few trust issues.

"So are we done for today?" Naruto asked and Anko nodded. "Umm yeah. I'll see you later I guess," Anko said as she rushed away. She gave a lasting wave to Naruto and the blonde just looked up at her. No stranger people have appeared before him than her.

_**With Anko, two hours later**_

"And he never stopped fighting even when I summoned some of my best snakes on him. He outmaneuvered a trap I made and turned it on me. Also did you know that the Gaki has this house the fuckin' size of like three rooms of an apartment complex. He also has a garden and he reads, he reads Nai-chan! This kid's no damn idiot. Naruto is like a fuckin full box of your best things wrapped in a Dango box," Anko said wolfing down her dango in front of Anko while trying to sip some tea. Kurenai just blinked as she thought about Naruto. It was obvious that she was still on his words.

The men who had leered at her, she had done nothing. The men, or women, who read perverted books, she did nothing. Well those who tried to take a more...active interest in her, she did something which was deliver them to the hospital. However as Kurenai had to admit, Naruto did know what she was talking about. She was more than a little biased in her opinions and she had sought to correct that. Somewhere she respected the blonde.

The two others who had been with her were Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki. Hana was the daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and the sister of Kiba. She was the veterinarian for Konoha and she happened to be a chunin-level shinobi. Hana had never been marked either just like her brother. That wasn't to say that she hadn't tried, but not many people suited her. As for Yugao, she was marked. She knew about the consequences, but Yugao, as with most kunoichi, didn't feel comfortable in partnering with someone that she didn't like so despite the consequences she partnered with her lover, Hayate Gekko. Since she had done so, she and Hayate had nearly doubled in their proficiency of kenjutsu since they were sword users. Hayate achieved Yugao's amazing reflexes while Yugao gained a higher level of chakra control from Hayate. It wasn't anything major, but it worked for them.

"Hmmm Anko, from how you talk about it I would think that you've...been busy," Hana said with a smile. Anko nearly choked on her food and glared at Hana. "What the hell are you talking about?" Anko asked irritated.

"I think Hana is saying, Anko and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N...," Yugao dodged a kunai from Anko as she backflipped away and laughed. Anko growled while Yugao held her hands up defensively. Hana chuckled to herself and Kurenai just smiled.

"It's nothing like that. I'm just training the damn brat,"Anko pouted. Oh no, Kurenai wasn't letting it end there. Now was the perfect time to get back at her for all that damn teasing with Asuma. It was much better like this anyway. Whoever said revenge wasn't justified, well they can just suck it.

"Sure endless hours of training in the woods, alone. With no one else around and his house is just a couple of yards from you," Kurenai got in on it and Anko snarled. "Shut the fuck up. All of you," Anko said snarling as she looked the other way. The girls chuckled and Hana smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto!" Hana shouted. Anko jumped up, but she noticed no one there. Yugao and Kurenai were staring at her while Hana snickered. "You are so dead," Anko said and Hana already knew that she was, but she might as well get her fun out of it before dying.

"I need a damn drink," Anko said as she got up and walked away. Kurenai, Hana and Yugao laughed to each other as the blush went flushing across her face in embarrassment. She would so get them back for this. She didn't know how or where, but she would do it.

_**One Month Later**_

Despite her friends and their teasing, Anko had continued to 'train' Naruto in the Forest of Death. They would always meet when it was a conveniency for her or for him. If either was busy then they would leave a scroll stating why the couldn't be there at the designated time. It had been a rather efficient method to getting things done. Naruto couldn't deny the benefits of Anko's training as he finally had a guinea pig to test his techniques against. He always held a little something back just to show that he would never go all-out against her and show everything that he was about which he never did. After his 'training' with Kakashi and his team, Naruto would always work on Danzo's commission which he did get done and had Sai and Misa pick it up just a few days ago. Danzo had sent Naruto a little...worker's fee for the excellent work as well as a thank you note, something Naruto didn't really need, but it was always welcome.

During that month, Naruto had also trained Rinko, Touka and Fu still. It had taken a bit, but he managed to teach Touka another water jutsu of her own, Rinko three fire jutsu and Fu two doton jutsu. Fu had also been fully healed and was as jumpy or rowdy as ever, which really got in Rinko's nerves.

Since the last C-rank turned B, borderline A, ranked mission of escort to Cha no Kuni, it had been D-ranked mission after D-ranked mission for team seven. Naruto knew that they wouldn't be getting another mission like that any time soon, but he would've preferred to have it that way. Also Naruto felt that Kakashi was paying him much more attention, not that the blonde cared. He always seemed to be anxious about what Naruto did, but it was understandable. Let him be as anxious as he wanted, Naruto had nothing to hide. Okay that was a lie. He did, but it's not like they would find out until he wanted them to find out. It wouldn't be happening.

Naruto had also taken to sending a few messenger hawks to Kiyoko. Just as a smile reply if he had the time. She had a small portion of his trust when she followed his orders. He would at least stay in contact with her. She was a somewhat good friend.

Speaking of relationships, Naruto and Kyuubi still had a somewhat...imperfect relationship. Kyuubi detested Naruto and Naruto never went out of his way to make conversation with the Demon Fox, but both knew their situation. They...accepted that this was happening and while they didn't like it, they also found that there was no use in complaining about it. Naruto had trained in just a bit of Kyuubi's chakra and he could already, with his control, enter an initial form of burst chakra, but that was it. He never went further than what he could control. Of course he always experimented, but if he was ever starting to lose control then Naruto would immediately lock Kyuubi's chakra through the seal and this irked the fox to almost no end.

Naruto's relationship with Anko was...complicated. He wouldn't say that he ever longed to see her everyday because he didn't. He liked to be alone and read, but the more Anko trained with him, the more he had to say that he felt a small sense of security. She was...interesting if he had to give it a word. She knew when to be serious, when to tease and when to have fun. It made Naruto wonder why she wasn't partnered, but he figured that she had her own reasons. Since the house incident, Anko had rarely come to Naruto's house, not that the blonde cared to mind. He was busy enough to not think about it. She was just an interesting woman. One that Naruto would have to keep his eyes on.

Also as of that morning, Naruto got his chance. To say that he was happy was an understatement, but it didn't change outwardly. Just inwardly. His kits could also share in his enthusiasm.

Naruto was currently in the mission room with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. They were standing side by side while Sarutobi held up another mission report. "It seems that you have all completed an appropriate amount of D-rank missions since your last mission. How about another C-rank?" Sarutobi asked and everyone gulped.

"W-WHat kind of mission is it?" Sakura asked looking grim. To Naruto, that was still rather foolish, but what could he expect of a genin. Especially after what Sakura had seen on her first one.

"Don't worry Sakura-san. We've checked this one out and it lives up. This will be another escort mission," Sarutobi said as he noticed Sasuke grin. Sakura gulped, remembering the first one while Naruto remained impassive. He just flipped his orange book and snorted. He was now on volume 3. He was just at the part where Mizune would finally confess her undying love for Henma. Seemed about right.

"So what are we doing?" Sasuke asked and Sarutobi cleared his throat. Next to him was Iruka who sighed at the disrespect, but said nothing. He looked up at Naruto and he was surprised to see the blonde looking at him. He gave a small smile while Naruto just closed his eyes and sighed. Too much complication.

"You will be escorting this man to Wave country," Sarutobi paused. No one could see Naruto as he gripped the edges of his book heatedly. He had received a report from Kisa and turns out Gato had more or less tried to undermine Exodus in that month. He didn't succeed, but Kisa warned Naruto that it was getting to a rather moot point. Now Naruto had the best solution.

"Then you will protect him while he builds the bridge there. His name is Tazuna," Hiruzen said and the door opened. Everyone's eyes darted to the left as they saw an old and tired drunk man. He glared at the kids, but his eyes went to Naruto and he flinched as he backed up. As Naruto said before, he never liked getting drunk. It was a foolish thing that impaired judgement and allowed for a vulnerable state of mind. Naruto only rarely, and he used that term loosely, drank sake or things like that.

"These are the people who are going to be protecting me? Some bubblegum girl, an two emo? I ask for ninja and you send me kids," the man named Tazuna said getting fumes from Sasuke and sakura, but nothing out of Naruto. He just let the foolish man talk. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I assure you Tazuna-san that we are more than capable of guarding you," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Tazuna snorted and sighed. He just gave an short snort while Kakashi turned around. "Alright then team. We'll head out in two hours. We meet at the gates at 12," Kakashi said getting them to nod as they quickly left.

Naruto hopped across the rooftops and exited the village. He came to the forest of death and dropped to a tree branch. He quickly caught a kunai near his face between his fingertips and look beyond it to see a grinning Anko eating some dango. He sighed while Anko dropped down. "You're late Foxy-kun. Wanna get started?" Anko asked and Naruto swung the kunai back at her allowing for Anko to collect it.

"Not today. I have a mission out of the village. You'll just have to keep yourself occupied while I'm gone," Naruto said and Anko pouted as she raced Naruto back to his house. "Aww then I won't get to have fun with you for a while. That's a shame," Anko said and Naruto snorted. He dropped down and opened the door. It was sort of a habit that Anko just walked it now. Naruto didn't care.

He walked in, collected his things while Anko went on and on about how she would miss him, to watch out for his team, brush his teeth every day and stuff like that. Supposed to be endearing, but whatever.

As Naruto spent his time collecting his things. He placed Fu, Rinko, and Touka in their usual comfy spots as they furled up. He offered them the space to poke their heads out if they so wished. Naruto picked up placed his clothes on and finished drawing the storage seals to store his things. He didn't need a backpack to do that.

"Alright I'm going," Naruto said and Anko smiled. She then felt the urge to do something and quickly grabbed Naruto into a hug. The blonde narrowed his eyes and was opened his mouth. "Be safe Gaki," Anko said and Naruto closed his mouth back. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"In this world, safe is a foolish word and a luxury, but I understand. Thank you, but we're not done with our talk Anko-san. You're going to tell me about that mark on your neck," Naruto said in absolute seriousness. Anko instantly shivered as she backed away.

"You just won't let that go will you? Why can't you understand that I don't want to talk about that?!" Anko said irritated. Naruto closed his eyes and snorted. "Because it's my right to know," Naruto said letting that hang in the air.

"What does that mean?" Anko asked. Naruto looked back at her and closed his eyes. "You wouldn't understand," he said. Anko growled and slammed the door shut.

"What am I not going to understand here?! Can't you trust me a little bit here?" she shouted. Naruto opened his eyes and looked forward. "I have offered that to too many people as it is. You ask for trust, but you can't trust me. It's a two-way street," Naruto returned. He started to walk away before Anko grabbed him.

"I'll admit that I asked about that, but this mark is my personal business. If I don't want to tell you then I won't tell you! You're just a genin," she said and Naruto snorted. He had enough of this.

"I see. Very well then. I guess it would be foolish to rely on you. I'll just take care of Orochimaru myself," Naruto said and Anko widened her eyes. "Open your damn eyes brat. He's a sannin. You wold have no better chance at defeating him than any other genin your age," Anko sternly spoke while Naruto remained silent.

"That is not your concern," he said as he moved to rush away, but Anko grabbed his arm. "It is my concern. It's a part of my job to make sure that genin like you don't get yourselves killed which is what you will get if you go after him," Anko said and she noticed Naruto turn to her. His blue eyes glared darkly at her eyes, but she steeled herself.

"Let go of me," Naruto said and Anko did so. She backed away while Naruto looked forward. "We'll finish this later," Anko said to him. Naruto turned forward and jumped to a tree.

"I will be the one to decide that," he said as he disappeared in the shunshin leaving Anko alone. The snake mistress scowled before she punched a tree next to her.

"Dammit!" she said to herself.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Naruto placed the conversation behind him. It had happened when Naruto had seen Anko summoning snakes to further train him in evasiveness, which the blonde had no problem with at all. He had come under the assumption that other than her, she knew one of the many people that Naruto was after. As soon as the topic of Orochimaru got up then everything exploded. Anko never told him anything about the man and said it was better that Naruto didn't ask. However Naruto had taken an offense to that. It was his right what he wanted to ask or not. Naruto knew Orochimaru. He knew him because...well he didn't feel like talking about it. After that, Naruto and Anko had gotten rather awkward around each other. Naruto remained totally silent, which was rather an unchanging thing. Anko just seemed to distance herself which made the blonde wonder why she had been in such a good mood just a few minutes ago. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now is not the time to think over those things," Naruto said and he saw the Gates in front of him. He dropped to the ground to see Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna waiting for him. "You're on time for once. What's the occasion?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. Naruto said nothing as he assumed his place near the gates. He took out his orange book and read through it. Sakura blushed and even Sasuke did, but they were more or less used to it by now.

"Your friend doesn't talk too much does he?" Tazuna asked feeling sober now. Sasuke snorted he looked away while Sakura scratched her cheek and chuckled. "Well he's just Naruto," Sakura said as she looked over to the blonde. Over the month, Naruto had taught both Sasuke and Sakura water-walking, which all figured should've been Kakashi's job if he said that he wasn't...supervising or had things to do. Sakura took to water-walking the fastest, in fact she even got kunai balancing down. She no longer complained about things and she wasn't as open on her dates as before. She still greatly wanted to be Sasuke's partner, but damn when she stopped asking him out every chance she got. She had also gotten her first jutsu that wasn't the simple clone jutsu. Naruto had given her chakra paper and found Sakura's affinity to be earth. They had worked for weeks over her jutsu and while it was only a D-rank, Sakura was still proud to be taught one. In Sasuke's eyes, she had just made a simple step up from being useless.

"So we're just waiting for your sensei right?" Tazuna asked getting a nod from Sakura as she was being the only considerate one. Naruto knew how long it was going to take for Kakashi to...make up some lame excuse so he continued through his series. _"Well Mizune, are you going to be foolish and deny Henma? Or are you going to be appropriate and...yeah this book is changing me," _Naruto thought as he shivered to himself.

Two whole hours passed, and soon Kakashi dropped to the ground. He smiled to everyone as he saw Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him. He then turned to Naruto and he had to chuckle that the blonde was on the third volume. Naruto was probably the only one who went through Icha-Icha faster than Kakashi did, but the blonde had a lot of catching up to do. Kakashi was currently on volume 47. However the jonin also narrowed his eyes when he remembered Naruto again. His investigation of the blonde had grown cold multiple times. No one had anything pleasant to say about the blonde genin. It was always 'demon' this or 'demon' that. Well Kakashi assumed that much. He knew what Naruto held as did a majority, if not all, of Konoha's jonin population.

"Well then shall we go now?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded, but then Kakashi looked over to see that Naruto didn't have the standard backpack like everyone else. "Naruto, did you forget to pack?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Sasuke smirked at such stupidity while Sakura frowned. Naruto said nothing as he walked through the gates. He was ready to go and didn't have time for the foolish actions of his lazy jonin sensei.

"Provisions have been taken care of by my own need Hatake. You don't need to be told anything else. Let's go," Naruto said and Kakashi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Remember what I said about respecting your jonin sensei Naruto?" Kakashi asked sternly. Naruto turned his head and gave a small smirk having his glare match Kakashi's.

"And remember what I said about that tone Hatake?" Naruto asked and Kakashi stepped back. The blonde was getting out of hand. If he had any problems on this mission then he would directly report this to the Hokage. Kakashi was a patient man, but even he had his limits.

"Well that's fine I guess. Let's all move out!" Kakashi said and everyone, once again, left the village gates. They hit the dirt road and quickly left their village behind.

The group was only thirty minutes into their journey and Sakura cleared her throat. "N-Naruto, do you know if Wave has any shinobi? Or is it like Cha no Kuni?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glanced towards the blonde and so did Kakashi, but the jonin wondered why Sakura was asking Naruto and not him. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, but he seemed curious.

"No it does not Haruno-san. Wave is a civilian country and just like Cha no Kuni they don't have shinobi. So they go to the Hidden Villages just like Cha to get shinobi hired. Though I'm surprised that Wave had the money," Naruto said glaring at Tazuna. The old man gulped as he quickly avoided his gaze. Naruto narrowed his eyes before returning to his book.

"Umm what does that mean?" Sakura asked and Naruto just chuckled dryly. "Nothing. Senseless banter on my part. Don't worry about it," Naruto said and Sakura did not. She just nodded having her curiosity satisfied.

Team seven and their client quickly walked through a small turn and Sakura felt another concern. "N-Naruto, will we encounter any shinobi this time?" Sakura asked. Naruto stayed silent and looked back at Sakura. He contemplated telling her as he knew she wasn't going to like it, but Kakashi spoke before he could.

"I doubt it Sakura. This is a real C-rank mission. No real action this time," Kakashi said and Sakura nodded. Sasuke looked angry at those words. However, Naruto snorted getting their attention. "However the world is vast. There is no telling who someone will encounter. You must always remain on guard or you will be picked a part. No matter how low the mission rank, once your outside the village you are susceptible to nature at its worse. Nothing is ever 100% certain," Naruto said getting a smirk from Sasuke, a firm nod from Sakura and a sigh from Kakashi.

An hour into walking and everyone passed by a puddle. Kakashi stared at it, but said nothing and kept walking. He looked to see if any of his genin had seen it, but none of them did so Kakashi didn't warn them. They had to be aware of these things. However, Naruto had seen it and narrowed his eyes.

"_What are they doing here?" _He thought, but he didn't voice it. They just walked away and soon the water morphed as two men casted glares at the group.

A short walk further and the group encountered no trouble. Naruto was already on his guard, but he didn't have a reason to be. He knew these guys.

The two men hid in the trees as they saw the group pressing on. The older man looked at their target and grinned. So did the younger and they eyed his protectors. A bunch of brats and a jonin. Not too had they figured. They looked at Sasuke...'weak', then Sakura...'weaker', Kakashi...'a little bit of work', and lastly...

"Oh shit, what's HE doing there?!" the older brother said and the younger gulped. Both flinched and they discreetly noticed Naruto glaring at them out of the corner of his eye as he walked away. They shifted uncomfortably.

"Yo Gozu, what is Aniki doing here?!" Meizu said and Gozu growled. "This wasn't a part of the damn plan. Boss wasn't supposed to be here!" Gozu said. They backed up slightly. Meizu looked at his brother and Gozu seemed to be thinking hard.

"Meizu, we're outta here. It's not worth going against him," Gozu said and Meizu nodded his head. They started to disappeared before they heard a voice. "What do you two think you're doing?" Naruto asked folding his arms. Meizu and Gozu jumped back as they fell to the ground. They looked back as they noticed Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and their client walking away.

"W-What...how are you...," Gozu stuttered and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm a clone. Now don't waste my time. Gozu, Meizu I asked you a question," Naruto said glaring at them both. Meizu and Gozu looked at each other and then at Naruto's cold eyes. The clone did little to hid its original's curiosity.

"A-A-Aniki we can explain this perfectly," Meizu said and Naruto looked to him. He then looked back to Gozu and the man nodded. These two were the Demon Brothers. Two missing nin from Kirigakure. They were partnered to each other. It was made as a convenience thing for both. With them partnered then they knew that they could reap benefits and no hassle also they wouldn't be jealous or some shit if they found someone they were interested in. It was a very, very, VERY disturbing thing. One that they never wished to recall, but that didn't bother Naruto. People's sexuality preferences was not his concern.

"I'm listening," Naruto said and the two nodded, but Gozu was the one who spoke. "Kisa-neechan made us. She said to try and strike from within Gato's organization. We managed to get in and we're working with Zabuza Momochi. H-He was hired by Gato to deal with umm something like this. We weren't planning to kill the old man, just knock him out and give him to Gato-san," Gozu said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well Kisa's logic is understandable now that I think about it, but you two are supposed to be guards for the main structure of Exodus. This wasn't what I had in your job description when I recruited you," Naruto said and the two gulped.

"W-We'll gladly accept any punishment that you seek to give us," They said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes. Both waited for the blonde's judgement as continued to cast his eyes over them.

"How is Wave?" Naruto asked getting Gozu and Meizu to sigh. "Aniki, all the work Exodus put into it is gone. People are poor and living on the streets. Gato abducts people for not making ridiculous payments. He's produced a human trafficking route and the place has gone to shit. Most people have...prayed to Kami for us to do something. It seems that they still hold onto some little faith that Exodus will bail them out," Meizu sighed to him. Let it be known that not much could irk Naruto, but to him, human trafficking was subhuman. Only insignificant fools did such things. Then again, this was Gato.

"I see, so Tazuna lied about this," Naruto said and both nodded. "D-Don't be angry Aniki. The country didn't have enough money to pay for a true mission. Also Exodus and Gato's Shipping are still in a lock war so Wave knows that if Exodus launches a blown assault then they will be caught in the crossfire. Aniki, we're...in a bind," Gozu said getting a faraway look from Naruto. The blonde folded his arms as he thought for a second. He did some long distance calculations in his head as he looked up at the sky.

"What have you done to stop this?" Naruto asked and both nodded. "W-We've tried returning money in the dead of night to avoid suspicion and we try to mess with the traffic routes, but since Gato's face numerous failures then he's only allowed for only his best to know his routes. Since then it's picked back up. Meizu and I are running out of ideas," Gozu said and Naruto acknowledged their efforts.

"Very well. You are no longer in trouble. Your reasoning is clear I suppose. Either way, go back to Gato also I want you to be as far away from any fighting I do as possible," Naruto said and both bowed.

"A-Aniki, you should also be aware of Zabuza-sama's...partner, or...tool, as he prefers. Her name is Haku and she's a Hyoton user," Gozu said as Naruto turned his head.

"_Ice Release. Is that right?" _Naruto thought and again acknowledged their words. "Fine. Now get out of here," Naruto said to them. Meizu and Gozu quickly left while the Naruto clone narrowed its eyes. It dispelled into water.

A while away Naruto glared at the ground showing that he had received everything that the clone had talked with his employees about. He just stayed silent, but lowered his book. "Foolish man. I'll be sure to make you squirm," Naruto said suddenly. No one seemed to notice and Kakashi visibly relaxed.

"_Did they back off seeing that I was here or is it to report something? Things aren't right here," _Kakashi thought to himself. He said nothing and continued to walk away. He sighed as he looked to Naruto. He found that his student was right. Once you step out of the village anything and everything can happen to you.

_**Two Days Later**_

"B-But Zabuza-sama, they had Kakashi Hatake with them. We weren't a match," Gozu said sorrowfully. Meizu bowed in shame as they stared at the man in front of them. Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He was shirtless with only a large strap, holding a large sword, to cover his chest. He also wore baggy pants that seemed to be of Kirigakure design. He also was not happy.

"Zabuza I told you that sending these two was a waste of time. Eliminate the ridge builder like I paid you to do. My control over Wave is just about complete and I won't have it being ruined by an idiot bridge builder who has his hopes too high. It took me two years to get rid of Exodus' influence. I won't let it drop now," Gato said and Zabuza chuckled.

"Do I look like I care? I'm actually asking you, do I?" Zabuza asked and Gato growled. "Who do you think...," Gato shivered as Zabuza pointed his large blade at the man's throat. He narrowed his eyes while Gozu and Meizu just looked at the ground.

"Kakashi Hatake is no ordinary opponent. I will deal with him when I see fit. They got me what I required," Zabuza said with a grin across his face. However, unknown to everyone, Gozu and Meizu had grins also.

_**With Anko**_

Anko walked out of the interrogation room as she slammed the door shut. The she growled to herself muttering some things over while the T&I department members gave her a wide berth. Some backed away unconsciously as Anko was currently radiating enough KI to even make Ibiki think twice about coming close to her. Over the last two or three days, she had been in a bad mood and everyone was so happy to not be being the one interrogated by her. Those people didn't even have a prayer. Anko had drastically improved in her proficiency as one of the T&I's top interrogators along with Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"A-Anko-san, d-did you have to be that brutal?" someone asked and Anko glared at him before she snorted and sat down in a chair. How about you fuck off and let me do my job," she said getting the chunin to back off. He quickly left while Anko looked at the wall. It was obvious that her earlier conversation with Naruto had left her sour. Naruto didn't know her so what right did he have to know anything? It was bullshit. This was freakin Orochimaru for crying out loud.

As Anko thought over some things, she looked down and she noticed some red bean soup in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and looked up to see Ibiki sitting down in front of her with a cup of hot tea in his hand. "What is this?" Anko asked taking the bowl.

"Peace offering. I don't know what's got you in such a bad mood, and while I'm glad it hasn't affected your work ethic, I still believe that you need to remain professional," Ibiki said getting a snarl from Anko.

"I know to remain professional dammit. Hmph besides, it's not your business," Anko said and Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "When it is about to interfere with the work we do here then I have a plan to make it my business. Now are you going to take or do I need to reserve a special room just for you?" Ibiki asked and Anko dryly chuckled.

"Alright fine. You wanna know so damn bad then I'll tell you," Anko said and Ibiki straightened up. She went through everything that had happened two days ago and needless to say, but Ibiki was surprised at his colleague and when Anko finished he gathered his thoughts.

"The Uzumaki brat that lives in the Forest of Death. I had thought it was just a joke, but Hokage-sama did specify that he was living there. So he wants to know about Orochimaru. Well he's definitely not like the average genin. Of course then I guess that would be true since he got permission to actually live in that forest. Since then, we haven't had nearly as much arrests of civilians or shinobi too blinded by their hatred.

"Exactly, it's my business!" Anko said and Ibiki sighed. He placed one elbow over the other and looked out the window. "Yeah, it's your business...," he said getting Anko to nod.

"However, Orochimaru is a touchy subject for anyone. He's not exactly a well researched person. He's just seen as a traitor. What Naruto would want to know about him I don't know, but he's obviously acting you specifically," Ibiki said and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"I guess so. Still why should I tell him? It's not like we've been fuckin' friends for years. I hardly know him!" Anko said and Ibiki chuckled. "And whose fault is that?" Ibiki asked. Anko widened her eyes and chuckled darkly. She glared dangerously at the head of the T&I department and decided to voice a question.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Anko asked and Ibiki snorted. "Yes I am, but it's also his fault at well simply requesting such a thing without knowing you personally. However given his...sabotaged grades in the Academy and his actual grades then I'm sure he's aware of this as well. You at least know him enough to break into his house and wear an apron for him," Ibiki said with a snicker. Anko growled and she wondered just how he knew that, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever, I'm going," she said leaving a grinning Ibiki behind.

_**Back with Team Seven **_

Everyone was being rowed across a lake as they kept quiet. "I really owe you for this," Tazuna said softly. The rower nodded while Sakura and Sasuke looked at the large bridge in front of them. "Tazuna, tell me. Why do we have to be quiet if you're just repairing a bridge. Also why are shinobi after you?" Kakashi asked as Naruto glanced back. Sakura and Sasuke seemed confused so Kakashi explained.

"They didn't attack, but there were two shinobi who were targeting our group. You know something don't you?" Kakashi asked and everyone turned to see Tazuna sweating. He then gave a heavy sigh from his lips and nodded.

"Yes you're right. I did lied. The truth is I hired Konoha to protect me because someone is after me," Tazuna said to them. Sakura grimaced and Sasuke glared at the old man. Naruto just continued to read his book, but he was indeed listening to the conversation. Kakashi glared harshly at him and was ready to sigh.

"The person after me is Gato. Because of him we're poor, hungry, and we've nearly lost all hope now. The only thing we have left is this bridge," Tazuna said and Sakura raised her hand.

"What does the bridge have to do with anything?" Sakura asked. "Once the bridge is built, it will connect us to the main land and we won't have to rely on Gato anymore for trade. He'll be powerless. And once we connect to the mainland then maybe, we hope, that Exodus Metals will take up residence again and help us like they always have," Tazuna said and Naruto lowly growled. His workers, his progress, all of it dead because of Gato. Well that was fine. Naruto was coming, and so was the storm.

"Great, lying to us was a big mistake on your part. While we can understand your situation we're not well equipped to deal with things like this. It seems Naruto was right. We really are going to be facing some strong opponents. Those just like Kagura and Bando. Only this time we don't have any other team to back us up. Tazuna, I'm sorry, but I have to consider the safety of my team. This is well above our payroll. If it's Gato then no doubt he has someone stronger with him. What do you guys think?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura glanced to each other.

"M-Maybe we should turn back," Sakura said. Kakashi then turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Have you ever lived on the streets or had to sleep on the cold ground?" Naruto asked them. Sasuke shook his head, Sakura did the same, and so did Kakashi.

"Then you don't know what that's like. We're human first, shinobi second. The safety of the few does not justify the destruction of the many. Neither does the safety of the many justify the safety of the few. All earn the right to live. To turn your back on those who need help, Hatake you're the one who said this. I don't need to repeat it. Go back if you want and sleep in your beds knowing that people have it much worse than you. I'm staying," Naruto said and Sakura looked saddened.

"If the dobe is staying them I'm staying," Sasuke said and Sakura then smiled. "I changed my mind. I'll stay too for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Kakashi sighed.

"_Yeah Naruto, like their going to have a clear conscience after that. Oh well," Kakashi_ thought and smiled. "Well I guess we're staying then," Kakashi said getting Tazuna to grin to himself. Naruto just stared forward as he felt his kits ruffle. He unzipped his jacket and they poked their heads out. They looked at their father and Naruto smiled. He gently petted their heads getting purrs from his kids.

It didn't take long, but soon the group hit land and they slowly began to walk across the road. Naruto had allowed his kits to stretch their legs. They walked alongside their father and caught each other in the occasional play with each other.

As they all walked, Fu suddenly stopped and glared to his right. He yipped and rushed off into the bushes. Rinko and Touka blinked before they ran after him. Naruto and the team stopped and they all watched a white haired rabbit jump out, being chased by Fu. Naruto glared at the rabbit while Sakura fumed.

"Stop chasing the poor thing," Sakura scolded. Rinko glared to her father and Naruto nodded. It's just like he thought. "GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as he grabbed Sakura. Sasuke and Tazuna hit the ground as Naruto heard whistling through the air. He turned his head and took out one of his specially made kunai.

Quickly, he blocked a very large sword with it and sent it sailing into the air. Everyone gasped while Naruto snorted. A foolish attack. The sword slammed into the ground just feet away from them as they suddenly noticed someone leaning on it.

"Well I can see why the Demon Brothers had their trouble. For some genin to block my sword then I think this might be a fun team. Hand over the old man or I'll kill you where I stand," Zabuza said and Kakashi immediately moved in front of Naruto.

"Naruto get back. This guy is just as strong as Kagura, if not stronger," Kakashi said and Zabuza chuckled.

"Ahhh Sharingan no Kakashi. The man to have been rumored to have masted over a thousand jutsu. You're in my bingo book," Zabuza said and Kakashi lifted his headband. Naruto looked to his left and...wasn't impressed. Sasuke gawked and Sakura gulped.

"_How does he have the sharingan? Kakashi, what are you?" _Sasuke thought to himself in anger.

"Well what do you see with that eye?" Zabuza asked and Kakashi's sharingan eye began to spin.

"I see...your death Zabuza," Kakashi said with a glare of his eye.

* * *

_**KG: Hmmm ummmm I got nothin for ya. **_

_**Slenderman: Here's your mail KG.**_

_**KG: Umm thank you. Seriously people, send us some damn paint remover!**_

_**Slenderman: But this is permanent paint. It won't come off.**_

_**KG: Looking at your faceless...face is far too much to handle man. You're living her with rent. Really how in the hell are you poor? You have some many games and movies after you, fuck you could get another house.**_

_**Slenderman: Who's going to buy me one! They always run away from me.**_

_**KG: Oh brother. Where is Naruto.**_

_**Whirrrrrrrrrl Buzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**KG: Never mind.**_

_**Slenderman: What's he making now?**_

_**KG: No idea. Also what is your name? It's tough to just call you slenderman.**_

_**Slenderman: My name is Steve.**_

_**KG: Yeah. Also where the hell is Anko.**_

_**Anko: Down here with the Gaki!**_

_**KG: Oh god. Well we're out of here. See you later people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US PAINT REMOVER! Also, it doesn't matter if you send us anything but you will RESPECT DA' POWER OF DA' CREAM! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Crying)**_

_**KG: There there...Steve you'll be fine. I'm sure the lady didn't mean to run away from you in complete terror. Huh? Oh hi people, umm yeah we're here and we've been dealing with...this.**_

_**Slenderman: She ran away from me like I had the plague. (Sniff) What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**KG: Umm it's okay buddy. You're going to be fine. We just have to use this paint remover that was left at our doorstep.**_

_**Slenderman: We can't! (Cries more)**_

_**KG: Umm why not?**_

_**Slenderman: It's a paint that was tested by the military! It's a symbiote and it feeds off my body. I can only live by scaring people to death. (Sniff) I'll never have a normal life again.**_

_**KG: God you're heavy. Why do you have to be so heavy?**_

_**Slenderman: I guess I'll just end it all. I'll kill myself!**_

_**KG: NARUTO!**_

_**Naruto: What do you want foolish author?**_

_**KG: Deal with...that!**_

_**Naruto:...very well.**_

_**Anko: I brought the Dango and Cream Soda guys!**_

_**KG: Oh joy to the entire world.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Beauty is only skin deep. If you go after someone just because she's beautiful but don't have anything to talk about, it's going to get boring fast. You want to look beyond the surface and see if you can have fun or if you have anything in common with this person," by Amanda Peet.**_

* * *

Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi's notion while he gripped the gripped the hilt of his large sword. "You see my death huh? Bold words. Let's see you back them up!" Zabuza said and Kakashi glared at the Kiri missing nin before he felt his chakra surge.

Zabuza flashed through his handsigns and everyone noticed a mist enter the field. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu( Hiding in the Mist technique)," **Zabuza said as the mist settled over the field and effectively masked his presence. Kakashi cursed before he shouted to his team.

"Form a defensive perimeter around Tazuna," He shouted. Sasuke and Sakura surrounded Tazuna, but they noticed that Naruto was standing perfectly still.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked and Naruto glared in front of him. "A regular defense won't never work like that Haruno-san. This technique is only the preparation for a worse technique. Kiri is known for their swordsmen, just as well as Kumo. However in Kiri, they have a technique. The Silent Killing. They could kill you so fast that you would never even know it. Add that to who this is then this defense is foolish," Naruto responded.

Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes at such words and so did Tazuna. He gulped and Kakashi glared in front of him. How did Naruto know that? Exceptional genin or not, there were things that even the blonde shouldn't be able to know. How was it possible that he had all this information? Something like this should've terrified the blonde, or at the very least shaken him up. It did nothing. Naruto was still confident as always.

"S-So what do you propose we do Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes before standing up. "Simple. I know the Silent Killing's weakness," Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised while Rinko, Touka and Fu shared a look. Kakashi glanced back to Naruto and wondered what the blonde would actually come up with.

"_No, I can't let Naruto act like a proud idiot right now. I'll have to locate Zabuza fast," _Kakashi thought to himself as he laid up a handsign and quickly dispersed his chakra as far as he could to find Zabuza in the thick mist.

The KI in the air rained heavy over everyone. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be handling it worst while the Uchiha coughed. _"I-I can't take this. This level of jonin power. I'm suffocating. If it keeps up then I think I'll just...," _Sasuke thought as he held up a kunai. He was ready to do anything, but then Touka slapped the kunai away getting Sasuke to look down at her in surprise and anger.

"To kill yourself in the heat of a battle is foolish Uchiha. Your parents would be ashamed of you. Also Itachi wouldn't act in such a way. It is disgraceful to the once proud Uchiha clan," Naruto proclaimed. Sakura and Kakashi looked over to Naruto in surprise while Sasuke snarled. He glared heatedly at Naruto and being compared to his brother. If this wasn't a battle Sasuke would've wrung Naruto's little neck dry for such a comment. No matter how right he was. However it surprised Sasuke that Sakura didn't come to his defense. She just looked forward with Rinko at her side.

"That's right Naruto. We're a team. We don't allow our comrades to die. Right?" Kakashi asked while Naruto simply nodded with a stern look. Of course it was right. Naruto also knew what he was doing as well as what Kakashi was doing.

"Don't be so full of yourself Gaki. You have no idea of how the world works. One's life can end just...like...this!" Zabuza said as he instantly appeared behind Sasuke and Sakura. Both gasped and so did Kakashi. The kits growled as they turned around, but none of them could react as Zabuza chuckled and brought his sword over Tazuna's head. The bridge builder gasped as Zabuza cackled and brought his sword down.

Tazuna closed his eyes tight as he waited to be met with Kaiza. He waited for the hurt. He waited...and waited...and waited some more. Tazuna opened his eyes and he was shocked to see Zabuza's sword just inches from slicing him in half. He noticed Zabuza growl as the Demon of Kiri turned his head to see Naruto holding his hand out. He could see small white strips of light than could be identified as the wires Naruto wore with his gloves.

The wires held the massive sword in place and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hmm your sword is stronger than I had originally anticipated. I expected it to be sliced into pieces, but it seems it was foolish of me to underestimate the quality of Kiri's deadly swords. Their creators are well worth their reputation," Naruto said while Zabuza glared. He growled as he tried to forcefully pull his sword down, but he was surprised as he heard his sword scraping against the wires.

"What kind of metal is this? Why can't my sword break it?" Zabuza growled out while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He flipped his head to his "sensei" and casted a glare at him.

"Whenever you'd like to stop looking like a foolish person and help then that would be greatly appreciated," Naruto said and Kakashi snapped out of his stupor. He quickly nodded and the jonin zipped towards Zabuza while Sakura grabbed Tazuna and pulled him out of the way. Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his life flash before his eyes. Wasn't a very good one.

Zabuza snarled before he quickly dropped his sword from his hands and flipped over Kakashi's kunai. The Konoha jonin growled while Zabuza slid across the ground. Using his wires, Naruto managed to flip the heavy blade and swung it at Zabuza's body. However he didn't get what he wanted as Zabuza ducked under it and, in one motion, grabbed the sword by its hilt and managing to get it free from Naruto's wires. The blonde sighed, but he noticed Zabuza behind him. "Die boy!" He said as he sliced Naruto in half.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted while Tazuna gasped. Kakashi narrowed his eye and Sasuke snarled. Zabuza chuckled, but it didn't last long before he shouted as he lightning came from Naruto's body, trailed along his sword, and slammed against Zabuza's body getting a grimace from him as he backed away while Naruto dispelled.

"Raiton bunshin? That shouldn't be possible for this brat," Zabuza said and he swung his sword, but it was blocked by Kakashi. The two glared at each other as the sparks flew off their individual weapons. "You're slipping in your abilities if you're unsettled by one of my genin Zabuza," Kakashi said in a mocking tone that Zabuza really didn't like. Both jumped away from each other as they landed at opposite ends of the ground.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kakashi. I'm just getting warmed up," Zabuza said and Kakashi snorted while his sharingan worked overtime to watch Zabuza's movements. He quickly glanced to the right as he saw Zabuza try to kick him. Kakashi blocked the attack and he noticed Zabuza swing his sword against his body. Kakashi gasped as he was sliced in half. Zabuza grinned, but just like Naruto he noticed the jonin dissolve in water. He growled before he blocked a shot from Kakashi.

The two shinobi clashed against each other while Zabuza snorted. "You're all dead!" He said while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

Meanwhile, Naruto dusted his clothes off as his kits jumped on him happily. They each snuggled against him while Naruto smiled. "It's fine. I had it planned. Don't forget that this is a mission," Naruto told them. They each nodded and jumped down allowing for Naruto to get to his feet.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked getting Naruto to slightly nod. He looked over to see Kakashi and Zabuza still fighting away while he folded his arms. "It seems that he's not going to just back away, but I suspected this. Haruno-san we'll have to come up with a plan along with Uchiha," Naruto said and Sakura agreed though in Naruto's eyes it was hesitant.

"You are unsettled," Naruto said and Sakura held her head down. "Naruto it's a jonin. Maybe we should let Kakashi-sensei handle this one," Sakura said and Naruto shook his head.

"And if Hatake gets captured then what?" Naruto asked causing Sakura to go silent. She knew that Naruto planned for nearly all contingencies on his missions. She being trained by him in chakra control then she knew how serious he was for planning ahead and being able to plan on the fly. It was a requirement in this business.

"I-I'm not sure," Sakura said while Naruto opened his jacket. Sakura gasped at the large number of seal arrays around it while Naruto took out a short sword. "Quote from Wisdom of the Wise Noble, 'A king can easy be toppled by his people. He is but one man in the face of many'. The strength of a team is necessary," Naruto said while Sakura gasped. The blonde then pulled her close getting a slight blush while he whispered in Sakura's ear.

"What are you two talk about?" Sasuke growled out. He walked over to them and while he loathed to work with them again he felt that maybe he had no choice to. He growled at such a thing, but he could admit help when it would be beneficial to his goals.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun has a plan. He was just telling me about it if Kakashi-sensei was ever captured," Sakura said while Sasuke scoffed.

"Please the guy is a jonin. There is no way he would...,"

"**Suirō no Jutsu( Water Prison Technique)," **Zabuza said as everyone gasped when they saw Kakashi trapped inside a large bubble of water. Sakura gulped while Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes. Zabuza snickered while Kakashi cursed. _"Dammit, this water is thick. I can't move," _Kakashi thought while Zabuza smirked.

"Well little brats. It looks like your time has run out. Now with your sensei captured I'll be killing that damn bridge builder now," Zabuza said and Tazuna gulped while Naruto stood at the center.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. This man is needed for my plans. You will not do otherwise," Naruto said with a glare that just annoyed Zabuza for some reason. Who did this genin think he was talking down to?

"Stop this at once. This fight was over the second I got caught. Just take the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi ordered. Zabuza smirked and held up a handsign.

Instantly everyone watched as a water clone appeared in front of them. It folded its arms with a smug grin across its face. "Then let's even these odds even more," Zabuza's clone said. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto narrowed their eyes before Naruto turned around.

"Rinko, Touka, Fu guard the bridge builder. He is essential. Understood?" Naruto asked. Rinko nodded before she ordered Touka and Fu to their places. Tazuna looked down and he noticed the foxes at his feet.

"How are those mutts supposed to protect him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted before he turned his head towards the Uchiha. "It is not your concern. Just keep your eyes on your target," Naruto commanded. Sasuke growled at being ordered around by the class loser while Sakura just decided to trust him at his word.

"You really are underestimating me brat. Do you take this for a game? You have no idea what it takes to become a shinobi. In Kiri you are taught to be ruthless. You train day in and day out as you form bonds with friends. It's a living hell. On the day of your exam all rules are off. For you to be a shinobi you are required to kill your friends like it meant nothing to you. The people who strived with you, slept with you, ate with you. End their lives as they are unfit to live. There was one particular boy, he wasn't even a student yet. He had killed over one hundred of his classmates in a blood bath and the practice was discontinued then that boy, the one who killed his classmates, was given the moniker Demon of the Mist. Wanna know who that boy was?" Zabuza's clone asked. Sakura gulped while Sasuke seemed surprised. However Naruto was unimpressed. He had read up on that during his travels.

"Is that all you've done?" Naruto asked and Zabuza's clone narrowed his eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow while Naruto walked forward. "Have you ever felt a very small comfort of home slip away from you? Have you ever wondered when you closed your eyes that you wouldn't wake up in a cage because you apparently 'overslept'? Have you seen the life drain away from your foster parents as they looked at you with nothing but contempt. Have you seen their teenage kids die right in front of you as you didn't care what they had done? Have you heard children groan for their parents while they were forced away by debt collectors to Kami knows where? Foolish man, the world is not so generous as it has been to you," Naruto said getting a gasp from Sakura and a narrowed glare from Sasuke.

Kakashi seemed to be thinking really hard about everything that he had heard, but kept quiet about it. He wondered about the blonde's history with his foster parents. It had been a part of the fateful day. The day that shinobi in Konoha were never going to forget. Sakura seemed to be wondering the same thing as did Sasuke, but he knew what that was like. To see those close to you die right in front of your eyes. Sasuke knew that all too well.

By this time Naruto stood right before Zabuza's clone as the two glanced at each other. Both seemed to be feeling the other out. Kakashi cursed at his inability to do anything at the moment as he could only watch his team go through this, but he couldn't believe the audacity that Naruto had in his head. Not even his...father or mother was insane when it came to fighting opponents.

The original Zabuza smirked as he watched his clone and Naruto stare off. Both Naruto and Zabuza blinked and the clone grabbed its sword. "So what are you going to do punk?" Zabuza asked while Naruto closed his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and allowed it to rest on his shoulder.

"I will take you out," Naruto said. The clone chuckled at such a notion. "Is that right? Then let's see you try it!" Zabuza shouted as he swung his sword at Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes as Zabuza's sword came down over the blonde's head. Naruto opened one of his palms and suddenly Zabuza was trapped in wires. He gasped while Naruto turned to Sakura and Sakura.

"Do it," he ordered. Sakura gulped, but nodded while Sasuke seemed much less hesitant. Sakura threw an explosive tag while Sasuke shouted.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Suddenly a large fireball covered Sakura's kunai making it exploded while it raced for Naruto and the Zabuza clone. "You damn brat. You're going to kill us both!" Zabuza shouted while Naruto smiled.

"A shinobi's life vanishes in an instant. You either learn to survive or you are ashes in the rubble. Say goodbye. **KAI," **Naruto hollered and Zabuza gasped as the fire covered them both as Naruto dispelled in wind. The clone blasted off in a large explosion while Kakashi and the real Zabuza could only watch.

"Damn brats," Zabuza said and it was only then did he noticed Sakura jump into the sky. She quickly clicked a button unleashing Naruto's special shuriken. She swung it forward with a large yell while Zabuza chuckled.

"Hmmm impressive, but not enough brats," Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken. He then looked in the distance to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uchiha, go!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke growled, but he understood it as he ran at Zabuza. The former Kiri shinobi narrowed his eyes. Just because one of his hands was immobilized didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to do anything.

So Zabuza held up another handsign unleashing another water clone. Sasuke launched a kick towards the clone but it was blocked as the clone slammed Sasuke overhead with its foot sending him crashing into the ground. Sasuke coughed, but Sakura was right behind him. She was still more than a little anxious, but she wouldn't let Naruto down.

Sakura came twirling down as she tried to slam one of her legs to the clone's head only for it to be blocked. Zabuza chuckled at the sight while Kakashi just tried to watch in awe.

Sasuke quickly rebounded and swirled his feet as he tried to swipe at Zabuza's feet only for the act to fail as both he and Sakura were kicked away as they skidded across the ground next to Naruto. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun, we couldn't hit him," Sakura said while Sasuke grumbled. Naruto turned a glance to her and nodded.

"This is fine Haruno-san. You have proven efficient. Tazuna is as safe as can be and you have done what I have required of you and Uchiha. Very good," Naruto said walking forward. Sakura just nodded with a small tint of a blush. She didn't realize it or she wasn't sure when she had thought about it, but Naruto was so...cool. Sasuke just snorted as he wondered what the class loser was about to do.

The Zabuza clone grinned at Naruto while the blonde looked to see the real one holding his shuriken. All was in place. "So what are you going to do brat?" Zabuza asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He held up his left hand snapped his fingers.

Instantly a blazing line of fire went from Naruto's hands, trailed through the air and wrapped around the Zabuza clone. "What the hell?" The clone said out loud, but it barely had the time to think as Naruto crossed his hands letting the wires come together and slice the clone back into water, but they didn't stop as the fire continued to blaze towards the real Zabuza. He gasped as he turned to see the shuriken that Naruto had thrown connected to the wires as the fires raced for it. Zabuza quickly threw the shuriken away and Naruto gave a sly smile.

With his left arm he pulled at the shuriken getting to turn straight away while it floated and sliced through the waters in front of them. It raced for Zabuza's held arm as the Demon of Kiri cursed. He quickly let go of the bubble as he dodged the shuriken allowing Naruto to grin as he sent it flying into the sky.

"Damn you brats!" Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword and charged for the genin of Team Seven. Sasuke and Sakura gasped while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Zabuza sent his sword down, but it was quickly clashed by Naruto's shuriken being held by Kakashi. His form was as wet as it could be but that didn't stop the glare that he gave him.

"Thanks for the save Naruto," Kakashi said all the while not taking his eyes off Zabuza's form. Meanwhile Naruto just snorted as he went back to Tazuna and stand a simple guard with his kits who had been watching the fight with interest.

"You shouldn't have gotten caught in the first place Hatake. You relied too much on your sharingan. You shouldn't need us to bring you out of your messes. You can thank me by dealing with this as soon as possible," Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi could take him up on that as the two jonin clashed with each other.

"Told you not to underestimate my genin," Kakashi said while Zabuza narrowed his eyes. _"Is this guy serious? There is no way that brat is a genin," _Zabuza thought as their chakra began to spread into the waters forcing them to part as the two dueled it out.

Both jumped away from each other while Zabuza grinned. He quickly formed a handsign while Kakashi did the same. Instantly the two jonin were doing the exact same handsigns at the same time which really surprised Zabuza a good deal.

"What how is he able to mimic my movements so precisely?" Zabuza wondered while Kakashi smirked. "My sharingan allows me to copy your movements and your chakra flow perfectly. Face it Zabuza, you've met your match," Kakashi said and Zabuza gasped while Kakashi smirked. He was more than ready to unleash his jutsu, but then two senbon needles slammed into Zabuza's neck as he turned to the source. He saw Naruto with his hand sticking out as he fell to the ground limp. Kakashi stared in surprise as did everyone else. Even Naruto's kits were confused by the action.

Kakashi stopped his handsigns while he placed a hand to Zabuza's throat. "He's dead. Naruto you killed him," Kakashi said while Naruto closed his eyes. "No I did not. My senbon were meant to kill him, but it seems that someone has other plans," Naruto said and instantly they all noticed someone in the trees. They wore a white hunter-nin mask as well as a dark green hakama. They looked down at the group and narrowed their eyes at Naruto who was looking at the hunter-nin with a usual cold glare.

"_That was too close. If I had been an inch of in deflecting his senbon then he really would've killed him. This boy...," _the person thought before jumping to the ground. "I would like to thank you for your efforts. Kiri has been tracking Zabuza for quite a while. You have done us a great service in taking him down," the person said while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_So this is Haku huh? She's exactly like Gozu and Meizu said she was. Impressive," _Naruto thought while Kakashi smiled. "Well we're happy to get rid of him. Gotta thank Naruto for doing most of the work," Kakashi said, but the blonde made no move to speak.

"I see, well I will take my leave now. I bid you a good day," The hunter-nin said before they flashed away quickly. Kakashi smiled, but behind that smile was a feeling of angst. However he would have to put it off.

"Alright then you guys let's get ready to...," Kakashi suddenly leaned over, but he didn't fall to the ground as he expected and only found himself leaning against Naruto's back. He opened his eyes while Naruto glared in front of him. "You foolishly overdid it. You're lucky that you didn't pass out, but it's obvious that you're injured. Next time be more careful," Naruto said and Kakashi just gave an eyesmile and a nod while Naruto shook his head.

"Tazuna is your house far from here?' Naruto asked. Tazuna, obvious shaken by the events, suddenly turned to Naruto as he registered the blonde's question. "No we're not far off. Just about half an hour," he responded and Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Haruno-san assume the front and watch for other signs. Uchiha will stay in the back to watch the rear. Rinko, Touka, and Fu are to the sides," Naruto ordered instantly. Sakura firmly nodded and quickly walked up to the front while Rinko, Touka and Fu stood to Naruto's sides.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you? We dealt with Zabuza easily. I don't need to be bossed around by you," Sasuke said and Sakura frowned as did Tazuna. Naruto shook his head before looking forward.

"Don't question me Uchiha. I gave you an order now do it!" Naruto said as he and the rest of the group walked off. However, Sasuke had other plans. He quickly walked up to Naruto and grabbed his collar. Sakura and Tazuna gasped while Rinko, Touka and Fu growled bitterly.

"One time! You told us to work together one time and I agreed with it. I'm the best, I'm an Uchiha, and I succeeded at the Academy. You, who had the worst grades in that school, have no fuckin' right to order me to do anything. You got that you failure of a shinobi?" Sasuke growled out. Sakura looked on sadly, but said nothing. She didn't know whose side to be on. She did still like Sasuke, very much so. However Naruto had taught her so much in their training month. She had never felt more confident in her life.

"S-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun is just trying to get us...,"

"Haruno-san, stay out of this please," Naruto said and Sakura gasped before she noticed Naruto steeling his gaze at the young man in front of him. Kakashi groaned at his genin and their behavior. How could they work together like professionals for one moment and then be down each other's throat the next. However he could make no move to stop them. His chakra was low and he couldn't feel his legs.

"Our jonin sensei is down and he's received multiple fractures to his body. There is no internal bleeding, but wounds are fatal. Your pride does not concern me Uchiha nor does it benefit what I want. Welcome to the real world Uchiha. Either grow up or remain a fool forever. I said get in position. I will not jeopardize this mission for you. Thank you," Naruto said as he removed himself and issued everyone to walk in the direction that Tazuna told them to. Sasuke just snarled before he took up the post behind Tazuna and held the guard, but he wasn't going to like it at all.

_**With Zabuza**_

The hunter nin placed Zabuza on the ground before the person unfurled the bandages around his face. They then took up some scissors and plucked the senbon out of Zabuza neck. Just as they were about to whatever to him Zabuza snapped open his eyes and grabbed their arm. "God that hurt. Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Zabuza asked while the hunter-nin took off their mask allowing for the face of a young girl to come through. She smiled, but Zabuza could see past the smile at the seriousness in her eyes.

"That young blonde is dangerous. While you were distracted by their jonin-sensei, he flicked two senbon hard enough to puncture your heart and your throat. I had to force my own senbon to actually stop his while hitting you enough to knock you out. You nearly died Zabuza-sama," She said while Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Hmph I could've dodged it if I had to Haku. I don't need you to baby me," Zabuza said while Haku smiled. "I'm not babying you Zabuza-sama," Haku said and Zabuza could hear the condescending tone in her voice. He just snorted as he looked at the sky.

"Where would you place that brat's level?" Zabuza asked and Haku stopped her treatment. She shook her head and stayed silent telling Zabuza that she wasn't sure how to explain it to him which was just fine as it was. He wouldn't be moving enough to worry about it anytime soon.

_**Nighttime**_

In that half an hour, the sun had gone down from its position allowing for night to settle in when Team seven entered into Wave. As they did, Naruto took a good long look at it. What he saw had made him quite angry. It was worse than what Gozu and Meizu had told him. All his work, his money, his treatments, gone to waste because one person couldn't stay in his place. People sleeping on the ground, passed out or drunk, depressed, or utterly defeated physically, mentally, and spiritually. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he continued to lug Kakashi through the streets. Sakura gasped over it while Sasuke seemed to think better. Rinko, Touka and Fu whimpered as they walked near their father. They looked up and Naruto looked down to see their worried faces. He just gave a smile while they tried to brighten up.

"It's bad isn't it?" Tazuna asked. Sakura nodded and Sasuke grunted. Kakashi could see the same thing and narrowed his visible eye. How could one man do all this to a once Exodus thriving country?

Naruto just looked out and closed his eyes. _"You trust in my company and this happened. I was foolish to think that Gato would ever think to not mess with it. Forgive me...Wave," _Naruto thought before turning around.

"Where is your house?" he asked and Tazuna nodded. The group left the streets and went into the woods. Out in the woods, near a small lake, was a nice sized house fit for a small family or so if it needed.

Tazuna walked up to the door and quickly knocked over it. For a few minutes there was no answer as Tazuna knocked again. Finally there was a reply.

"W-Who is it?" a feminine voice came out. Tazuna smiled at the familiar tone before clearing his throat. "Tsunami, it's me. I'm back!" Tazuna said and the door opened fast as team seven saw a tall woman with lavender borderline navy blue hair. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt and a navy blue housewife skirt.

"Tou-san you're alright!" Tsunami said hugging the bridge builder while Tazuna just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "And these are the guys who made sure I was safe. They're going to protect us while I build the bridge," Tazuna claimed. Tsunami turned to the young shinobi as well as the semi-unconscious older man with them. She suddenly straightened up and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of my father. Won't you please come inside?" she asked. Sakura bowed while Sasuke did the same. Everyone walked through the door and they noticed the nice setting of the house. It was really nice considering how Wave actually was.

"Inari, come down! Your grandfather is back!" Tsunami called. Naruto laid Kakashi on the couch while the jonin coughed. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. He sighed slightly while Sakura and Sasuke sat in some chairs. Rinko, Touka and Fu collected themselves near their father while Naruto sat down as well and allowed them the opportunity to rest.

Soon a young boy came down the stairs and quickly ran towards Tazuna. He hugged him earnestly while Tazuna stroked his head. "This is my grandson Inari. Say hello to the proud shinobi who got your grandfather here alright," Tazuna said and Inari glared at a waving Sakura, a stoic Sasuke and an unconcerned Naruto. Once Inari locked eyes with Naruto he shivered. Naruto gave him a solid glare and he felt like he was being buried in a thick blanket of ice. Inari allowed his hat to cover his eyes and snorted.

"You're all just going to die," Inari suddenly told them. Sakura seemed confused while Sasuke snorted. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further before looking away at Kakashi's injuries while Inari ran up the stairs. "Inari, where are your manners?! Apologize!" Tsunami shouted, but Inari was already gone. Tsunami and Tazuna sighed while the former turned around and bowed.

"Please forgive him. Inari's a complicated young man. Things haven't been the same since Gato killed the Exodus workers and started his business here," Tsunami said and no one noticed Naruto take a deep breath to calm himself.

"Oh that's fine. We saw the country. We're sorry for your loss," Sakura said and Tsunami just nodded. However there would be time for pleasantries later in Naruto's eyes. He stood up drawing everyone's attention.

"Tsunami-san do you have any alcohol?" Naruto asked and everyone blinked in surprise. "Naruto-kun, you drink?" Sakura asked while Naruto snorted. He folded his arms and shifted his stance a little.

"Don't be foolish. This is for Hatake. Do you have any medicinal alcohol, gauzes, string, and some scissors?" Naruto asked and Tsunami nodded. She walked off while Naruto turned to Tazuna.

"Do you have any spare rooms?" he asked and Tazuna guided him towards the free rooms. Naruto laid Kakashi to a bed as the jonin's breath became rigid. Naruto sighed before he removed Kakashi's vest and jonin attire leaving him only in his long pants. Sakura blushed at the sight before looking away. Kakashi opened his one eye and glanced to Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto looked down and noticed a stray senbon. He had underestimated the hunter-nin's concern over Zabuza and she even tried to take him out. Or at least with some mediocre medical skills.

"I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu," Kakashi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "There is a lot about me that you do not know. Now be silent Hatake. You have fractured your leg along with chakra exhaustion. Honestly you were more impressive when fighting Kagura," Naruto reprimanded. Kakashi coughed and smiled.

"I have no excuses," Kakashi said while Naruto shook his head. Soon Tsunami came into the room and gave Naruto everything that he needed which wasn't much, but it would have to do. "Good now all of you, get out," Naruto said and they stepped back.

"You don't want any help Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "I do not currently require aid Haruno-san. You're all going to be distracting if you stay. Now leave, also Haruno-san make sure to guard the door. Only open it if it is dire," Naruto said and Sakura nodded as she walked out. Sasuke soon followed out as did Tsunami and Tazuna.

Naruto wiped Kakashi's wound before he took drenched a senbon in alcohol and stuck him. Kakashi winced, but couldn't move to stop him. Naruto then cleaned the wound while he unsealed some medicinal herbs.

"You're not going to be walking without crutches for a good week or two understood?" Naruto asked. Kakashi just nodded slightly no use in arguing with the doctor's orders. Kakashi mentally chuckled at that thought.

After cleaning the wound, Naruto sighed as he started to grind some herbs in a bowl. He made sure that a steady flow of bright red liquid flowed from the crushed herbs and then he added some blue power. The water bubbled for a little while before settling and Naruto soaked a clothe in it. With his hands he made precise measurements of how much of the clothe to soak and he held it over Kakashi's mouth. "Sleep," Naruto ordered and Kakashi's chest fell and rose signifying his sleep.

Naruto worked for two hours to heal Kakashi's wound and make a cast for his leg. He grabbed the crutches that Tsunami had been kind enough to lend him. He placed them to the side and quickly patched up Kakashi's wound. "There, you'll live," Naruto said as he opened the door. He noticed Sakura still standing, but she was nodding off. Sasuke had gone to bed and so had the rest of the house. His kits were curled up into their usual ball sleeping away and Naruto picked them up. He touched Sakura getting the girl to gasp and turn.

"You may sleep Haruno-san. I appreciate what you have done," Naruto said and Sakura nodded. She felt happy to at least be of some use to Naruto and took him on his offer. Both went to sleep in their individual rooms as the moon shined high in the sky. Naruto was here and he would correct a lot of things.

_**Yu no Kuni**_

Kisa narrowed her eyes and a large grin came across her face. Ryuzetsu blinked as she wondered what the temporary head of Exodus was so happy about. Kisa just chuckled as she crunched the sides of her letter. "Umm Kisa-sama, what is wrong?" Ryuzetsu asked and Kisa just looked at her. She then stood to her feet and straightened her clothes.

"Ryuzetsu, tell the Freight Division of our workers that they are to stop their current dealings and they are to head to Wave at the first hearing of Gato's death," Kisa said and Ryuzetsu widened her visible eye while the other was hidden by her hair.

"Wait we can't launch a war against them. It would be the end of us and Gato Shipping," Ryuzetsu said while Kisa shook her head. "Not true girlie. After all...foxes are sly," Kisa said and Ryuzetsu gasped. She stared at Kisa and the green haired woman nodded while she opened the door.

"T-Then Uzumaki-sama is...," Ryuzetsu trailed off and Kisa nodded affirming her statement. "Right in the heart of it all. Man I only wish I could see his face right about now. I didn't think that Gozu and Meizu would actually meet him under those conditions, but dammit if the brat wasn't a genius enough as it was. I only regret that I'm not going to get to see it happen," Kisa said while Ryuzetsu smiled with a firm nod.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an please? Get going!" Kisa shouted and Ryuzetsu quickly rushed out of the hallway while Kisa grinned. "Skin him good Naruto," Kisa said as she just felt like jumping around.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Anko walked through the light-ridden streets filled with people as she began to think over Ibiki's words. Well, she had been thinking over them for the longest time. In fact she had been thinking about them for so long that she had actually tortured a prisoner and nearly forgot about it. Not very professional of her was it?

However, none of this was Anko's focus at the moment. Since Kurenai and her squad were out on a mission, Yugao had her anbu duties, and Hana...had late night veterinarian duties. So...Anko was alone. Everyone seemed to have something to do and in truth so did she. She needed answers of her own.

"_Trust is a two-way street. I have offered that to too many people as it is. You wouldn't understand," _

No, if there was anyone who didn't understand it was Naruto. All the memories came rushing back to Anko as she sighed. This was why she never liked brats. They could never mind their business and they always asked nagging questions. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone?

However as Anko walked she looked up and noticed where she was. She was in front of the academy. She blinked at the building and wondered how she had gotten to the place, but something inside her made her reach out to the doorknob. She was surprised that the door was open and walked through it. "Time to get some answers of my own," Anko said to herself as she went past the classrooms and towards the back rooms. She was surprised to see a stray light on and it piqued her interest.

Anko looked through the door and noticed Iruka grading some papers. "Long night?" Anko asked causing Iruka to jump and turn around. He noticed Anko leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"A-Anko-san what are you doing here?" Iruka asked certainly surprised by this development. Anko looked over Iruka's shoulder and noticed some grading of papers going on for some academy students. She shook her head at some of the failures, but knowing things about Naruto then she didn't know what to think anymore. Those like him weren't a dime a dozen. He was more like one of those people who came across every two or three generations.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to reminisce for a little bit. You know, roam the old halls I used to use along with you, Kakashi and Gai," Anko said while Iruka sweatdropped.

"At 11:30 at night?" Iruka asked while Anko nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Sudden;y she then gave a sigh and nodded. "Fine I guess I could care less about that shit. Iruka, mind if I sit down?" Anko asked seriously . For Iruka, this was a first as Anko was never truly serious. She was always just the goofy, go-lucky woman, slightly crazy and slightly nympho that he remembered. Or at least she just liked to tease people about their sexuality. Either way, he didn't mind.

"Umm sure. Mind if I grade while we talk?" Iruka asked and Anko shook her head. She just watched him grade the papers and sighed. "Iruka, I want to talk with you about one of your students," Anko said and Iruka just nodded.

"Hehe so what poor student met you?" Iruka asked and Anko's eyebrow twitched. She chuckled slightly amused, slightly annoyed and slightly pissed off. She was not that bad of a person to be around. She could be just as good at teaching as...say Iruka...right?

"Gonna ignore that one, but anyway. I want to talk about...Naruto," Anko noticed Iruka stiffen as he stopped grading his papers, his face wrought with guilt and shame. He suddenly seemed very anxious and for reasons that Anko didn't even know. She then noticed Iruka slowly begin to write, but it was much more focused and stiff than the previous time.

"What do you want to know?" Iruka asked and Anko scratched her cheek.

"How was the Gaki in the academy?" Anko asked and Iruka chuckled. "I didn't expect you care about Naruto. Something I should know about?" Iruka asked and Anko snorted.

"It is not your concern," Anko said getting wide eyes from Iruka. He gawked at Anko and saw that she didn't even recognize how she said that. However he wouldn't let her know about it. "So like I was saying. What was he like in the academy? What were his grades?" Anko asked. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"You know about...that day right?" Iruka asked and Anko nodded. "Yeah I do. It was an incident of security, but what does it have to do with the brat?" Anko asked and Iruka nodded.

"It dealt directly with Naruto. During his early years at the academy he was happy and free. Preaching about becoming Hokage to his foster parents, but after that he became as he is now. Cold, indifferent, and untrusting. The teachers didn't help in that regard. We all absolutely hated him and I'm not sure, but I think he knew it to, but never did anything about it. We were just happy that he kept getting horrible grades enough to be labeled the dead last. I'm ashamed to say that I thought that way too, but every time I taught the class I could feel his eyes on me, studying me, examining me, looking down on me like I was a lowlife criminal. You could say that while others mocked him, mostly Sakura-san and Ino-san, he never cared. He just kept to himself more so than even Uchiha Sasuke. He then started reading and we were surprised at it. All of a sudden he could read and with his grades we thought it was impossible. Here let me show you something," Iruka said as he got up. Anko nodded and followed him out of the teacher's office.

They quickly walked into a small archive room and Iruka came to a cabinet. "What is this?" Anko asked as Iruka took out a key and opened the doors as Anko's eyebrow twitched. "These are the hundreds of books that the teachers of confiscated from Naruto over his four or five years at the academy," Iruka said as Anko could see hundreds of books stacked on top of each other. She took one and noticed that it was ready nice. 'The Sea and the Whirling Tides...a tragedy.' Anko blinked and took another book. Literature, literature and more literature. What was she looking at here?

"You teachers really have your fuckin' issues. How could you have this much hate for something that wasn't his fault?! You make it like its a damn crime to read a damn book!" Anko said as she grabbed Iruka's vest.

"I know and I am ashamed of myself. I've tried to make amends with Naruto-kun, but he's turned them all down. I don't even know where he lives to apologize," Iruka said and Anko gasped.

"The hell Iruka! You don't even know where he lives?" Anko asked and Iruka looked up. He shook his head while Anko smacked her forehead. "Boy are you academy guys just a load of shit. It's so obvious now why Hokage-sama didn't tell you. Who knows what you people would do with that knowledge. Iruka, the brat lives in the Forest of Death," Anko said and Iruka gasped.

"What? Why would Hokage-sama allow the dead last of the Academy into the...," Iruka stopped while Anko growled. "Kami you're all idiots! Where are his grades?" Anko asked and Iruka shook his head.

"I can't tell you," Iruka said and Anko snarled. "And why the fuck not?" Anko asked angrily.

"Because you need Hokage-sama's permission to access them. We never understood why, but it's a secret," he said and Anko snarled again. "Then I'll fuckin' get the permission, but you're going to show me those grades," Anko said as she marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. Iruka slid to the ground and breathed uneasily.

"Naruto, what have we done to you?" Iruka wondered.

_**Back in Wave, next morning**_

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt terrible. He stood up and groaned as he touched his side which was where he noticed the repairs. Soon it all came back to him as he blinked. He looked at the ground as he traced his fingers along the gauzes held in place by some tightly woven strings. "You should lay down. The paralysis is still there for another hour or so. He turned his head and he noticed Naruto laying next to him.

"Have you been there all night?" Kakashi asked. "Don't be foolish. Of course not. I have slept well enough. Enough about me, do you feel any pain?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled.

"I owe you another one," he replied . Naruto glared at him before shrugging and closing his eyes. "I don't need your debts. I just did what I had to," Naruto responded getting a sigh from Kakashi. He just nodded and left it at that.

Soon there was a knock on the door as Kakashi and Naruto saw Tsunami, Sakura and Sasuke come in. "Oh my you're awake now. I'm glad for that. I'll go get breakfast ready," Tsunami said and Naruto turned to her.

"No greasy stuff if you please Tsunami-san. Hatake needs vegetables and orange juice if you please," Naruto said and Tsunami nodded as she left. Meanwhile Kakashi groaned at being treated like a child. He was a jonin for Kami's sake.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down across from Naruto and gathered around Kakashi. "Sensei, it's good that you are alright. You gave us a scare when you collapsed. It was an amazement that you managed to stay conscious," Sakura said and Kakashi smiled.

"I've got Naruto to thank for that," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. "we can save your thanks Hatake. I've held off on it for long enough. It's time that you tell them about yesterday," Naruto said and Kakashi agreed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"There is a chance that Zabuza...is still alive," Kakashi said getting Sakura and Sasuke to widen their eyes. Sakura turned to Naruto and he didn't do anything except fold his arms. Sasuke glared and snarled, but before he could continue, Sakura interrupted him.

"But he was killed by that hunter nin right? How can he still be alive?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed. His throat was sore. He really didn't feel like explaining this. He really hoped Naruto's unknown knowledge of things would come in handy as he turned to the blonde. Naruto shared a look with him and gave an escape of breath.

"Hunter-nin are shinobi of their villages. They hunt members of their bingo book. It's a kill on sight order for everything in that book. They aren't to wait or take a body. They are to dismember the head and burn the body leaving no chance for enemy nin to examine it. This nin is most likely an accomplice to Zabuza and what he does. Based on the points of insertion then it can easily be determined that they knew to place Zabuza in suspended animation. A sort of 'false death'. That means that this hunter nin has medical knowledge like I do. If they are just as good then Zabuza will only need a week, and a half at the most, to get better," Naruto said stopping. Sakura slumped while Sasuke growled.

"It's as Naruto said. Zabuza's not going to underestimate you guys again. He'll be prepared next time. Also it will be more than likely that this hunter-nin will be fighting. We'll have to continue your training. You have all done tree-walking right?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded and Kakashi smiled.

"Good then we will begin the next step which is water-walking," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto glared at him while Sasuke snorted. "I have mastered that already," he said and Kakashi widened his eye. He turned to Sasuke who had a smug grin on his face then turned to Sakura.

"I mastered that too. Thanks to Naruto-kun," Sakura said and Kakashi turned to Naruto. He glared at the blonde, but the blonde glared back. He just dared him to try and challenge him on something and the blonde just would let him talk. He wouldn't give in to ignorant advances.

"I...see. Well alright then I guess we can start by...," Kakashi stopped while Sakura raised her hand. "Kakashi-sensei, I would like to continue in training with my elemental affinity," Sakura said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow again.

"You know your affinity?" he asked and Sakura smiled. She pointed back to Naruto while Kakashi sighed. Was he going to get to teach anything? He just gave a nod and leaned back.

"Alright then. I will start training with you individually. By the time you see Zabuza you should have mastered at least one jutsu," Kakashi said getting Sasuke to grin. Sakura just sighed while Naruto shrugged as Kakashi dismissed the meeting.

An hour later, everyone was at the dinner table eating their breakfast except Naruto who had a book in his hands, but it wasn't just any book. It was a...kid's book. It was open and they all saw a very weird scene.

"R-U-N," Naruto pronounced. Sakura and Sasuke looked down to the ground as they saw Rinko, Touka, and Fu looking at the words. Rinko opened her mouth and yipped. Naruto shook his head while Rinko whimpered.

"Pronounce Rinko. I told you that you are to start learning words. While we're here you'll need to do this. Once again R-U-N," Naruto pronounced. Rinko nodded while Touka opened her mouth.

"R...R...R...U...," Touka tried and whimpered. Naruto smiled, but he continued on teaching the three as they were more than interested to learn how to do this.

"Is he hoping to get his foxes to talk? Is he an idiot?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi just ate his food and snickered.

"Not necessarily. The Inuzuka use the same method when trying to teach their dogs to talk. Actually the only one that can talk is a dog named Kuromaru. He is the lead dog to Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka," Kakashi said and Sasuke snorted. He really didn't care while Sakura just seemed intrigued for a second.

Tsunami thought it was kind of cute and Tazuna just ignored it, but Inari, when he saw Naruto's smile, it irked him to almost no end. He growled before he quickly finished his food and walked off getting a sigh from Tsunami and Tazuna.

"Run!" came a feminine voice. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads while Kakashi gasped. "Run!" it said again. Naruto blinked as he looked down to see Touka running circles around her father.

"Run, run, run, run, run!" Touka said and Naruto nodded. He chuckled as he kissed Touka on top of her head. "Very good. Im surprised you got that," Naruto said and Touka yipped.

"Run!" he turned his head to see Rinko hopping on the sofa. "Run, run, run, run!" she said and Naruto chuckled. He nodded again while Fu whimpered. He hadn't been able to get it right. Rinko and Touka just kept saying the word 'run' to each other as they ran around the room. Meanwhile Naruto picked up Fu and placed him near his heart.

"One step at a time Fu. You'll be just as loud and headache causing as your sisters. Understand?" Naruto asked and Fu just curled into his father. Rinko and Touka smiled with nods. At least in this language, it was the only word that they knew so it...was going to be a process. As for all of them, they could understand Naruto's language and how to use it, but as for pronouncing it then they needed work, but that's what Naruto wanted.

Soon Touka and Rinko yipped earnestly to get their father's attention. Naruto looked down as Touka ran to the door. "Run!" Touka said and Rinko nodded. Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"Very well, but you must all stay where I can sense you. Understood?" Naruto asked. Rinko and Touka nodded and Naruto opened his arms. "Come on Fu. Go play with your sisters," Naruto said and Fu nodded as he jumped down as Naruto opened the door allowing them to run out. Touka, Rinko and fu ran off into the trees while Kakashi smiled.

"Well since you guys know the exercises then we can get started. However I think it would be appropriate if Naruto was to guard Tazuna for the first day. I'll work with Sasuke today and then I'll focus on Sakura the next," Kakashi said and Sakura sighed sadly. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but he agreed with that. As he stood up he turned back to Sakura.

"Meet me in the woods in an hour," Naruto said while Sakura instantly brightened up. "For what?" Sakura asked. Naruto didn't reply to that question and Sakura grimaced. They were going to be doing...that again. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat before groaning to herself. Sure she asked for it, but dammit if she didn't want to do it.

"Something going on between you two?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Sakura widened her eyes before shaking her head. "N-No way. There is nothing between me and Naruto!" Sakura said and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked up the stairs through the house to go and retrieve his jacket. As he walked he passed by Inari's room and heard crying. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Naruto heard Inari's voice. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Kaiza-san," Inari sniffled and Naruto closed his eyes. He sighed and shook his head lightly. He decided to leave the boy alone for another time and grabbed his jacket. He then made his way down the stairs and saw Tazuna waiting for him at the door.

The bridge builder noticed the slight change in mood of the blonde and blinked. "You alright brat?" Tazuna asked. Naruto opened the door and then finally responded. "It is not your concern," He replied as he guided Tazuna out of the door.

Tazuna locked the door and he noticed Naruto stand perfectly still until he gasped as the earth raised in front of the blonde and formed into a perfect replica of the blonde. His glare could match the blonde's and Naruto's hands went into his sleeves as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to the earth clone. The clone nodded and walked off into the woods. Neither of them sharing so much as a word to each other.

Naruto turned to see Tazuna's eyes on him before snorting. "Hurry up Tazuna-san. Your bridge is not going to be finished if you keep standing here foolishly,"Naruto said as he continued to walk off. Tazuna grumbled and took a quick drink.

"Sheesh the brat's got about as much personality as any businessmen I've seen. He really needs to lighten up," Tazuna said to himself as he followed into step after Naruto.

_**With Sakura**_

"Alright Sakura, since I've got Sasuke for the day why don't you...go and do something?" Kakashi asked and Sakura deflated at that. Had he not recognized the hard work she had been trying to do to improve herself? She admitted that she was horrible in the academy but in the month that Naruto had trained her and Sasuke she would at least say that she was now worthy of notice.

"Hai," Sakura said as she disappeared into the woods as Kakashi turned to Sasuke who held a smug grin on his face at finally receiving some training that was worth his time.

Meanwhile Sakura came into an area of the forest as she waited for Naruto to arrive, which wasn't long. "Very good. You have improved in time efficiency," Naruto said coming out of the trees. Sakura gasped and turned to see Naruto walking up to her.

"Well I didn't think that you would intentionally be late like Kakashi-sensei. Those other times were just because you wanted to irritate him right?" Sakura asked. Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"That is not the case. I plan to use the time that I am given to the most. I will never wait on Hatake ever again. I have learned from that ignorant mistake," Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"But aren't you supposed to be with Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked and Naruto folded his arms. "Your perception has increased. An assuring sign. You have no need to worry about Tazuna-san," Naruto said and Sakura just took his word at it. She then heard noises and could see Rinko and Fu jumping on top of the trees as Touka tried to blast them with water. Fu yipped at Touka and Sakura wasn't sure, but she thought Touka laughed as they jumped off into the distance. Sakura watched them go before turning back to Naruto.

She noticed him bite his thumb and he slammed the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and Sakura covered her eyes as a large puff of smoke came. She knew what was about to happen, but she didn't have to like it.

Once the smoke dispelled Sakura saw a large boulder in front of her. There were tiny fist prints in said boulder as Naruto pointed to it. "Resume your exercise," Naruto told her. Sakura grimaced and sighed sadly.

"C-Could we remove the weight seals?" she asked and Naruto just stared at her coldly. She nodded and groaned. "Right, of course we couldn't. This is part of training my Doton affinity right?" Sakura asked and the Naruto clone nodded.

"That's right. You are to release your chakra at the point of impact. This also requires significant strength to do so. Remember to not strike angrily, but focused. You're using your chakra to turn this stone into mud and back again. Then we will work on adding techniques to your abilities. On second thought, don't punch it. You're not at the current level to where you can punch these and not break your bones. We'll have to work on your body more," Naruto replied and Sakura nodded thankfully.

"Just press your hands to the stone and try to convert it its density to be soft. Have you mastered the first technique that I gave you?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded. She quickly showed a single handsign and then dropped into the ground getting Naruto to nod. Sakura then poked her head out of the ground.

"**Iwagakure no Jutsu," **she called and Naruto nodded while Sakura popped out the ground. "Very good. Now then we will continue with adding more to you. Understood?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"Understood Naruto-kun," Sakura said and Naruto glanced back to her. She came to the realization and correct herself. "Ummm understood...Naruto-sensei," Sakura said. Naruto snorted and folded his arms. He didn't care for such formalities, but the clone would watch her work in the original's stead.

The Naruto clone suddenly narrowed its eyes as it could feel a presence watching him and Sakura. The presence seemed irritated and angry at them. It knew who was watching them and the presence quickly turned around and back to Tsunami's house. The clone sighed, but continued to watch and instruct Sakura in the right and wrongs of what she was doing.

_**Back with the original**_

Naruto sat on a railing reading a drama book as he flipped through its pages. He never said a word the entire time that he was there watching the men work. It didn't bother him that they were this hard working, but the sounds of construction were making it sort of difficult for him to read. He didn't like not reading. He could hear people working while he flipped another page.

"Tazuna I can't do this anymore," someone said causing Naruto to look up. He didn't know this man, but Tazuna seemed to know him quite well.

"No, I need you. How else are we going to get this bridge done?" Tazuna asked and the man sighed. "It's taking too long and I have my wife and kids to worry about. I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore. I'm leaving. Think about Inari and Tsunami. You're putting them at risk and you're angering Gato even more. It's impossible!" he shouted while Tazuna looked down.

SMACK!

Tazuna heard the loud noise as he noticed his friend on the floor and Naruto standing over him. The people stopped their working and stared at the sight in shock. "What is your name?" Naruto asked glaring down at the fallen man. Tazuna stayed silent while the man picked himself up, but Naruto pushed him back down.

"I asked you a question," Naruto said sternly and the man growled. "My name is Giichi," He said and Naruto nodded. He walked past Giichi and snorted.

"I've pushed you down. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked and Giichi got up, but Naruto roughly pushed him back down. Giichi growled and tried to get up, but Naruto pushed him down again. By this time the men of the bridge gathered around.

"What do you think you're doing to Giichi-san? What has he done to you?!" They shouted and Naruto didn't stop to acknowledge them. He just continued to glare at the man in front of him.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Naruto continued on. Giichi stood up and the same thing happened. Naruto pushed him back down without so much as a single thought. "Damn it!" Giichi said, but grimaced as he saw the ice cold, deadly eyes that Naruto held on him. He stayed on the ground a little longer and the blonde closed his eyes.

"Foolish man. If this is how you feel then crawl. Crawl back home to your wife and child. You are not fit to use those two legs of yours," Naruto said as Giichi widened his eyes. Naruto then turned back to the men who looked at him angrily.

"You who hate to see their friend get hurt by someone like me. Why could you foolish men not turn such anger towards Gato? I have pushed him down only six times and you are ready to kill me. Meanwhile Gato, who has pushed you down your entire life only sees your fear. If you have no will to continue this bridge then get out! However then only way you will be getting out is when I break your legs. Once you leave you will never walk again I assure you. Along with your fleeting will your legs will lose their ability to stand. When I pushed him what was his first reaction?" Naruto asked. The people gulped as they backed away from the blonde.

"H-He tried to get up, but you wouldn't let him!" someone answered and Naruto nodded. "That's right. I pushed him down, but he tried to get up. He kept trying until just my gaze alone stopped him from doing so. He's no longer fit to stand. The reason you stand is because you wish to not live a life where you must crawl to survive! To be limp or immobile. You long to stand and raise your head high. Why are you scared of Gato?" Naruto asked. It was in his plans to help Wave, but he wouldn't dare help those who felt that they didn't have the strength to help themselves. Foolish things like this would get people killed. All the sacrifices that were made by his company would be for nothing. No one was ever going to rely on him when they could try and rely on themselves. That was an iron rule for Naruto. 'Before you rely on someone else. You must rely on yourself', this was his philosophy.

"You're not Gato! Gato can kill us! Take our children, wives, and friends and we might never see them again. We have no reason to be afraid of you! You're just a damn kid!" a male shouted and Naruto turned to him. He unconsciously backed away and Naruto walked through the crowd of men getting up to him.

Suddenly in a blinding speed Naruto tackled the man and he felt the cold steel of Naruto's kunai to his throat. People gasped while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He can kill you? Foolish man, I could kill all of you and make it look like you killed yourselves. He can take your children, wives and friends? He's done that already! You damn well have a reason to be afraid of me. Also I'm not your ordinary kid. You say he can do something, but he's already done what you have told me. You have two options. One either you give up, leave, I break your legs, and you watch him do it all he wants as you can do nothing but cry in pain. Or you can work this bridge, I spare your legs, and gather your hate into your bridge along with your blood, sweat and tears until it is done. Now, who wants to try and leave? You're more than welcome to," Naruto said to them. All the men stayed silent as Giichi looked down in shame. They all did as they dropped their tools and looked at the ground. Naruto withdrew his kunai from the man's neck and regained his composure. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are you like Giichi-san? An foolish insect waiting to be squashed and try to scrounge for morsels?! Or are you proud men of Wave looking to celebrate the completion of your hard work and efforts and see Gato tremble like a dog beneath your heels because he couldn't stop your ambitions from becoming a reality?!" Naruto's voice called out to the masses and he could see the tears in most of their eyes. Tazuna smiled brightly and stood up. He nodded proudly as men, one after the other, stood up showing seriousness. They marched back to the bridge and Naruto firmly nodded.

Tazuna knelt down to take Giichi's hand as Giichi turned to it. He reached out, but Naruto batted Tazuna's hand away and looked down at Giichi, his glare unnerving as usual. "Rely on yourself before you rely on others," Naruto said and Giichi widened his eyes. He then shuddered and slowly stood to his feet. He looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"I am a proud man of Wave," He said and Naruto closed his eyes. "It would be foolish if you were otherwise," Naruto answered and Giichi marched back to the bridge as the sounds of construction resumed. Tazuna stood next to Naruto and looked at the blonde.

"You remind me so much of Kaiza," Tazuna said with a smile and Naruto narrowed his eyes thinking about one of his workers. "Is that so?" Naruto wondered, but didn't voice it so he left it alone. He just continued to sit on the railing and read a book, but he kept his senses high. If anyone tried to leave then he would let them leave...crawling.

_**Later**_

Naruto was satisfied with the men as no one had tried to ever leave their jobs and he could see the sudden morale change that he liked to see. If he was going to work on Wave then he would start with its people. The next thing to happen was a little harder.

Naruto and Tazuna walked through the dusty streets as they saw people looking at them. Tazuna sighed sadly and Naruto continued to walk through the streets. He suddenly felt his leg pulled as he looked down. "M-May I have some food?" a girl asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knelt on one knee and patted the girl's head.

"You didn't try to pickpocket like some of your friends?" Naruto asked and the girl shook her head. "Mommy told me not to and I don't like to make her upset. Besides, she said that things won't stay this way forever. She said that when the bridge is built then we will connect to the mainland and Exodus will kick the bad man's butt! She said that the president of Exodus will take him out like a swift stroke of lightning!" the girl said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"And tell me, why do you think Exodus Metals will want to help so badly?" Naruto asked with a sudden small smile. Tazuna raised an eyebrow and the girl clutched her dress. "B-Because they are not bad people. They aren't like Gato and his men. They were also here before so they would want to help us again. It's...the only hope I have left," she said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"_The president is here girl," _he said in his thoughts as he reached into his pouch. Suddenly a dozen apples, oranges, grapes, and other fruits in a basket were unsealed and handed to the girl. "Eat sparingly understand?" Naruto asked and the girl's eyes beamed.

"Thank you Onii-chan!" she said and ran off. Naruto stood up and walked off. He could feel Tazuna's eyes on him and shook his head. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you...know Exodus Metals by any chance?" Tazuna asked and Naruto snorted. "I've...had run-ins with them before. I know how they work. Rest assured that they are doing what they can," Naruto said getting another look from Tazuna, but he didn't push it.

"Please wait! I promise to pay you back. Don't take my wife!" a man shouted as Naruto and Tazuna turned to see it happening. Naruto saw two gruff looking men chuckling as they saw a middle aged woman sobbing as she was dragged out of the house.

"Shut your ass up! It's your fault for not making the payments on time! Don't worry we'll find a good job for your wife...as a whore!" one of them said laughing while the man begged the other. He began to shed tears and Tazuna turned his eyes.

"Let's go Naruto," Tazuna said, but Naruto walked off to them. Tazuna gulped and Naruto stopped walking. "How much does he need for his current payment?" Naruto asked and everyone stopped as they turned to the blonde. The woman seemed confused as did the man while the two chuckled at the blonde.

"What is it to you? You think you could pay it off brat? Why don't you just fuck off?!" One of them shouted and Naruto turned to the downed man.

"How much do you still need?" He asked and the man gulped. "2-20,000 more," he said and Naruto nodded. "Like you could come up with another 20,000 yen on the spot brat.," one of them said with a cackle, but Naruto ignored it. Tazuna seemed genuinely interested in what was happening as did most of the people.

He rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a bag of money. This was the money that he had gained in total to his D-rank missions. It was a good 80,000 or so. As Naruto had said before, he didn't need this money and it wouldn't even put a dent in his account nor would he have to try and make a nonexistent dent in Exodus' account. It was beneficial that he saved it. "Here, you may take this as the rest of the payment," Naruto said as one of them took the bag. He gasped at the money and chuckled while turning to his partner.

"This is more than twice the amount. This kid is fuckin' dumb. That's what he gets for trying to be a hero. We got what we came for. Let's go," he whispered and the partner nodded, both not knowing that Naruto heard them. He just chuckled to himself.

"It's your lucky day you fool. Take your damn wife back," one of them said as he pushed the female to her husband. Both cried as they hugged each other and the men walked away.

"Thank you, thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?" he asked and Naruto glared at him. "There is no need for such things. Just resume your duties and forget this has happened to you," Naruto said and the man happily closed his door along with his wife.

Naruto walked back as Tazuna stared at him. "You're amazing," he admitted and Naruto shook his head. "It is easy to kill them, but its right that I leave it for later. There are going to be those who do things the easy way, but it should never stop you from doing things the right way. Now let's go back," Naruto said and Tazuna followed him out.

_**Hideout, nighttime**_

Zabuza groaned as he opened his eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're awake," Haku said with a smile on her face. Zabuza turned to her and wondered how long he had been sleeping. He also wondered if Haku had actually lugged him all the way back to the base. He must've been heavy. Which...he kinda was.

Zabuza was about to speak before the door opened and both noticed Gato come through the door. "So the Demon of Kiri is defeated by one man and three brats. What am I paying you for anyway?! Zabuza if you don't shape up now I'll cancel my contract with you and you can get caught by Kiri for all I give a damn," Gato said. Zabuza and Haku said nothing while Gato and his two...swordsmen bodyguards chuckled to each other. Gato looked over Zabuza's body and smirked.

"Right now you're easy enough to kill. So weak, so frail...so pathetic," Gato said as he reached his hand out. Suddenly he gasped as Haku grabbed it and tightly squeezed it. "Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands!" Haku said to him as she swatted Gato's hand away. The two swordsmen, Waraji and Zori, quickly grabbed their swords, but they soon found themselves restricted by the Demon Brothers.

"What's going on in here?" Gozu asked and Meizu offered a sneaky grin. Everyone seemed tense around each other as Gato rubbed his hand. He grumbled before Gozu and Meizu released Waraji and Zori.

"You've got one more chance Zabuza. Just one more," Gato said and began to walk away with his bodyguards right behind him. Once they were alone, Haku sat down next to Zabuza.

"That wasn't necessary you three. I would've dealt with it," Zabuza said as under his blanket was a hidden kunai, and Haku smiled. "If we let you deal with it then it would blow our cover. We still have a use for him," Haku said while Gozu and Meizu looked at each other.

"Well not to burst your bubble Haku, but that might be ending faster than we think," Meizu said getting Haku and Zabuza to glare at them. "What do you mean by that?" Haku asked and Meizu sighed.

"Well we were around and we think Exodus is trying to push back into its territory. If it succeeds then we're all screwed. We have to get Zabuza-sama back to top shape immediately," Meizu said and Haku glared at Zabuza with a nod.

"Well we've done enough to warrant their wrath as it is. Them coming is not surprising in the least," Haku stated while Gozu and Meizu looked at each other. They just grinned under their masks and looked forward.

_**Tsunami's House**_

Everyone was currently eating their food as Tazuna told his daughter and grandson about what Naruto had told the people at the bridge. Inari didn't seem affected by it, actually he seemed to be glaring at Naruto even more while Tsunami was pleasantly surprised. "That's amazing Naruto-san. I believe you're right," Tsunami said to him. Naruto silently ate his food as a response only taking a few times to dip down to see if his kids were eating right. He also took a look at Sakura hands and could see they were slightly bruised, but some healing ointment had been applied to them. He then turned to see Sasuke eating his food also, but with a annoyed look on his face while Kakashi had a pleasant expression. Training was probably taking a sour note.

"If we keep this up then we'll be done with the bridge in no time," Tazuna said getting Tsunami to nod. It was at that point Naruto decided to open his mouth.

"Haruno-san, how has your progress come?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked up from her food. "Well it's like you said Naruto. I had trained to turn the stone to mud and then back, but I got it after a few more guidances and instructors from you. You even then got me started on a third Doton technique in this scroll," Sakura said holding up the scroll with a seal on it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned to Naruto. "You were instructing Sakura? Naruto are you trying to take my job as sensei?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile.

"The efficiency of your idea in training each of us one day at a time is very low. It was only this morning that you had learned that Haruno-san had her Doton affinity while I have known it over the last month. I have been doing your job because you have instructed me to do so," Naruto said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked and Naruto placed a spoon down. "You had asked me if I minded training Uchiha along Haruno-san back when you had us over tree-walking. It proves beneficial to me to train Haruno-san," Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto, that was a joke. I'm perfectly capable of teaching all of you," Kakashi said and Naruto snorted. "I have not seen the evidence to justify your words. I shall handle Haruno-san's training. You may focus upon Uchiha as you see fit," Naruto said and Kakashi's eyebrow twitched as did Sasuke's.

"Well I would think that Sakura would like for me to train her also. Sakura I know a lot of Doton techniques to show you," Kakashi said with a smile.

"I-If' it okay with you Kakashi-sensei, I would like to stay under Naruto. He's really shown me a lot and soon he said he would teach me a C-rank Doton technique. I need to catch up from the times in the academy. Are you okay with that also Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, do whatever you want. I don't care. More training for me by Kakashi anyway," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. She then smiled towards Naruto and the blonde just nodded back. All continued their food and Inari snarled.

"All this training. It's useless! You'll never be able to defeat Gato! Why don't you just go home and leave us alone?!" Inari shouted as he ran away up the stairs.

"Inari!" Tsunami yelled, but Inari ran away before he voice could reach him. Tsunami sighed as everyone seemed to be silent now.

"Sorry about him," Tsunami said and Naruto placed his chopsticks down again. "Tazuna-san, tell me about...Kaiza-san," Naruto said and Tazuna stiffened. Sakura and Sasuke stopped eating while Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"Why?" Tazuna asked and Naruto stood to his feet. His kids stood also and Naruto looked at a lone picture on the wall. Memories came back to him about his time with Kaiza and a feeling of comfort came to the blonde.

"He stated that I was like him and I had overheard that boy talking about him. What can you tell me about him?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at the picture of Kaiza in front of him.

"He was...my husband and Inari's adoptive father. His real father died just a few months after he was born," Tsunami began and Tazuna continued.

"He was...just a fisherman. Some kids had been picking on Inari and Kaiza saved him. Inari had instantly grown attached to him. Kaiza then met Tsunami and they hit it off. However Kaiza wasn't just any ordinary fisherman. He was also an earnest Exodus Metals worker. Because of his use of the sea he was able to find help the company by finding the best metals that could be hidden along with the best fish that workers could eat. I had heard by him that he had been recruited by the president himself, but no matter how much we begged him he never told us who that president was. He said it was a sworn secret, but he said that Exodus would change Wave into a wonderful nation. We all believed it too. He even saved the village from being destroyed in a flash flood. He was a hero, add that to being an Exodus worker then we thought about making him our Daimyou. However, all that changed once Gato came. He quickly asserted his power and, with his men, entered the Exodus shops and stores and lit them on fire while killing any and all men and women who worked for their corporation. Kaiza was the one who sent word to them and resisted Gato's demands of telling him who the president was. It worked, but he was caught when he tried to defeat Gato by himself. He was then made an example, in front of the townspeople, of anyone who stood in Gato's way. He was crucified and then killed in front of Inari and everyone. Since then, no one has outright attacked Gato since and heros have been an impossible thing to wish for," Tazuna finished.

Everyone was silent. The water from the faucet dripped as Rinko, Touka and Fu turned to each other and whimpered sadly. Sakura didn't feel like eating while Sasuke and Kakashi had stern looks on their faces. "Does he have a grave or something?" Naruto asked and Tazuna nodded.

"Just near the hill," he said and Naruto nodded. He turned around and his face was as plain as always. "I'll be back," Naruto said while Rinko, Touka and Fu began to go with him.

"No, you stay this time. Don't worry. It's just a little training," Naruto said and closed the door. No one said a word as they weren't sure if it would help or not.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde walked through the woods in the night and looked left then right. He walked up the steep slope of the hill and he noticed just a small grave of rocks there overlooking the village of Wave and they glistened in the moonlight. Naruto knelt in front of them and touched the top of them.

"I'm here Kaiza. Forgive my lateness. You have performed splendidly. As the president, I am responsible for all actions that take place within my company and out. You foolish man, who told you that you could die?" Naruto asked with a dry laugh. He then stood up and turned around.

"You have done your part now let me do mine. Kaiza allow to reclaim what has been mine since the beginning. I'll take back my territory immediately," Naruto said as he walked off.

Throughout the night, Naruto had been busy doing chakra control exercises as well as learning the newest techniques that he could from the scrolls given to him by Danzo. He read over some tax files and maps indicating to Gato's revenue by sea and the blonde had decided to keep this in the case that he would need it. Which he would.

"_Just you wait foolish man. I will take your head soon enough, after I'm done putting you through what I have for you," _Naruto thought to himself as the sounds of his training could be heard in the night.

_**Next Morning, Tsunami's house**_

Everyone was eating their breakfast as Kakashi looked around the table. "Naruto didn't come back?" he asked as Sasuke snorted. "What an idiot," the Uchiha brunette said while Sakura sighed.

"I'm sure he ha good reason. Maybe he was training," Sakura said while Sasuke snorted. "A lotta good that will do us. Such a loser. Well I'm not looking for him," Sasuke said and Sakura stood to her feet.

"T-Then I will," Sakura said getting us as she had finished her own breakfast. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her plate and noticed that she was finished. _"Fast," _Kakashi thought to himself.

_**Outside**_

A gentle hum could be heard through the forest as a young woman wearing a kimono could be seen with a basket. She had come to collect some herbs for her companion and this was the best place to get them. She looked down and she gasped as she saw someone sleeping near a tree. He had three foxes surrounding him as well. They had all been sleeping peacefully and the female recognized him immediately. His blonde hair was too noticeable. She gulped and made her way to the blonde. She looked at the sun radiating on his face before she let out her hand towards his throat. She moved it closer and closer before she shook her head and reached for his shoulder, but to her surprise her arm was grabbed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. The girl gulped. His grip was insanely strong. He wasn't going to let her go and if she struggled then he could very well snap her wrist as easily as he wanted to. So the girl didn't struggle to it.

"Forgive me. You were sleeping out here and I just wanted to warn you of a cold," she said and Naruto opened his eyes to see her looking at him. _"So this is Haku," _Naruto thought while he looked down to see Rinko, Touka and Fu sleeping next to him. Looks like he had stayed out too long. The blonde stood up and grabbed his kits getting them to open their eyes. They stared at Haku and blinked before turning to Naruto.

"Girl!" Touka said and Naruto looked down. "Yes, this is a girl Touka. Good job," Naruto said. He had created a clone to teach Rinko, Touka and Fu more words.

"Girl...nice," Fu said and Naruto shook his head. Yep, Fu had also learned to speak. Now he had to address Haku's statement.

"Is that so? That is plausible. So what are you doing out here? You seem calm for being a citizen of Wave. A civilian woman should not be out without someone with her if Gato and his men are around," Naruto expressed. Haku chuckled and shook her head.

"It is fine. It's early and they aren't around to do me any sort of harm. Also I am collecting herbs for my friend. He is very sick," Haku said and Naruto snorted.

"I see. Well the herbs here are adequate for such things as sickness. I'll help you. Don't need you making any foolish errors in your treatment," Naruto said and Haku was wary of this, but didn't see any true problems with it. He probably hadn't discovered her just yet.

So Naruto and Haku picked up herbs through the field as they enjoyed the fresh clean air as well as the sight of Rinko, Touka and Fu trying to catch butterflies around the area.

Naruto picked up an herb and placed it in the basket while Haku chose this time to examine him. He really wasn't so bad-looking and that cold glare that he casted at the ground was just amazingly hot, for...some reason. Haku shook her head before noticing the blonde's headband.

"Your headband. Are you a ninja?" Haku asked and Naruto stiffened, but it only lasted for a moment. "That is correct. I have been training out here," Naruto answered.

"Why?" Haku asked. "Like all shinobi, I have the desire to get stronger," Naruto said getting Haku to giggle. He raised an eyebrow to her, but she excused herself.

"I see, but you look plenty strong already. Isn't that enough?" Haku asked and Naruto snorted. "There are many in the world who are stronger than me. Many who are more talented than I am. Many who can kill me so no I am not strong enough. I have an ambition and for that ambition I will need not only strength, but the strength of my peers," Naruto said.

"So is that why you train? To protect your peers or is it to be acknowledged?" Haku asked. "To be acknowledge by those I have no desire to be acknowledged by is a waste of time. Those I lead are those who trust me with their lives and on account I lead them to the best path so they are my responsibility. To make sure that they know that they have chosen right then I will need to be stronger," Naruto said and Haku nodded.

"That is a good idea. I believe that it is only when you protect your precious people then that is when you are genuinely strong. Who are your precious people?" Haku asked and instantly, Naruto wasn't sure why, but the image of Anko came into his head. After her was Rinko, Touka, Fu, Kisa and others who had worked to gain his trust, or what they had of it.

"I will keep that to myself," Naruto said and Haku nodded. If he didn't want to tell her then that was alright. She looked down and noticed that she had enough herbs for the day. She nodded and stood up.

"Do not worry. I'm sure that you will get genuinely strong," Haku said and began to walk away. Naruto just nodded while his kits looked at him confused. He nodded again and stood up.

"I know I will. It would be foolish not to. Just as it would be foolish to not...capture you," Naruto said as he flicked his fingers. Instantly Haku gasped as wires wrapped around her body causing her basket to fall to the ground. "H-How did you..," Haku said as she turned around to see Naruto's intense glare over her.

"Foolish woman. I knew your little pattern all too well. However this is not your worst concern," Naruto said and suddenly Haku felt...weary. Her eyes were heavy and she struggled to stay on her feet. "W-What did you do to me?" she asked and Naruto walked up to her. He stood face to face with Haku and closed his eyes.

"Sleep," Naruto said and Haku fell to the ground unconscious. Rinko, Touka and Fu blinked at the unconscious person in front of them as Rinko looked up. "How...you...know...Father?" Rinko struggled and Naruto smiled.

"No woman in her right mind would come out here at all by herself, early or not, if she couldn't take care of herself. Also, the smell of blood in on her body," Naruto said getting Fu to nod as well. Rinko and Touka just nodded together while Naruto picked up Haku and walked off.

As he did, Sakura came into the fields and sighed. "Naruto, where are you?" Sakura wondered.

_**Somewhere**_

Haku groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was...

Haku gasped and struggled, but found herself tied up by very, very strong wires. They covered her arms and her legs. It was dark, this place she was in, and she couldn't see anything except a lone light. She didn't hear any water dripping so she probably wasn't in a random cave or anything.

"Dammit, I have to get out of here," Haku said to herself. "I wouldn't do that. Those wires are the strongest you're going to find," Haku looked up as she noticed Naruto in front of her. Haku growled and struggled, but she could feel the wires dig into her soft skin.

"What are you going to do?" Haku asked and Naruto closed his eyes. "Nothing if you make this simple for me," Naruto said and Haku snorted.

"I won't betray Zabuza-sama," she said and the blonde chuckled dryly. "Foolish woman. I have no desire to know about your master...at the moment. For right now we're just going to have a long, private talk," Naruto said and Haku couldn't resist the urge to gulp. She was in trouble.

* * *

_**KG: Done. Now then I hope you enjoyed it. Sigh, so...sleepy.**_

_**Naruto: You're setting me up for a disaster foolish author.**_

_**KG: Why?**_

_**Naruto: Do know how many men, and women, love Haku? Ugh.**_

_**KG: I thought you didn't care about others opinions.**_

_**Naruto: I do not.**_

_**KG: What do you care about then?**_

_**Naruto:...None of your business.**_

_**KG: Why are you being difficult?**_

_**Naruto: Because I can. Now then end this. I need to throw out that cream soda. It's not good for you.**_

_**KG: Don't. You. Dare!**_

_**Naruto: It sucks.**_

_**KG: BLASPHEMY!**_

_**Naruto: Tell this author that he must let go of this foolish obsession.**_

_**KG: They won't listen to you!...will you?**_

_**Slenderman: I-I like cream soda. Though I can't drink it because the pain covers my mouth! (Cries)**_

_**KG: Oh Kami-sama. That's it people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

_**Naruto: Don't you people dare do it.**_

_**KG: Also RESPECT THE POWER OF THE CREAM! Bye bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**KG: Where is it? He's hiding it. G-Gotta find it now. (Huff) (Huff) (Huff) Whe~re are y~ou? Hehehehe. None for three weeks. M-Must...find it hahaha!**_

_**Naruto: It has only taken you such a time to reduce yourself to such a state. Pathetic.**_

_**KG: Do you not hear it? The call of the soda? Hahahaha!**_

_**Naruto: Such things are not healthy for you. I have warned you of this.**_

_**Steve: Is...he okay?**_

_**Anko: Soda withdrawal dude. I've seen it all the time.**_

_**Steve: Well what are we going to do now?**_

_**Naruto: That is for you to figure out. I have done what is required, now is to begin his healing. KyuubiGoku, read this quote, do your current job and you will get ONE cream soda today.**_

_**KG: Aiiiii! Hehehe!**_

_**Quote: "**__**Truth is, I'll never know all there is to know about you just as you will never know all there is to know about me. Humans are by nature too complicated to be understood fully. So, we can choose either to approach our fellow human beings with suspicion or to approach them with an open mind, a dash of optimism and a great deal of candour," by Tom Hanks.**_

* * *

"I have told you that I will not betray Zabuza-sama. Your only option is to kill me," Haku said while Naruto just casted a light glare at her. Haku matched his glare with her own and the blonde took out a kunai. "You seem to not value your life above your master's. I admire such things," Naruto said as he held the kunai to Haku's throat. The only thing that moved was a bead of sweat that went down Haku's face as she failed to calm herself in the face of Naruto's eyes.

"I owe Zabuza-sama my life," Haku said and Naruto closed his eyes. He snorted before he withdrew his kunai. He could see that he was right in the assumption he had on why this girl was following someone like Zabuza, but depending on her skills then he also came to the conclusion that she was actually very cautious to her words when talking with the blonde. He could feel that about her.

"As I have said before, I do not care about your master. He is not my concern at the moment. You, as well as him, are only an obstacle to what I desire," Naruto retorted as he continued to walk across the dark room, which Haku still didn't know where she was, but hearing Naruto's words then she could draw on a conclusion. "You desire Gato?" Haku asked and Naruto stopped to glare at...well nothing in particular, but he was more glaring at Gato's name.

"Your words, I have thought over them for a long time that you have been sleep. I see truth in them. You are a mystery just like a certain woman I know, but I suppose that is because of my own reasoning," Naruto said and Haku wondered what he was talking about as she couldn't understand those words, but she didn't respond.

"This is simple. Tell me what I wish to know and I will let you go," Naruto said and Haku blinked at the sudden deal Naruto was offering her. The blonde could feel her eyes pierce into the back of his head and he didn't have to turn around and look at her to know that there was hesitance in her eyes. "I will tell you nothing. As I have said, I will not betray Zabuza-sama to the enemy," Haku said and Naruto turned around then folded his arms.

"You fail to understand something Haku-san. What you have to tell me, I might already know. Your activities aren't as hidden as you would like to believe. Upon seeing him, I realize that the Mizukage is after Zabuza for his failed plans of a coup d'état against him," Naruto said and Haku gasped.

"You're threatening to disclose to them Zabuza-sama's location if I don't answer?" Haku asked and Naruto snorted. "Don't be absurd. I have no desire for such things. As I have said to you, your master and yourself do not concern me. You are only obstacles. However you also fail to realize one other thing," Naruto said and Haku raised an eyebrow.

"You said that you owe Zabuza your life is that correct?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded cautiously while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then you no longer have a say in how you die. That is Zabuza's choice. Once say that you owe someone you life then the control that you have is gone unless you take it back yourself. You have not, therefore it is not your place to die here," Naruto said and Haku struggled against the ropes.

"Then let me go so that I may return to Zabuza-sama," Haku said and Naruto shook his head. "I can't allow that however as you still have not answered my questions. It is very simple, if you don't answer me then I know that you know that you will never get out of here. As far as I can tell by these herbs that you've collected then Zabuza is still injured for the most part. He should be on his way to recovery, but when he finds out that you aren't there then most likely he will search for you. Least likely he will leave you and face us himself on the bridge where he will inevitably die either from Hatake, or Gato," Naruto explained and Haku gasped again.

"Gato wouldn't betray us! He's our employer," Haku said and Naruto glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. Haku just stared into his eyes and they seemed to be flowing with a certain truth that made her question what she was saying out of her mouth. She knew Gato was a dog and that he could give a damn about her or Zabuza, and even less about his own men when he got what he wanted. She knew that to be true and she knew even more that he really would betray them in a heartbeat if he really wanted to.

"Your notion is asinine. Money and wealth change people for the worst. You and your master are only walking towards your own destruction," Naruto said as he turned around and began to walk to a door. "Where are you going?" Haku asked and Naruto opened said door.

"I do not have the time to waste with you today. I have been absent from my team long enough. I'll be back to check on you later," Naruto said as he opened and closed the door leaving Haku inside. She sighed to herself and she struggled against the wires that had her body bound for the moment.

Meanwhile, Naruto came back outside as he turned around and closed the door to a lone room behind him. There were some things that Naruto wouldn't disclose. No matter how much someone wanted to know.

The blonde walked off through the woods and quickly came to the place where Haku had dropped her basket of herbs when he caught her. The blonde looked at it as he noticed the fallen herbs on the ground. He swiftly picked up the basket and placed the herbs back inside then leaned it close to a tree. "Father!" Naruto looked up as he noticed Fu, Rinko and Touka on a tree branch looking down at him. "What are you doing up there?" Naruto asked and all three jumped down and somehow managed to land perfectly on Naruto's head and shoulders.

"Fun!" Touka responded and Naruto shook his head before he heard huffing. "Damn foxes. I just asked if they could find Naruto-kun. I've been walking through this forest for the past two hours," Sakura said coming out of the trees panting. She wiped some sweat from her face before she felt a pair of steely eyes on her. She looked up and she noticed Naruto looking down at her. Sakura blinked before she stood to her feet.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here? And where have you been all day? You didn't return since last night after the talk about Kaiza-san," Sakura said and Naruto nodded. "You are right. It was an ill-advised action. As of now I'm collecting the last remaining herbs for Hatake. By tomorrow he'll be fine," Naruto said and Sakura smiled with a nod.

"Umm alright then does that mean we'll be training again today?" Sakura asked and to her surprise, Naruto shook his head. "Today's training will be restoration. Consider it a day off Haruno-san," Naruto said while Sakura widened her eyes. She then just bowed with a small smile and walked back to the house. Naruto shook his head and then went back to picking up the herbs that Haku had been collecting. He knelt to the ground and began to pick some more herbs while his kits played around. He'd get back to training them once they were away from Wave. As for now, he still had to deal with Kakashi.

Satisfied at his amount, Naruto began to walk back to the house and his kits followed him. He hadn't known it, but they had trained with each other the entire time that he was gone and they had even trained while his clone and Sakura had been training. They liked to train when they didn't feel like playing. It made them actually happy that they could be acknowledged by their father for the work that they did.

Naruto quickly opened the door to Tazuna's house as he came to the sight of Kakashi looking at him with a glare, but he ignored it and made his way to the kitchen. "Not going to tell us where you were all day Naruto?" Kakashi asked and the blonde quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Gathering herbs for you Hatake. Tomorrow I will be relieving you of your crutch as you'll be at a good capacity to combat Zabuza, but I expect you to not push yourself if you can help it. There are still chances that your wound will reopen," Naruto said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Then I'll have you to thank for healing me when if I get injured again," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto snorted, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sakura packing her bags with kunai, shuriken, and some other things for about a good use of training. He raised an eyebrow and he saw Sakura pick up an Earth scroll before quickly leaving the house. The blonde shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe she was just going to read. She liked to do that on the training off days that he gave her.

"It's tomorrow isn't it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded. "More than likely Sasuke. I'll be needing you, Naruto and Sakura to back me up on this," Kakashi said and Naruto placed the herbs in the sink then began to wash them while Tsunami offered to help him out. Naruto didn't really acknowledge it, but he just left it alone.

With the herbs washed, Naruto began to break them apart and then grind them while adding a blue powder to them turning the herbs dark red. He quickly swirled them around in a bowl and added water before crumbling a solider pill and allowing it to crinkle down into the bowl as he then poured it into a cup. Naruto took it and then placed it in front of Kakashi. "Drink," he ordered and Kakashi looked down to see the medicine in front of him. His eyes watered and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Naruto, this is...nice, but is it supposed to smell like this?" Kakashi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes it is. Now drink it," Naruto ordered again and Kakashi gulped. Sasuke grimaced while Rinko, Touka and Fu scratched their noses in irritation. Kakashi groaned before he took a hold of the drink while Naruto carefully watched him. Much to Naruto's surprise, Kakashi downed the drink as fast as he could, while not revealing his mouth under his mask, and dropped it to the table just before coughing.

"It was bitter," he said while the blonde turned around. "Just be lucky that I didn't have to inject it into you. That would've been worse," Naruto said and Kakashi grimaced at such a scene. One that he hoped he would never have to encounter.

Satisfied with the results of what he had seen, Naruto walked upstairs to his room to go and get some things done. It was most of the things that Kisa had sent him when she had the time to and the blonde had decided to take this work to Wave since he had nothing better to do except read and he didn't want to run out of what he had brought with him.

_**With Zabuza**_

The former Kiri nin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ceiling. It had been two or three hours since Haku had left and she hadn't returned. Now Zabuza knew that she could very well handle herself as he didn't stop training her in the shinobi arts and it was unlikely that she would actually be caught, but with what he had seen of the copy-nin's team then they weren't to be trifled with, especially not that blonde. Zabuza could feel something about him. He was just a dangerous young man. Just as dangerous as Haku, if not more.

"Yo Zabuza, how are you?" Meizu asked and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Haku hasn't returned," Zabuza said and Meizu raised an eyebrow. He did notice the absence of Haku around the base for a good little while and it had irked him a bit.

"I think that's where Gozu was going. He was going to find Haku and bring her back from...wherever she is," Meizu said and Zabuza just nodded while he tried to lean up, but he couldn't for all the life of himself. Meizu just looked at the display before sighing and rubbing his head.

"Zabuza-sama, are you sure that we should stay here? If all four of us go to the fight then we're going to have a full-scale destroyed bridge on our hands. Gozu and I can take the Uchiha and his female teammate, but do you think that Haku can deal with that other boy?" Meizu asked and Zabuza closed his eyes.

"That brat is overestimating himself. Kakashi Hatake is mine and if necessary then I'll cleave the brat myself. Haku had better be alright cause if I find out that he took her then I'll put that damn brat's head on a stick," Zabuza said while Meizu just looked at the ground. He slowly nodded his head to Zabuza's words before he got up and walked out of the door.

_**Back with Naruto, nighttime**_

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were currently eating their food and everyone still watched with an interested eye as Naruto passed on certain foods to Rinko, Touka and Fu as the three kits ate their own food. It was for their benefit that he did this and they understood it. Naturally there were things that they couldn't do on their own so Naruto would do for them.

"So Naruto, have you seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shook his head. "I am not aware of Haruno-san's whereabouts. You have no need to be concerned for her. She has been supplied enough to hold her own," Naruto said and Kakashi sighed.

"Honestly first it's you and then it's Sakura. The only one who stays in one place is Sasuke," Kakashi said while Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't actually care either way. Sasuke just showed the blonde an arrogant smirk while Naruto ignored it which irritated the Uchiha.

"So Tou-san, how long until the bridge is finished?' Tsunami asked and Tazuna just smiled while he turned to Tsunami. "Well with everyone working and Naruto keeping them all in line then we should be done within the next few weeks or so," Tazuna said and Tsunami smiled happily while Inari just ate his food.

"You have all performed well. However, I shouldn't need to be there to make sure that you don't leave, but I don't expect such things out of you. Just do your job accurately and we will get through this with no problems," Naruto said and Tazuna agreed.

"Tell me Naruto-san, how do you do it? How are you able to show such strength? Aren't you afraid of Gato?" Tsunami asked and Naruto stopped eating. His kids looked at him while Kakashi seemed interested to know the answer as well. Sasuke just snorted and continued to eat his own food.

"I do not fear Gato because I am not afraid to die," Naruto said getting Tsunami to raise an eyebrow. Kakashi did the same and Tazuna wondered what those words meant, but no one could go further as the door bursted open showing Sakura as she panted heavily. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Kakashi seemed surprised.

"Naruto-kun, I did it!" Sakura said excitedly surprising everyone and the kits. Naruto stopped eating as he turned to Sakura and he instantly noticed her hands. Her very bruised hands. The blonde stared at them as they were wrapped with makeshift bandages. She was really out of breath as she walked towards Naruto, but she didn't get far as her legs wobbled and she fell to the floor. Her hair dropped over her head while Kakashi quickly went to her aid. He took a look at Sakura's hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura, your hands. What did you do to them?" Kakashi asked and Sakura smiled while Naruto stood to his feet. He walked over to Sakura and quickly held out his hand. Kakashi blinked before he placed Sakura's hand into the blonde's and Naruto looked it over. "I thought I told you that this was a day of restoration and recollection Haruno-san," Naruto said and Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I guess that I just...wanted you to be proud of me. I managed to completely punch the boulder until it crumbled," Sakura said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "At the expense of your hands," Naruto said and Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"Hn loser. What use are you to us now with your hands broken? How is that training?" Sasuke said while Sakura frowned. Fu snarled at Sasuke while Sasuke just looked back at him.

"Sakura, there was no need to push yourself so much. Do you really want to improve that badly?" Kakashi asked and Sakura balled her fists. "Hai, I need to get better. I...don't have a reason, but I want to get stronger," Sakura said while Sasuke snorted again. Kakashi gave a solemn look and Naruto did the same. The blonde held his hand in the air before he brought it down and touched Sakura's hair. The girl widened her eyes as she looked up.

"You have made me proud. Haru...Sakura," Naruto said to her and Sakura raised her eyes in shock as the blonde stood to his feet and pulled Sakura to her own as well. "Your hands have numerous fractures from the applied pressure and you've shown to have a significant drop in your chakra that I can see. While you have done well, you must still exercise the minimal amount of force as I have shown you, but well done. What you did was foolish, but it was with great effort that you have mentally prepared yourself," Naruto said and everyone watched as his hands began to glow green while Sakura saw her injuries fade.

"What is this?" Sakura asked. **"Sh****ō****sen no Jutsu( Mystical Palm Technique)," **Kakashi said in surprise as Sakura felt the feeling return to her hands. She could also feel her bones being repaired while Sasuke blinked in surprise. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto. He knew that the blonde was good with learning medical things as he had healed him, but such a jutsu required a huge amount of chakra control. Control that just shouldn't be possible with his reserves. Okay, Kakashi was willing to go out on a limb and say that Naruto was very talented. Just as talented...okay fine, much more talented than Sasuke, but for him to have such knowledge of the shinobi arts then it was amazing.

Sakura's hands quickly healed as the blonde opened his eyes and noticed that his work was done. Sakura sighed and awed at the sight of her hands fully functional and still as smooth as she had them that morning. "Come with me," Naruto said and Sakura nodded as she began to follow him up the stairs.

"Tsunami-san, would you mind making another plate and preparing some water?' Naruto asked and Tsunami snapped out of her stupor and stood to her feet. "H-Hai Naruto-san. I'll prepare it for you soon," the brunette female said and Naruto nodded as he and Sakura walked off.

"Why?" Naruto and Sakura stopped while Tsunami turned around to see Inari seething in rage. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Kakashi stayed silent. "Why are you all trying so hard?! You're all just going to die! You can't help us! We're all weak against Gato! He is going to terrorize us for the rest of our lives! You and your training it gets you nowhere! Why don't you just leave us alone? Go on back to your nice, warm bed, your comfortable lives and your happy families. None of you know what its like to be pushed around and treated like dirt!" Inari shouted and everyone was silent. No one said anything.

For some reason Kakashi turned to Naruto for a response and the blonde just did nothing and said nothing while beginning to walk up the stairs. "Let's go Sakura. We'll get some ointment for you hands. You won't be doing anything for the rest of the night. Understood?" Naruto asked, his voice being the only lingering thing that the others heard.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun," Sakura said as she continued to follow the blonde up the stairs. Everyone else was silent as Tsunami looked down at Inari sadly. "Inari, they are doing this for our sake. So we don't have to live a life under Gato anymore. Why can't you understand that?" Tsunami said and Inari slammed the table.

"Entrusting our lives to three kids and a lazy man who are too worried about their own damn necks to do anything for us?" Inari asked while Tsunami narrowed her eyes. "Inari language!" Tsunami reprimanded. Rinko, Touka and Fu glanced to each other while Inari snorted.

"And that blonde guy, allowing all the workers to stay there? What does he know about anything? I bet he's never had to work a day in his life. He's never had to struggle. He goes to sleep in a nice bed, gets to eat a good meal every single day of his life. He knows nothing about true suffering! OUCH!" Inari shouted as Fu bit his leg. Inari growled and tried to shake Fu off while Rinko and Touka widened their eyes.

"Hey let go of me you damn animal!" Inari shouted while Fu growled. Inari kicked into the air sending Fu flying as the fox backflipped through the air and landed on the table. Inari snarled at Fu and the black fox snarled back and he was ready to lunge again before his tail was grabbed by Touka. Fu showed a surprise while Rinko growled at him. The young black fox looked down and whimpered before he walked off from the table and to the floor. Rinko scratched her ears as Touka followed after Fu. Rinko did the same while Inari gripped his leg.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Inari asked, tears flowing down his eyes. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Tazuna staring at him "Inari, listen to me. Once we connect to the mainland then we can get back to Exodus and...," Inari snarled as he shoved off his hand.

"Enough about them! They aren't coming to help us. If they were then they would've helped us a long time ago. They're too busy lining their pockets with money to care about some country like ours. They did nothing when Kaiza-san died, no they abandoned him. Let's face it, he never knew the president. That's why he wouldn't tell us the guy's name. It's because he didn't know it. I bet they're in league with Gato right now making weapons for him. I bet their president is in his nice bed, counting his money like there was no tomorrow while we scrounge around for scraps. Kaiza wasn't an Exodus Metals worker. He was only their toy!" Inari said while Tazuna frowned. Tsunami did the same and Sasuke casted a lone glare at the wall. Kakashi sighed and everyone heard footsteps as they noticed Naruto come down the stairs. The blonde had heard everything, but he ignored the young boy and walked over to Kakashi.

"Sakura is currently lying down. Even with what I've done, she won't be using her hands for the rest of the night. She will be fine tomorrow for what we must do, but for now she requires nourishment. Provide that for her," Naruto said and Kakashi just nodded. More of the doctor's instructions.

"Got it Naruto," Kakashi said and the blonde just nodded as he walked over to Tsunami. "Is it ready Tsunami-san?" Naruto asked and Tsunami gasped before she quickly walked into the kitchen and quickly returned with a plate of hot foot and some water. Naruto gave a bow and walked towards the door.

"You're going to eat outside?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just nodded as he made for the door. However he looked down to notice Inari blocking him with the same scowl that he had earlier. Naruto said nothing and Inari did the same. The two stared at each other and Inari had to admit that right now Naruto was scary. His eyes were piercing into his body and he felt his legs tremble, but he stood steadfast.

"You're all just going to die. In this world there are no such things as heroes," Inari said and Naruto closed his eyes. "You are short-sighted. You are no better than the men that wanted to leave the bridge. It seems it was asinine of me to believe that the son of Kaiza could hold his head high. He is surely tossing in his grave at you for what you do not understand," Naruto said and Inari gasped as he slowly backed away from Naruto. The blonde went for the door, opened it, and then closed it while everyone started to breathe normally. Inari just dropped to the ground as his tears stained the floor.

Leaving the scene at the house behind, Naruto quickly made his way back to Haku. He really hadn't intended to keep her waiting that long, but there were things that required his attention that he needed to get done and Haku just couldn't be considered a priority at the moment. Well she was, but Naruto knew she wasn't going to kill herself or something like that and leave Zabuza to fight alone if it came right down to it.

The wind blew across Naruto's face as the blonde sighed. He then shifted slightly and his eyes turned a hard left. "What is it?" Naruto asked and quickly Gozu came out from behind the trees before bowing to Naruto. "Aniki, Zabuza is getting restless with Haku gone. He's well enough to move, but if you're going to want a chance to bring Gato out into the open then I think you should let Haku go," Gozu said and Naruto glared forward.

"I am well aware of that. Where is Meizu?" Naruto asked and Gozu pointed back to a random direction. "He is trying to keep Zabuza calm so he doesn't go looking for Haku himself. Aniki, you know how strong he is even if he's still injured," Gozu spoke and Naruto nodded.

"That's right. Underestimating one of the Swordsmen of the Mist is an ill-advised action. However it isn't in my interests to just let her go that easily," Naruto said and Gozu agreed as well.

"I don't deny that to be true Aniki, but they are scrounging for money just like we were. Aniki, don't you remember those times when we were traveling with you?" Gozu asked and Naruto held his head down. He looked at the swaying grass in front of him before he closed his eyes while Gozu watched him. Instantly, Naruto opened his eyes and walked off into the woods leaving Gozu behind.

"Stay there," Naruto said and Gozu just nodded obediently as he watched the young blonde walk off.

_**With Haku**_

Haku opened her eyes as she wondered how long she had slept. She had tried on multiple occasions to break the wires that Naruto had placed around her body, but if her still being there was any indication then it didn't work. She had to admit that the wires were masterfully done and they were even laced with a sedative should her trying to break the wires as they cut her clothes and lace that sedative into her body. So far, the young blonde hadn't done what Haku had thought he might have done with her. In the world, she had met a lot of weird people, ignorant people, and outright disgusting people. She'd seen it all, but never had she met a more calm, composed, unwavering stance in someone as young as herself. He seemed to have an intelligence much beyond his years. If Haku had the chance, which now she did, she wondered what his eyes could see if she was him.

Haku gave a slight gasp as the door opened and she saw Naruto come in. She narrowed her eyes at him, but Naruto did nothing. He simply looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and setting down the plate of food that Tsunami gave him as well as the glass of water. Haku looked at both items suspiciously and then back up at Naruto. "I had assumed that you had forgotten about me," Haku said to him. Naruto snorted as he took a spoon and held it to Haku's face.

"Eat," Naruto said and Haku glared at the food. "I'm not hungry," she responded to him instantly and Haku wasn't sure, but she felt that she could see Naruto's eyes harden.

"It would be senseless of you if you didn't eat. Also it wasn't a request," Naruto said and the room was silent for a time before Haku opened her mouth to speak. "Wouldn't it be senseless of me to accept food from an enemy when it might be poisoned?" Haku asked. She didn't know it, but Naruto was impressed with her words. Truth in such words were very rare for him to see as anyone would normally talk if the sight of something they wanted was in front of them. Naruto had to applaud her.

"Poisoning you wouldn't prove to be in my interests. Understand that when I learned that you worked for Gato, my first instincts were to simply kill you as you were just an obstacle to my goals. I see that you're a rather complex individual," Naruto said and Haku raised an eyebrow.

"What made you change your mind in killing me?" Haku asked cautiously lest she let Naruto change his mind on the matter. "How many have you killed?" Naruto asked and Haku blinked that he had avoided her question or something like that. She wasn't sure.

"I...do not understand your question," Haku said and Naruto placed the food down to the plate and folded his arms. "How many people of Wave have you killed?" Naruto asked with a dangerous glare that demanded no less than the truth. It was the type of glare that Haku seemed to see in Zabuza quite a lot, but she was never the full force of it. So being on the end of one was rather...uncomfortable.

"I have killed none. Zabuza-sama has told me not to bother with them as Gato has him deal with it himself. I have never understood why. Are you satisfied with my answer?" Haku asked as Naruto just stared at her. He closed his eyes again as his mind ran through some calculations.

"What changed my mind in killing you is just what I've come to realize as human ignorance. It doesn't matter if you get it or not. However I have noticed that you do not have a seal on either of your hands. You are not in a contract?" Naruto asked and since these weren't questions that...directly affected anyone then Haku didn't mind answering.

"No I am not. I'm...no worthy to be in a contract nor have a partner. I've always been on the run my entire life with Zabuza-sama that there was never a time for him or...anyone to draw me a partner seal, but it wouldn't matter even if I did have one. I am but a tool. A tool does not have a partner by its side," Haku said and Naruto shook his head.

"We're all tools of destruction. It's man's nature to be like this," Naruto said as Haku glanced up to him. She could see a contemplating look in his eyes, but maybe something was just messing with her.

"Even tools have their partners. Crafted to work well with one another to improve their efficiency. One does not work well without the other," Naruto told her and Haku just sighed.

"I doubt there would be someone like that for me. Do you not have a partner?" Haku asked and Naruto turned around. "That is not your concern at the moment. Now, are you going to eat? I could force you if I need to, but I'm trying to give you the option of deciding for yourself," Naruto said and Haku frowned.

"Why are you so eager for me to eat?" Haku asked and Naruto shook his head. "I have no need to be eager if you do eat or not, but to not eat everyday that you have the opportunity to do so is poor thinking. You never know when something will be your last meal or not. It's wise to eat when given the opportunity to do so," Naruto said and placed the food in front of Haku. She just looked at it for a bit and opened her mouth to eat. She swallowed it and Haku then watched as Naruto just continued to feed her and give her sips of water which Haku took a great delight in.

Once all the food was finished Naruto set down the plate and Haku stiffened as she watched him go behind her. Haku couldn't help but allow a bead of sweat to fall down her face as she was ready to face her death, but her eyes widened as she felt the wires fall from her body giving her free reign. She noticed Naruto roll up the wires. Haku just sat in the chair as she looked down to see that she really was free. "I...don't understand," Haku said and Naruto snorted.

"And I doubt that you ever will, but make no mistake, whether you or Zabuza protect Gato or not I will see him and I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in my way," Naruto said while Haku frowned.

"It wouldn't have to come to this if you and your team left. This senseless violence. I really don't want to kill you, but for Zabuza-sama I will do it," Haku said and Naruto shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Just remember what I told you," Naruto said and Haku just stared at him while Naruto opened the door.

"You make it sound like you don't have a choice," Haku said and Naruto stopped at said door. "One always has a choice. I could choose not to stay. I could choose to become a missing nin. I could choose to do a lot of things, but such things are impudent and irrational. I loathe such things. No doubt I will see you on the bridge tomorrow. However once you step foot on that bridge, prepare to die for your foolish decisions," Naruto said as he closed the door. Haku just watched him go before realization hit her and she quickly left as well. She turned around to see where she had been hidden, but to her surprise her place of captivity wasn't anywhere to be found. She only found herself to be in the forest. She blinked and she just walked, no ran off, into the distance as she picked up her a fresh basket of herbs and went to aid Zabuza.

Meanwhile Naruto appeared from the trees and watched Haku go off. "Her speed is impressive," Naruto said to himself, but he had sensed Gozu behind him and turned his head. "Aniki, I know that I suggested it, but you've always known the best plans to go ahead with. Did you really think that letting her go would be a good idea?" Gozu asked and Naruto looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Yes because I know that Gato will appear if both she and Zabuza appear together. Prepare yourselves to get out of there understood?" Naruto asked and Gozu nodded. "Hai Aniki," Gozu said and then Naruto turned in the direction of Tsunami's house and his lingering gaze suddenly made him think of something else.

"Actually Gozu, I have an assignment for you and Meizu," Naruto said while Gozu just nodded still in the dark about this...assignment that Naruto was giving him and his little brother to complete.

_**Gato's Base**_

Haku quickly composed herself and opened the door. Immediately she shivered as she felt Zabuza's unnerving eyes on her. Meizu glanced towards her and Haku did all she could to not seem intimidated by Zabuza as she approached him. "Where have you been?" Zabuza asked and Haku looked down in embarrassment.

"I was collecting herbs for you Zabuza-sama. I was temporary captured by the blonde that we meet a few days ago. I managed to escape just a few moments ago," Haku said and Zabuza stared at her for a bit. Haku quickly placed the herbs down and began to work on them while she could feel Zabuza's eyes studying her for any trace of a lie, but she expected that much from him being suspicious of her.

"So you killed the brat?" Zabuza asked and Meizu stiffened, but neither of them caught it as Haku was busy preparing the last of Zabuza's medicine allowing him to do as he wished tomorrow. "I could not do so. He was gone and probably hasn't noticed that I just left," Haku stated while Zabuza snorted. Soon the door busted open again and everyone saw Gozu come through said door.

"Sorry Zabuza, I couldn't find...Haku! Where have you been?" Gozu asked irritatedly while Haku re-told the story again giving Gozu the rundown while he just breathed a sigh of relief. However Gozu and Meizu shared a look that said that they needed to talk with each other, but now wasn't the time for that.

"So what are we going to do now?" Meizu asked and Zabuza folded his arms. "There is no doubt that the men are going to be at the bridge tomorrow and I'll bet that Kakashi and his runts will be there to protect them like always. I can take care of Kakashi on my own. Haku will deal with blondie. Can you do that Haku?" Zabuza asked and Haku wasn't even sure if she could do that, but she just nodded.

"Hai Zabuza-sama," Haku answered and Zabuza went back to what he was talking about. "Once Haku takes care of the blonde punk then she'll deal with the other two. Once I dispatch Kakashi then I'll cleave the bridge builder. Gozu, Meizu go work with those two other assholes and take the old man's family. Just as a reassurance," Zabuza said while Gozu and Meizu pretended to be disappointed, but they seemed fine with it and didn't question the orders.

"That is the plan. Gozu, Meizu if Haku and I are defeated then I want you two to take them out. No doubt they will all be exhausted from the fight at least and that will make them easy to pick off," Zabuza said while everyone just glanced to each other. Gozu and Meizu nodded and Haku gave Zabuza the last of his medicine. "Now get some rest Zabuza-san. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Haku said with a gentle smile, though behind that smile was a sense of foreboding.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto opened the door to the house and he noticed that the lights were out. Tsunami and Tazuna must have gone to bed. Naruto walked into the living room and he noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu curled up against each other as they normally were, on the couch, waiting for their father to come home. Naruto smiled slightly and picked them up into his arms. They each gave a yawn as they recognized the scent that was next to them, but none felt like waking up so they just decided to continue sleeping.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura said gently and Naruto turned his head to see her waving for him in the kitchen. He sighed and quickly walked over to where she was and saw Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for him. "Good, now that we're all here then we can begin. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I want you all to be careful. Sakura, how are your hands feeling?" Kakashi asked and Sakura opened then closed them trying to get a solid feel around.

"They're stiff Kakashi-sensei, but thanks to Naruto-kun they aren't as bad as they felt before. Plus this ointment is wonderful," Sakura said getting Sasuke to turn to Naruto, but not say anything. The Uchiha folded his arms and turned back to his sensei.

"So what are we going to do about tomorrow?" he asked and Kakashi, leaning against the counter, sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well Zabuza's going to be back up to full strength tomorrow and I have no doubt that this hunter-nin will be there tomorrow as well," Kakashi said and Sasuke agreed.

"It is for such a reason that I believe now would be a time for Sakura to put what she's done to work. Now is time to show what I have taught you," Naruto said and Sakura gasped while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was going to have Sasuke do it, but I think Sasuke and Sakura can deal with that nin a lot better than Sasuke by himself," Kakashi said and Sasuke growled. He would have to rely on Sakura? The quivering girl who couldn't even do right on the first C-rank mission that they had? Sasuke had nearly his entire life to get to this point and through just some training with Naruto, Sakura thought she was on his level? Bullshit.

"I can do it on my own. I do not need Sakura's help. Besides we'll need someone to guard the old man," Sasuke said and Kakashi smiled.

"Well I was thinking that Naruto's foxes could do it since they were able to do it before allowing the three of you to work together. What do you think Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile while Naruto folded his arms.

"There is no need for such things. Rinko, Touka and Fu will remain here," Naruto said. Sasuke snorted a response and Kakashi stared at the blonde confusingly, but Sakura was the only one who opened her mouth. "Why is that Naruto-kun? You trusted them with Tazuna-san's safety last time. Is it because of the hunter-nin?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"That is not the case Sakura. You are correct when you say that I trust them to look after Tazuna-san, but they are to be trusted with a much more pressing matter," Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto in confusion, but for Kakashi this was a cleared up confusion.

"You mean the protection of Inari and Tsunami-san?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Sakura gasped in realization. Naruto nodded firmly as he closed his eyes for just a second to sense around the house before opening them again. "Correct. Gato is a very corrupt businessman and businessmen are like shinobi in only three particular ways. They die, they work to get ahead in this foolish life, and lastly...they do whatever it takes to win," Naruto said as Sasuke glared and Sakura scowled. Kakashi gave a contemplating look and he couldn't deny that those were right comparisons.

"So you think that to win, he will try to come after Tsunami-san and Inari-san?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head in an affirmative. Sakura sighed and so did Sasuke. They both turned to Kakashi and the jonin placed a finger to his masked chin. "Naruto, are you sure that your kits can handle that?" Kakashi asked and Naruto snorted.

"If they don't then I shall accept full responsibility," Naruto said and walked away from the kitchen leaving Sasuke to chuckle to himself. "The loser trying to act cool for his little pets. What an idiot," Sasuke said placing his hands in his pockets and walking off. Sakura just shook his head.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun gets that faith from. He thinks the world of his kids," Sakura said and Kakashi smiled.

"_Judging from the life that he lived then I must say that it's a good sign that he is able to put his trust into something," _Kakashi thought before he patted Sakura's shoulder. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late and we have a big day tomorrow," Kakashi said while Sakura agreed.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, while I was busy doing Naruto-kun's training, what were you and Sasuke-kun learning?" Sakura asked and Kakashi gave an eyesmile. "Oh a little of this and a little of that. The usual stuff," he responded while Sakura sweatdropped and shook her head back and forth.

"_What's that supposed to mean? Well whatever, it's foolish talk anyway," _Sakura thought to herself before walking off.

_**Next Morning**_

"Alright Tsunami, we're going. Be safe okay?" Tazuna asked as Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura picked up their bags as they were ready to go. Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she looked at her hands, but they felt good. No, they felt great and she never felt better. Sakura balled her fist and opened the door.

"You be safe as well Tou-san. Also Inari, don't you have something to say to everyone?" Tsunami asked as Inari blushed and pouted while he walked up to everyone and muttered. "I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday. It was rude of me," Inari said to them.

"We accept your apology. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to your grandfather," Kakashi said and Inari just gave a short nod of his head. Naruto glared at the boy for a bit before looking down to see Rinko, Touka and Fu looking at him pleadingly. The blonde knelt as he scratched their ears.

"Sorry I can't take you this time. I need the three of you to remain here and protect Tsunami-san and Inari-san. I can count on you can't I?" Naruto asked. Rinko glanced to Touka and the white fox nodded. She then turned to Fu and the black fox nodded as his tail wagged left and right. She then turned back to her father and the crimson fox smiled. "Yes Father. We...u..unde..under...," Rinko struggled before looking down. Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"That's my daughter," Naruto said as he stood up and turned around. He nodded to the rest of his team and they nodded as well. Everyone followed Tazuna out of the door as they disappeared behind the door leaving Inari, Tsunami, Rinko, Fu, and Touka alone.

"What...now?" Touka asked and Rinko shifted. "Train?" Rinko asked as Touka shrugged. Fu groaned, but he ran upstairs with his sisters as they began to go about their day.

_**With Team Seven**_

Everyone quickly walked through the town and came to the construction site. The sight they saw made them gasp as they saw over a dozen workers groaning on the ground some of them not groaning at all as their bodies laid on the ground in pools of blood. "What happened?" Tazuna asked in shock as he went to help someone. "W...We were taken by surprise. He cut us down," the man coughed and Naruto quickly pressed his hands to the man's chest, but it was too late as he dropped dead and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"So this is the path you chose?" Naruto muttered to himself as he stood to his feet. It was in an instant that Kakashi and his squad noticed a thick mist roll in and they all knew what that meant. Tazuna quickly moved behind Naruto while the blonde bore his eyes forward. Kakashi took the lead and everyone steadied their breathing as they heard chuckling. "So we meet again Kakashi Hatake. You won't be as lucky as the last time," Zabuza's voice echoed and everyone saw six water clones of Zabuza appear around them.

"So you're the one who did this. I should've known Zabuza," Kakashi said and the former Kiri-nin grinned as he placed his heavy sword on his shoulder. "That's right I did. But let's see if your little brats are up to snuff. Look at the brunette brat. He's trembling," Zabuza said as Naruto and Sakura turned to see Sasuke was indeed trembling.

"I'm trembling...with excitement," Sasuke said with a smirk while Kakashi gave a smirk of his own. "Go on Sasuke. Show him what you've learned," Kakashi said and while the Uchiha quickly took out a kunai and in an impressive burst of speed. He quickly moved through the water clones with ease as his kunai slashed against each one of them causing them to burst into water and fall to the ground. Sasuke grinned confidently and soon the real Zabuza came out of hiding with Haku right behind him.

"What do you think?" Zabuza asked Haku and the young woman spoke through her mask. "He's fast. He took out your clones in an instant which isn't easy to do. However considering that they're only about ten or twenty percent of the original then it doesn't amount to much," Haku said and Zabuza gave a grin through his mask while Sasuke snarled.

"Oh I'm sure that you'll find that my genin are more than they let on," Kakashi said and Zabuza chuckled. "Well no matter how much you train them they are no match for Haku. Show them what I mean," Zabuza said and Haku quickly took out a kunai and charged them all. Sasuke steeled himself while Naruto held up a handsign.

"Sakura...go," Naruto said and Sakura gasped as the seals on her arms and legs glowed quickly before instantly dispelling. Sakura grinned as she twirled a kunai in her hands and then sped off towards Haku getting a gasp from Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura and Haku clashed as white streaks clashed off the other's kunai. Their feet danced together as Sakura glared at the white mask in front of her. Haku stared evenly at Sakura while the pink haired kunoichi suddenly backflipped away from a stray kunai. Haku took this chance to throw her own kunai at Sakura and the girl grinned as she grabbed the handle and threw it back while Haku dodged it by jumping back. She skidded across the bridge while Sakura landed down. _"This is amazing. I didn't think I could go this fast. I feel as fast as Sasuke-kun," _Sakura thought as she quickly appeared in front of Haku, much to the latter's surprise. Sakura cocked her fist back and punched Haku across the face sending her flying as the ice user landed on the rebound. Sakura widened her eyes and looked down at her hands. She glanced back to Naruto and she noticed him genuinely paying attention to her training.

Haku rubbed her cheek and stood to her feet. "You have grown miss. I did not expect you to be on the same level as Uchiha-san. I shall correct my mistake and come at you seriously," Haku said as she and Sakura clashed again. The two swerved and twirled against the other as they never seemed to break from the grip of the other. Sakura and Haku clashed again as the sweat dripped down Sakura's face. "Did you know? There are shinobi that are known to be capable. They can perform single-handed techniques. I am one of them," Haku said as she quickly did the single-handed handsign much to Sakura's surprise and she then stomped the ground sending all the water into the air.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō( Hidden Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death)," **Haku shouted as the water quickly turned into thousands of ice needles and quickly they converged on Sakura as Haku jumped away. Sakura quickly reacted and backflipped away from the needles as they stabbed themselves into the ground. She panted, but she cracked her knuckles and held one hand on the ground.

"Then let's see how you like it **Shannaro! Doton: Doroku Gaeshi( Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)," **Sakura said as her chakra blazed through the bridge and a large stone slab erected in front of her and blocked the rest of the needles that embedded themselves into the wall.

Meanwhile Kakashi was staring in surprise of not only the hunter-nin, but also of Sakura. She had just done like a total 360 on her personality and Kakashi couldn't have been more amazed at the sight. Sasuke was staring in slight anger and jealously, but also fascination of how far Sakura had actually come while Naruto looked on with a hint of pride. "Wait, single-handed techniques. It is supposed to be borderline impossible to learn those," Kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza.

"That's right. Haku is special. She's as talented as anyone else I've seen. She'll kill upon my orders and she's as fast as I want her to be. Her speed is untraceable to even my eyes," Zabuza said and Kakashi turned his head.

"Naruto, are you sure that you can protect Tazuna?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke. "Go help Sakura," Kakashi ordered and Sasuke grumbled, but he nodded as he ran off to go and aid his teammate. In that time, Kakashi turned to Zabuza and pulled his headband from over his eye revealing his sharingan as he took out a kunai.

"Ready for round two Zabuza?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza chuckled. "if you think that it will be so easy as last time then you're mistaken. I've also learned a thing or two," Zabuza said as their own fight began.

On the other side of the bridge, Sakura dodged a sweep-kick and rolled across the ground while Haku continued to push her. Sakura cursed and backflipped away and it was only due to her reactions that she felt Sasuke behind her and performed another backflip as Sasuke appeared from behind her. Haku narrowed her eyes as Sasuke let out a punch, but Haku blocked it with her palm as Sakura landed. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in surprise while the Uchiha growled.

"Kakashi told me to help you out. We'll make quick work of this person," Sasuke said and Sakura just nodded while Haku continued to keep Sasuke at bay. "I am not so easy to defeat," she spoke to them both. Sasuke launched a kick in retaliation, but Haku dodged it and jumped away from them both while Sakura and Sasuke stood side by side.

"_Facing them both might prove more difficult than I expected," _Haku thought as she continued to face off against Sakura and Sasuke.

_**Back at the house**_

"Let my mother go!" Inari shouted while he was pushed to the ground. He growled at the two people in front of him as he rubbed his jaw. "Shut the hell up kid before we kill you!" Zori shouted while Waraji pulled Tsunami outside the door.

"No! Don't touch my son!" Tsunami shouted while Zori growled. "Bitch, how about you shut up!" he retorted and pulled his blade to Inari's throat. The boy gasped in shock while Tsunami snarled.

"Leave him alone! If you don't then I'll bite my tongue and choke on my blood!" she said and Zori growled while Waraji patted him on the shoulder. "Oi Zori, we need this bitch alive. You know what Gato said," Waraji said and Zori snorted as he backed his blade away.

"You're lucky to have such a caring mother brat. Don't let me see your face again," Zori said as he and Waraji walked out of the house. Inari watched them go and sniffled. He pounded the ground as his tears stained the carpet.

"_It seems it was asinine of me to believe that the son of Kaiza could hold his head high. He is surely tossing in his grave at you for what you do not understand," Naruto said to Inari as the young boy gasped._

Inari growled and remembered his late father figure. He glared at the open door as he stood to his feet. He quickly ran outside after his mother and the men and as soon as he left there was scurrying down the stairs.

Zori and Waraji walked away from the house as they were talking to each other, but Zori flinched as a small rock slammed into his head. Both turned around as they saw Inari glaring at them both. "L...L..Let go of my mother before I go over there and kick your asses!" Inari shouted while Zori got a tick mark on his head.

"Inari, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Tsunami shouted, but Inari didn't budge. Zori chuckled darkly as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I warned you kid. Now prepare to die!" Zori said with a sick smirk across his face.

"No, I told you to leave him alone! Don't touch my...," Tsunami gasped as she was slammed at the back of the neck and knocked unconscious by Waraji. "How about you just shut up and sleep for a bit?" he asked as Zori charged at Inari. The boy stood unmoving while Zori cackled.

"You think you're tough? Let's see how tough you are against my blade?!" he cried out as he swung his sword at Inari. The boy closed his eyes and he recalled some words.

"_The reason I am not afraid of Gato is because I am not afraid to die," Naruto said to him._

Inari opened his eyes and he gasped as did Zori as they both noticed a large slab of earth between them both. "What the hell?" Zori growled and he noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu on top of the large earth shield.

"Rinko, Touka, Fu," Inari said in surprise. Fu snarled at Zori while Rinko turned around. "We...fight. Not lose!" Rinko said and Inari just nodded as Fu jumped off the slab. He quickly slashed Zori's face getting a yell from the swordsman as he fell to the floor. Touka opened her mouth as a thick blast of water escaped from it and quickly formed into three water missiles. They slammed against Zori causing him to cry and Fu hardened his tail. He quickly swirled his body and slammed Zori in the side as Zori fell to the ground again in pain and held his side.

"You damn mutts! I'll kill you all!" Zori shouted as he grabbed his sword. He quickly swung at Fu, but the black fox rolled out of the way while Rinko glared at Waraji. She jumped down and quickly ran towards the taller man.

"Having trouble with a bunch of mongrels Zori? I'll show you how to carve them!" Waraji shouted as he swung his sword at Rinko, but she slid under it and quickly unleashed a burst of fire from her mouth as it slammed into Waraji's face. The taller man shouted in pain as he covered his face and dropped Tsunami to the ground. He cursed out loud and Rinko turned her head to see Fu and Touka quickly taking care of Zori. Rinko yipped to Touka and she nodded as the two raced off and landed against the lake outside of the house. They stood on top of it as Rinko opened her mouth. Touka yipped to Fu and he nodded as he quickly channeled his chakra into his paws and quickly slammed the ground again causing the bridge to tilt as Inari had to shift his balance. Zori and Waraji gasped as they went splashing into the waters near the house while Inari grabbed his mother. Fu yipped to Touka and Rinko as they nodded.

Rinko opened her mouth and unleashed a fire into the water heating it incredibly as Zori and Waraji screamed to get out. Then it was Touka's turn as she closed her eyes and channeled her chakra through the water. Quickly the waters began to swirl in a small whirlpool as Zori and Waraji tried to fight the current, but with their injuries and the heat then it was inescapable. Rinko continued to power the fire while Touka made the water swirl. Both then jumped away as the swirling got bigger and sent the two swordsmen below. Inari gasped as Rinko and Touka landed back on the ground. "Whoa," Inari said while Rinko, Touka and Fu shared a smile.

They quickly helped Tsunami along with Inari as they pulled her to land. "That was amazing you guys," Inari said as Rinko scratched her ears. Touka just gave a friendly smile and Fu yipped.

"You...You..YOU DAMN MUTTS?!" Zori shouted as the kits turned around and they snarled as they saw Zori and Waraji climb out of the water. They quickly turned around while Waraji showed the burnt half of his face and for Zori, the clawed part of his right eye. Both glared at the kits while Inari gasped.

"I'm gonna kill you brat! You and your little pets!" Waraji shouted and both quickly lunged for Inari and the kits. Inari closed his eyes, but he noticed a paw on his hand from Rinko. "We...fight. Not lose!" she said again and Inari gasped as Rinko turned back around. Waraji and Zori cackled as they charged them all. The kits were ready for anything as the two swordsmen near them.

However instantly, two chains quickly went sailing through the air as they wrapped around a surprised Zori and Waraji. The chains brought both together as they fell to the floor. "Well it seems that Aniki was right," someone said while the other chuckled.

"Well I always hated them anyway," the other voice said as Waraji and Zori looked around. "Show yourself assholes!" Zori shouted and out of the trees, passing the kits and Inari, was Meizu and Gozu.

"What the hell? What is wrong with the both of you?" Waraji shouted/asked as Meizu and Gozu smirked. The seals on their hands burned as Gozu grinned and grabbed Meizu's hand. Inari gasped as he suddenly saw a large flash of lightning wrap across the chains as Gozu threw Meizu forward. Meizu chuckled as the chains wrapped around Waraji's neck and Gozu turned around.

"Kid, you might want to close your eyes. There are some things that you just aren't ready to see," Gozu said and Inari just gulped before he closed his eyes. The kits calmed themselves as Waraji began to choke.

"Gato won't stand for this. Are you betraying him?" Waraji coughed out and Meizu snickered. "Betraying him? Oh no, no no no no, you see to betray someone you have to be loyal to them in the first place. Don't worry you won't have to worry about it for long just know this. You guys messed with the wrong company," Meizu said and Waraji widened his eyes as did Zori.

"Y-You're both...," Zori didn't get to finished as Meizu finished it for him. "Loyal to the damn bone Exodus Metals workers," Meizu said and Inari gasped, but kept his eyes closed. Zori and Waraji gulped and the last thing they saw was a thick flash of lightning as the chains wrapped around each other and quickly popped their heads off. Both bodies dropped to the ground as Gozu and Meizu turned around. Gozu spotted Rinko and smiled.

"Yo Rinko, remember me?" Gozu asked and Rinko blinked. She then gasped and quickly ran to Gozu. She yipped happily as she ran circles around his feet. Touka and Fu seemed confused, but a quick talk from Rinko told them that these guys were with their father. Touka and Fu looked up while Gozu knelt to Inari.

"You can open your eyes now," he said and Inari did so. "Y-You guys are Exodus Metals workers?" Inari asked and Gozu nodded with a smile on his face. Meizu disposed of Zori and Waraji's bodies and quickly walked back.

"Gozu, we don't have much time. Let's get the kid and his mother back into their house," Meizu advised and Gozu nodded. He quickly picked Tsunami up and they all walked back to the house. Inari just looked at them in shock and awe.

"The president actually sent people to help out Wave?" Inari asked and Gozu chuckled while Meizu smirked. "Kid, the president didn't just send people here. He IS here and let's just say that he is very angry at Gato right now for all the work that went to waste," Meizu said and Inari gasped again while his eyes bulged out as Gozu and Meizu brought him into his house. Gozu left Tsunami on the couch while Touka, Rinko, and Fu took up positions around her.

"Stay here kid. We'll be right back. Oh, that was pretty cool. You standing up to them. The president would've been pleased," Gozu said as he and Meizu quickly ran away leaving a shocked Inari, confused Touka and Fu, and a happy Rinko, behind.

_**Back at the Bridge**_

The sounds of fighting could be heard as Naruto cracked his neck and glared forward. "It is time that I joined in. Tazuna-san, I shall leave three clones to guard you. Is this satisfactory?" Naruto asked and Tazuna nodded.

"Yeah kid. Go and help your team!" Tazuna said and Naruto closed his eyes. _"It is time that we begin," _Naruto said and Kyuubi opened up a tired eye.

"**Hmm whatever you say brat. Like I give a fuck," **The fox responded and mentally, Naruto altered his seals as various clicks and locks could be heard. Naruto's eyes turned red, his whiskers grew more defined and his eyes squinted. His hair grew more spiky as the blonde suddenly felt a rush of chakra. Naruto turned in the direction of Kakashi and dashed off leaving a trail of dust in Tazuna's eyes.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke continued to have their own problems as Sakura threw a kunai at Haku only for it to be blocked. The ice user threw a senbon needle at Sasuke and he ducked out of the way. "I will not lie. The two of you are exceptional. I see that I must resort to my greatest jutsu," Haku said as Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"Like I'll let you. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent a rushing fire in Haku's direction while Sakura quickly punched the ground. **"Doton: Ky****ū****ji Hakei( Earth Release: Sudden Earth Wave)," **Sakura hollered as the a shock wave of earth began to tear away at the bridge while Haku jumped out of the way. She quickly completed her jutsu and spoke.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō( Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)," **Haku called out as Sasuke and Sakura noticed ice mirrors rise from the water as they blocked the wave of earth and ball of fire as they dispelled away. "What?" Sakura gasped at the surrounding mirrors of ice as Haku stopped her handsign.

"I will show you both real speed," she said as she stepped into the mirrors, each showing her reflection in the next. Sasuke and Sakura cursed as Haku glared at them both. "Please surrender. You fought valiantly, but you're now trapped. I don't want to kill you, but if you advance I will have no choice. I will dawn on the mask of the shinobi and I will kill you both," Haku said to them both. Sakura and Sasuke growled as they both cursed inwardly.

Meanwhile Kakashi clashed with Zabuza as the two narrowed their eyes at each other. "It seems that Haku has unleashed..._that_ jutsu. Your genin don't have a chance in hell now. They're fucked and so are you. I have your secret. So long as I don't look into your eyes then I won't be hypnotized by it. It would show me a reflection of myself as if I was looking at myself doing a jutsu, but if I close my mind and predict then you don't have a chance. I know where you are," Zabuza said and Kakashi growled.

"That doesn't mean that you can beat me," he said as the two continued to clash. "An efficient method, but too easy to manipulate," Naruto suddenly said as Kakashi and Zabuza gasped while the blonde kicked Zabuza in the face sending him flying into the side of the bridge.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be guarding Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered and Naruto snorted. "I have taken the necessary precautions regarding Tazuna-san. Enough of your senseless worry," Naruto said and Kakashi just sighed heavily. Truth was, he would've liked Naruto's help.

"_Wait, what is that chakra coming off him? Is that...Kyuubi?" _Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto's body radiated with red chakra.

"Relying on brats now Kakashi. That's embarrassing," Zabuza said as he quickly came out of the mist charging at Naruto. The blonde quickly turned his head as Zabuza swung his sword to the blonde's neck. Kakashi gasped and Naruto quickly jumped back as he leaned his head down allowing the blade to pass over his face. Zabuza seemed surprised while Naruto backflipped away. Zabuza growled, but then he had to block a punch from Kakashi as the two continued. Zabuza swung his sword and Kakashi clashed it with a kunai. The two dueled against each other and they heard a shout.

"**Katon: Dai Endan," **Naruto shouted as a great fireball was launched at Zabuza. He quickly stopped toe duel and jumped away from Kakashi giving the jonin what he wanted as he landed on the ground and kicked Zabuza in the chin. Zabuza growled as he looked down to see Kakashi's narrowed eye at him. He then turned and noticed Naruto's deep, red eyes.

Zabuza twirled his body in the air and flung his sword in Naruto's direction. The blonde dodged it and looked up to see Zabuza coming down on him. He flipped away and as he did he and Kakashi suddenly heard shouting and screaming in the direction of where Sakura and Sasuke were.

"It begins for them. The worst hell they could ever imagine," Zabuza said as Kakashi and Naruto turned back to Zabuza. They noticed Zabuza in their path to Sasuke and Sakura as he smirked. "Neither of you is getting past me," he said and as Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura covered their bodies as senbon lodged themselves into their skin. Sasuke snarled and so did Sakura as they both tried to escape, but Haku's speed inside of the mirrors was too fast as Sakura was kicked to the ground and Sasuke was stabbed in the leg. They both groaned as Sasuke cursed. Sakura rubbed her lip as the Uchiha quickly formed a handsign. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke didn't answer.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as a heavy fireball escaped from his mouth and slammed into the ice mirrors as Sakura started to see what he was doing. The fire mixed with the ice and Sasuke soon stopped his assault and both were surprised as the ice never melted. "A good tactic, but this isn't regular ice that it can be melted by a low ranked Katon technique," Haku said and Sasuke snarled.

Haku immediately moved out of her mirror and quickly raced through the area as Sasuke and Sakura were forced to block again. Sakura quickly dodged an array of needles and tried to backflip away. Sasuke couldn't move as fast, but his eyes tried to keep up with Haku's movements. They went left and right as the Uchiha cursed. _"Where is she hiding? I can't see her move!" _Sasuke thought to himself. However he was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed Sakura slam the ground.

"**Doton: Shahei Rekkō( Earth Release: Earth Shielding)," **Sakura called out as Sasuke and Haku noticed a large slab of earth cover over the pink haired kunoichi and the Uchiha as they were encased in the barrier jutsu. Haku narrowed her eyes behind her mask. An ingenious move. Looks like it came down to waiting.

Sasuke and Sakura panted as the latter wiped her chin. She quickly started to take out the senbon as Sasuke did the same. "Good thinking Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura widened her eyes. That was the first compliment that she had even been given by Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't seem to notice, but Sakura blushed and scratched her cheek. "Well we had to get away and us being out in the open wasn't helping. We're in a bind Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Sasuke hated to admit it, but she was right in that regard and the Uchiha, with Sakura's help, took out the senbon in his body as well.

"If only I could follow her movements," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. _"She's faster than Naruto-kun when he sparring with me. I know he was holding back for me, but this is incredible," _Sakura thought to herself. She then looked at her fist and balled it.

"If I could just get another good hit on her then I'm sure I could get us out of here," Sakura said while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Why can't you just run out? Your speed was decent enough for that to be possible," Sasuke said and Sakura snorted.

"It appears that Naruto-kun put a time limit on my speed. He placed gravity seals on my arms and legs and they restrict how much power and speed I can bring out. He said this was necessary because if I let it go all at once then my mind and eyes wouldn't be able to adjust to the new settings and I'd more than likely hurt myself. As far as I know with a pulse of chakra I can turn them on and off three times. Naruto-kun gave me that ability to do so just now. I can only use it for five minutes. Three of those which were used for the last fight before I placed it back on. I have two more minutes before they stay on against my will," Sakura said and Sasuke grumbled.

"So if you catch her then in those two minutes you can turn off the seals and hit her with your best shot right?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. The Uchiha sighed as he looked at the protective barrier. "Fine, can you distract her?" Sasuke asked and Sakura tried to stand.

"For as long as you want me to. Naruto-kun's trained me harder than that. I just want to prove that I can be of use to the both of you," Sakura said and Sasuke just snorted before giving a short nod. "Good then I'll try to follow her movements and give you the time to act accordingly. Open the barrier," Sasuke said and Sakura slowed her breathing as she placed her hands on the ground. The rock walls began to vanish and Sasuke quickly went through another session of handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted and Haku gasped as the walls opened and out came a fierce fire as it slammed into her ice. "I have told you that such a tactic won't work," Haku said, but Sasuke didn't stop and she quickly noticed Sakura dash for the outside of the ice pillars. Haku narrowed her eyes before she quickly started to move as she flung three senbon at Sakura's legs. "Sakura, watch out!" Sasuke warned and Sakura quickly stopped and went to the left dodging the attacks. Haku quickly moved back into some ice as she stared at Sasuke, her eyes watching his move left and right looking for every pattern.

"_He's observing me. How can he do that? I should be faster than the human eye can follow," _Haku thought as she noticed Sakura making another move for the outside. Haku threw a senbon as one caught Sakura's leg. The girl groaned against the pain and continued to move before she was kicked away by Haku. Sakura quickly stretched out her hands and landed on the ground in a handstand before doing a backflip to avoid the damage. She wiped a trail of blood from her lips before she dashed off again.

When she did that, Sasuke did the same in the opposite direction as Haku watched them go. "It is useless," she said as she quickly ran for Sakura. A slash appeared on Sakura's arm and on her clothes before she was kicked away and Haku moved for Sasuke. She quickly threw a senbon at the running Uchiha. It stabbed him in the leg and the Uchiha growled as he was pushed away also. _"Almost there. Almost, almost," _Sasuke said his eyes dashing left and right. Time started to slow for him as he noticed Haku beginning to go for Sakura. Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and flung it at her. Haku noticed the attack and dodged it before going back into her mirrors. Sakura gasped and Sasuke smirked.

"How...How are you able to keep up with me?" Haku asked and Sasuke chuckled as he crackled his knuckles. "It's simple. I have...awakened," Sasuke said as Sakura and Haku stared in surprise of Sasuke red, single-tomoe eyes.

"The sharingan," Haku said as Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, on your feet. It's time for us to get started," Sasuke said and Sakura agreed. She quickly stood to her feet as they each turned towards Haku.

On the opposite sides, Naruto blocked Zabuza's blade with his kunai as the sparks flared off the other. Zabuza glared at Naruto while Naruto's red eyes glared back. "That's some chakra you have. Not bad for a gaki," Zabuza said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Think what you will, but you will see the cost of your impudent actions soon," Naruto said while Zabuza raised an eyebrow. He looked past the blonde and he noticed Kakashi quickly running for them both. Zabuza, with his strength, pushed Naruto away, but not like he thought as Naruto was quick on the rebound and performed an aerial backflip as Kakashi appeared under him. Zabuza quickly assumed his role to block Kakashi as his tightened his grip on his sword. He raised his arms into the air as he was prepared to bring it down, but Zabuza found resistance as he noticed the same wires holding his sword in place. He saw the trail of wires go from his sword to Naruto's hands as the blonde snapped his fingers. The wires blazed in fire as they wrapped around Zabuza's sword. Kakashi took that opportunity and quickly punched Zabuza across the face sending him skidding back while his sword dropped to the ground.

Kakashi and Naruto stood side by side as the blonde folded his arms. "Your struggle is fruitless," Naruto said as Zabuza scowled. "I don't need a brat to lecture me," Zabuza said with a grin across his face and Naruto gasped as he quickly grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"**Fuuton: Atsugai," **Naruto shouted and a fierce blaze of wind went through the area as it crashed into a water clone of Zabuza that had been behind Kakashi. The jonin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice save Naruto," Kakashi said as he held his right hand. "Naruto, can you hold him for me? This will only take a minute. We have to get to Sasuke and Sakura," he said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Very well. Do not be senseless with your timing," Naruto said and before Kakashi could retort, the blonde dashed for Zabuza and the Kiri-nin cursed as he grabbed his sword. "Don't underestimate me!" Zabuza shouted as he ran at Naruto. The blonde quickly bit his thumb and unsealed a shiny, black, short sword from his jacket. His chakra coated the blade in a red color as he and Zabuza clashed against each other. Zabuza snarled while Naruto glared at him.

"How many?" He asked and Zabuza looked down at him. "How many workers have you killed following Gato's orders?" Naruto asked and Zabuza chuckled.

"It hardly matters to you. You'll be joining them soon enough," he said and the blonde growled as he, much to Zabuza's surprise, quickly lunged his body forward and parried Zabuza's sword before piercing him in the chest. "You've got a lot to answer for with your ill-considered actions," Naruto said and Zabuza chuckled.

"Yeah right. Like you're one to talk," he said as he dispelled in water. Naruto widened his eyes and Zabuza chuckled behind him. "The Demon of the Mist always gets his kill!" Zabuza shouted as he swung his sword through Naruto's body. The blonde was sliced in half before he fell to the ground in a bunch of earth. Zabuza snarled as the rocks of earth swept away revealing a seal. The seal lit up as Zabuza quickly remained immobile.

"Hurry Hatake. This will only last for two minutes," Naruto said and Zabuza managed to turn his head as he noticed Kakashi's right hand cackle in lightning. "That's fine Naruto. I'm just going to show Zabuza my one and only original technique. Just like I did with Kagura!" Kakashi said as the chakra around him suddenly became visible. Zabuza gasped and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Back in the ice dome, Sasuke instructed Sakura as he watched out for Haku's movements. Sakura ran to the side, backflipped away, and dodged across the ground to get away. Sasuke cursed as his body wasn't able to move as fast as his eyes. He quickly blocked a rain of senbon with his own kunai and he noticed Haku quickly lunge from the mirrors. Sasuke quickly dashed forward as he threw a kunai, but Haku dodged away from it and Sasuke turned to the side. "Sakura now!" he ordered and Haku turned forward as she saw Sakura's hand quickly reach for her. Haku gasped as she slid across the ground and made a sharp turn back to her mirrors. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura said as she grabbed Haku's wrist. Sakura's chakra pulsed as she tightened her fist and her seals dispelled again.

"This is gonna hurt SHANNARO! **Doton: Yugan Sūri( Earth Release: Warped Crossing)," **Sakura shouted as she quickly slammed her fist into Haku's face. The mask quickly cracked as Sakura sent Haku flying through the air. Sasuke gasped while Sakura grinned. She panted as Haku rolled across the ground. The mirrors quickly began to shatter as Sasuke chuckled. Sakura smirked to herself and Haku stumbled to her feet. "Zabuza-sama, I am no match for these two," Haku said as Sakura and Sasuke came walking out of the ice dome.

"You're finished," Sasuke said and both watched as Haku's mask began to fall to the ground and crack. Haku touched her cheek as she noticed Sakura just looking at her. "Then as shinobi you must kill me. I am no longer fit to be at Zabuza-sama's side. I am a broken tool," Haku said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't care about some sob story. However he noticed Sakura walk a bit forward. She then bowed to Haku as the two brunettes looked at her curiously.

"Naruto-kun has taught me that when facing anyone, loss or victory. I acknowledge my opponent as a sign of respect," Sakura said and Haku gave a smile. _"Naruto-san huh? I would've...liked to have known him better if I actually had the time," _Haku said in her thoughts as Sakura balled her fists. She trembled, but quickly shook her head.

"_Next time, steel your mind Haruno-san. Forget everything else and focus on what's in front of you. The first kill is always the hardest," _Naruto said and Sakura quickly ran at Haku, leaving Sasuke in the dust.

"_Mother, Father I will join you soon," _Haku said in her thoughts as she waited for Sakura to deliver the blow. However her ears twitched as she heard something and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Haku stared in front of her as she noticed Sakura's fist and quickly backflipped away from it. Sakura and Sasuke gasped as Haku stood back up. "I am sorry. It seems that I still have one more task for myself," Haku said as she dashed away leaving Sakura and Sasuke confused before they quickly ran after her.

On the other side of the bridge, Kakashi looked forward at the trapped Zabuza and turned to Naruto. _"Naruto, are you sure about this plan?" _Kakashi thought to himself and the blonde just nodded while Kakashi nodded back. "Say goodbye Zabuza. You're through. **Raikiri," **Kakashi shouted as he dashed for Zabuza. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the incoming jonin while Kakashi quickly raced across the bridge towards the former Kiri jonin. Naruto narrowed his eyes further as he dropped a seal tag to his hands from his sleeves.

Kakashi was mere inches from Zabuza as he held out his hand. Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and dashed forward as Kakashi widened his eyes to see Haku in front of Zabuza. Zabuza grinned while Kakashi cursed. _"I can't stop," _he said to himself as Haku steeled herself. However she gasped as she was pushed out of the way and turned to see Naruto glaring at her. She then looked down and noticed she was strapped with a paralysis seal as she was sent rolling across the ground.

"No, Zabuza-sama!" Haku said as Zabuza widened his eyes. Kakashi was still going, but he noticed that his technique suddenly stopped as he bashed Zabuza in the chest. Kakashi blinked and so did Zabuza as Kakashi looked down. He noticed wires strapped to his arm as lightning flashed from them and he noticed them trail to Naruto's gloves. Kakashi was surprised as he looked at Naruto.

"_He redirected my Raiton through the wires not giving me the power that I possibly would've had to kill Zabuza," _Kakashi thought to himself. Just what kind of person was Naruto anyway?

Naruto held Haku as he glared at her. "I have told you. If you are a tool then you do not choose how you die," Naruto said and the seal activated as Haku was instantly shocked making her fall unconscious. He then turned back as he noticed Zabuza glaring at them both. Naruto then looked down as he noticed the seal at Zabuza's feet disappeared and Zabuza wasted no time in trying to cleave Kakashi as the one-eyed jonin jumped out of the way from his attack. Zabuza huffed while Kakashi jumped back.

"Zabuza, it's over. You've lost," Kakashi said and Zabuza snarled. "No, it's you who lost. I can not lose!" Zabuza shouted as he ran at Kakashi. The jonin glared at his opponent before a swift uppercut went into his face knocking Zabuza back.

"Why am I so tired? I haven't used that much chakra," Zabuza said as Naruto picked laid the unconcious Haku down to the ground. "It is because you failed to notice that my seal was also sucking away your chakra for those few minutes. You are no threat foolish man," Naruto said and Zabuza growled.

"Why? Why can't I keep up with you?" Zabuza panted and Kakashi closed his eye as he brought his headband down. "Zabuza, that's enough fighting. It's over," Kakashi said as Zabuza growled at them both. He heavily panted on one knee as Sakura and Sasuke quickly appeared.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei are you guys alright?" Sakura asked and Kakashi took a deep breath to catch himself. "We're fine Sakura. We just won," Kakashi said and Sakura noticed Zabuza still panting and she then noticed the unconscious Haku to the side.

"So...we're done?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded. He gave an eyesmile, but he noticed Naruto's eyes dart to the left. "Or I could be wrong," Kakashi said as everyone heard the sounds of a cane tapping.

"Some Demon of the Mist. You can't even do one simple job. Well its a good thing that I have no more use for you," someone said and Zabuza turned around as he noticed Gato appearing out of the mist.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this?" Zabuza growled out while Gato snickered. "I find it to be tedious to keep paying for your services so...I won't anymore. These guys are much more efficient than you," Gato said as Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi noticed a large multitude of bandits right behind Gato. Tazuna snarled as Gato turned a glance to him.

"I'll make sure to give you a fitting death," Gato said and he then turned to see Haku on the floor. "Oh so the bitch bit the dust did she? Well serves her right. She broke my hand after all," Gato said while Zabuza casted a murderous glare at his former employer.

"Well Kakashi it seems that our current predicament is handled. The bridge builder is safe," Zabuza said and Kakashi agreed. "Still that appears to be quite the problem doesn't it?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza snorted.

"A bunch of useless bags of flesh? Not likely," he spoke and he just finished talking as Gato opened his mouth. "Anyone who kills both Zabuza and the bridge builder will be paid triple what I'm paying you now! Get them!" Gato said with a grin as the multitude of bandits and thugs grinned ear to ear.

"We have nothing against you. This is just business!" One of them shouted as they ran at them. Sakura and Sasuke assumed their fighting stances while Kakashi gave Zabuza his blade. Zabuza looked at it and cursed. His hands were paralyzed at the moment. They all looked at the incoming onslaught, but everyone gasped and widened their eyes as Naruto passed through them and walked towards the group.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! Get back here!" Kakashi shouted and he noticed Naruto's hands drip to his sides. Sakura stared worryingly while Sasuke glared. Kakashi and Zabuza waited with anticipation while someone raised his sword over Naruto's head.

"You're dead brat!" he shouted as he brought his sword down. The bandits chuckled as they watched, but everyone was confused when he suddenly stopped. They all then noticed Naruto walk past him and continue to head for what his eyes were looking at. It was then that everyone noticed the man drop his sword and they all grimaced as his head popped off, then his arms, his legs and the rest of his body dropped to the ground. Kakashi and Zabuza just watched while Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Sasuke stared on with a scowl across his face while the men quickly advanced. Five brought their weapons down against Naruto as the blonde suddenly blurred out of sight. He appeared behind them and they exploded in blood as Naruto kept walking.

A few men gasped as they backed away. "What is this brat?" someone asked while other shook his head. Gato stared in shock as he noticed the cold, seemingly dead eyes that were looking directly at him. He never stared at any of the bandits, but kept his eyes on his form. Like a hawk waiting to catch a mouse his eyes never left his form.

"What are you sacks of shit waiting for? Kill that brat!" Gato shouted and the men snapped out of their stupor as they all charged at the blonde. Naruto lifted his head and Gato could see the slight red color on them as he wondered if he was imagining it.

"Naruto-kun look out!" Sakura shouted, but Team Seven, Zabuza, and Tazuna watched in surprise as Naruto suddenly blurred and appeared in front of Gato. Both staring in each other's eyes. Gato stepped back in shock as he looked past the blonde. "O-Oi, what are you idiots doing? Kill him! Kill this boy!" Gato shouted, but he noticed them unmoving.

"Your men cannot hear your voice. They have long since departed from this world," Naruto said as the bandits suddenly bursted in blood and dropped to the ground one after the other as the clattering of weapons was heard. Tazuna wretched while Sakura watched the scene uncomfortably. Sasuke stiffened while Kakashi and Zabuza just watched the action...impressed.

"Kakashi, I don't know what you're teaching your genin, but damn, you must be a sadist," Zabuza said while Kakashi didn't even respond. He was too shocked to even try.

Naruto and Gato glared at each other and Gato fell to the floor. He quivered under Naruto's eyes as the president of Exodus Metals finally met the president of Gato's Shipping. "I have desired your appearance for a long time Gato-san," Naruto said as he unstrapped his gloves and sealed them away.

"W-Wait kid, you got spunk okay? Let me hire ya. What do you want? Money? Women? Power? I can give you all of these things," Gato said, but he noticed Naruto's eyes get even colder. He stared at the man in front of him.

"So much. I have lost so much because of your feeble-minded greed. Is it that important to you? Having money?" Naruto asked and Gato wiped a bead of sweat from his face. "W-What are you talking about? I don't even remember you. What have you lost? I can replace it," Gato said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Human lives aren't replaceable ignorant man. Seeing you squirm as the president of your company, it's a juvenile gesture. I remember how Wave used to look and it was nothing as it is now. You have a lot to answer for," Naruto said and Gato nodded. "W-What do I have to do?" he asked and Naruto grabbed his head and squeezed it ferociously, his eyes not leaving Gato's form while the man screamed as he dropped his cane and grabbed Naruto's hand with his own to get him off.

"You executed a good man, no a great man. A man that I considered to be of worthy respect. I have heard what you've done," Naruto then leaned close to Gato's ear as he stared forward. "Did Kisa deliver you a message?" Naruto asked and Gato widened his eyes.

_"Trust me Gato. Enjoy yourself as much as you can. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, it might not be next week, or it might not even be next month, but do you know what happened to the last person who crossed our president?" Kisa asked and licked her lips._

_"Well let's just say that there is a term now called quadruple-jointed. It's even better than being double-jointed you know," Kisa said before she gave Gato a goodbye with her associates._

Gato gasped in front of him as he turned a shivering eye towards the spiky, blonde-haired genin. "Y-Y-You're...," he sputtered and Naruto gripped his head harder. "I lost a lot of good men and women to you. To see a country, that I placed under my protection, put into such a position is unforgivable," Naruto said and Gato gulped.

"Don't you even think about it! The balance of power will be...," Gato groaned as Naruto silenced him with more pressure to his head. "I have no doubt, but it would be ill-advised for me to keep you around. You...will be reminded of your place," Naruto said and Gato gulped.

"P-Please don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything you ask. Please have mercy!" he pleaded and Naruto stopped to look at him. "How many of my civilians have asked this of you? How many have pleaded for mercy? How many have asked for you to spare them? Give them more time for payments? Not take their loved ones? You have no need for a company for where you will go. You will have no need for the money from it where you will go," Naruto said and Gato gulped.

"W-What are you going to do?" he asked and Naruto closed his eyes. "Do you hear them? The son of Kaiza has rallied Wave. If I don't kill you then they shall. Who would you rather die by? Them or me?" Naruto asked and Gato weighed his options. Which didn't last that long.

"You," he said and Naruto nodded. It was fast, but screaming assaulted Team Seven, Zabuza and Tazuna's ears as Naruto lunged two kunai into Gato's eye sockets. Gato rolled on the floor in pain while Naruto just looked down at him.

"I have killed you," Naruto said and Gato screamed. He didn't register the blonde while Naruto turned around. "If you see then you believe. If you do not see your death then you won't believe it. I shall leave your fate to the people," Naruto said leaving Gato in agony as he made his way back to his group.

"Uzumaki-san!" someone shouted and Naruto looked past his team to see the people of Wave with their best weapons, aka gardening tools, ready to fight to the death if they needed to as Inari stood before Naruto. The blonde looked down and Inari held his head down. "Forgive me! Exodus did come and help. They saved my mother and myself. We're not afraid anymore Naruto-san. We'll show Gato how strong we are!" Inari said and Naruto looked down.

"Is revenge what you people desire? Once blood has been on your hands then it will never be erased," Naruto said and they all showed him their want. "We'll accept it Naruto-san. We'll accept the consequences whole-heartedly!" someone said and Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Your desire is over there. Ready to crumble like a dog beneath your heels. Attain your wish," Naruto said pointing and people looked past him to see Gato squirming on the ground as he tried his best to get the kunai from his eye sockets. "He's down. Gato's down. Gato's down! Get him!" Giichi shouted and the men hollered as they all charged at the blind Gato. Naruto grabbed Inari and shielded his eyes.

"You have done your part. You have done well. Blood is not something that you are ready to face just yet," Naruto said as he guided Inari away, but Inari could still hear the shouts.

"For Kaiza-san! For my husband! For my wife! For my children!" people shouted as they crowded around Gato while Kakashi picked up Haku. Sakura and Sasuke snorted as they walked off while Zabuza followed him. Tazuna just stayed to watch the sight and then looked into the sky.

"Your death has been avenged Kaiza," Tazuna said to himself as tears fell down his face.

That night, the town was up in celebration as a large party was held. Tsunami had woken and went to join and so did Inari as he played with his friends. People hung Gato's corpse to a cross and lit it on fire as they slowly watched him burn fueled by the countless sticks and stones that they could find. The street lights were blazing as no one was afraid to go outside and enjoy themselves. There wasn't much in the way of food, but people had fished and roasted the fish now that they didn't have to restrict themselves to selling them for Gato's payments. People pulled out drinks and all the stops. Nothing was wasted, well except the people.

However Team Seven couldn't enjoy it as they were all at Tazuna's house now. "Ouch! Dammit dobe, be more gentle!" Sasuke grumbled while Naruto quickly took out another senbon needle. "Man up Uchiha. You've probably been through worse," Naruto said as he tied a bandage around Sasuke's arm.

"That takes care of you, Sakura and Hatake," Naruto said as Sakura's light sleeping could be heard. She didn't even care at the moment. She just wanted to go to sleep. "Man Naruto, you're just saving everyone today aren't you?' Kakashi asked while Naruto snorted.

"You should at least learn such things yourself Hatake. There may come a time when I'm not around to help you," Naruto replied while Kakashi sweatdropped, but he agreed. Sasuke just snorted and looked off in some random direction. It didn't matter to him, he got his wish. He unlocked his Sharingan and now he was unstoppable.

"So what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked as laying down next to him was Zabuza and a still unconscious Haku. "No idea. No doubt I'll have Kiri on my ass unless I can do something," Zabuza said and Kakashi sighed while Naruto knelt towards Zabuza and began to work on him as well.

"I hope you'll be alright. We're no longer enemies so I guess we have no need to fight," Kakashi said and Zabuza just looked at the ceiling. He then turned to Naruto. "How long is Haku going to be unconscious?" he asked and Naruto snorted.

"Do you care for her well-being?" Naruto asked and Zabuza snorted. "What the fuck? Of course not!" he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I saw it. You had a brief look of sadness when you were ready to cut her down. Feeling something for someone is not weakness," Naruto said and Zabuza snorted. Kakashi took notice of those words and held his head down thinking about them. This wasn't an action that Naruto missed as he spared it a glance before going back to what he was doing.

"Whatever. So what if it's like that. Haku knows how to take care of herself. I did train her after all," Zabuza said to him while Naruto just barely gave the notice a recognition. "I agree. She has proven efficient in her endeavors. Because of her Sakura has shown considerable growth as a kunoichi. I offer my gratitude," Naruto said and Zabuza grumbled.

"You really do change a lot brat. You're a weird one," he said and Naruto just shrugged it off. "I would rather not hear such things from you," Naruto said and Zabuza pouted but said nothing as Naruto finished fixing him up and then went over to Haku.

"She didn't have her parents to look after her. She told me of her life and I pretended not to care, but I did listen. Her father was a bastard as Kiri began the Bloodline Purge. She and her mother were caught in it since her father warned the village of it. She survived and was found by me. Just know this brat. Haku might be a tool to me, but she's made me proud," Zabuza said and Naruto walked over to Haku. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. "I believe that she knows this now," Naruto said and Zabuza widened his eyes.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama. I am proud to have been trained by you and allowed to stay at your side," Haku said opening her eyes and Zabuza growled. "Dammit brat. You could've told me that she was awake!" Zabuza shouted and Naruto snorted.

"You are a jonin-level shinobi. You should be aware of your surroundings," Naruto said while Zabuza grumbled again while Kakashi chuckled.

"Why are we helping those two? They tried to fuckin' kill us just this afternoon!" Sasuke growled while Naruto snorted. "Yesterday's enemy is today's ally. If you are unwilling to compromise what you hold then alliances cannot be forged," Naruto said working over Haku and Kakashi nodded agreeing with the blonde while Sasuke just pouted.

"Naruto-san, if I may be so bold. Do you think you could show me how to make some of this medicine? This is amazing," Haku said and Naruto glanced to her before he looked down. "Very well. You'll need it for later," Naruto said and Haku wondered what he meant by that, but said nothing as she just laid her head down on the floor.

After nearly an hour of medical care, Naruto finished up everyone and they were calmly sleeping except for Naruto and his kits. The blonde was currently scratching their ears much to their joy as they each smiled at him while Naruto smiled back. "You have all preformed wonderfully. Gozu and Meizu told me how all three of you have done. I couldn't be more proud of all three of you," Naruto said as he kissed Rinko, Touka and Fu, on top of their heads. Rinko nuzzled to Naruto neck while Touka rolled up on his lap. Fu was more eager as he managed to get to Naruto's head and rest in his father's hair. Naruto lightly chuckled. It was only times like this that he would ever show a real smile. It was for those who long since earned it.

"Ahem Naruto-san," Naruto stopped smiling as he, and his kits, turned around to see Tsunami coming into the living room. He looked at her for a second before continuing to stroke his hands through his kits ears. "You're still awake? I take it your celebration is still going on," Naruto said and Tsunami chuckled.

"Nothing gets past you Naruto-san. People are actually so free that a few are drunk and sleeping in the streets," Tsunami said and Naruto twitched, but he didn't say anything about it. "You are not joining them?" he asked and Tsunami walked over and softly petted Fu which Naruto didn't seem to mind. He felt no hostile intent from Tsunami so he just decided to let it go.

"I don't usually drink. Plus someone has to drag my father back home so it might as well be me," Tsunami said before she quickly sat in front of Naruto, the only thing lighting the room was the ceiling lamp. "I see," Naruto responded. He then noticed Tsunami reach forward and grab his hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she took them and smiled.

"Naruto-san, thank you. From the bottom of my heart I mean it. Thank you for what you and your team have done for my family and Wave," Tsunami said and Naruto looked down at her hands. Sudden warmth and comfort. The blonde just stared at them and a small frown appeared on his face before he took his hands from Tsunami's and reached into his pouch. He pulled out a kunai and placed it on the table.

"I am not sure if you can thank me. As his wife, you have a right to know this," Naruto said and Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "Tsunami-san...I am the president of Exodus Metals," Naruto said and Tsunami twitched. Rinko, Touka and Fu quickly looked to Tsunami and back to their father while the room stayed silent.

The silence was deafening for both, but Naruto allowed that to sink in while Tsunami suddenly opened her mouth. "Naruto-san, what are you talking about? You're only a few years older than Inari. How could you be...the...president...of...," Tsunami stuttered as she looked into Naruto's eyes. No hints of laughter, no hints of lies, and no hints of a joke. Tsunami had a knack for telling when people were lying. It's how she had been able to stay alive quite a few times. Also her woman's intuition was telling her to listen so she decided.

"Kaiza-san was one of my workers. I met him about three or four years ago. He was one of the first members of my company. I told him that he could have a good position, but he turned it down saying that his life was with the sea. A fascinating man he was. Naturally I asked him to keep this a secret merely because the world is not ready for such news. There are only a handful of people who realize that I am truly the president. I have a person that I trust the most. Her name is Kisa and she runs the company in my stead, handing me the important documents that need to be looked over. I had heard of Kaiza-san's death and I would like to express my sincerest apologizes," Naruto said and Tsunami widened her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked and Naruto looked down at the table. "Everyone in my company is my responsibility. From myself down to the last worker. I am responsible for Kaiza-san's death and I would understand if you chose to take the kunai and end my life if you're angry with me for this. Kisa told me that Kaiza, no matter how much you, Tazuna-san, or Inari asked he never told you who I was. Truly he was a very great man. I have told you because it is your business to know. I await your decision," Naruto said and his kits tensed. They glanced to each other and Tsunami looked at the kunai and then at Naruto.

"Is it true that you couldn't have had your company do something?" Tsunami asked and Naruto sighed. "I will not say that it would be foolish if we just did so, but I tried to believe in the consequences of such an action. If I had given the order then it would've been dangerous for Wave who would've been caught in the crossfire and it would be a war where I doubt that you would be a country still. For the people living here and for this country and the potential that I see in it I had to stay my hand and strike from within. Which is what two men of mine did in order to save you," Naruto said and Tsunami nodded.

"That's right. Inari told me about that. So...you're responsible are you?" Tsunami asked and Naruto nodded. She looked at the kunai and closed her eyes. Naruto just watched her and he noticed tears fall to the table. "Was...Kaiza a good employee?" she asked and Naruto held his head down.

"It is wise to say that he was the most loyal to my company which is why I trust his wife with this information," Naruto said and Tsunami quickly grabbed his hands again pushing the kunai out of the way. "Then I say thank you once again Naruto-san. Thank you for telling me, thank you for being kind to Kaiza and to Wave. Thank you for personally coming down here and helping us. Nothing could make me happier. You have already cleared your responsibility of it," Tsunami said and Naruto sighed.

"Thank you Tsunami-san. Kaiza-san was indeed a lucky man to have you at his side," Naruto said while Tsunami blushed. "But my work is not finished here. I have plans for this country and I plan on getting it back to where it was headed in the first place. However I would like it if you would...," Naruto wanted to say, but Tsunami stopped him.

"Keep it a secret? Of course Naruto-san. Inari probably isn't ready for such information and Tou-san is too drunk. Your secret is safe with me," Tsunami said and Naruto blinked. "That wasn't what I wanted to ask you, but I appreciate it," Naruto said while Tsunami blinked.

"What would you like?" she asked and Naruto looked out the window. "I plan on bringing the Exodus influence back into this country since Gato has been eliminated. I plan on adding Gato's Shipping with Exodus since he's gone and I'd rather not just let it stay there and collect dust. That's too big a job for Kisa to handle by herself and I would like it if the citizens of Wave had someone familiar running the shipping lines for Exodus," Naruto said while Tsunami widened her eyes.

"Naruto-san, are you asking that I...," Naruto turned to her for a moment before looking out the window. "You meet all the qualifications of what I come to expect Tsunami-san. I know that Wave can prosper if it is you," Naruto said and Tsunami gasped.

"N-Naruto-san I-I don't know. That's a large responsibility for me to just take suddenly. How can you be okay with it?" Tsunami asked and Naruto placed his elbows on the table. "Because Kaiza recommended you. Long before I really knew you he told me about you. I was very much interested and Kaiza told me of how you could benefit the company since you went to school for business and marketing," Naruto said and Tsunami was easily surprised that her late husband had recommended her to the head himself. She looked down and scratched her cheek.

"Naruto-san this is...amazing. I'm flattered, but how am I going to be protected if something like Gato happens again?" Tsunami asked and Naruto tapped his fingers on the table. "Rest assured Tsunami-san. You will be well protected. I know of two people who I can count on," Naruto said and Tsunami suddenly breathed easily.

"This is amazing. Well if you're fine with me then I would like to get to know the company that Kaiza put so much trust in," Tsunami said and she looked down to see Naruto holding out his hand with a small smile. Tsunami smiled back and she grabbed it then shook it. They had a deal.

_**Next Afternoon**_

Naruto traversed the halls of Gato's base along with Zabuza and Haku. Naruto had been given free reign to do as he wished for the day and this was what the blonde had decided. "So is there a reason that you brought us all the way back here?" Zabuza asked and Naruto looked at the empty rooms. He opened and closed a door before doing the same thing to those across the hall.

"That is right. This morning Haku-san informed me of the reason why you worked for Gato. I already knew it, but her confirmation makes it easier," Naruto said and Zabuza glanced to Haku as looked down at the ground sheepishly while Naruto turned around. "You wished to plan another attack on the Mizukage is that correct?" Naruto asked and Zabuza folded his arms.

"His tyranny must be stopped! The Yondaime Mizukage needs to be killed," Zabuza said and Naruto turned around. "I highly doubt that if you were leading such an assault that you would be able to win. I am hardly at the level of a Kage shinobi but if you are beaten by Hatake then you stand no chance," Naruto said and Zabuza growled though he knew that to be true. Haku just said nothing as they continued to walk through the buildings

"That's not going to stop me from trying," Zabuza said and Naruto snorted. "I will not try to avert you from such an attempt. I only recommend that you train until you are sure of yourself. Getting yourself killed without accomplishing your goals is likely wasteful," Naruto said and Zabuza grumbled.

"How do you know so much Naruto-san?" Haku asked and Naruto stopped as he opened a door. "There are things that I do not know nor understand. The things I do know come from experience and reading," Naruto said and Haku just nodded while Naruto closed the door not seeing what he wanted to see.

"So just how, Kami-forbid, am I supposed to get stronger?" Zabuza asked and Naruto walked some more through the halls with Zabuza and Haku following him. "By being patient and learning when to strike. You have a great skill since you're jonin, but your anger will cloud you one day if you don't reign it in. Also I shall help you," Naruto said as he opened another door. He suddenly stopped as he walked inside.

"Help us? Why are you helping us?" Haku asked as Naruto came up to a desk. He opened the drawer and noticed stacks of papers. He quickly collected them and sealed them and then found himself in front of a large, like very large, vault. "Because Kirigakure has always been something of a wonder to me. I was never able to go there before," Naruto said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Does your team know about that?" Zabuza asked and Naruto stayed silent answering Zabuza's question. Right along with Haku's. "Well it's not my business so I don't care, but I also want Haku's question answered more clearly," Zabuza said and Naruto quickly took out a short sword. He stabbed it into the vault before he used his strength to carve a circle through the lock allowing it to fall to the floor with a heavy crash.

"Simple, I'm going to offer the both of you a job," Naruto said as Zabuza and Haku glanced to each other. Zabuza then gavean abrupt laugh, but Naruto ignored it. "No offense Gaki, but you don't have enough money in your little wallet to hire me," Zabuza said and Naruto snorted. He quickly opened the vault and raised an eyebrow while Haku and Zabuza gasped when they saw a pile of gold coins, shiny pearls, scrolls, and large stacks of Yen, Ryo, and other types of currency.

"Hmm so Gato didn't even trust others to look after his money. A foolish man indeed. Well I'll just have Tsunami-san catalog this," Naruto said to himself as he took out a slip of paper and began to write on it while Zabuza and Haku waited for the blonde to finish. Naruto did so and pocketed his paper while he turned around.

"You will accept this job Zabuza-san. You're not ignorant. You realize that if you do not accept it then you will only be taking dead end jobs around the nation and your goal will only be that, a goal. It would take years to accomplish," Naruto said and Zabuza snarled, but Haku steadied his hand.

"What job do you have for us Naruto-san?" Haku asked. Zabuza just sighed and listened, but they didn't expect Naruto to snap his fingers. Instantly two people dropped to the ground as Zabuza and Haku gasped.

"Gozu, Meizu where the hell have you two been?" Haku asked. Neither answered as Gozu knelt before Naruto. "Aniki, we sent a hawk to Kisa-neesan. She should have people here with four or five days," Gozu said and Naruto nodded.

"Very good Gozu. Now I want you to show your new workers around the newest addition to Exodus Metals in Wave," Naruto said while Zabuza twitched. Haku only allowed a bead of sweat to drop from her face while Zabuza glanced to them. "Are you serious?! You both workers for Exodus?" Zabuza asked as Gozu and Meizu nodded.

"Hai we're the ones who were able to give Tazuna-san enough money from Gato's vault to request a mission and bring Aniki here," Gozu said and Zabuza snarled as he lunged for the demon brothers, but he found himself captured by Naruto's wires. Zabuza glared back as he noticed Naruto glaring right at him. "That is enough. I won't let you harm my workers. The only reason I'm offering this to you is because of your intentions in using the money you were given. I find there to be hope in you and Haku-san. Zabuza-san, for the people of my country that you have possibly killed you will take responsibility and you will guard Tsunami-san as I have named her the representative of Exodus in Wave," Naruto said while Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I do that?" He asked and Naruto turned to Haku. "Because I'm sure that Haku-san is in need of more training if she plans to help you and you can't do such a thing while you're on the run. It is a requirement, at least in some of the villages I know, for Kage to have partners. You aren't even partnered. You basically stand little chance of success," Naruto said while Zabuza growled, but he said nothing as Naruto allowed him to go.

"You're saying you're going to finance my plan?" Zabuza asked and Naruto snorted. "Don't be foolish Zabuza-san. I am willing to pay you and Haku-san for your services in protecting Tsunami-san. What you both do with that money is not my concern," Naruto said as Zabuza and Haku widened their eyes.

"Zabuza-sama, Naruto-san has his company to think about. He wouldn't just instantly do something that would put all his work at risk," Haku said and Zabuza turned to Haku. "You actually believe that this brat is the leader of Exodus?" Zabuza asked and Haku stepped forward.

"I do not believe that Naruto-san would bring us all the way out here for a talk just to lie to us. I have always been able to tell if someone lies," Haku said and Zabuza just stared at the blonde. Naruto held out his hand as they looked down.

Zabuza grunted and looked away while Haku sighed, but shook Naruto's hand. "Thank you for this opportunity Naruto-sama," Haku said and Naruto turned around. "Naruto-san, or just Naruto, is fine. Formalities are meaningless to me," Naruto said as he walked off with Meizu, Gozu, Zabuza and Haku.

"So you plan on rebuilding this?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded. "That is correct. I'm going to have to send Tsunami-san some plans, but it will work out for the best. Let's go back. I don't need to be gone for too long,' Naruto said and the others agreed.

_**Later, Evening**_

Sakura panted as she finished her laps in the forest and landed on the ground while Naruto continued to train on his own. "Naruto-kun I thought we were going to resume the shape manipulation exercise," Sakura said and Naruto let out a punch before adjusting himself.

"Your range of techniques is sufficient for now. We'll work on new things for you back in Konoha. However I expect you to be prepared," Naruto said and Sakura just nodded with a small sigh. She then gasped as she caught a kunai while she looked down to see Naruto had thrown them. "D-Do I have to?" she asked and Naruto turned around.

"It is recommended. As long as it is that long then it will be an opportunity for you to be disabled. Plus until you can fight more efficiently then it is a letdown," Naruto said and Sakura just groaned. She really liked him as a teacher and sometimes a friend, or associate or whatever, but she wished that he made sense of his instructions, but she believed in him as she took the kunai and cut her hair. She allowed it to drop to the ground as it was washed away by the water. Sakura blinked and felt no different, but she figured that this was for the best.

"Umm so now that we've gotten rid of the hair issue, how...ummm did I do yesterday?" Sakura asked as Naruto was doing his kunai balancing. "You are at the level that I expected you to be. You have also shown to be able to rely upon the gravity seal restriction. You are worthy of praise Sakura. However you still consume unneeded chakra in your movements, but that is proper. You still have work that needs to be done, but praise is given where its deserved. Excellent work," Naruto while Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Naruto is right Sakura. That was an excellent job. You really impressed me," Kakashi said while Sakura smiled again. "So I'll be training you today since the whole town is still celebrating. I'll see what Naruto has taught you and make improvements upon that," Kakashi stated. Naruto didn't seem to take a notice of it as he had better things to do than have his training style questions by his 'sensei'.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you later," Sakura said and Naruto just gave a short wave as Sakura and Kakashi walked away. Sasuke, who had been training not too far away smirked.

"Kakashi took you little student dobe. Probably going to teach her to be competent," Sasuke said while Naruto turned to him. He then closed his eyes and shook his head at his teammate before continuing what he was doing.

Naruto decided to spend this time training himself as he wasn't focused on anything in particular. Gozu, Meizu were already cleaning up Gato's base while showing Zabuza and Haku the renovations that were going to be necessary. Naruto didn't go over this with Tsunami just yet and he put that in a group of things to do before he left.

Finishing his current chakra control exercise, Naruto rummaged through his bag and pulled out a scroll. Naruto had received it from Danzo and only now did he get the chance to read it. Naruto wiped the sweat off his face as he scrolled through the message in front of him. Apparently Danzo knew that Naruto would be going on a mission so he had left him the scroll in his house before hand. Naruto's relationship with Danzo hadn't changed over the time as the blonde and the old warhawk still had their professional relationship. This was just how Naruto cared for it. He was one of the only few, very few, people, outside of Root, that knew where Danzo was currently. Just the same as Danzo knew where Naruto was. Also Naruto, having known where Danzo was, could walk to him personally if he needed to and Root was familiar with Naruto enough to allow that.

"_So the council is trying to think of ways for me to make weapons, or stop me from doing so. Well I expected such actions though it does not hinder me at all. They will only hurt themselves. I'm mostly getting resistance from the civilians. It's to be expected. Well they may do as they please," _Naruto thought to himself as he furled up the scroll. He then stood to his feet and walked back to the house.

Naruto came through the door as he noticed Inari staring at Meizu. "Really? You knew my father? He was really a worker for Exodus Metals?" Inari asked excitedly as Meizu nodded. Gozu was back with Haku and Zabuza.

"That's right brat. Trust us when we say that he was one of our best. Even if he was a fisherman and cook for the company, he was greatly appreciated," Meizu said and Inari nodded happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't stop the conversation and walked off into the kitchen to see Tsunami patiently waiting for him.

"Have I kept you waiting?' Naruto asked while Tsunami straightened up. "Of course not Naruto-san. I was just finished with what I needed to do. We can talk upstairs," Tsunami said and Naruto agreed. He followed her up the stairs and Tsunami opened the door to a private room allowing Naruto to walk inside while she closed and locked it. Both sat on the mat as Naruto quickly went into his jacket and pulled out some papers.

"I have discovered where Gato has done his activities and I find it that to be the first place for renovation. Naturally I won't force you to work there if it is uncomfortable for you in doing so," Naruto paused to gauge Tsunami's reaction and the only thing he found was a small smile and eyes filled with determination.

"It might be unsettling at first Naruto-san, but I believe that I am up to the task," Tsunami said and Naruto nodded. "It is a pleasure to hear that. As for yours, and the rest of the incoming workers', protection in case of incidents like Gato ever again then I'll give you two very capable guards. Their names are Momochi Zabuza and Haku. They will be your protection," Naruto said and Tsunami nodded.

"Alright. Umm then does that mean that I'm in charge of them?" Tsunami asked and Naruto nodded. "That is correct. However do not worry about anything. As I have said, they are quite capable," Naruto said and Tsunami just nodded.

"Well since I will be running things then I don't mind that, but what will I do with Inari? I don't want him to be alone all the time," Tsunami said and Naruto placed a finger to his chin. He then closed his eyes while Tsunami just waited patiently for him to answer.

"Does Inari know how to cook?" Naruto asked and Tsunami smiled. "Why yes he does. He's just as good as his mother taught him," Tsunami said and Naruto nodded.

"Then he'll work out fine along with you and Tazuna-san. I would like you to look oversee these documents and prepare to renovate the base to your liking. It is covered by our company," Naruto said while Tsunami gasped.

"Honestly? I can renovate to how I like?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "It is best to suit your conditions," Naruto said and Tsunami was handed the paper as she read across it. Tsunami was naturally a fast reader so that didn't take much time as she finished and set them down.

"Very well. I would actually like to get started with the renovations as soon as possible. Next week perhaps?" she asked and Naruto agreed. "That is wise. Do as you wish. Are you prepared?" Naruto asked and Tsunami gave a firm bow.

"Hai!" Tsunami said and Naruto stood to his feet. "Very good. Well I believe that is all there is to discuss," Naruto said as he opened the door, but then turned around.

"Oh and be sure not to be overwhelmed when you need to take supply of everything," Naruto said and Tsunami didn't know what he meant by that, but she just let it go with a small nod. Oh but she would find out though.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Over the last two weeks, Tsunami now knew what Naruto was talking as she nearly passed out from trying to stock Gato's immense fortune, which she was still in the process of doing to this very time and she always seemed to be busy. During those two weeks, Tsunami got acquainted with Zabuza and Haku as she already began to start making plans for the renovation of Gato's base which Naruto had already given her the go to do.

Wave had finally stopped its celebration and went back to work and the bridge was just on the finishing touches on it with Team Seven's mission nearly being a success.

Also during that time Sasuke chose to work on his sharingan and his current skills while Sakura continued to trade off between Kakashi and Naruto in training. She didn't mind this as both were nice teachers, but Sakura felt that Kakashi wasn't as tuned to her needs and wants like Naruto was. He gave her what she needed and occasionally what she wanted. Kakashi really only gave her what she wanted.

Rinko, Touka and Fu had learned to speak just a little better since they had their language lessons with Naruto at night near dinner time.

Gozu and Meizu had left a week ago to report to Kisa which Naruto allowed as he knew she was probably coming already or she was at least sending someone to represent her.

It just so happened that what he thought was right as he was walking through the streets and heard someone constantly shouting. "They're here! They're here!" A civilian shouted running through the streets while Naruto blinked.

"Whoa calm down, man. Who's here?" Tazuna asked and the man panted while he quickly caught his breath. "Exodus Metals! They arrived just a few hours ago and they're walking through the streets," he said and Tazuna widened his eyes.

"Man those guys don't joke. They really learned about us finishing the bridge fast," Tazuna said and people murmured before all turned to gasps as Naruto looked on at the sight. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Fugai and Ryuzetsu.

"_So Kisa has sent Ryuzetsu and Fugai. That is just like her," _Naruto thought while Fugai and Ryuzetsu waved to the crowd. "Sorry for taking so long," Ryuzetsu said waving while Fugai sighed.

"Ryuzetsu, that's enough. We're supposed to meet with Uzumaki-sama so act professional," Fugai said while Ryuzetsu nodded. "I realize that, but it's been a while since I've been to Wave that's all. I'll be sure to be upright when we...see...Uzumaki...sama," Ryuzetsu stared forward in shock while Fugai raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked, but Ryuzetsu didn't respond. Fugai followed her line of vision and widened her eyes when she and Ryuzetsu saw Naruto looking at them. Fugai quickly gave a small bow and Naruto acknowledged it with a nod of his head that everyone missed.

Both Fugai and Ryuzetsu quickly moved forward, but as much as they resented it, they had to put their current president on hold as Fugai came in front of Tazuna. "I am Fugai. Kisa-sama has sent me to represent Exodus Metals. We quickly mobilized when we heard of Gato's death," she said and Tazuna chuckled.

"It's all thanks to the brat and his team here," Tazuna said touching Naruto's shoulder. Fugai and Ryuzetsu stared at Naruto while the blonde stared back. Ryuzetsu lost her voice and wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Greetings. In behalf of Exodus we would like to thank you for what you have done. Because of you we can now get back on track with what we lost. My name is Fugai and this is Ryuzetsu," she said and Naruto nodded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet with you. We have just preformed our duties. Our team is actually getting ready to leave," Naruto said and Fugai raised an eyebrow as did Ryuzetsu.

"So soon?" Fugai asked and Naruto nodded. "That is right. We must be on our way," Naruto said and Fugai just nodded sadly. Ryuzetsu held her head down and Naruto wasn't oblivious to their reactions.

"Well your team is still at our house so they can come over and we can talk," Tazuna said while Naruto shrugged. The two women agreed with him and they all went on their way.

_**Tazuna's House**_

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi picked up their bags as they stared at Fugai and Ryuzetsu. "I had no idea that Exodus employees were so young," Kakashi said looking at Ryuzetsu while she snorted. "You'd be surprised at my qualifications," she returned and Kakashi just nodded as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Rest assured that we value Ryuzetsu a great deal as with all our other employees," Fugai said while Kakashi just took her word for it.

"Well we'll get out of your hair and let Wave be the country that we know it can be. Let's go team," Kakashi said as he, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left through the door. Fugai and Ryuzetsu looked down, but Ryuzetsu quickly spotted something and turned a hard left and tapped Fugai's shoulder.

"What is it?" Fugai asked and Ryuzetsu pointed to Naruto in the forest. "But he just left!" Fugai gasped and they quickly exited the house and ran into the forest. Both appeared as they noticed Naruto leaning on a tree bark.

"It's good to see you again Fugai, Ryuzetsu," Naruto said and both nodded. "Hai Uzumaki-sama. It is a great pleasure to see you as well," Fugai said while Ryuzetsu gave a firm nod.

"How are you here when we saw you leave with your team?" Ryuzetsu asked and Naruto looked out in that direction. "I am an earth clone. What we talk about will be sent to me," Naruto spoke and both nodded.

"Well Uzumaki-sama, Kisa-sama sends her apologies that she couldn't come herself as there was something she had to do," Fugai said while Naruto steadied his hand. "That is fine. I actually need to clarify some things with the both of you," Naruto said and they nodded eagerly.

"As you have probably been informed, Gato is indeed dead and Exodus is an influence. I have taken his current company and joined it with my own allowing for Exodus to take control of the sea routes," Naruto paused as Fugai and Ryuzetsu gasped.

"Then we won't have to deal with Gato anymore to allow us the use of the sea to use metals," Ryuzetsu said and Naruto confirmed it with a nod. "That is correct. Gato's base is quickly under Exodus control and tell Kisa that I have already picked the representative to be stationed here. She is the head of the Exodus production in Wave. Her name is Tsunami, the mother of Inari, and, the daughter of Tazuna. Make sure she had everything she needs," Naruto said and Fugai gasped.

"A representative already? Well we'll welcome her and show her the roles well Uzumaki-sama. Sorry our encounter was only brief," Fugai said and Naruto gave a small smile.

"Regardless of such things it was great to see you both. Hopefully the day will come when we meet in person. Farewell," Naruto said as Ryuzetsu and Fugai watched him dispel into a clump of rocks.

"He's just as we remember isn't he?" Ryuzetsu asked and Fugai nodded. "Yeah he is, but we have work to do so let's get it done," Fugai said and Ryuzetsu agreed as they walked off.

_**Bridge**_

Naruto and the rest of team seven appeared at the entrance to the bridge as Naruto twitched. He narrowed his eyes before his lips formed a small smile. "Come back sometime. We'll never forget you!" Tazuna said waving while Inari did the same. Tsunami gave a light wave and bowed to Naruto while the blonde nodded.

"We will bye everyone!" Sakura said and they all walked off while the people seemed content to watch them go. "Uzumaki-san!" Giichi called out and Naruto stopped as he turned around, lowered the book he was reading and looked forward as Giichi raised his hand into the air.

"We are proud men of Wave!" he yelled and the men shouted agreement as Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari smiled. Naruto hid it behind his book, but a real smile came on his face as he turned around. "Very good. You are men worth praising," Naruto said as they continued to walk away with Rinko, Touka and Fu right behind the team.

"In order for this bridge to be on the map it will need a name. Does anyone have any names?" Fugai asked and Tazuna smiled.

"To the young man who reminded us of Kaiza. This bridge that gave us hope and delivered Gato to us. We'll call this...the Great Naruto Bridge," Tazuna said while Fugai sighed Ryuzetsu snickered as they watched Naruto go. It was a fantastic name.

* * *

_**KG: Whew that was long as all hell. Lots of cream soda helped me get through that. I just felt like really writing so much that it was fun for me. Now then, time for some tv.**_

_**Announcer: And in other reports there has been a disappearance of three people in the past week. All disappeared in the forests as pieces of paper were found at the scene. **_

_**KG:...STEVE!**_

_**Slenderman: Yes?**_

_**KG: What is this?**_

_**Slenderman: Umm I do not know. I didn't do it!**_

_**KG: Are you sure about that? I don't need the cops banging on my door.**_

_**Naruto: No more.**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Naruto: No more cream soda. I allowed you 1 and you foolishly drank 13 of them. No more!**_

_**KG: It's my life!**_

_**Naruto: I do not care. As a medic I refuse to see such acts.**_

_**KG: Steve, stop him!**_

_**Slenderman: I...cannot.**_

_**KG: Why not?**_

_**Slenderman: Because I agree with him.**_

_**KG: Traitor.**_

_**KG: Well we're finished here for now people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also for this story, for Steve, for Anko, and for Naruto, you will RESPECT THE CREAM!**_

_**Slenderman: Do you smell something burning?**_

_**KG: MY SODA! NOOOOOO!**_

_**Naruto: Here drink this.**_

_**KG: What is it?**_

_**Naruto: Carrot juice.**_

_**KG:...NOOOOOO! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KG: Hey people we're back with this story and we're also. PULL!**_

_**Anko: I can't. It keeps hissing at me!**_

_**KG: It's a damn symbiote! Of course it will hiss!**_

_**Steve: You're killing me here!**_

_**KG: PULL HARDER!**_

_**Anko: I can't!**_

_**Naruto:...this is pointless. I can't believe I'm doing his job. I will take you in with a quote.**_

_**Quote: "**__**A man who does not trust himself will never really trust anybody," by Cardinal De Retz.**_

* * *

Team seven continued in their walking back to their village. The trip had been a slight three-day period since there wasn't much to talk about. Sasuke just kept to himself and Sakura was busy thinking about some things that had been on her mind lately. Naruto and Kakashi were both reading, one smut and the other literature, as the trio kept trudging along the dirt path with the sounds of scurrying footsteps telling them all that Naruto's three foxes were right behind them.

Known to Naruto, he was being observed by Kakashi though the jonin had made an attempt at a good job to keep his eyes in his book while looking at Naruto at the same time. Something bothered him with Naruto and it wasn't that he wasn't a good student, but the fact that he was too good a student. When Kakashi had talked with the Sandaime about him the last time he stood to reason that Sarutobi had an anbu or something guarding Naruto if he was in the Forest of Death, but the age Hokage had no such thing. He told Kakashi that he had allowed Naruto to live in the forest and the blonde had survived. It was one of Konoha's top training grounds. Kakashi was sure that even Sasuke would have a rough time in there for just a week. How long had it been for Naruto? Kakashi needed some answers, but he also had some things to give as well.

Speaking of Naruto, even though he had his book up, the blonde was actually half-reading. He had thought about Gato's recent death and while that had sated his company and pulled him back into Wave's region, there was still the competition from other companies for Gato's spot to think about. Also Naruto having merged Exodus Metals and Gato's Shipping, aka taking Gato's shipping from said man and making it Exodus' shipping line, Naruto had gained a significant control over the sea and its trade routes, but a small thing with that was the fact that he, and his company, had very little in the way of ships. Naruto had a few for when there was need for short distance travel through the waters, but for a sea as big as where Wave was then it was getting to the point where the blonde would have to make some changes. He was sure that he could count on Tsunami to provide for that and bring in the additional cost and revenue to come between the trading routes.

Maybe he'd have to make some estimates later in the future. It would prove beneficial, but Naruto also knew that just because he had taken out Gato's main company it didn't mean that the entirety of Gato's things were his. Just like Naruto, Ayano, and Daichi, Gato had many other small business in other countries and Naruto knew that it would be tedious to try to dismember them all, but he didn't let it bother him very much. Let the senseless men try something else. Speaking of, Naruto would also have to pay one more visit to some places before he relaxed for a bit at home.

"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice being the only sound the four had heard except for the walking of feet upon the dirt path. Naruto blinked himself out of his quick thinking calculations before he turned over to Sakura. "What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sakura slightly shuddered at the way he said it. It got her...hot for some reason.

"So when we get back, what else are you going to show me in shape manipulation for my Doton? During the fight I released my seals to use the best force that I could muster, but I don't think it was enough. I was just wondering if there was a chance that you could help me still. You said that I need to...moderate my diet and that just fasting wasn't enough. So could you...help?" Sakura asked while Naruto closed his eyes to think. Sasuke took the chance to glare at the two and what they were talking about while Kakashi just looked interested. He raised an eyebrow, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was rather downtrodden that Sakura was still asking Naruto for training.

The times that Kakashi had trained Sakura then he found that she took to theory very well, but he also found that after he would say something she would ask for its application and then the best ways to apply it to her body. Kakashi had been able to answer all her questions, but it seemed to him that she really was a special type of learner. It had been Kakashi's thoughts that Sakura was a visual and auditory learner, meaning that she was able to do things based on what she saw and heard, but he might have been wrong. While she would hear and see what Kakashi was doing, every time she was finished analyzing it then she would immediately put it into practice. It was like she was a kinesthetic learner, one who learned by their body or by touch. If Naruto had trained Sakura before Kakashi had done it then Kakashi could only deduce that Sakura was becoming an indiscriminating and symmetrical child. She could learn by any of the three styles of learning and was in the progress of mastering the kinesthetic part. Kakashi didn't know, but if he had to think of it based of Naruto's personality then he had to say that the blond was already like that.

Kakashi snapped from his thoughts as he noticed Naruto open his eyes. "Very well. However you will be staying with me for the time and training. Go over it with your parents if need be," Naruto said and Sakura blushed. Her and Naruto...alone at his house? No one else around to bother them?

Sakura's face nearly matched her pink hair before she looked at the ground and gave a slight nod of her head. Sasuke mumbled something to himself before going back to what he was doing. "So Sakura and Naruto are going to be at his house? Well I didn't think that the two of you had progressed so much in your relationship," Kakashi giggled from his book. Sakura gawked before shaking her head back and forth denying it all while Naruto rolled his eyes. Honestly what was wrong with this man?

Three more hours of silent walking later, Naruto and the rest of his team had entered into Konoha. Flashing their identification to the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, at the Konoha Gates and they heard a shout.

"Naruto-kun!" everyone looked over as they noticed Tenten quickly coming for them. Kakashi then grimaced before he suddenly found Gai, Lee and Neji walking up to them as well. "Yo Kakashi, how have you been? Just getting back from a mission?" Gai asked and Kakashi chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah Gai, that's exactly right. It seems that you're about to go out," Kakashi said and Gai gave a grin. "That's right. Another mission to showcase our flames of youth! We'll be finished with our mission in a day hahahaha!" Gai said exuberantly while Kakashi groaned to himself. He looked over to see Tenten smiling at the blond genin getting Naruto to arch an eyebrow.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. I took your advice and I got serious about my smithing. I was hoping you could critic me again and maybe...oh I don't know...let me borrow that Fuma shuriken?" Tenten asked/begged on her knees. Sasuke huffed to himself and Sakura chuckled lightly.

"Tenten, get off your knees. Your embarrassing this team," Neji said with his usual stoic face. He eyed Naruto, but the blond made no attempt to eye back merely because it was not in his interest to do so. He didn't have time for the problems of a genin that pushed his issues onto other people.

"Once? Just once?" Tenten asked pleadingly and Naruto watched the act never once removing the strain line of his mouth.

"Sakura-san, please go out with me! I will protect you with my life!" Lee said while Sakura grimaced. In a speed that surprised Lee, she quickly appeared behind Naruto. "Umm not to be harsh, but you're not my type," Sakura said while Lee fell down to his knees in tears. Sakura scratched her cheek while Neji sighed and shook his head.

"_Am I the only normal one on this team?" _Neji thought to himself before he groaned to himself.

Quickly after Neji, Lee and Gai, dragging a struggling Tenten with them through the gates getting confused looks from team seven, Kakashi brought the three together and gave his signature eyesmile. "Well now that we're back we'll report to Hokage-sama about a job well done. No training meetings for five days for your hard work," Kakashi said while Sasuke gave a smirk, but Sakura didn't seem affected. She knew what she would be doing for a majority of her time. At least a good thing was coming out of this. She could brag to Ino that she got to spend all her time with a boy.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the news, but it had benefited him. Now he could work on his and Sakura's training schedule and give her a standard physical. Naruto had done it to lots of people. Men and women, well the women were definitely uncomfortable, but Naruto only did his business. He wasn't interested in anything else, much less the thoughts of random women who had come to him in the first place.

"Well with that out of the way, let's get going," Kakashi said and everyone followed after him. "Father," Naruto looked down as he noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu looking at him curiously.

"What else are we going to learn?" Rinko asked and Naruto quickly picked all three up. "We'll find something for the three of you. Just have patience, okay?" Naruto said and the three nodded happily before they spent their time looking around while Naruto and his team walked towards the Hokage mansion.

It was a relatively short walk to the Mansion as everyone knew the cuts and corners to take to avoid civilian traffic and the three had reached there in no time. They all walked through the front, past the secretary, and went up the steps. Kakashi knocked on the door as everyone waited for their permission. "Come in," they heard the elderly voice of the Sandaime as Kakashi opened the door allowing for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto to go through first and then himself as he closed the door.

"Team seven reporting Hokage-sama. Mission accomplished," Kakashi said and Sarutobi nodded. He looked through them all, but he found Naruto's eyes as unchanging as usual. Hiruzen sighed slightly before shaking his head. There would be time for that later.

"So how was it?" Sarutobi asked with a gentle smile while Sakura pouted. "I think the person you had look into this mission needs to be fired," Sakura huffed out in anger and Sasuke didn't show it, but he agreed with her on that one while Kakashi sweatdropped. Sarutobi frowned and he was sure that he wasn't going to like what he had heard as he noticed Kakashi begin the report.

Everyone went in alternating turns to tell of the mission and it's happening and by the end of it Sarutobi had a very uneasy feeling resting inside of him with this team. Figures that they would be the one to stumble upon more trouble than the mission told about. How they were all still alive was something to be admired. Sarutobi really had to commend their thinking and quick actions. "And then we came here and told you about the mission," Sakura said finishing up while Sarutobi sighed.

"_Looks like I'll have to take things much more seriously when I assign more C-rank missions to teams," _Sarutobi thought to himself taking a long, deep inhale from his pipe and then let the smoke exhale. Naruto placed his kids back into his jacket and he knew that wouldn't protect them from the smoke, but it would at least stop from irritating their noses. Naruto never liked those who smoke, no wait that wasn't necessarily true if he thought about it. He just didn't like smoke habits. For him, they were the same as drinking. A useless waste of time and destruction of the body from the inside out. Truly a foolish attempt.

"Well that being the case then I congratulate you team seven. I never thought that Exodus would return to Wave and offer Zabuza and his associate a job. Their president must really be a wise man," Sarutobi said and Naruto just raised an eyebrow before shrugging. This didn't have anything to do with him. "Well I will award you another A-rank mission's pay for your hard work. You're all dismissed," Sarutobi said before he noticed Naruto step forward.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said and everyone turned to the young blond while Sarutobi looked up from his work. "Yes Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto slightly glared down at his Hokage, but not enough for it to be considered disrespect, merely a thoughtful expression.

"I will be taking Sakura to my home," Naruto said and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. Kakashi tensed and Sakura blushed. "I see. You do realize where you're taking her correct?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto turned around to see Sakura looking at him rather meekly, but she tried her best confident smile and gave a firm nod.

"She will be under my care for the duration. I will make sure that she, along with myself, gets to the team meetings on time," Naruto said firmly. Sakura nodded fast after his statement before Kakashi felt that this was enough of playtime. He took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama, if I might be so bold then I think Naruto is taking one of my orders a little too far. I had some things to get done about two or three months ago and I asked Naruto if he could train Sakura and Sasuke in tree-waking while I did my work. Since that time he's been constantly 'training' Sakura, but I'm afraid that I have to draw the line with letting another one of my students live in the Forest of Death," Kakashi said and Sakura grimaced. Is that where Naruto lived? Not a very homey name.

"Kakashi does make a valid point Naruto-kun. I allowed you to live there because you were so adamant about not being around the village. You also now know the reason for why I had approved of it so firmly. You will be in charge of her complete safety and you will be your responsibility. Can you handle that?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto sighed then turned around.

"As I have said she will be under my care for the duration. I know the things that I am risking. Is this satisfactory?" Naruto asked and Sarutobi inwardly groaned. An enigma the blond still was to him and Sarutobi couldn't fault the way that Naruto's eyes showed that he had the skills to keep Sakura safe. It had surprised Sarutobi that Naruto was bringing someone to his house. Other than Anko, himself, Kakashi maybe, and the anbu, no one else went over to Naruto's house. At least not when he was home, however even if someone did get in then Sarutobi found that more than several security seals had been placed over the house. Which had made him wonder how Anko had gotten in that time. Yeah, he'd been spying with his crystal ball. Sue him.

"What would you like Sakura-san?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura straightened up rather fast. Kakashi turned to Sakura, but Sasuke was just standing at the front entrance ready to leave, but the conversation was too interesting for him to take his hand off the door handle. He was seething in anger. _"the dobe lives in the Forest of Death? One of the top training grounds for Konoha? Why the fuck does he got to stay in there while I have to take the crappy training fields with Kakashi and Sakura? Also why does she get to go in there? I should be the one who gets to go," _Sasuke snarled to himself before he heard Sakura speak.

"I trust Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama. I promise not to cause any trouble for him or the forest but I will work my hardest. Naruto-kun thinks that I have finally transitioned from the academy and have made myself an appropriate genin. I would like to get better," Sakura said and Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"Is this for a partner?" He asked and Sakura grew a tint of pink across her face and looked at the ground. "N-No I don't think so. At first I did this because I thought if I was stronger then I'd get to partner with Sasuke-kun, but I don't know anymore. I just think that even if I get a partner that it shouldn't be for that reason that I'm training. I would like to train for myself and no one else," Sakura said rather sternly and that tone slightly surprised Naruto as he looked back at her allowing just a small well of respect come forward.

"What about Kakashi? Is he not a good teacher for you?" Sarutobi asked and Sakura turned to Kakashi. He looked at her curiously and Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Kakashi-sensei is a great teacher. He taught me some chakra control exercises for my Doton techniques, but Naruto-kun is...more in tune with my needs than Kakashi-sensei. I mean no disrespect to you Kakashi-sensei, but I would like to stay with Naruto-kun," Sakura said and Kakashi sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders slightly.

"I see. Very well Sakura-san. You seem adamant about it so I can let it go through. Naruto, you have permission to take her, but Sakura you must tell this to your parents. Something tells me that...they might not be happy. _Especially your mother," _Sarutobi said, keeping that last part to himself. Sakura just bowed thankfully while everyone else began to exit out leaving Kakashi and Sarutobi alone.

"Hokage-sama this is insane. I know that Naruto is talented. Personally I think that the academy reports on him nearly failing were a waste. He's absolutely nothing like his grades indicated. His taijutsu isn't at its best because of his short age, but I feel like he's been trained by Gai in some regard. He's good at medical ninjutsu, he knows these ninjutsu techniques. He was intelligent enough to know that my Raikiri could course through the wires in his gloves to stop me from killing Zabuza. I don't know about his genjutsu, but I've tried multiple times, when we trained, to cast at least a C-rank over him to see how he would react, but he always dispels them and looked at me with just an annoyed look on his face. We both know who he is, but this isn't like sensei or his mother. Hokage-sama, who is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto is Naruto, Kakashi. You know how he's lived. The fact that he's even this capable makes me both happy and sad at the same time. You'll have to ask Naruto that himself and that's only if he's accepting of you. Naruto-kun's...indifferent. I'd like to believe that you know the reason very well, but it seems that we were just lucky that it ended the way it did," Sarutobi said while Kakashi gave a tired sigh.

"Fine, I suppose that would be fair., but Hokage-sama during the mission I think the seal on the Kyuubi was lessened," Kakashi said and the smile abruptly disappeared from Hiruzen's face as he glanced up at Kakashi's stern eyes, erm...eye. "You think that he lost control?" Sarutobi asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"No that's not even it. He had full control. Sure he wasn't using a lot of its chakra like some of the other jinchuuriki in the other villages, but I could feel the chakra leaking off his body. However I couldn't feel hatred from Naruto. He was just doing his job as usual. Should I continue to watch him?" Kakashi asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"That would be proper. At least it will be until I can have Jiraiya look at the seal, but then again I have no idea how Naruto is going to react to his presence. He hardly lets people in as it is, I can only imagine if Jiraiya just said 'hey Gaki, pull up your shirt and let me look at your seal'. That might get him sent flying," Sarutobi grimaced and so did Kakashi before the one-eyed jonin spun on his heel.

"Do you think he will take her into the Dark Zone?" Kakashi asked and he flinched as he felt Sarutobi's solid glare down at the paperwork, but he knew that anger was directed at his question more than anything. "He is not authorized to go there, if he does then he will be detained. I hope it doesn't come to that. Kakashi, you don't even go to the Dark Zone do you?" Hiruzen asked and Kakashi rubbed his head.

"Not for me. It's too much work to try to figure that place out, but I could certainly last at least a good two weeks to a month in there if I had to..., but I won't. Well I'll be going," Kakashi said and he closed the door leaving a very disturbed Sandaime Hokage to his work.

_**With Naruto**_

Exiting the Hokage Mansion, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura quickly came out into the village. "See you later Sasuke-kun," Sakura said while Sasuke walked off with his hands in his pockets. He looked back at Sakura to see her waving before he snorted.

"Hn," he grunted out before he quickly went on his own while leaving Sakura, much to her surprise, rather unaffected. She then turned back to Naruto and noticed him beginning to walk off.

"Umm Naruto-kun...when should I meet with you at your...house?" Sakura asked nervously and Naruto paused. He turned around and gave a slightly tired sigh. "There are some things that I will need to get done so be at the gate by nighttime. We'll begin your training two days after," Naruto said and Sakura nodded with a small smile on her face as she noticed Naruto walk off. No doubt her parents were going to chew her out for this, but she made up her mind about it. She could be responsible over a boy's house if she had to.

So Sakura walked off into the distance of her house to go and get packed. She felt even more nervous than before for obvious reasons actually.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued in his walking, ignoring the whispers and the slight glares sent his way. He was too busy reading his current book to care about these people. Icha-Icha vol. 2, was what it was called. Naruto didn't really care to notice, but he heard some men snicker and some women blush with gasps at what the genin was reading. Naruto already had this talk with Kurenai. He found it pointless to prove this point to everyone else. Besides, he had some places to go to.

Naruto walked off through the streets before looking to his left. He sighed to himself while Rinko popped out. "Father, whose...h-h-h...ouse...is this?" Rinko struggled to say while Naruto looked up. "This isn't just one Rinko. This is the Nara compound. I have a special order in need of a pick up here," Naruto said and Rinko nodded while Naruto knocked on the front door. Pretty soon the door open and Naruto noticed Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, looking at him. Of course, nearly all male Nara had that hair style. No way around it.

"Uzumaki-san, what brings you to my house?" Shikaku asked curiously while Naruto rummaged through his pouch. "I have a special order for the medicine that I brought from the clan. Is it ready?" Naruto asked and Shikaku groaned slightly.

"I really wanted to relax today. It's too bothersome," Shikaku said before he noticed Naruto looking at him professionally. "Follow me then," Shikaku said and he completely opened the door for Naruto while the blond stepped inside. He didn't take the time to really examine the house as he just stayed near the door waiting for his order.

"Dear, who's at the door?" Naruto heard a feminine voice and he was sure that he heard the older Nara groan slightly. "It's Naruto. He's here about his special order. I'll be in the back to get it," Shikaku said and Naruto noticed the woman appear from out of the kitchen and look at him.

"Welcome Uzumaki-san. Make yourself comfortable," she said and Naruto folded his arms. "There is no need Yoshino-san. I am just here for my order. I do not intend to stay for very long," Naruto said and Yoshino just raised an eyebrow.

"If that is what makes you comfortable. However you should know that Shikamaru talks about you a lot," Yoshino said and Naruto looked at some of the family photos on the furniture. He saw a smiling Yoshino taking a picture with a sleeping Shikamaru and sleeping Shikaku. She seemed to have had a good time. "Is that so? Well Nara-san is very bright. He shows application where it is needed," Naruto said while Yoshino chuckled to herself.

"Oh if only that were true. But he's so lazy, just like his father," Yoshino said before she felt a pat on her shoulder. "Lazy like who now?" Shikaku asked before Yoshino blushed in embarrassment. Naruto just watched the scene with a critical eye. He shook his head slightly before he noticed Shikaku handing him a bag filled with ten large jars of different medicinal ingredients ranging from herbs to sedatives to deer antlers. Yeah, that's right, deer antlers!

"There you go Naruto-san. Feel like staying for a shougi game? I have nothing better to do," Shikaku said with a yawn, though behind that yawn was a very solid look towards the blond. Naruto didn't miss it and turned around. While to him a shougi game might have merit as it wasn't everyday that Naruto could say that he tried to beat a Nara in intelligence, but now wasn't the time for that. "I must decline Shikaku-san. I am very busy and must be on my way. Another time perhaps," Naruto said as he walked back into the streets and then quickly hopped across the rooftops leaving Shikaku and Yoshino to watch him go.

"Shikamaru was right. Naruto-san really does seem to be very interesting. I wonder where he got the money to pay for those," Yoshino said slightly angry at the thought that Naruto might've stolen the money before her husband put such things to rest. "Naruto's a black-smith, so I've heard. I've seen his work for the most part, but I will say that what he's alright I suppose. Let's go. That pillow is calling me," Shikaku said before Yoshino growled.

"No, the deer are calling you to go and check on them. Go do it!" Yoshino ordered and Shikaku grimaced. "Bothersome. Alright I'm going woman," he said while Yoshino grinned triumphantly.

In the mean time, Naruto went to a couple of grocery stores and pharmacies to pick up other supplies and began to carry the bags back to his house. He was satisfied to realize that he had taken only a little from Gato's bank to add to his wallet since he didn't feel like going to the back to make a withdrawal. He would have to do that at some point, but for now this would have to serve its own purpose.

Quickly landing down in front of the Forest of Death, the only between himself and the forest was the gates, Naruto hopped on the gates and then disappeared into the darkness of the forest. He'd already left the village behind so there was no need for that. He just had to get home get changed and be ready to work on some more projects, but he would have to save those for later.

In about half an hour he would be in a meeting. Naruto wasn't sure why this was so, but Danzo had asked to meet with the blond and Naruto rarely gave reasons to refuse and when he did give reasons they were damn good reasons. He knew Danzo was busy and Danzo, in turn, knew that Naruto had other things that he had to do as well. Both couldn't also wait for the other to show some weak spine or anything like that in being afraid to talk. Neither of them operated that way. Both sort of completely enjoyed their feeling of respect for the other and each other's professionalism. It was how they got things done.

Naruto felt and heard the familiar sounds of the forest as he continued to hop off. This type of silence made him just at peace. Shinobi never really spent much time in the forest to actually discover the things that Naruto had discovered. In fact, they hardly stayed that long to discover anything at all. Naruto knew every last crook and cranny of his forest, all except for the Dark Zone. Naruto had never gone there as he knew that particular place was still slightly out his range of his abilities. Again he said slightly. He was sure he could be there for a few hours or so and then jet back, but he'd prefer not to chance it. At least not with his precious cargo with him, aka his kits. None of them were ready for such things, but Naruto was sure that they would be one day. They were his after all.

Dropping to the ground, Naruto's eyes darted to the left and right fast as he sensed two very familiar presences. He shook his head before he walked towards his house. "Father, they are...," Touka said and Naruto patted her head. "I know. Do not worry," Naruto said as he opened his door and walked through it. He then closed it and walked through his halls. The place was vacant as the weeks he had left it. Bits and pieces of dust had sort of accumulated, but that was to be expected. At least his food was still good for a long while so it wouldn't be going bad any time soon.

Flickering on a light switch, Naruto unzipped his jacket and placed his bags on the tables. Rinko, Touka and Fu dropped to the ground then quickly made their way over to the comfortable cough just underneath the ceiling fan as it began to blow on their fur relaxing them while Naruto began to put his things into cabinets. "What do you want Sai, Misa?" Naruto asked without turning around as he felt Sai and Misa drop to the ground. The two ROOT anbu glanced to each other before Sai took off his mask and then so did Misa. Normally ROOT never did this just to keep their appearance of being anbu, but Danzo had told all his forces that masks were not needed with Naruto. The blond was too good to not see them for what they were.

"Greetings Naruto-senpai. How was your mission in Wave?" Sai asked and Naruto slowly turned around. "I take it Danzo was the reason that I was able to go to Wave in the first place. Why is that?" Naruto asked ignoring the -senpai suffix at the end of his name as he just chose to forego it this time. Sai slowly nodded with that same fake smile of his while Misa excused herself and sat down on the chair table.

"Hai, he was sure of your reasons, but Danzo-sama hypnotized one of the shinobi with our help and were able to stage an all-clear for you to go. Danzo-sama merely states that it was a 'favor for a favor' and he'd like to meet with you at your earliest convenience," Sai said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Very well. That's appropriate. Stay there, I'll be right back," Naruto said as he disappeared up the stairs with more of his bags. "He has not changed at all," Misa said still as emotionless as she could while Sai just kept standing.

"He is better this way. There is a reason why Danzo-sama trusts him," Sai exclaimed and Misa just nodded to herself before they noticed Naruto quickly coming back down in a change of clothes. Him wearing some long pants, black shirt and black jacket. How did he change so fast?

"Let's get going then. Are the three of you staying?" Naruto asked his kits. They each stirred and looked at the other. It was a surprise when Fu jumped up from the bundle and smiled. "I. Go. Father," he said getting raised eyebrows from Misa and Sai. They turned back to Naruto as they watched him pick up the black fox. Fu stayed on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto noticed Sai and Misa looking at him curiously.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sai chuckled to himself. Naruto knew that chuckle was somewhere between real and fake. It wasn't strained, but it wasn't loose either. "I was just wondering how the village would react to taking foxes Naruto-senpai. The Inuzuka might be jealous," Sai said and he only saw Naruto's back noting that the blonde was heading for the door.

"Neither the village nor the Inuzuka are a concern as that what I do with what is in my authority. Are you coming or not?" Naruto asked and Misa quickly flew into step behind Naruto along with Sai at his side. They each closed the door causing Rinko and Touka to look at each other? The silence in the house, the fan blowing the wind on their fur. It was quiet.

"Tv!" Touka said happily while Rinko gave a deadpanned look. She shook her furry head before using her paws to scratch her ears slightly. "Lazy," Rinko said as she dropped from the couch and went up the stairs to whoever knows where.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sai, and Misa were hopping across the trees and then landed on the front gates of the Forest of Death then shot off to the east of the village. Danzo's ROOT division wasn't in Konoha's structure, it was underneath it. Very underneath it. Naruto had done a favor for Danzo where he led a team of Root anbu through one of Orochimaru's bases and destroyed nearly everything having to do with it while saving the essentials for Danzo's favor. Sai and Misa had been a part of the team that Naruto had led and Naruto could say that they followed all his instructions to the letter. None questioned it and just did their jobs.

"I take it that you read through Danzo-sama's scroll?" Sai asked and Naruto, without turning his head around or even giving a nod, just spoke. "I have already. I had more than enough time to do so," Naruto had responded while Sai just nodded with a small fake smile on his face.

"Things have been ordinary around the village since you were on your mission, though Misa had been training hard for the day where she might try to redeem herself from her last attempt to...sneak at you," Sai said. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced back to Misa and he noticed that she just half a step behind him and Sai. That told Naruto that she was very disturbed about that fact. Naruto exhaled a slightly tired breath. He gave just a slight grunt before he noticed Misa resume in her usual stride.

"Sai-senpai, I would appreciate it if you did not divulge my business to Uzumaki-sama," Misa said while Sai shrugged his shoulders. Naruto had remembered that time. It had been a time when he first met Danzo. Misa had tried to end his life as quietly as she could, which wasn't quiet enough, to keep Naruto from doing anything to Danzo, but to her dismay and embarrassment, the blonde had disabled her easily and had met with Danzo just like he had planned. Since that day, Misa had taken a habit of refining her stealth as much as she could and then she would try that against Naruto. However as Sai sad, she was still trying to refine her stealth saying that Naruto, as told to her by one of her teammates, had made her his bitch. That wasn't...a nice thought, well not for her anyway. Well in the back of her mind, that was quite a pleasant thought.

A little later, Naruto, Sai, and Misa dropped to the ground in front of a lone tree. Naruto glanced back to them and they nodded while Naruto shook his head and bit his thumb. He quickly slammed it on the ground and they noticed a seal appear in front of them. The ground in front of them began to shake and the earth quickly compressed and showed a flight of steps leading downwards into the earth. Naruto walked on the steps and disappeared into the darkness with Sai and Misa right behind him.

It wasn't a very long flight of stairs thankfully as they came to a door. Naruto effortlessly opened it and walked through while Fu gasped in awe. This was the first time that Naruto had taken either of them to meet with Danzo so it was an easily excitable experience. The outer rim of the building was made of the standard building concrete that made up Konoha's walls, something of a first defense in a certain case. It was here that Fu could see a coop for hundreds of carrier pigeons as their cooing could be heard. He and Naruto could see a Root anbu looking at him and his group before they effortlessly passed by.

Naruto opened another door and Fu took a look at the inner rim. It was massive. A set of metal went along the walls and he could hear the sounds of metal clashing against each other. He looked down and noticed Root anbu training individually. Some stopped to see who had come to their base and laid their eyes on Naruto. Soon all stopped what they were doing and cleared their thoughts.

"Welcome Uzumaki-sama!" They all said while Naruto blinked. That was new. He never heard that many people call him that before and while it wasn't generally to his liking he still didn't seem to completely mind it since he was sure that they wouldn't completely change either way. Naruto just gave a solid bow of his head before he kept walking while the Root members kept training.

It was a lot of walking and a lot of halls, but Naruto finally made it to Danzo's room where he noticed two more Root members looking at him. "Danzo-sama has been expecting you Uzumaki-sama," one of them said with a bow while Naruto snorted.

"I have told you that formalities are unnecessary Fu-san," Naruto said and Fu, his fox, blinked as he looked at the teen in front of him. He was a young man with auburn colored hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely showed allegiance to the organization. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-colored pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Fu was a Yamanaka that had showed promise to Danzo, Naruto had heard, and he had joined at a young age. Despite some of the smiles Naruto had seem him adorn, he knew that the teen in front of him was one of the most emotionless servants to Danzo. Even more so than Sai and Misa, but he was loyal and in the end that's all that really mattered.

"That might be so Uzumaki-sama, but you are still a valued person to the organization and therefore are entitled to respect from us by Danzo-sama," said the person next to Fu. Naruto turned his head slightly and sighed.

"Is that right Torune? It's still a pointless gesture," Torune didn't move, but he did make eye contact with the blond 'genin'. Torune was a fairly tall and lean-built teen. He had fair-skin and short spike dull black hair. He had the standard Anbu mask over his face, but Naruto already knew what Torune looked like. After removing the mask, was a small of open area around his nose and mouth, except for the upper half of his face, which was covered by another mask. His glasses were built into the mask, obscuring his eyes as is customary for members of the Aburame clan, Naruto noted. He was also heavily clothed, seemingly another trait of the Aburame. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, as customary of all Root members. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants, and carried several pouches and black gloves. He was one of the most promising that Danzo had in his little shinobi army and Naruto knew why, but it wasn't his place to say. However Naruto could easily say that Torune was probably the most dangerous if most weren't careful.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Naruto held his hand on the door before he met a kunai to the throat from Fu. He narrowed his eyes for a second before speaking. "We are the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth," Naruto said and Fu quickly withdrew his kunai and bowed while Naruto opened the door.

"We have acquired Naruto-sama, Danzo-sama," Misa said without missing a beat and Naruto noticed the small room. A simple desk filled with books and notes. A simple fireplace with a slowly burning fire and Danzo sitting at said desk. "Leave us Misa, Sai," Danzo said as the two quickly left leaving Naruto, Fu, and Danzo alone while Fu, the anbu, closed the door and locked it.

For what seemed like an eternity neither said anything and Fu whimpered as he dropped to the ground. Danzo continued to write some things on his papers before abruptly stopping and looking up at his blond associate. "Naruto Uzumaki, please have a seat," Danzo said and Naruto said nothing. He just sat down and scratched Fu's ears a little.

"Before we begin I would like to thank you Danzo Shimura-san. Misa told me that you were the one who was able to get me that mission to Wave," Naruto said while Danzo remained still. He then placed his hand together and nodded. "It was bound to be a well-thought out benefit. Though I am curious about why you had to go there," Danzo said with a narrowed eye. Naruto gave a humorless chuckle and went to speak before Fu beat him to it.

"Father...who...i-i-is...t-t-t-this?" Fu stuttered while Danzo looking down. Naruto looked down also and twitched. "Fu, this is Shimura Danzo. Whenever you, Rinko, or Touka meet him I want you to be absolutely respectful. Okay?" Naruto asked and Fu nodded before he curled up into Naruto's lap and went to sleep.

"So you've taken after the Inuzuka. A fitting gesture considering how close they are with you," Danzo said while Naruto just gently petted Fu's soft black fur while the fox slept. It was more than likely a boring meeting anyway. No reason to stay awake.

"It's been right. I take it that the weapons I made are of proper standing?" Naruto asked and Danzo slowly took out a shiny, black kunai and held it in the air, the only light casting off it was the light from the fire, but even that made it look amazing.

"It has. Root is never wasteful with leftover materials, but these are fantastic works of art. You have the appreciation of Root for what you have done," Danzo said and Naruto just nodded slightly. "It was a commission and who am I to deny someone that? However, I digress. I'll go back to your statement. I believe that you already understand the reason of why I went to go," Naruto said and Danzo gave a light smile.

"Indeed I understand very well. I was suspicious, but now I understand where all of Konoha's funding is coming from. It's the only logical choice as far as I'm concerned. So do we have your continued support?" Danzo asked while Naruto snorted.

"You have it well in hand. It's not a bad village per se, but there are improvements that need to be made. I'm sure you can understand that," Naruto said and Danzo agreed. "Progress rarely stops Uzumaki. It's also for that reason that the village is trying to think of whether to keep you as a shinobi or to recommend you to quit and make you living with weapons," Danzo said and Naruto frowned.

"That won't happen," Naruto said and Danzo raised an eyebrow. "You seem rather sure of yourself in that matter. Might I ask why?" Danzo said and Naruto straightened up. He looked down at the shougi board that Danzo had on his desk and took a piece.

"It won't because this village could never stand to make me a civilian. If they did then by all means I would be able to leave as I wished and no one could stop me. I don't think to believe that you all would be so adamant about losing the only jinchuuriki that you have," Naruto said while Danzo nodded slightly.

"Ah yes your status. It's a very intriguing thing I might add," Danzo said as Naruto put a piece down. Danzo did the same and soon the both of them were into a shougi game. "Is it? I suppose the narrow-minded people who know no better wouldn't find it that way," Naruto responded back.

"That is indeed true. We certainly wouldn't want you to leave. It's why I had swayed Sarutobi to let you live in the Forest of Death to be acceptable for you. So I take it that Exodus now runs Gato's Shipping lines?" Danzo asked and Naruto placed another piece down while Danzo placed another. Naruto placed one after that and so did Danzo. Neither seemed to be entirely focused on the game as much as the conversation while Naruto spoke.

"I would assume so. After all, the people of Wave did justify their anger and released it. They truly are a proud people. Not something to be overlooked just because they are civilians. However I'm sure that they are getting things settled about now. I'm not sure, I am just a black-smith after all," Naruto said taking a look at Danzo and he noticed Danzo slightly open his eye to look into Naruto's blue one. "Yes, I suppose you are. Of course there aren't such high quality smiths like you Uzumaki-san, but I'm certain you already knew that. But back to your status, how far have you gotten?" Danzo asked and Naruto blinked.

"I've only accessed an initial burst form. I will work on drawing out more of its chakra, however I will be asking for permission," Naruto said and he noticed Danzo twitched for about a half second before he placed his piece down. "I see, and why is that such a thing to be considered?" Danzo asked and Naruto looked at the board.

"No one likes having their power taken from them by someone else when they can do nothing about it. While he might be a mass of chakra, he is still a being and is therefore entitled to his feelings or whatever he wants. No one can take such things away," Naruto said while Danzo gave a thoughtful expression. "It is the truth. No one likes having their power taken away from them until they abuse it and it leaves them a mess," Danzo said and Naruto looked down at elder's right hand.

"It seems that you've covered up the place where your seal was applied. Not taking a partner?" Naruto asked and Danzo look at his hand for a second before giving his thoughts. "I do not need a partner. They are a letdown in the end. I can attain all the things that I need on my own time. In the end, there is not need to have one," Danzo said while Naruto gave a light smile.

"I suppose, but I guess I have different viewpoints," Naruto said and Danzo looked up. "Anko Mitarashi. She is a fascinating female specimen I'd assume. The meeting between the two of you was a chance meeting at best and now Root has discovered that she lingers around your home naturally. Would you see her as a partner?" Danzo asked and Naruto's smile faded.

"I do not require a partner. However I will not deny that I'm...curious to why she does what she does. She's definitely interesting," Naruto said and Danzo looked at the young blond and he noticed Naruto sporting just a small smile. Whether this was intentional or accidental he wasn't sure, but he had seen it and Danzo decided to save that for a later date.

"I see. Well if you find it interesting and worth investigation then that will be your field. However I must ask another question. How do you feel knowing that the Yondaime placed the Kyuubi inside you?" Danzo asked and Naruto snorted. "Danzo-san, don't be senseless and beat around this. You really want to ask me how do I feel in knowing that my father placed Kyuubi inside me," Naruto said and Danzo slowly nodded.

"I see, so you did know. Was it Hiruzen?" Danzo asked and Naruto shook his head. "Doubtful. Hokage-sama probably means well, but it's not hard to figure out. I wasn't born yesterday. Also to answer your question. I bear no ill will to Yondaime-sama. If nothing else then there is nothing but respect. That is all. I understand his reasons and I accept them. There is nothing that can be done about it now. Just as I bear no hatred to Kyuubi then I bear no hatred to the Yondaime," Naruto said sternly. Danzo just nodded and the shougi game had been going on for a while as the two talked about different things ranging from reports to casual things. It was nearing the end of the game so Naruto spoke.

"And what of the chunin exams?" Naruto asked while Danzo chuckled. "They will be hosted here as per the usual, however there seems to be talk that for the first time that the five nations will have candidates here. I doubt the Kage are coming, but I expect Suna, possibly Kumo, to come and watch. Tsuchikage of Iwa is very stubborn and Kiri is still in its civil war," Danzo said and Naruto nodded.

"A waste of time it is over foolish things, but what can be done," Naruto stated, not really making it a question. "So will you be joining?" Danzo asked and Naruto looked down once more.

"I have not made that decision yet, but just so you know I do believe that Exodus will be coming to watch as will the other big two companies," Naruto said and Danzo nodded. "Ahh Ayano-san and Daichi-san from their companies. Hopefully we can get their support as well, though I wonder who will take the reins and be at the top with those three," Danzo said and Naruto suddenly stood to his feet being careful as he took Fu into his hands since he was still sleeping.

"It stands to be seen. Thank you for a lovely time Danzo-san," Naruto said as he turned around and walked to the door. Danzo looked down at their finished game an chuckled to him. A draw again. Naruto opened the door before he turned his head slightly.

"However if Konoha decides to try my patience even further then I do think funding for the village itself might stop," Naruto said while Danzo looked up and glared. "And what would that solve?" Danzo asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Nothing immediately, but I'd like to think that if I have a hand in these types of things then it will keep my actions from being less proper. After all you are a great commissioner. Farewell Danzo-san," Naruto said as he closed the door. Danzo just felt his presence leave before going back to his writing of his notes which were more strained than before.

_**Sakura's House**_

"NO! Never! Absolutely not Sakura! You are not spending Kami knows how long at a boy's house with no adult supervision!" Mebuki shouted while Sakura continued to seal some training clothes into her scrolls. She sealed her kunai and shuriken pouches, her toothbrush, some shampoo, conditioner, basically all the essentials. She'd been doing so ever since she had come home to her father and mother, both curious about her mission, but Sakura had been so busy packing. It made them wonder what happened until she had explained it all and this was how it all started.

"Kaa-san, I'm only going over for training. It's not like anything is going to happen. I can behave myself," Sakura said while Mebuki frowned. "I trust you, but not this boy! All men are dogs!" Mebuki shouted while her husband, Kizashi Haruno, sweatdropped.

"Hey!" he shouted and Mebuki groaned. "Except for your father. You haven't even told us who this boy is!" Mebuki said and Sakura sighed. "I'm going over to Naruto-kun's house," Sakura said like it was no big deal.

"THE DE...mmmph mmmhm!" Kizashi swiftly placed his hand over Mebuki's mouth while Sakura tilted her head to the side. "The what?" she asked while Kizashi chuckled.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. Mebuki is just being a worried mother like she always is. Well if it's his house then I say all means go," Kizashi said while Sakura blinked. "You...do? Why, you would never let me do it when I wanted to go over to Sasuke-kun's house," Sakura pouted while Kizashi chuckled. The truth was the Uchiha didn't appeal to her father, but Kizashi had met Naruto at least a few time when he was with his foster parents and without. The blond had the man's respect above all else. Which was why Kizashi was trying to turn his wife's view on the blond around.

"Well...you'd better stop asking questions before I change my mind," Kizashi said. Sakura instantly paled and quickly threw her things together before rushing out of the house at a breakneck pace. Kizashi just smiled before Mebuki managed to get out of his grip. "Kizashi what is wrong with you? How could you let our daughter go and be with that...that..,"

"Boy Mebuki. That boy. Why do you hate him so much? Is there even a reason?" Kizashi asked and Mebuki opened her mouth and then closed it. She did this several times before growling. "You know what he holds," Mebuki said and Kizashi nodded.

"And I think that he's held himself together what with all the things you have tried to put him through. Course I don't think it's wise to go around making the container for the Kyuubi angry by trying to beat him up. Don't you think?" Kizashi asked while Mebuki huffed.

"What are you saying?" she asked and Kizashi smiled. "I'm saying that you need to stop being angry for no reason. That's not the woman I married," Kizashi said before Mebuki spun on her heel and marched up the stairs to be alone for a bit while Kizashi gave a heavy sigh. Sure it was going to be couch-central for him, but he felt that he did right.

Meanwhile, Sakura, having let with her scrolls full of her things, quickly walked through the streets of Konoha before looking back at her house. "What was that all about?" Sakura wondered to herself before shaking her head letting it pass her by. Well she talked with her parents about it, Naruto never said that she needed their approval which she would've gone anyway, but that didn't seem to be necessary.

"Yo Forehead," Oh Kami, now wasn't the time for this. Sakura sighed to herself and turned around to see Ino coming for her and she wasn't sure, but she thought she could see just a small cocky smirk on her face, but maybe she was wrong. Ino had been hope that she was wrong too. "What do you want Ino?" Sakura asked and Ino raised an eyebrow at the lack of an insult before she noticed the scroll Sakura was carrying.

"Oh just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to find Sasuke-kun and cheer for him is all," Ino said with a smug look before she noticed Sakura not paying attention and looking left then right constantly. "Oi, are you listening to me Forehead?" Ino asked while Sakura turned around.

"Sorry what was that? Look Ino, do you know how to find the Forest of Death?" Sakura asked while Ino twitched. "What kind of forest is that?" Ino asked while Sakura sighed.

"I see, so you...don't know where it is. Well looks like I'll have to be going. Can't believe I forgot to ask Naruto-kun for instructions," Sakura grumbled to herself while Ino stood slack-jawed. "Why are you looking for Naruto?" Ino asked while Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Look Ino, I don't have time for this. Go...cheer for Sasuke-kun or whatever but I'm very busy right now," Sakura said and Ino quickly grew a tic mark on her head. "Or whatever? What the hell happened to you?" Ino asked before Sakura came up to a lone female jonin.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Forest of Death is?" Sakura asked the jonin and the woman who had been enjoying whatever food she was eating stopped suddenly and turned around. "Hoho so genin-chan wants to go to the Forest of Death. I think my place is losing its reputation," she said and Sakura blinked while the woman suddenly wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"And what business could a little genin want to do in my forest?" she asked while Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Your forest? I thought Naruto-kun was the one who lived there," Sakura said and if it wasn't for being around Naruto for like the past three or four months of their days as a team then she would've missed the shiver that the woman had as her toothpick dropped from her mouth.

"What's your team?" she suddenly asked before Ino pulled Sakura away from her. "Hey, how about you give us your name first before you ask questions!" Ino said while Sakura groaned. This was such a waste of time!

"Fine my name is Anko Mitarashi dammit. Now tell me what your team is!" Anko said impatiently while Ino whispered into Sakura's ear. "This lady is all types of weird Sakura. She's probably with Naruto. I told you he was trouble," Ino said, but Sakura just shrugged it off.

"My team is team seven. We're Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto, and myself, Sakura Haruno. Our jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake-sensei," Sakura said like it was a big deal, which to her it really wasn't for all the life of her while the woman looked down at the ground. "You guys got back from your mission?" Anko asked and Sakura nodded once again.

"Hai, just this afternoon," she said and Anko then chuckled darkly while her shoulders trembled telling Ino and Sakura to slowly back away. However they didn't get very far before Anko grabbed Sakura. "Well let me escort you to the Gaki's place, but you'd better believe that the Forest of Death isn't a place where you brats can play. You wanna come too blondie?" Anko asked with a smirk and Ino quickly shook her head in a negative before Anko rushed away with Sakura right behind her.

_**Forest of Death**_

Anko quickly dropped down with a smirk on her face as she landed on the gates. She heard panting and turned around to see Sakura gasping for air with a look that made her think her heart stopped. She chuckled sheepishly while Sakura gulped. "Eh sorry about that," Anko said while Sakura just shook her head.

"N-No, that's alright," Sakura said wobbling to her feet while she saw the large vegetation, giant trees and menacing gates. She gulped and she felt her legs go weak. Naruto lived here? Who could live in a place like this and not be insane?!

"So what's your relationship to the brat? Oh, are you his girlfriend?" Anko asked snickering and enjoying the reaction while Sakura shook her head back and forth violently. "N-No, of course not! I'm here for training!" Sakura affirmed while Anko placed a finger to her chin.

"Oh training. Well isn't Naruto bold. Do you have a little pet collar also? Is he going to whip you? Or maybe he'll strip you down naked while you beg for...,"

"That will be enough Mitarashi-san. I don't need you creating false assumptions about my habits. Sakura, you're early," Anko froze and Sakura snapped out of her bad thoughts as they saw Naruto coming up to the gates just behind them holding a sleeping Fu.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura said while Naruto just gave a slight wave. "It's _Anko-san _Gaki! Why does she get her name called like she does and I don't?" Anko complained while Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Sakura has earned it," Naruto said while he looked to see her scroll. No doubt it was all the things that she had taken with her to be ready for her training. Naruto gave a small sigh before he jumped to the gates.

"Come Sakura, Anko-san," Naruto said as he vanished into the trees. Anko grumbled something before she noticed Sakura shoot off after Naruto hoping not to lose him.

As they jumped through the trees Sakura could hear the forest teeming with life and she found that this wasn't so bad. Sure she hadn't been it in long so she couldn't say much of anything about it, but it did seem like the type of place that you could survive in if you kept your sense about you.

All three dropped to the ground and Sakura gasped at Naruto's house. It wasn't as big as most of the houses she had seen in Konoha, but damn if it wasn't big for a single person. It looks like it was enough to fit a small family or so. "T-This is your house?" Sakura asked while Naruto opened the door. "Please come inside," Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"Umm forgive the intrusion," she said as she stepped inside. She noticed how clean the floors were and even how nice everything else seemed. The shiny halls, the wooden floor, the path that led upstairs and the halls that went to the kitchen and living room. "Amazing," Sakura said while Anko snickered.

"I say that every time I come here. No need to be shy pinky. Let's go," Anko said as she pushed Sakura through the door and closed it. Sakura slowly took off her shoes and placed them at the door and walked through the house while Anko walked just a little bit ahead of her. Sakura could hear sounds coming from the living room and peered inside to see Touka watching Tv. Sakura blinked slightly before she ignored it for a time and noticed Naruto walk up the stairs.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked and Naruto turned around. "Just be patient Sakura. I'll be with you," Naruto said as he didn't tell her that he was going to place Fu on his bed for him to continue his sleeping it was also where Naruto would find Rinko sleeping soundly as well.

Meanwhile Sakura did as he asked and walked outside, barefooted mind you, and quietly waited for Naruto. Anko had just decided to sit in the trees and look over what Naruto was going to be 'teaching' her. It made her slightly laugh.

Soon Naruto came out of his house and he noticed Sakura patiently waiting for him like she was told. For some reason the pink haired girl shivered as she felt some underlying pressure in the way Naruto looked at her, examined her, made it feel like she could hide nothing from him. It unnerved her slightly, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Well then since you're here then we won't waste your time or mine. We'll begin immediately," Naruto said and Sakura agreed and abruptly bowed to the blond causing him to frown slightly. Anko raised an eyebrow and Sakura held her head up slightly. "Before we do that, Naruto-kun I would like to say that I'm sorry," Sakura said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly while Sakura clarified.

"I was so disrespectful to you when we met in the academy and on our team. I also insulted your kits by calling them mutts or mongrels without knowing anything and you're helping me. I was...foolish. I never got to say it after all that time. Thank you for doing this for me," Sakura said and Naruto just looked at her for a moment. Her head lowered, her eyes full of regret, and yet filled with a hope that he would forgive her. Something about this was foreign to Naruto, forgiveness that is.

"Look at me Sakura," Naruto said and Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a small smile while he patted her shoulder. "The Book, The World of Promises, states, "Forgiveness means letting go of the past." It is never to be brought up again. You are forgiven," Naruto said while Sakura widened her eyes. She slowly nodded while Naruto turned around.

"Now then, let's get your work schedule started for tomorrow. Today you will be setting up in the guest rooms. Your warm-ups begin at seven, breakfast is at eight, lunch at one, dinner at six. Between those times you and I will be training. Is that alright?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded firmly.

"Hai Naruto-kun!" Sakura said before Naruto looked back. He thought of something before shaking his head. It didn't matter in the end.

Sakura stood to her feet and walked back into the house while Naruto quickly turned around. "And why are you here?" Naruto asked and Anko quickly dropped to the ground from the trees. "Don't tell me three weeks made you forget about what we were doing," Anko said and Naruto glared at her slightly.

"That is right. Our talk isn't over just yet. Come with me," Naruto said as he walked off into the trees while Anko growled slightly. "I'll go when I want to go," She said to herself and waited for a few seconds.

"Okay now I'll go. No brat is going to tell Anko Mitarashi what to do," Anko said to herself though the idea of being ordered around suddenly made her feel good for some reason. _"No Anko, bad girl. Ecchi stuff for later," _Anko mentally said to herself as she walked off after Naruto.

The two kept walking side by side hearing the sounds of animals in the forest. They had noticed two or three large snakes slithering past several times before they had finally stopped. "First things first, I would like to apologize," Naruto said suddenly causing Anko to stop and merely acknowledge it in the best way that she could.

"Huh?" she asked and Naruto looked up at the sky. "No matter how much I want something known I have no right to force you to tell me your business. I was foolish in thinking that I could. So I would like to say that I'm sorry for what I had said before," Naruto said and suddenly scratched her cheek.

"W-What are you saying? Apologizing so suddenly," Anko said and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Anko just quickly took out a dango stick and shoved it in his face. "What is this?" Naruto asked and Anko growled.

"Peace offering dammit. Are you going to take it or not?!" Anko shouted and she had no idea why she was shouting before she noticed Naruto take the stick. "Thank you," was all Naruto said as he took it from her hands. Anko just nodded while she sat on a tree branch and Naruto leaned on a tree, standing on a tree branch.

"You know, you're not so bad for a Gaki," Anko said and Naruto turned to her. "Well you're interesting for a foolish woman," Naruto said and Anko snickered. Naruto couldn't help, but allow just a small smirk to appear on his face. Anko kicked her feet back and looked at the sky from an opening in the clouds and sighed.

"Before I say anything, just tell me one thing. Why do you want to find Orochimaru?" Anko asked and Naruto turned to her. She was no longer looking at the sky but directly at him. He could see her eyes studying his body for an answer, but he doubt that he offered her one and sighed.

"You will tell Hokage-sama won't you?" Naruto asked and Anko stiffened. Was it that bad? Did he do something? Anko shook her head of those thoughts fast and decided to slowly breath to allow her the time to think. "I doubt what you want with him is any worse than what I do or the old man wants. He was the old man's student after all," Anko said, but she figured that Naruto already knew that, which the blond already did know. He closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"It's not him that I particularly want," Naruto said and Anko raised an eyebrow slightly. "And just what is that supposed to mean. Clarify a little foxy-kun," Anko said and Naruto rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's what he has that I want. Then again if he doesn't have it then no doubt he will have knowledge of its whereabouts. He stole something from me, something very important. I do not like having my things taken from me," Anko turned and saw Naruto give a harder glare at the sky before looking back at Anko. "I will find him and make no mistake I will end his life if I am able. Just once, he needs to foolishly underestimate me one time and I will bury him to a place where he will never be found again," Naruto said while Anko hardened her gaze at the blond. Naruto didn't back down from that gaze and Anko wasn't sure, but she felt...unsettled.

"What is this it that you lost?" Anko asked. "Maybe I can get it back for you," Anko said, but she noticed Naruto ball his fists tightly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I do not know you enough to tell you that. Just as you have your secrets, I have mine," Naruto said and Anko frowned indefinitely at that, but she decided not to push the issue anymore than she already was.

"And people usually say that I'm easy to get along with," Anko said continuing to flick her dango stick through her teeth while Naruto raised an eyebrow towards her. Anko seemed to be thinking about something and for once, Naruto wasn't sure what it was.

"Well I guess you'll have to get used to me then," Anko said hopping to her feet. Naruto looked at her for a bit in slight confusion while Anko grinned. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked. He really wished that she would make sense sometimes, but then again most of the people he worked with would have probably said the same thing about him if he were to be honest. Sort of oxymoron if Naruto thought about it that way.

"I doubt I can leave you to train pinky by yourself in this forest. So I'm going to help you with her training. She seems like an alright girlie. You gonna say I can't?" Anko asked and Naruto looked at her for a second. What was her aim? Was what she hoping to accomplish? What is that look of concern etched in her eyes that she was trying to mask but couldn't? What was the feeling that she somewhat understood what he thought? Truly interesting this woman was.

"Do as you wish, but what you teach her will be done under my supervision. She came to me for training," Naruto said as he jumped down. "Cheeky brat," Anko said as she dropped down to the ground as well.

"It is what it is Anko-san," Naruto said and Anko couldn't help, but agree as they walked back to the house where they noticed Sakura, having finished placing her clothes away and sitting cross-legged, meditating on tomorrow's training. Naruto didn't tell her to do this, but she just felt it was necessary.

_**Next Morning**_

It was official, Sakura knew she had made the wrong choice. Naruto was evil, a monster, a demon, a slave-driver, a killer, in other words, he wasn't human! "Another set Sakura," Naruto as Sakura finished her third set of seventy-five push-ups and sit-ups. The sweat dripped from Sakura's face as the morning dew of the Forest stuck to her hands. Her heart was racing and her arms were on fire. She only took comfort in the fact that Naruto was doing them with her, but he was nowhere near her in terms of sweat. Sakura was sure that Naruto's heart was racing as well, but how could he keep this up for so long. Her warm-up consisted of four sets of seventy-five push-ups and sit-ups, six laps around the lake near Naruto's house and half an hour of chakra meditation before breakfast was to get started. Yep, that was a warm-up. Good thing Sakura had taken to this routine just about three weeks ago when they were still in Wave or this would've been impossible for her.

After twenty more grueling minutes, Sakura finished her warm-up and stood to her feet and so did Naruto although he had finished his about five minutes before she did. "Next will be your laps Sakura. After that is your chakra meditation, once you're finished take a quick bath and breakfast will be served," Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"Hai Naruto-sensei," Sakura said to him. That was sort of her own thing. While training, he was Naruto-sensei. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and all other times of relaxation, he was Naruto-kun. Sort of Sakura's sign of respect for the blond.

So Sakura stood to her feet. She ran to the lake and started her running, oh yeah did she forget to mention that Naruto increased the gravity of her seals to ten pounds each! Yeah it was going to a process.

Meanwhile, Naruto quickly began his own meditation before he opened his mouth. "Rinko, Touka, Fu continue!" Naruto said and at the center of the lake was the three mentioned foxes huffing against each other. They had been training to fight while staying above the surface of the water. It was sort of new to them, fighting while trying to keep yourself above water. When they had fought those two...who were their names again? Well whatever, probably not important. When they had fought them Rinko and Touka relied on their fire and water combination to get them through. They hadn't actually fought a claw-to-claw battle against them. Then there was Naruto trying to teach them the Henge. So many new things to learn.

"Hai Tou-san," They said in unison and continued their spar while Naruto focused on his sudden interesting in his sensor abilities, or maybe he would do that after doing something else. He had allowed it to slip his mind so now that he was clear then he could figure it out better.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood before the snarling face of Kyuubi. "Your gaze is as unimpressive as usual," Naruto said and Kyuubi growled. **"Fuck do you want brat? The sight of you makes me want to puke," **Kyuubi said with a low snarl.

"Such a thing is of little concern to me. However I will get this out of the way right now," Naruto said while Kyuubi didn't seem interesting in listening to anything, but he was focused on Naruto's next words. Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms suddenly before speaking. "I apologize," Naruto said and Kyuubi's ears twitched. The large fox spirit turned to Naruto and did the only thing it wanted to do. It gave a short laugh.

"**HA! Why are you apologizing to me? I don't need your fuckin' sorry or your pity. Get out of my sight!" **Kyuubi said annoyed and angry. He then noticed Naruto open his eyes and stare at him unwavering in his resolve. Kyuubi could honestly say that he saw too many men with those eyes, but to see them on a thirteen year old was sort of...weird?

"No one likes their power taken from them when they can do nothing about it. It was an ill-considered action. My kids are one of the last things in this world I cherish before my own life. I had gotten angry too easily with you. Even now I loathe to admit it, but you did give them their benefits which is why they are as good as they are. In the future I will attempt to speak with you more sensibly. This is what I wanted to say. I am not bothered by your hatred of me. It doesn't concern me and it does little for our situation. I also find it to be a waste of time, but it's not up to me about how you spend your days in here. However I will tell you this, I WILL be using your chakra in the future," This got a smirk from Kyuubi and a deeper frown from Naruto as he continued.

"But I will be the one controlling how much is pulled out. I have the measures to do so. This is satisfactory to you isn't it? You want me to use your chakra," Naruto said and Kyuubi didn't even bother hiding it.

"**Like I said, your apologizes mean nothing to me, but I've heard them. You certainly are cheeky, brat. Then I'll condone all use of my chakra by you. It keeps things interesting after all. There may come a time where you will need to release it all to defeat an opponent and I won't hesitant to take control and leave this cage. When I get out I will end your life so you'd better watch yourself," **Kyuubi said and Naruto snorted. "I doubt such a thing will occur, but the world is vast. I do not know what I might see. I'll keep what you've said in mind," Naruto said as he turned around.

"However you will keep living when I'm long gone. Whether you hate me or not, do something for me," Naruto said and Kyuubi growled at his back before he noticed Naruto's head turn. His eyebrow twitched as he noticed a few traces of sadness. Naruto mouthed the words to Kyuubi before he faded out. Kyuubi growled and snorted. **"Fuck you brat," **Kyuubi said as he closed his eyes. He covered his body with tails and went to sleep, or at least he tried to. Now he had his own thoughts that were coming into play as well as just the tiniest, tiniest, tiniest, so tiny it shouldn't even be there, feeling of guilt in his being.

Naruto opened his eyes as he noticed Sakura was just a few feet away and currently working on her chakra meditation. Naruto could feel her chakra flaring up and then going down multiple times. She must've finished her run while he was busy talking. Naruto looked at the alarm clock to his left and noted that he'd only been talking with Kyuubi for about ten minutes which meant that Sakura had another twenty minutes of practice and so did Naruto. He sent that time going over his sensor abilities to extend that range to more than just fifteen feet. He would've liked to have a range as much as the Forest of Death so he could be more alert, but that seemed to be beyond his capabilities at the moment. One step at a time.

Soon both Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes when the alarm clock when off and Naruto slowly stood to his feet. He looked over to the lake and noticed Rinko, Touka and Fu panting heavily. He decided that was enough for them. Shinobi battles weren't really long-lasting and typically ended quick, but when endurance was an issue then Naruto needed to cover that base with his kids. They were good against bandits, thieves and other ordinary people, especially since they had Sasuke's level of current reserves, but they didn't have the full experience of that, but they were maturing. It wouldn't be long before they were doing loads of things that most ninken couldn't do. Though when Naruto thought about it they were already doing that as Naruto wasn't sure that Kuromaru, partner to Tsume Inuzuka, could breathe fire or water.

"Alright then, Sakura, Rinko, Touka take your bath. Fu and I will go later," Naruto said while Fu tilted his head to the side. "Why father? I take..b-b-baths with...my s-s-s-s-sisters," Fu struggled and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Sakura looked at the black fox and then at Naruto.

"That is correct Fu, but I'm sure Sakura will appreciate it if she wasn't exposed to boys. Ignore it for a time. Come with me," Naruto said as he went into the house. Fu growled something before he noticed Rinko and Touka smirk. Fu stuck his tongue out at them both before he followed his father into the house.

"Umm well shall we go then?" Sakura asked getting Rinko and Touka to glance to her. After Naruto, Sakura had offered all three kits her own apology to them and they took it whole-heartedly, plus their father taught them to forgive and forget. No use letting things get to you, plus they didn't see a point in keeping such things in their heads.

"Yeah!" Touka yipped as she raced off while Rinko growled. "No r...running in the house Touka!" Rinko shouted before she ran after her little sister as well. Sakura chuckled to herself before she went into the house as well.

She noticed Naruto quickly wash his hands and begin cutting the vegetables. Sakura didn't know how well Naruto could cook, but seeing him do it by himself then she was fascinated. However she knew she had to hurry as she turned a left and entered into her guest bathroom. She wondered who made the house, but she would have to ask later.

Discarding her morning clothes and appearing into the bathroom, Sakura filled the tub with warm water and gently laid down in utter bliss. "Ahhh nothing like a hot bath after a workout at a boy's house with no parents around is all it takes to make you feel brand new," Sakura said before she noticed Rinko and Touka playing with the soap that seemed to evade them because of the wet floor.

The pot boiling with hot water, Naruto placed the sliced carrots inside and then began to work on the onigiri. He fried some fish and quickly made some cups of tea. "Mmm something smells good in here!" Naruto didn't have to turn around to know who it was as he sensed Anko coming through the door.

"It is rude not to knock Anko-san," Naruto said while Anko grinned. "Oh don't act like you didn't know I wasn't here. So any food there for me?" she asked and Naruto grunted.

"You should eat at your own house," Naruto told her and Anko just nodded sheepishly. "Whatever Gaki. So where is the other pink haired Gaki? Passed out on the bed from you two rockin' it so much?" Anko asked while Naruto frowned.

"Unlikely," was the only thing Naruto said and Anko pouted. "We really need to work on your sense of humor," Anko said and Naruto just looked at the pot for a few minutes.

"_Strange, Kisa has said the same thing to me," _Naruto thought to himself before dismissing it. He quickly began to step the table with the food while Anko sat down. Naruto heard the water stop running and soon Sakura came out in a white bathrobe. "Anko-sensei, you're here!?" Sakura said surprised while Anko threw the peace sign.

"Yo pinkie! Already comfortable enough to wear nothing but a bathrobe around the house huh? *Sniff* they grow up so fast," Anko said while Sakura stuttered. Naruto shook his head slightly while Rinko and Touka shook their bodies from the wetness letting their fur puff out.

Sakura smelled the food and sighed happily. "Mmm smells really good," Sakura said sitting down just as Naruto finished setting the table. He then placed down food for the three foxes on a smaller wooden table before turning around.

"Come Fu, we're going to wash up now," Naruto said and Fu yipped as he walked up the stairs with Naruto to his room. "Then don't mind if I dig in," Anko said taking her chopsticks before she grimaced as Rinko suddenly jumped on the table and placed a paw over Anko's hand. The snake mistress glanced to the crimson fox while Rinko spoke, as best she could.

"Eat. Together. W-We must w-w-w-wait," she said and jumped back down to Touka's level. "Aww man. We gotta wait? That blows," Anko said placing her elbows on the table. Sakura snickered and scratched her cheek.

"Naruto-kun's house, Naruto-kun's rules," Sakura said while Anko snorted. "Teacher's pet," she said to herself.

It didn't take long at all for Naruto and Fu to return as the blonde had on some new clothes and his place at the seat. He clapped his hands together while Rinko, Touka and Fu bowed their heads. Sakura bowed and Anko sighed, but bowed also. "Itadakimasu," Naruto said and began to eat. Sakura did also and so did Anko. Sakura's eyes gleamed and she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this is so good. Tsunami-san would be jealous of your cooking. So would Kaa-san," Sakura said and Naruto didn't seem to take visible acknowledgement of Sakura's comment, but he just gave a light smile. "I'm glad you find it well Sakura. Now then, while we eat we will begin. First tell me the reason that you were fasting," Naruto and Sakura scratched her cheek.

"I wasn't training much so I wasn't getting leaner so I fasted. Also I...doubted Sasuke-kun liked big-boned girls," Sakura said while Naruto closed his eyes. "Fasting at your age isn't healthy or wise Sakura. Most of the energy that you take from eating is put into your growth and brain activity. Now diets are important as well as eating in moderation, but one of the reasons why your muscles were close to none existent is because you don't eat enough to put much to those. Have you been fasting recently?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head.

"N-No, I stopped about two weeks after Wave when you started telling me to eat. I had reservations, but I did eat. You always made me work it off so I thought it was the same thing," Sakura said while Anko chuckled.

"Uchiha-brat's not the only guy in the world girlie. No need to mess up your body just for that," Anko said and Sakura just gave a slow nod of her head. "I'm sure that the reason why your growth isn't stunted is because your mother watches out and possibly secretly slipped you the right nutrients so you wouldn't be more skinny that you are at the moment. This will have to be corrected so drink two bottles of milk each day, eat two fish for dinner and breakfast, and lastly eat three strawberries three hours before going to bed each night. We'll start with that," Naruto said while Sakura blinked.

"Umm I get that milk helps build strong bones Naruto-kun, but...why the fish and strawberries?" Sakura asked. Anko snickered causing Sakura to turn to her.

"Well brat, for one, the strawberries are high in antioxidants. Antioxidants play a role in keeping our cardiovascular system in tip-top shape. They are a great source of vitamin C that fuckin' help the immune system and actually help stress. Strawberries contain magnesium, a mineral that helps our body produce energy and maintain strong bones and healthy teeth. Because they also contain potassium, strawberries can help your muscles and nerves function properly, and lower your risk of high blood pressure. Naruto's got the right move on ya," Anko said while Sakura gasped.

"And the fish?" Sakura asked and Naruto spoke. "Fish is low in fat and high in protein. It's one of the main substitutions for meat that people eat. Also it is rich in iron. Not all fish is healthy, but you will learn that later," Naruto said and Sakura nodded while the rest of the time was spent in silence.

That was, until there was a knock at the door. Anko and Sakura raised an eyebrow while Naruto sighed. He stood to his feet and walked to the door while Sakura and Anko had the same look on their faces. Who else, besides them, knew that Naruto was all the way out here?

Naruto opened the door and he noticed two anbu looking down at him. Naruto looked at them with unwavering eyes as one spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to appear before the Hokage and council immediately," the anbu said while Naruto frowned.

"Anko-san, take care of Sakura's taijutsu training for the afternoon. I will be away," Naruto said while Anko nodded. "Sure thing Gaki," Anko said while Sakura seemed concerned. Was Naruto in some kind of trouble?

Rinko, Touka and Fu quickly stopped eating and ran over to Naruto. "Father?" Rinko asked and Naruto turned around. The anbu raised their eyebrows behind their masks, but didn't say anything. As he looked at them they looked back very concerned. "You're not going to wait here are you?" Naruto asked and they shook their heads fervently. He really was going soft.

Naruto quickly picked up the three and nodded to the anbu as he closed the door. They quickly shot off through the trees leaving the house along with Anko and Sakura behind.

It could be said that from anyone that the anbu were rarely surprised by anything, hell they were the ones who were used to the surprises so it was a welcome or unwelcome, depending on who you were asking, change that Naruto was able to keep up with them despite his short stature. "Why has Hokage-sama asked for me?" Naruto asked as they continued to rush off.

"We were not informed. We were only told to bring you to the Hokage Mansion and Council Room. You shall be informed once we bring you there," the anbu to the left said causing Naruto to shake his head. He was just lucky that it was early and the sun was already in the sky. God, if they disturbed him at nighttime, help them and anyone else.

Exiting the forest, the three quickly made their way towards the Hokage Mansion as they entered the civilian side and ran atop the building rooftops. Not a word was said between the kits, the anbu, or Naruto giving the blond the time to think. They entered through the rooftop of the Hokage Mansion and went down the stairs. It wasn't a long walk at all and the anbu pushed open the black doors as Naruto walked through and heard talking.

"I'm saying that this is a waste of time. What is the point in this meeting of Uzumaki?" Danzo asked while Shikaku and Inoichi sighed. Chouza shook his head and Tsume grumbled something. "We're just checking some things is all," Homura said while Koharu nodded her head.

Sarutobi groaned slightly while the civilian council was in a swirl of unrest. Of course it would revolve around Naruto, once people learned of where the blond lived and how strong he was from Kakashi's report then they demanded answers. That's why Iruka, and a female teacher named Suzume. Both had notes in their hands while the anbu spoke.

"We have brought Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama," one of them said and soon all bickering stopped as Naruto found himself to be the target of all eyes. Naruto turned to Iruka who gave a slight wave and smile. He gave a slight bow before looking forward while Sarutobi nodded. "Dismissed," he said and Naruto felt the anbu close the doors behind them and vanish out of sight. Efficient as ever.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto turned his head forward to meet his eyes with Hokage's. "Do you know why you have been called here?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto folded his arms.

"I was not informed Hokage-sama. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked while Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Naruto, since learning of your smithing the council has seen it fit to ask you, would you resign as a shinobi and take up smithing for the village?" Sarutobi asked. He, of course, was entirely against the idea and so was Danzo. A mind like Naruto's was not benefiting Konoha by putting him near a furnace all his life.

"No," Naruto said quickly shocking multiple people. The civilians sort of scowled at his instant rejection while Sarutobi and Danzo raised their eyebrows. "Uzumaki-san, be reasonable. We admit that some of your prices are unfair to some people, but Konoha can commission you if we need to. The smithing business is just as high as the shinobi business since both feed off each other. We have heard from Danzo that he commission a kunai from you and he showed it to us," Koharu said while Naruto and Danzo shared a look. It was probably only one out of the hundreds or thousands that Naruto made for Root and Naruto knew that the old war-hawk wouldn't disclose his Root division so that was the only explanation.

"The craftsmanship and unqiue sturdiness are very rare. We even tested it against the Exodus Metals weapons that are regularly made for us. They are of equal standing. If we had you then we could cancel our contract with Exodus and we'd be set on giving you the money for your support," Koharu said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that we were still in debt to Exodus for supplying our weapons for the last six years. We can't cancel a contract with them until another five years or they get seven small family owned business in the village. Which they have six currently," Naruto said to them. Most of the council, aka civilians, gasped at Naruto's knowledge and knew he was right while Homura smirked.

"There are always loopholes in a contract Uzumaki-san," Homura said while Danzo snarled. What were these idiots doing? They were going to get rid of the best funding for projects that they had even gotten before. To lose one of the top business in the world was absurd.

"It is a waste of time as I see it. You probably won't get your wishes if you go through with your idea," Naruto said and Koharu's eyebrow twitched before she offered a semi-friendly smile. "Well you're a genin. You wouldn't understand the world of business-related topics. We'll keep this option open for another time,"

"Hold on a minute," everyone turned as they noticed Inoichi holding his hand up preventing them from moving on with the issue. Shikaku and Chouza looked surprised while Tsume sighed. Shibi turned to the blond haired man while Inoichi cleared his throat. "Naruto-san, I would like to ask if you could reconsider? First, just outright denying us is...unfair, if I must give it a word. Might I ask why? Is it because of...how you were treated?" Inoichi asked and Naruto unfolded his arms and dropped them to his side. The civilians sat uncomfortably while Danzo looked at Naruto with a keen eye. Sarutobi seemed to want to know as well though his expression was just a little sorrowful.

"You would be correct Inoichi-san. I do have a reason for saying no. The reason I say no is not out of spite for the village. I choose not to concern myself with such things. The reason I have said no is because I will not quit being a shinobi this early. There are things that I must do that require me to stay as such," when Homura opened his mouth, Naruto already beat him to it. "And those reasons are mine alone," Naruto said interrupting anyone from saying anything.

"You try our kindness boy," Hiashi said while Naruto turned to him. "And you try my patience Hyuuga-san," Naruto returned quickly while Hiashi gave him a stern glare. There was growling in the room and it wasn't Kuromaru, who was by Tsume's side. No it came from Naruto. Rinko, Touka and Fu popped out of his jacket and snarled at Hiashi.

"Foxes?" Homura and Koharu mumbled to themselves. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Damn brat. Who the hell do you think you are talking to the council like that?!" Mebuki shouted while Naruto turned to her with a solid look.

"I mean no disrespect Haruno-san, however I will decline your offer for now. I have made my decision I would like it if you did not push this issue. Now you are more than welcome to commission from me, but I will get to things when I have the time. My smithing is mostly done for myself," Naruto said while Mebuki frowned.

"Hehe he really is an alpha with those eyes. Though if not a bit cheeky," Tsume mumbled to herself and couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to budge, no one had anything to say. Maybe they could commission and work something out with the blond. Maybe he could teach some of the nearby blacksmiths to craft as well as he did with Uzuin, but the problem was the way to get it. Naruto was the only person who knew where Uzuin was stored and there was absolutely no way of getting to it without Naruto. If only they could find out where he kept it then they would be getting somewhere, but they couldn't do that now. Danzo could see the hungry look in the civilians eyes as well as Homura and Koharu's. He was sure that Naruto spotted it as well, but neither said anything else to comment on the issue.

"Alright Naruto-kun then onto the next issue. It's about what Kakashi told me yesterday," Sarutobi said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well seeing as how this is a shinobi issue then all civilians are to leave," Danzo said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Correct, except for Mebuki Haruno as this concerns her as well," Sarutobi said and Mebuki kept sitting while the other civilians grumbled, but left through the door leaving the shinobi side, Sarutobi, his advisors, Danzo, and Mebuki along with Naruto, Iruka and Suzume.

Once the all-clear was given by the shinobi, Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Kakashi has told us that you are training Sakura Haruno-san. Normally we see no issue with this and I even gave my express approval of this, but it seems that we have some concerns," Sarutobi said and Koharu abruptly stood to her feet.

"You are a genin Uzumaki-san, we want to know, right now, what you plan on teaching Sakura-san as well as how you know what you teach. Kakashi told us about your being able to do medical ninjutsu. How is it possible?" Koharu asked while Mebuki growled.

"If you've hurt even a single hair on my daughter I will...,"

"That's enough Haruno-san. Please sit down and control yourself," Danzo said getting Mebuki to growl before sitting herself down like she was told. It also seemed that Naruto would have to remind Kakashi about appropriate things to talk about and things that the man would consider crossing the line. He'd still better be aware of the threat that Naruto made. The blond was more than capable of backing it up.

"Kakashi Hatake is a capable jonin and we're confused why a genin like Sakura-san would care more to be trained by you than by her assigned jonin," Hiashi said harshly. "Especially considering how you have been before. Which is why your previous teachers are here. Suzume-san, Iruka-san, please tell us about Uzumaki-san's grades during the academy," Hiashi said while Suzume walked up and pushed up her glasses slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki-san was a moderate child. He had horrible grades in his studies and his application of shinobi arts. He was passable with his taijutsu style, but anything else then he was the dead-last of the academy," Suzume said glancing to Naruto, but she shivered underneath his cold, uncaring eyes.

"How dare you!" everyone looked down and Naruto's eyes darted down as he noticed Rinko jump down. "Our father isn't a d-d-d-dead...last! He t-t-t-tra...ins us everyday. Y-Y-You know n-n-n-nothing!" Rinko snarled out in Naruto's defense. The council widened their eyes and Tsume straightened up. Koharu and Homura stared at the crimson colored fox and Sarutobi glanced to it.

"They talk? The foxes talk? Demons!" Mebuki shouted before Tsume snarled. "Oh shut up Mebuki. Trying to take after the Inuzuka pup?" Tsume asked with a smile while Kuromaru looked at the three foxes.

"It is not an intention," Naruto said glancing to her way. "It's just a necessity," Naruto said while Tsume chuckled. Naruto then knelt to Rinko and patted her head picking her up.

"Rinko, thank you, however let your father handle this. This is nothing for you, Touka and Fu to get frustrated about," Naruto said while Rinko blinked. "B-But father...," Rinko said while Naruto patted her head.

"It's alright," Naruto hushed her and Rinko whimpered. She nodded and quickly resumed her place inside Naruto's jacket. She stayed silent and soon everything was brought under control once again.

"Despite the mongrel's outburst. The facts do not lie. Naruto Uzumaki is not at the appropriate level, nor maturity to attempt to be teaching anything to the top female student of the academy," Suzume said and Naruto allowed that one to slide. The woman was ignorant. She didn't know any better, but this talk of places were of little meaning to Naruto, thinning his patience.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that this has gone on long enough. Please inform them, right now," Naruto said and everyone turned to Sarutobi in confusion. The Hokage took a long breath of his pipe and Sarutobi threw a document to Iruka. The scarred chunin grabbed it and opened the file. His eyes trailed along it and he shivered. He glanced to Naruto, but Naruto didn't look back.

"Iruka read it off," Sarutobi said and Iruka nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki, given mission by Hokage-sama. Potential traitor in academy. Mission, retake academy course and find ways to bring the aggressor to light. Mission accomplished. Rank B. Ordained by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato," Iruka said and Suzume widened her eyes.

"I-I don't understand," she said while Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Naruto...finished the academy three years before everyone else, but I needed him back in the academy to watch over everything. He was the only one I could rely on. Has it ever wondered to you why I have allowed him to live in the Forest of Death?" Hiruzen asked.

"What are you saying?" Hiashi asked visibly angry. Tsume raised an eyebrow and so did Shibi. Inoichi and Chouza glanced to each other while Shikaku sighed. "Bothersome. You're saying that Naruto is strong enough to live in the Forest of Death on his own power. Genin can survive in that Forest for months or years depending on their survival. Iruka-san, may I see his last report card from three years ago?" Shikaku asked. Iruka nodded and quickly handed him the report while Shikaku looked across it.

"Not a single flaw anywhere as evaluated by an indiscriminate chunin. An impressive report Naruto-san," Shikaku said while Naruto gave a bow. "You humble me," Naruto said before holding his head up.

Soon a knock on the door came and Sarutobi grumbled. "Come in," he said and he noticed an anbu make his presence known. "Hokage-sama, it is currently ten after two. The...messengers from Kumo has arrived," the Anbu said while Hiashi narrowed his eyes. Hiruzen stood up and sighed.

"Well continue this later. Dismissed, Naruto-kun I would like you to come with me," Sarutobi said and Naruto bowed before he turned to Mebuki and suddenly bowed.

"I promise upon my name as a Uzumaki that no harm will come to your daughter while she is in my care. You have my word Haruno-san," Naruto said and Mebuki widened her eyes. Everyone glanced to the two blond and Mebuki found herself silent before she just turned around and left. Naruto watched her leave before he left as well.

Naruto met up with Sarutobi as the two roamed across the halls. "Well that was something wasn't it?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto quickly pulled out a book. "I suppose so. I appreciate your aid," Naruto said while Sarutobi chuckled.

"Appreciate it enough to be a full-time blacksmith?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "...No," Naruto said and Sarutobi sighed. It was worth a shot he figured.

Sarutobi opened his door as he noticed that Kumo had indeed arrived. "Thank you for meeting with us Hokage-sama," they said with a bow while Naruto observed them. There were three people, two men and one woman. The first male was bald with the standard Kumo shinobi attire. The only thing Naruto noted was his sunglasses.

The second male was rather young with brown hair and black eyes, just like a certain Uchiha's. Just like the other male he had the standard Kumo attire, but his had not sleeves attached. Naruto didn't pay him much mind. Must've been a recent chunin or jonin. He looked just a little jumpy for some reason.

That left the female of the trio which Naruto observed. She was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. If Naruto had to form an opinion then she seemed to be just like any other woman that he met though with something of a mature feeling added to her presence.

"Forgive my lateness. Welcome to Konoha. To whom, from Kumo, am I addressing?" Sarutobi asked while Naruto quickly made himself invisible and leaned against the wall continuing to read his book. He could feel Rinko, Touka, and Fu shuffle to accommodate the space since it was just a little tight, but they had no real complaints.

"Hai Hokage-sama, to my left is Jei-san. The next is Amai-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mabui," the silver-haired woman said. Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly at the mention of their names, but didn't comment on it. He didn't have to.

"Well I am thankful that the Raikage wishes to extend goodwill to Konoha. I do believe we got on a bad start last time," Sarutobi said and Mabui agreed quickly. "Hai, concerning these things Raikage-sama wishes for the treaty with Konoha and apologizes for his shinobi's behavior at the last meeting," Mabui spoke and Sarutobi offered a friendly smile.

"Both of us were in the wrong. Which is why we must remain steadfast to improve relations. You must be tired from your journey. Would you like to rest first and we continue this conversation later?" Sarutobi asked and all three bowed.

"Mabui, I am a little tired. Mind if I go to the hotel?" Amai asked and Mabui heaved a short sigh. "Very well Amai-san. Jei-san can go with you. I will stay here and speak with Hokage-sama," Mabui said while Amai and Jei nodded quickly.

"Very well," Jei said and Sarutobi quickly turned his head. "Genin Uzumaki, I'm sorry to cut your break short, but I would like for you to escort Amai-san and Jei-san to their hotel," Sarutobi said as Amai, Jei and Mabui turned around to see Naruto lean off the wall. He quickly lowered his book, not by much, but enough to have his face seen.

Mabui and Naruto locked eyes for a second, and just a second, as Naruto broke the stare. He seemed to be searching for something, but maybe he didn't find anything. Turning around, Naruto spoke.

"...Mission acknowledged Hokage-sama. Please follow me," Naruto said as Amai and Jei followed him out of the office. Meanwhile Mabui turned around back to the Hokage and arched an eyebrow. "That is a strange genin that you have. Just from looking in his eyes I see wisdom above his age. An interesting sight," Mabui said causing Sarutobi to narrow his eyes slightly, but he masked it very well.

"Uzumaki-kun is very special," Sarutobi said letting that hand in the air for Mabui to believe...whatever.

_**With Naruto**_

The walk through the village had been uneventful as Naruto never said a word to either Kumo shinobi. Likewise, they didn't try to see conversation with the blond either and that was something that Naruto was slightly grateful for. He had too much on his mind at the moment and he needed to get back to Sakura and Anko. Kami knows what she was doing to her at the moment.

Coming up to the designated hotel, Naruto quickly stood next to it. "This will be your hotel for the rest of your stay in Konoha. I wish you the best," Naruto said as he turned around and walked away.

"Strange kid. Didn't you see it Amai?" Jei asked while Amai raised an eyebrow. "Umm see what?" Amai asked and Jei sighed before he turned around to look at Amai's face.

"That kid. Never once did he take his eyes off his book," Jei said and Amai raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem with that?" he asked and Jei sweatdropped. He then face-palmed and sighed.

"I'm saying, do you see how populated these streets are?" Jei asked and Amai looked around at the tons of people in the streets talking to each other and walking up and down the roads. The children playing in the streets, the adults talking, and the sounds of animals were all clear in Amai's ears before he turned around back to Jei.

"We had to say excuse me to too many people when on our way here, but that kid, he didn't want. He...flowed through the crowd of people and he never touched anyone once. Amai, that is one hell of a kid," Jei said while Amai widened his eyes. They turned their heads back to the place where Naruto was supposed to be, but they found him gone already. Both blinked before a slight shiver crept up their spines.

_**With Naruto**_

Meanwhile, having left his ten-minute mission behind, and accomplished, Naruto quickly made his way back to his house. He entered the Forest of Death and quickly rushed past the trees. It was then that Naruto could hear talking at the back of his house. He narrowed his eyes and dropped to the ground quickly then unzipped his jacket. Rinko, Touka, and Fu dropped to the ground and stretched their bodies before rushing off into the house. Naruto walked through the door and he quickly noticed the clean dishes and his semi-finished, cold, breakfast. The blond gave an involuntary twitch of his eyebrow and shook his head. He hated it when he was forced to not eat food that he cooked.

Sighing to himself, Naruto took his plates, placed them in plastic wrap and then put it in the fridge for tomorrow's breakfast. He then quickly walked out of the back porch and noticed Sakura huffing with Anko smirking. "Is that the best you've got gaki?" Anko asked with a snicker while Sakura growled.

"I'll hit you one of these days. Dammit, she's so slippery," Sakura said while Anko chuckled. Her eyes then darted to the left as she noticed Naruto. "Yo Foxy-kun, you're back. Did you have fun at the Hokage Mansion?" Anko asked and Sakura quickly turned around to see Naruto watching them. He raised an eyebrow at Sakura's state before turning to address Anko's question.

"Define fun Anko-san," Naruto said before turning towards Sakura. "How long have you been sparring?" Naruto asked and Sakura scratched her cheek.

"Umm since you left. Which is about...three hours? I just took my two bottles of milk and we were getting ready to have lunch which we were slightly nervous because we didn't want to go through your things," Sakura said while Anko laughed outright.

"Speak for yourself pinkie. I've already cooked at his house. Why I remember it like it was yesterday," Anko said with a smirk while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Have your lunch. Later today we will work on your jutsu and the jutsu theory and that will be the end for today," Naruto said getting Sakura to nod as she went back into the house.

Anko quickly took this time to get next to Naruto and then glared. "I don't know what taijutsu you're teaching her, but damn it if it isn't annoying. Good thing I'm flexible or more than half her hits would've landed on me," Anko said while Naruto grunted a response.

So the entire day went on like that as Anko had to leave for her work at the T&I department leaving Naruto to train Sakura at his leisure. His training was rather unorthodox, but Sakura didn't complain about it. By the end of the day she was really squirming against the ground. Especially when Naruto guided her through the Forest of Death in an attempt to teach her the edible foods and animals that would be found there. Sakura also learned about accessing her chakra from one part of her body and quickly redirecting it to another. It was a hard skill and one that she wouldn't learn for a few weeks or months.

Once night had fallen Sakura had quickly eaten her dinner and her strawberries then fell asleep those three hours later entirely exhausted, but Naruto wasn't finished with what he had to do and left the house.

The blond had entered into the streets with one of his books still in his hands. He had a small destination in mind. One that he had nearly forgotten about at least three times. He blamed himself for that as it was late the time that he had done it and he had to remind himself several times to do this. Only now was he given the time to do that.

Quickly leaving the shopping district, Naruto came into the Red Light District. Honestly the sights that the blond had seen all his life had rarely been enticing to him. He never cared for it, but he couldn't have said that when he was younger. He could hear the murmurings of some of the local brothel men and women. It wasn't the usual murmurings of hatred, but of respect. After all, these people knew the blond by heart. He was the Red Light District's strongest gambler, though the last time he gambled was with Anko since she all but dragged him to the place. He hadn't done a gamble in those types of things for a good long while before meeting Anko. In fact, he hadn't done a lot of things before meeting the purple haired snake mistress. Why did she always have to bother him? Why was he agree to allow her to come into his house? He never did these things before. Why did her smiling at him get him uneasy? He had managed to hide it very well from Sakura, and even Anko, herself, but why was it that he kept thinking back to her in separate occasions? This was...unsettling. However as he had read in his books or from the romance novels he had read then it was under the assumption that he was beginning to warm up to her. Naruto found the idea rather absurd, but as he thought about it his heart slowly started to beat. Think of something else!

Naruto shook his head and groaned to himself before he looked up at where he wanted to be. The abandoned house of Roshiki Daruma, formerly known as Lucky Roshi, before Naruto...disposed of the man. Naruto quickly unsealed a pair of keys and placed them in the lock. He twisted it and the door creaked open. It was dark, but that was to be expected. Naruto focused his eyes and flipped the light switch. They hadn't cut the power yet so Naruto was grateful for that. He could see that things really had collected dust in those few months, but what could he do about it?

Naruto shook his head, but everything was as it had probably been left, especially since Naruto killed Roshiki preventing him for taking anything from his mansion-like house. It was much bigger than Naruto's, but the blond preferred the simple things to the extravagant. He could see the living room filled with shiny objects. Things like vases, stone dragons, a fancy red and gold carpet, leather chairs of the same design and even plastered on the walls were two long katana not for battle, but for decoration. Naruto quickly took one and unsheathed it. It's metal shined against the ceiling light before Naruto sheathed it back. He placed it back on its holder and entered into the kitchen.

It was a very large kitchen easily able to fit twice the amount of Naruto's kitchen and dining room. The counters were dressed in black fancy stone with a black fridge and silver-ish sink. Naruto opened all the cabinets and noticed lots of pots, pans, fancy cups, not-so-fancy cups, plates and the other essentials that he could see. Naruto then opened the fridge to see tons of moldy food. He raised an eyebrow before he quickly ordered a fire clone to take out the food and burn it upon exploding which the clone acknowledged while he came into the entertainment area, or at least that's what he figured it was. Also defining entertainment meant the...love room. A large bed and mattress set with black linen sheets. It had been cleaned only those months ago before Roshiki's death, but Naruto didn't care about it. He shook his head and then left that room.

He entered into another hallway and noticed dozens of rooms, more than likely the man's followers and servants. Walking through Naruto could smell the food burning out back and then made his way up the nice stairs. They formed a spiral and took Naruto to the top where he could see other rooms. Nice looking bathrooms, closets filled to the brim with not only male clothes, but female clothing as well. Naruto could see that some of them had the design logo for Ayano's company though Naruto paid it little mind, and finally Roshiki's room. Of course the man would have the most fancy room. He even had his own vault in the room. It wasn't as big as the one Gato had, but having a vault at all was just asinine. All in all, this estate had loads of potential, but for what Naruto wasn't sure. It wasn't like he needed to use this house for anything specifically. It was his, he didn't have to do anything with it, but wasting such a thing would be ill-advised. Maybe he would just have to sleep on it.

Exiting the house, Naruto turned off the lights and closed the door. He silently sighed to himself and quickly began to walk away from the estate, however he didn't get far as he heard the tapping of heels against the hard ground. He looked up and noticed the woman from the Hokage Mansion, Mabui. She was looking left and right in confusion. She was rubbing her head in a slightly frantic manner. Naruto shook his head slightly before sighing. It wouldn't do well if he left Kumo's representative to continue being lost those the way she seemed situated, she wasn't the type who got lost very often.

"Mabui-san," Mabui gasped and turned her head to Naruto Naruto looking at her. "You're Naruto Uzumaki-san from earlier. Oh thank goodness. Could you please direct me towards my hotel? I had stayed at the Hokage Mansion too long and well...," Mabui lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"This village is very different when it's dark," she said and Naruto didn't hold that against her at all. "I see. You had not thought to plan this out beforehand?" Naruto asked and Mabui looked down.

"I...had not. A lapse in judgement on my part Naruto-san. I am sorry," Mabui said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He then shook his head and lowered his book. "Please follow me Mabui-san," Naruto said and Mabui nodded as they began to walk off.

While they did so, Mabui took in the sights for the first time. Due to her being at the Hokage Mansion, and then her frantic searching then she never had the time to truly do this. The village lights really did look very beautiful at nighttime. Also during this time, Mabui took the chance to observe Naruto. She hadn't had the time as there were important issues, but now that she saw him, he was a spitting image of _that _man. Mabui had only seen him once and that was in the bingo book. The likeness was uncanny.

Curiosity piquing her, Mabui blinked at the book he was reading. "Umm so what are you reading Naruto-san. It looks very mature for your age," Mabui said and Naruto shifted his head to glance at her before giving her the book. Mabui took it gratefully and look at the title.

"Tales of the Eternal Whirlpools?" Mabui asked as she opened the book and flipped through its pages. Drama book. That was a definite. "I didn't think that young people your age were interested in reading these things," Mabui said handing the book back to Naruto.

"Reading something has very little to do with age. It's just that young people are far too excited and their attention span is already dwindling. They can't focus on just one thing. While that has its applications, more often than not it is a hindrance. I've just learned to appreciate the peace that comes with reading," Naruto said and Mabui understood that. For her, very little compared to a good book in her hands when she was alone.

"So does Konoha have any good book? I think I'll buy some to read on the road back to Kumo," Mabui said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "There is rarely such a thing as a bad book. It is all about a person's preference. However if you like to read then the bookstore two minutes from your hotel is an adequate place," Naruto responded. Mabui gave thankful nod as their trudging continued through the streets.

"So what is someone like you doing out this late?" Mabui asked with a friendly smile. Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Someone...like me?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed. Was there something wrong with him that he needed to have known to him?

Realizing how she sounded, Mabui gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh forgive me Naruto-san. I meant a young person. Surely your parents are worried about you being out at near midnight," Mabui said and Naruto turned around. Fair reasoning he figured. He only was out this late to check out the house. He was sure that if he waited to next morning that he would've forgotten about it.

"I do not have any parents," Naruto said in a neutral tone. Mabui slightly gasped and closed her eyes. Another slip-up on her part. This just wasn't her day was it?

"Oh I'm...sorry," she seemed to be falling into a pattern of apologizes and Naruto wasn't going to lie. He found it to be quite humorous since it got a small, unnoticeable smile out of him. "Not necessary. I have long since accepted it. Besides I know who they are. It's no big deal," Naruto said and Mabui just nodded in relief. She then looked down at Naruto's hand.

"Oh my," she said and Naruto turned to her. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked and Mabui pointed to his hand.

"You do not have a partner," she said and Naruto snorted. "Is something wrong with that?" Naruto asked and Mabui blinked.

"Umm no, I just found it strange. In Kumo, once you graduate then you are required to have a partner by your first C-rank mission," Mabui said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I see. So that's why Kumo has the highest number of partners, but also the highest number of destroyed contracts," Naruto said and Mabui chuckled.

"You know a lot. Not something we're proud of," She said and Naruto looked at her right hand. Of course each seal was different to the nations. Hers wasn't like his, but Naruto also remembered that strangely all seals were connected to each other. Even if he was Konoha and she was Kumo, because of their seals, even they could partner, but that wasn't something Naruto was sure he should get in to.

"You do not have one either," Naruto told her and Mabui sighed with a sad smile. "Hai, I had two partners at different times in my life. The first was during my graduation. That didn't work out as my partner...died, the other one...we had a falling out and we felt it was in each other's best interest if we stopped. So that is correct I'm without a partner. Though most are hesitant to partner with the Raikage's assistant," Mabui said while Naruto turned to her.

"I was under the impression that the Fate seal, when two were bound, then they are bound forever. How are you no longer this person's partner?" Naruto asked inquisitively. Mabui then twitched slightly, something Naruto didn't miss before she cleared her throat. No doubt she was trying to excuse her error. "Well it's like they say. Any seal, if given the time can be undone by the right person," Mabui said smiling while Naruto turned his head back into his book, but he wasn't reading it. Now he had his own thought.

"I see," Naruto said, deciding that it would be wise to get off the topic and learn more about this woman before him by thinking back to her previous statement.

"Foolish thoughts such things are by some people. Position is pointless when doing such things. If such is the little it takes to stop someone from being willing to find a suitable partner then they are inconsiderate. You seem like an interesting woman, very intelligent, upright, and confident. If people are using your status to hold themselves back then that is their problem. It is not something that you must be concerned with," Naruto said and Mabui looked at him in surprise. She felt her cheeks involuntarily flush slightly at those words as it had been a long time since she had been complimented. Likewise, Naruto didn't know where those words came from, but they seemed right to say.

"...Thank you Naruto-san," Mabui said rather lowly, but Naruto heard her anyway. "It is not an issue," Naruto said and Mabui translated that as, 'you're welcome. It's not a problem.'

After a bit of talking and Mabui trying to familiarize herself with Naruto, she found him to be very...interesting. She was slightly amazed that he could hold a conversation with her using big words that she was sure that average kids wouldn't be able to use. Mabui wished she could say that she got lots of those conversations in Kumo, but when your Raikage is a hothead then you tend not to think that is possible. Overall, she rather found the walk comforting.

Both came to Mabui's hotel and Naruto turned around. "It bodes well for you to remember this in the future," Naruto said and Mabui bowed. "Well I have you to thank for showing me the way Naruto-san. I hope that we can meet again," Mabui said while Naruto turned around.

"I don't deny that we will meet again," Naruto said and began to walk away, but he felt Mabui touch his shoulder. He turned around and noticed her smile. "Then for us to meet again, can I...borrow a recommended book from you?" Mabui asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked and Mabui cleared her throat. "I wasn't able to bring some of the things I wanted with me and I think a book is great when you want quiet. Is that a no?" she asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He slowly sighed to himself. What was going on here with him? Something was happening and Naruto felt like he couldn't keep up. He felt his hand reach into his pouch and give Mabui one of his best books.

"This might be worth your time. Enjoy it," Naruto said and Mabui nodded with a smile while the blond rushed away. Mabui clutched the book and then went into the hotel with a single thought. _"A very interesting young man," _She thought as she and Naruto disappeared to go to their own destinations.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi gathered all the jonin to the room and all stood together before their Hokage while Sarutobi smoked his pipe. "The chunin exams. They are in two months. Now is the time to start training your teams, but first I must make this announcement," Sarutobi said while the jonin perked up quickly.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" A man named, Genma asked while Sarutobi sighed. "This is a very different chunin exam that the earlier ones. For the first time in this exam, all five nations will be participating. Iwa, Suna, Kumo, and Kiri shinobi are coming as well as the minor nations. We are sure to have at least three times as many competitors this time," Sarutobi said getting murmurs from the others.

"_Hehe more brats to mess with," _Anko thought to herself. But soon all talking stopped as Sarutobi raised his hand to silence them. "Also I will warn you all that you and your genin must be on your best behavior. The reason for this is because three Daimyo are coming to watch the exams. Also our biggest sponsor and supporter, Exodus Metals is coming to watch," Sarutobi said while the jonin gasped.

"Three Daimyo and Exodus? Didn't I hear that because of team seven's efforts they took back Wave and the daughter of the country's bridge builder was running it?" another jonin asked and Sarutobi nodded.

"That's right. As it stands, Exodus is currently the lead in the weapons industry and the shipping industry. They are here to see that we are spending their money well and our chunin exams are to prove that to further more funding from them," Sarutobi said and everyone nodded. Not many good things had happened before Exodus. They just needed one more family-owned business and they would be set.

"So are there any recommendations?" Sarutobi asked and everyone looked to each other before three stepped forward. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend for the chunin exams Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara," he said. Hiruzen nodded and then Kurenai stepped up.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend for the chunin exams Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," Kurenai said and stepped back.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend for the chunin exams Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said soon the muttering was heard while Sarutobi steeled his gaze, but if Kakashi wanted to then he wouldn't hold it back.

"What are you all trying to destroy these kids?!" Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi turned to see Iruka stepping forward. "They are the current heads of their generation. This will make for good experience," Kakashi offered to him and Iruka shook his head.

"And if they die? What then? They aren't ready for the pressures that come with these exams," Iruka reasoned while Asuma snorted. "Then it's a good wake-up call. Get all those stupid shinobi fantasizes out of their heads. It will make for good experience," Asuma replied while Iruka growled.

"Iruka, these aren't you kids anymore. They are under our supervision and we can decide how we teach them," Kakashi said harshly while Iruka smirked. "Is that right Kakashi? Then why, in a council meeting, was I told that one of your genin prefers to be taught by another genin instead of by her sensei. I don't think that says a lot about your 'teaching'," Iruka said while Kakashi frowned. Asuma and Kurenai glanced to each other while Anko snickered knowing what he was talking about.

"Iruka, that is enough! You have overstepped your rights," Sarutobi said and everyone was silent while Iruka bowed. "Hai, forgive me Hokage-sama," Iruka said while Hiruzen exhaled his smoke.

"Kakashi is right Iruka. They are his students and what he says goes. Now if there is no more interruptions then that concludes this meeting," Sarutobi said as he stood to his feet while the jonin began to walk out of the room.

"That was intense wasn't it?" Asuma asked and Kurenai. "Yes, but I wonder what Iruka-san was talking about. What did he mean when he questioned Kakashi's abilities at teaching?" Kurenai asked rhetorically, but Asuma just shook his head that he didn't know.

It was too much to think about, besides they couldn't deal with it anyway. The chunin exams were coming and now was the time to get things in working order. No doubt this one would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

_**KG: Whew, well I guess I'm finished for now. Thanks for stickin' with us. Also speaking of sticking...PULL!**_

_**Anko: How tough is this thing?**_

_**Steve: Owww my face! You're pulling my face off!**_

_**KG: PULL HARDER!**_

_**Steve: OUCH!**_

_**Anko: Dammit all to hell!**_

_**KG: Naruto, a little help here!**_

_**Naruto:...Not likely.**_

_**Anko: Gaki stop being a bitch and help!**_

_**Naruto:...no.**_

_**KG: Fuck it all!**_

_**Steve: Ow! OW! OW OUCH!**_

_**KG: Whew we did it. Ahhh he has no head!**_

_**Anko: You pulled too hard!**_

_**KG: Man, Naruto please stitch his head back together. We're outta here. What are you people doing? Get that camera out of here! Get out! GET OUT! **_

_**KG: What? Oh fine. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US...STRONGER SYMBIOTIC REMOVER! Now goodbye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**KG: Okay people. We're back with more of this story and we thank you for this symbiote remover. HOLD IT DOWN!**_

_**Anko: It's still hissing!**_

_**Steve: It's a real fighter!**_

_**KG: I gotta apply it!**_

_**Symbiote: (Hisssssss)**_

_**KG: This doesn't hurt me as much as it hurts you! Applied now pull! **_

_**Anko: It's hard to break!**_

_**KG: Naruto give us some help!**_

_**Naruto:...no. I'll be giving this quote since you don't seem to want to do it.**_

_**Quote: "**__**The dream begins with a teacher who believes in you, who tugs and pushes and leads you to the next plateau, sometimes poking you with a sharp stick called 'truth'," by **__**Dan Rather.**_

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

His long tongue flicked downwards and trailed the reaches of his mouth before it quickly went back into his mouth. The person sat in his chair as his long black hair slowly flowed in a slight breeze. "Lord Orochimaru, we are ready to move at your call," came the voice of someone while Orochimaru opened his eyes showing their slits just like those of a snake. He chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Very good Kabuto. Let's begin then. Soon Uchiha Sasuke will be mine as will his sharingan. With it I will have no problems mastering all the jutsu of the world. They will all be at my fingertips," Orochimaru said while Kabuto bowed.

"And what of Uzumaki-kun?" Kabuto asked and soon Orochimaru's cackling was brought down to a small grin before he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. The one thing Naruto held more dear to his heart than his life. The one thing that the blonde wanted most in the entire world. Orochimaru had it right in his hands. "He will not be a concern. He is just a little boy playing a man's game anyway. I'll have the pleasure of killing him on my own," Orochimaru said while Kabuto bowed with another nod.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama. I shall return to my work now," Kabuto said and Orochimaru watched him leave while he gave a light smile. Soon, very, very soon. Orochimaru's dark chuckling could be heard reverberating through the halls.

_**Five Days Later**_

Anko gave a wide grin from inside her house as she dried her purple hair. She combed it and then allowed it to settle into its original pineapple-shaped structure. She really didn't know why she was grinning so much, but she didn't seem to think much of it. She quickly grabbed her trench coat, snapped her small kunoichi skirt to her thighs and placed on her mesh armor then her shin guards. She quickly moved took a case of kunai and then opened her door. Why was she in such a good mood? Well as she said, she didn't even know, but she knew where she was going. The Forest of Death as usual was the place of her desire.

Now was the time to check up on the blonde genin, Naruto, her unofficial play toy whenever she had the free time. The past five days Anko fell into sort of a pattern for herself. Mornings, afternoon, and most of her free time were spent watching Naruto and Sakura train. Busy times were to herself and her duties as a kunoichi for Konoha. That's basically how she surmised it. She had kept coming to the Forest of Death watching Naruto train Sakura to become a better kunoichi. When she watched Anko would throw in a small two-bit advice that Sakura would take to application. However the thing that surprised Anko was that she never could fault any of Naruto's thinking in how he taught with Sakura. His training was perfect in the way of how it cared for Sakura's individual aspects of her life. Anko had to applaud Naruto for that even though she did have her questions about it. But she never pressed her concern of it. Naruto probably knew that she wanted to question it anyway.

"Well someone's in a happy mood today," Anko soon stopped walking as she noticed Hana coming up behind her. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Anko decided to address he question as innocently as she could. "What are you talking about?" She asked and if not for Hana knowing about her playful nature then she would have scoffed at her, but decided against it.

"Yeah sure Anko. I saw you pass the store I was in about ten minutes ago and I noticed that you never once let that smile on your face go. Face it Anko, you've been happy in more of the past few weeks than you have in your entire life. What's the deal?" Hana asked and Anko blinked. She soon allowed her smile to mellow out as it faded slightly.

"Nothing's the deal. I don't know what you're talking about Hana," Anko said as she turned around before Hana smirked. "Is it Naruto-kun?" Hana asked and Anko twitched slightly giving Hana her intended reaction. She smiled as she patted Anko's shoulder.

"What's the matter Anko?" Hana asked and Anko growled. "Nothing is the matter Hana. I wish you, Kurenai and Yugao would get off my fuckin' back about that! So I spend some damn time with the brat, that doesn't mean anything!" Anko said suddenly breathing heavily. Her hand suddenly started to burn slightly before she covered it with her opposite hand. Goodbye good mood.

"I wasn't saying that it meant anything Anko. I was just happy that you were so happy. You look like you were having so much fun and I was just excited," Hana said while Anko snorted. "Forget it Hana. Just leave it alone. Fine I'll admit it. I'm interested in the brat, but that's it. A fleeting interest," Anko aid before abruptly walking off into the distance leaving Hana. The first child of Tsume Inuzuka sighed and scratched her head. Right behind her right hand was her Fate seal except there was a line going through it now. Hana had been partnered three days ago. It was a necessity during a mission with someone reliable. They didn't have any interest in each other and doubted that they would ever, but it was just business. Hana got stronger and so did her partner. Strong enough to complete their mission.

"Anko, you can't take on everything by yourself," Hana said, but Anko was long gone to hear her words before Hana turned around and walked off away from the street. She had some training to do anyway.

_**With Naruto and Sakura**_

Naruto hopped through the trees while two kunai stuck into the branches of a tree. He narrowed his eyes and then quickly jumped down. "Stop running!" Naruto looked up and noticed Sakura quickly over his head as she sent a kick towards his face. Naruto twirled to the side easily avoiding it before he took a hold of another one of his kunai and quickly swung it at her face. His arm nearly came full circle, but he never hit Sakura as he noticed her duck under it. _"Her reaction time has significantly improved since Wave," _Naruto thought to himself while Sakura swirled on her hands and pushed her legs out and to her surprise she made contact when she kicked Naruto into the air, but she noticed that he had easily blocked her kicks using his arms to absorb much of the blow.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu," **Naruto muttered unleashing several flame bullets in succession towards the young pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura backflipped away as they slammed into the ground one after the other. She then ran up a tree as Naruto landed to a tree branch. His eyes followed her form and he already knew what she hoped to accomplish. It was a good tactic especially now that she got her eyes used to her own speed as well as improved her reaction time, but this was a tactic that would only work twice, if that. _"Show me what you came up with Sakura," _Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura quickly sucked in her legs and pushed them out sending her flying towards Naruto. Performing a few handsigns, Sakura easily released her seals as brought her fist back. Naruto snorted as Sakura's punch slammed into his face and then the tree causing it to crack and creak before it fell to the ground. Sakura watched it go as she landed on the ground as a timer rang.

"That's time Naruto-kun! Do I win?" Sakura asked before she felt chakra and looked behind herself to see Naruto slowly coming for her. She gawked before looking back to that, along with the destroyed tree, was a large clump of rocks. Sakura growled before she dropped to the ground. "What? A Doton bunshin? Aww man, I knew you were holding back too much. I still need practice," Sakura said while Naruto glanced to her. He looked at the clump of rocks before shaking his head.

"This will do Sakura. Take the rest of the day off," Naruto said while Sakura widened her eyes. She turned to Naruto and noticed him give her a firm nod. "But I'm learning so much! I can't stop now," Sakura said not knowing that such words made Naruto rather pleasant that she was trying this hard to improve herself. She still never told him her reasons, but at this point he didn't even really care. She was admirable in that regard.

"Do you intend to faint? Rest and relaxation are also a part of training. We'll pick this up tomorrow and I'll correct your form some more," Naruto said while Sakura stood to her feet. "Umm okay, but what are you going to do?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked out into the woods.

"I have some things to take care of. Do not concern yourself with them," Naruto said trying to make that as polite sounding as possible. Sakura blinked and then tilted her head to the side. "Umm okay then Naruto-kun. I'll see you in time for dinner," Sakura said getting Naruto to give a light nod, and with a wave went back to the house to wash up, change her clothes, and then head out maybe see how the others were doing.

Naruto watched her leave before he quickly took out a scroll. Unsealing what was inside, Naruto unfurled a kunai. He picked it up and fingered it slightly allowing himself to familiarize with the metal in his hands. After a few moments, Naruto stopped and then threw the kunai at a random tree. He only had one thought. _"Too weak," _Naruto thought to himself before he walked off towards his house.

He wasn't very far at all before he noticed Sakura quickly step out and run off through the trees with an obvious smile on her face. Seeing her go, Naruto opened the door to his house and quickly entered into the kitchen. He stepped out from the sliding door and into the training area. Naruto had multiple training areas that could range from things for genin to those that went to jonin. Sakura and him had been in one of the training areas for low chunin and Naruto could see she was at least at that appropriate level, but while he had been training Sakura, Naruto could feel his body slowly stopping due to not trying to be too tough with her since she was still learning.

Naruto stood between his house and the lake. He closed his eyes before out of his hands came seven kunai, two in between each set of fingers. He had one in his mouth making the total of kunai appear to be eight. He held them tightly and glared while he visualized what he wanted. He had only gotten this exercise about five months ago and now he had the accuracy to show it off to himself. How _he _did it wasn't really a surprise to Naruto, but Orochimaru was Naruto's target, however he wasn't the blond's limit. Naruto aimed higher toward his goals. Once he finished off Orochimaru then he would settle on surpassing many others in his way. _"I remember your words," _Naruto said in his thoughts while Kyuubi cracked open one eye.

_Naruto stood on a tree branch looking down over Yu no Kuni. His eyes hardened at it before his gaze quickly shifted to the left. "What do you want?" Naruto asked and the person remained impassive as he stood next to the blonde. "You've gotten better at sensing people, but don't think that means that you're ready for the trials ahead. You're still just a kid you know," the person said and he quickly, and easily, jumped away as Naruto swatted his hand at the offender. The blond watched him backflip through the air before landing down safely._

_"Tense as the last time I saw you. It really seems that Konoha has trouble keep track of their own property," the person said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Property? What are you talking about? I am no one's property," Naruto declared folding his arm with a small frown._

_"Besides I don't need to hear that from you. I'll keep getting better. I'll keep getting stronger. However, I feel that no matter how strong I get, my sense of duty might never be as great as yours," Naruto said while the person merely looked down at the ground for a second before looking back up._

_"Is it because you don't feel that sense of duty when you killed your foster parents?" he asked and he noticed Naruto turn back and the person was expecting hatred, anger, madness, or even, no matter how sight it was, happiness or pleasure. However all he got was a look of apathy and dispassion. The single male raised an eyebrow as Naruto turned around. His shirt ruffled and Naruto looked down to see Rinko while she smiled at him. She nuzzled her tiny neck to her father while Naruto patted her head._

_"I hold more sense of duty to Rinko before them. I merely acted in self-defense of Rinko. So...how is Konoha doing?" Naruto asked and the man resisted the urge to scoff. "They are looking for you. Nearly all over the place," he said and Naruto looked down._

_"Then let them try and find me. If it happens then it happens, but know this...," Naruto said and he turned to the person in front of him. "I will not stop. I will not hesitate and I will not fall. My ambitions will rise me to the top!" Naruto exclaimed while the man narrowed his eyes._

_"And you're...first," Naruto said while the person glared. "Very well. I'll be waiting for you. I'll stay alive until then," the person said then disappeared__._

Naruto opened his eyes fast before he blurred from the ground and then jumped into the air. He swirled his body through the air as his eyes darted left and right. Memorizing everything around him, Naruto closed his eyes and flicked his wrists sending two kunai forward. He then swirled his body some more as he sucked in his chest and flew three more from one hand and two from the other. Naruto came twirling down and he threw one of the kunai in his right hand into the air. He then threw two kunai from one hand into the other and flew those forward with that hand. The kunai bounced off each other making clashing sounds and Naruto was inches from the ground before he took the kunai in his mouth and threw that one upwards as well.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard their metal clashing against each other before they hit something hard. The blonde slowly opened his eyes as he noticed one bullseye, two, three, four, five, six, seven...eight. Naruto hit eight targets before he hit the ground using his sensory to judge the landscape. A bead of sweat went down the blonde's face. _"Not enough...is it?" _Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head. That was enough for now.

Naruto glanced to his lake before walking forward.

Taking off his shirt, Naruto stepped towards a pool of water just barely sitting on the land and the water. He looked at his reflection slightly before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath as he heard things begin to move. Animals moving in the forest, water splashing in the wind and...the sounds of a persons' irregular breathing patterns.

Anko was, once again, watching him. She seemed to be doing that lately. Why Naruto didn't know, but he never let it get to him very much. He didn't know what it was about him that interested her so much, but if she wasn't distracting him or getting in his way then by all means he would allow her to drink in as much of him as she could. A weird thought he found himself thinking about. Forsaking the thoughts in his head, Naruto continued with what he was doing as his chakra pinged. He could see Sakura leaving the forest, Anko on top of one of the trees, animals scurrying about through the forest. He felt at peace during these times.

Meanwhile Anko watched the blond meditate wondering what he was thinking, but as she continued to think about these things she found herself more and more confused. Her good mood had been ruined by Hana's comment. She watched him train, she could feel his chakra even from where she was. More and more she found herself with more questions and very few answers to the blonde in front of her. She had seen that little display and if not for her seriousness at that moment, she would have rubbed her eyes to see if what she saw was real or not.

Neither knew about the other's past, very much. Anko knew a bit and Naruto knew quite a bit, much to her irritation, but the more she found it out the more she found herself doing things that she never thought she'd be doing with the blonde genin. So Hana wasn't as much of an ass as Anko had thought she was when she said she was interested.

She didn't know. Maybe a partner wouldn't be so bad. Yugao had a partner in her lover, Hayate, and though it was frowned upon in the anbu that didn't mean that they didn't accept it. Partners were partners. They could do anything together, but the Anbu were told to always detach themselves from their emotional ties while during missions and...Yugao have one of her strongest emotional ties there was a blatant disregard for Anbu policy.

Sighing to herself, Anko dropped to the ground and quickly made her way towards the blond. She knew that he knew she was there by this time and that she wasn't planning to disrupt him. There were times when Anko could get serious too and this was one of those times. She looked over Naruto's head before she seemed content to just watch him. She looked at him like she was trying to bore a drill through his head and the harder she did that the stronger the searing feeling in her hand was burning. _"You really are an ass you know. Doing this to me and not even knowing it," _Anko thought to herself before she took notice of Naruto's face. She carefully maneuvered her body as she saw the gentleness and peace that seemed to company that face. How she wished that maybe she could have something like that herself.

After about ten minutes, Anko didn't say anything before she placed something on Naruto's lap then quickly left the blond to his own vices. Sensing her leave, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a small note. He narrowed those blue eyes of his before he took the note into his hands and flipped it open. He read along its lines and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips before he placed the note into his pocket and then got to his feet. "Rinko, Touka, Fu come! We have work to do!" Naruto called out as Rinko, Touka, and Fu walked out of the house. "We're going to the place Tou-san?" Rinko asked and Naruto nodded as he turned around and unsealed a backpack.

"That's right. Keep your wits about you. I haven't lost any of you and I don't plan to ever start," Naruto said while they nodded warmly and ran off with Naruto when they disappeared into the trees.

_**In Wave**_

Tazuna whistled while Inari gasped in shock at Tsunami's refurbishing of Gato's base. Stone walls were cut out in most places to make room for windows. The ground was laced with a neat carpet. Some file cabinets, a desk, and a nice office chair. Room that were once the horror of many people under Gato's reign were now exquisite with wonderful ornaments, lovely fabric and fixed up walls. Fugai and Ryuzetsu had some blacksmiths, courtesy of Kisa, sent to Tsunami's place for an up and running shipment of metals. They taught her all the things that she would be needing for her side of the company to thrive.

"And the president just hired you like that?!" Inari asked while Tsunami nodded with a small smile. "That's right Inari. Apparently Kaiza vouched for me with him and now we have all this. But we're still getting started," Tsunami said while Inari just nodded loving the feel of the carpet on his feet. He'd never lived like this before. Outside, he could see people working on clearing the forest free of the trees to build more work stations and houses. From there she would also pay for builders to build more ships, a dock, some freight storage and other things.

"Well I sure ain't knockin' the guy if he hired you. Especially since his henchmen saved you Tsunami. Where are those guys anyway?" Tazuna asked while Tsunami gave a mild snicker. "Apparently they went back to the main company. I would believe that they have other work that needs to be handled at the moment," Tsunami said and Tazuna just nodded before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunami said still smiling as the doorknob opened revealing Haku who gave a light bow to her boss. "Tsunami-sama, you...have a guest," Haku said and Tsunami blinked before out of the corner made Inari and Tazuna gulp while Tsunami slightly stiffened.

"Impressive. The work you've done here has been astounding. It's good to know that our Shipping Division was placed in good hands. I don't believe we've met until now. Call me Kisa," the green-haired woman said holding out her hands. Tsunami quickly composed herself and offered a friendly smile.

"Kisa-san, it is very nice to meet with you. My name is Tsunami," The mother of Inari said while Kisa gave a small smile. "I know. I heard of you. It's not everyday that our president picks someone so readily to handle a situation like this," Kisa said and Tsunami looked at Kisa and the woman could tell that she was asking if she knew who the true president was. Kisa answered with a nod while Tsunami calmed down.

"You...Do you know who you are?!" Tazuna asked and Kisa blinked before slightly grumbling to herself. "Would I be someone else if I wasn't me?" Kisa asked and Tazuna shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. You, you're the one who gave Tsunami that job aren't you? You're the head of Exodus!" Tazuna said and Inari turned to her in surprise while Kisa swayed her head left and right like trying to wrap her head around the issue. Obviously Tsunami hadn't told her father and son about Naruto which Kisa applauded the woman for being able to learn what to tell family and what not to tell them, but for now Kisa would do her own part as well.

"Well you could say that I'm running the company in his stead. Our president is on a...sabbatical of sorts if you want to call it that," Kisa said while Tazuna just dumbly nodded. Inari wondered about her words, but he was having too much fun trying to look around the place. He never even realized that it was Gato's base. Tsunami wouldn't tell him that either. It would be better if he didn't find out that little detail.

"Umm I...see," Tazuna and Tsunami could tell that he was ready to question her on some more things before she cleared her throat. "Well father, why don't you keep Inari company? Haku-san, would you mind making us some tea?" Tsunami asked while Haku gave a bow and was ready to close the door before Tsunami stopped her.

"Oh and please inform Zabuza-san that you may use the rest of the day for training at your leisure. I understand how crucial your talents are needed," Tsunami said and Haku just bowed once more before closing the door while Kisa chuckled to herself. "You seem to have been fitted into the role naturally. I think we're going to get along splendidly," Kisa said while Tsunami chuckled with a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you. I can't allow our president's expectations of me to fall," Tsunami said and Kisa quickly took a lone chair and sat in it while Tsunami sat in one opposite from her. "Well I do have reasons for coming her. I want you, your family and your guards to be ready to go to Konoha," Kisa said while Tsunami turned to her.

"Might I ask why?" Tsunami said and Kisa then leaned forward slightly. "Well we're going to Konoha to represent Exodus as well as see that our money is being well-spent with the village through the chunin exams," Kisa said and Tsunami asked for her to explain which Kisa took the time to explain the fundamentals of the chunin exams from the ones that she had seen before. It had taken about a better half of half an hour for Tsunami to understand, but she pretty much got it.

"Are you sure Konoha's going to allow me to take Zabuza-san and Haku-san? They are missing-nin after all," Tsunami said while Kisa chuckled. "Tsunami-san, you have a lot to learn about the art of...Famous Business Benefits," Kisa said and Tsunami just tilted her head to the side in confused.

"I-I see," Tsunami said still confused about what that type of...art was, but she figured that she would learn about it later. Both noticed the door open as Haku stepped in. "Your tea Tsunami-sama, Kisa-sama," Haku said before placing the hot cups of tea down and then leaving to go along with what she wanted to do, which was train.

Soon Tsunami and Kisa were enjoying their tea while Tsunami decided to turn to Kisa. "Kisa-san, if you don't mind my asking...what is your relationship with Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked and Kisa suddenly choked on her tea before she coughed. Tsunami then urgently patted her back allowing Kisa to breathe before the green-haired woman leaned up and cleared her throat.

"Where did that come from?" Kisa asked while Tsunami scratched her cheek. "Natural curiosity?" Tsunami asked while Kisa gave her a sharp glare before sighing. She allowed her silky fingers to run through her hair before she looked up at the ceiling.

"It's been nearly two years since I've seen him. I wonder how he's doing. Boy I tell you, when I saw him the first time...he was difficult. Couldn't get a smile out of him worth a damn," Kisa said while Tsunami smiled.

"That doesn't seem very surprising," Tsunami said and Kisa chuckled. "Now his smiles are something precious for those who know him. When he smiles genuinely at you then you will know what I mean. For those who are at his side, his smile is the best thing in the world to treasure. When I met him the first time he was alone. Hands, face, legs drenched in blood in a barren forest. I didn't know, but it seemed like he had been running like his life depended on it. I don't know, but when I found him boy did I realize that I picked up one hell of a kid. I guess you could say that my relationship to him as one of the strongest that I'll ever have. At the company nearly all those who know him as the true president call him 'Aniki'. Even those much older than him do the same. I'm the only one who calls him 'Naruto'. We have that kind of relationship. I couldn't even begin to tell you who we have since you haven't been here long, but I still make one thing very clear to Naruto. I will never accept Konoha!" Kisa said with a light snarl while Tsunami gasped.

"I merely tolerate them and to be honest I'd rather we reverse our funding for their village, leave them to rot in hell and never rise again, but that's not the 'vision' Naruto sees for that village. I still don't see it, but I respect his decision. It's in his own hands. I'll just support him as best I can," Kisa said while Tsunami blinked.

"Were you a shinobi?" she asked and Kisa snorted. "Hell no! I could never stand taking orders from anyone, except for Naruto because he's earned it. I never held a village alliance not since...Takigakure killed my daughter," Kisa said with a heavy sigh. Tsunami gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I reopened an old wound," Tsunami said before Kisa shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've tried to get past it," Kisa said and Tsunami wondered if she should ask it, but decided to do so anyway.

"What was her name?" Tsunami asked and Kisa chuckled dryly. "She was so beautiful. Her father was a powerful shinobi. He never told me much about him, but I won't lie to you that he was the best that I had known. When she was born her hair swayed in the breeze. So I named her Fu. My...little wind," Kisa said holding her head down while Tsunami looked down to her cup.

"She would've been Naruto's age this year," Kisa said while Tsunami just nodded. "You can tell me anything Kisa-san. I'd really like for us to be friends," Tsunami said before Kisa shook her head and stood to her feet. "Sorry I can't go being a sob story right now. We've got things that we need to discuss," Kisa said making Tsunami know that she was crossing a place that she shouldn't be going to. Tsunami just nodded with the change of pace as a knock on the door came.

"Come in," Tsunami and Kisa said at the same time as they noticed Ryuzetsu come in. The white-haired young kunoichi gave a small bow before stepping inside. "Kisa-sama, I have managed to make preparations for myself to go to Konoha. Fugai has as well. We just received our letter from the Hokage stating that we're allowed to go as well as bring our guards as long as they are thoroughly searched upon arrival. However we're still missing two other members," Ryuzetsu said while Kisa sighed.

"If it's not one thing then it's another. Fine, we'll come up with something. For now just continue to train. It's a good thing Naruto placed a limiter restriction on your bloodline. Only use it when you have NO other option understood?" Kisa asked and Ryuzetsu nodded with a bow of her head. She then spun around and left leaving Kisa and Tsunami alone. "If I could make a suggestion on a second person," Tsunami said with a small smile while Kisa glanced to her. She didn't know why, but that smile was creeping her the fuck out!

_**With Naruto, later**_

"I suppose it's good that you found it enjoyable," Naruto said while he took his book from Mabui's hand. The Raikage's assistant gave just a light smile before gently nodding. "Hai, it was very fascinating. I wish I could talk with you about it, but alas it seems that my time here was supposed to be short. Maybe we can do that if I see you during the chunin exam days," Mabui said and Naruto quickly pocketed his book.

"I see. Well if that's what you wish. May your trip be safe," Naruto said without having his eyes leave Mabui's. He raised an eyebrow at the slightly relaxed pose in her movements. He was sure that it wasn't anything and decided to ignore it. "Thank you very much Uzumaki Naruto. May your village prosper as well," Mabui said spinning on her heel as she, Amai, and Jei quickly walked out of Konoha and across the dirt path in front of them. Naruto watched her leaving form before closing his eyes and shaking his head. A strange woman he had met, but then again they say that all life is an experience. He'd more than likely never forget her. Why he didn't know, but he didn't fault it. He just spun around and walked off.

With Mabui gone and his book returned, Naruto made his way through Konoha merely ignoring the scorn and glares of some of the civilians in his way. He quickly made his way into a small corner store. The bells rung as someone suddenly came up to attention. "Naruto!" Naruto turned his head as he noticed Tenten around the corner. She gave a happy wave while Naruto jut watched her do so.

"Tenten, who is at the door?" a gruff voice was heard as Tenten and Naruto noticed a middle-aged man appear. His clothing bore the insignia of a Land of Fire blacksmith/weapon-smith just like Naruto, but then again Konoha only recently found out about his status as a blacksmith. Though of course Naruto expected that he wouldn't get any commissions from people. Not like they would trust a thirteen-year old to make brilliant weapons. That logic was rather sound, but still annoying if Naruto thought about it that way.

"It's Naruto, Tou-san!" Tenten called out while the man came out and looked at him. "Oh the young upstart blacksmith. Yeah the news about that is like wildfire. Man they'll let anyone become a blacksmith, but let me tell you kid. You ain't no blacksmith! Not until I say you are! Not gonna let some 'in over his head' boy upstart me!" he said and Tenten raised an eyebrow before looking back to Naruto.

"I do not care for you opinion of my talents. Neither have I come here to be critiqued by you. My station is currently being cleaned out and I would like to use your furnace for the day," Naruto said while the man's eyebrow twitched. He sent a soft glare at Naruto, but Naruto's face remained impassive. He really didn't have time for this.

"Wow being condescending and asking for a favor in one breath. Didn't your parents teach you to be polite?" he asked before a pan smacked him over the head.

"Anata, be quiet! Gomen, Uzumaki-kun, my husband is still thinking with his big muscles. You may use the furnace at your leisure," Naruto turned his head as he noticed a quite lovely woman with long brown her as well as a face covered in soot and smoke. Naruto surmised that this was Tenten's mother. He had met her father before, but never her mother and that was because he had disguised himself as Arashi, a simple merchant looking to make some profit.

Naruto bowed forward showing his respect and then leaned up. "I thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Naruto said getting the female to suddenly smile and giggle like the innocent housewife type character Naruto read about in some of his more...ordinary books. "Oh please Uzumaki-kun, call me Tsubara," the woman said before she turned to her husband and lightly smacked him over the head.

"Tell the kind boy your name too," Tsubara said while Tenten's father grumbled. He folded his arms and slightly pouted before finally sighing. "The name's Genra brat," Genra said and Naruto just gave a light nod before Tenten began to show him the way towards their furnace. She opened one of the doors and escorted Naruto through it before pointing.

"I assume you know how to work this right?" Tenten asked and as she expected, all she received was a light glare at her person. "Hey would you stop glaring?! You're going to look like you've got a large stick up your ass if you continue to do that," Tenten said and Naruto soon after blinked.

"What people think is not my concern nor do I actually care what they think about. Their opinions are their own," Naruto said switching on a light. "Ah ah we're really got to do something about your outlook on life. Oh well, holler if you need help," Tenten said as she closed the door leaving Naruto alone. The blonde quickly took up a stool and sat down before unfurling a scroll bringing out a large green colored stone as well as a larger piece of Uzuin.

"This stone. I have never seen this before and it's not recorded in any of the books that I have read. I will have to test this for a later purpose. Fu, what did you find?" Naruto wondered to himself before he rolled up his sleeves and turned on the furnace. It would be another three or four hours that Tenten or her mother and father would see him again.

_**Nighttime**_

"I'm trusting you to watch it while I'm gone. I'll try not to be too long," Naruto said while Tenten nodded. "Yeah, go wherever you need to go. We've got it taken care of here!" Tenten said while Naruto just nodded and walked off. Tsubara waved goodbye to the blonde genin while Genra snorted and folded his arms.

"I hope that brat never comes back," Genra said before Tsubara snickered. "Oh stop it Genra. You won't admit it, but you like him. He at least has his head on straighter than Neji-kun," Tsubara said while Tenten chuckled. Genra growled and looked away, but Tsubara never missed the small smile he had on his face at her words.

"True, but I doubt Naruto can beat Neji. I'm not saying he's not strong, but Neji is the strongest of our year. Sasuke Uchiha was the one after him and I bet even he would lose. Naruto-kun's strong from what I've seen of him fight, but he's not better than Neji," Tenten said with a chuckle whole Tsubara looked down at her daughter.

"_Would you really say that if you knew all there was to know about Uzumaki-kun?" _she thought to herself before she suddenly shook her head free of some thoughts. "Well then let's get back inside and look after Uzumaki-kun's little project. I wonder what he's making," Tsubara said with a curious expression etched to her face. Tenten's eyes gleamed brightly before she wanted to quickly run towards the door, but was suddenly stopped by her father.

"Tenten, what is the first code of smithing?" Genra asked sternly and Tenten gulped before she straightened up. "A smith is to respect their fellow smiths and in no way, shape, or form bring dishonor or disrespect to them. Such is included by not seeing what they make unless they unveil it themselves," Tenten said and Genra gave a firm nod.

"Good, now go get cleaned up. I'll watch the brat's things," Genra said as Tsubara and Tenten walked upstairs to go and clean themselves up.

Meanwhile, Naruto had left the house and in very little time appeared near the gates of his home, The Forest of Death. He passed the gates and sped lightly across each branch, his footsteps a blur in motion. He took out the note that Anko had given to him and read it over one more time. He narrowed his eyes before he suddenly dropped to the ground. The only things that were known to him were the sounds of the forest and its animals scurrying around. By this time Sakura should've been at the house having her dinner alone with Rinko, Touka and Fu while Naruto was out here.

Naruto looked up and he noticed, through a small opening, the moon was shining in the skies. It's illuminating presence sort of drawing the blond in as his eyes seemed to mysteriously change from blue to silver to match the moon and its glow. The blond slowly closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "You can come out Anko," Naruto said he quickly caught a kunai between his finger tips just away from his face before he turned around and noticed Anko come out of the trees. "Still as clever as ever eh Gaki?" Anko asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes further.

"You are disturbed," Naruto said and Anko faltered in her walking. The smile that adorned her face quickly left and the Snake Mistress' hands fell to her sides. Naruto seemed to read her mood and he didn't know why, but he dropped his guard slightly and his eyes seemed to lose a good portion of their coldness as Anko made her way to him and then sat down on the ground. She patted the ground next to her and Naruto slowly sat down as well. "Would you...indulge me a little?" Anko asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Such a thing depends on what I'm indulging," Naruto said and Anko. "Yeah I suppose that's true isn't it? Well I want to be fair. I want to know about you," Anko said and Naruto quickly came up with his response.

"There is not much to talk about," Naruto said before he stiffened as Anko touched his shoulder. "Indulge me...Naruto," Anko said and Naruto turned to her. He could see her eyes stare at his firmly and without any hope of her backing down. Naruto wondered what all of this was about before he tapped his finger on his legs. His mind began to think of everything that could possibly happen from this, but he felt uneasy.

"What we talk about I will never tell another soul unless you want me to," Anko suddenly said and Naruto felt his heart slightly jump out of place. His right hand suddenly burned, but he ignored it until he came to a decision.

Naruto held up three fingers to Anko getting to her raise an eyebrow. "You are allowed three questions. I hope the answers that I provide will appease you," Naruto said and Anko blinked.

"That's it! Nothing, you don't want to ask me anything?" Anko asked and Naruto snorted. "You would tell me on your own if it was worth knowing. We already had an argument about that sort of thing," Naruto said and Anko nodded while Naruto placed one finger down.

"You have two questions left," Naruto said and Anko gawked. "What? That was one of my questions?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded before she watched as he let another finger go.

"You have one question left," Naruto said and Anko glared at him before she lightly punched his shoulder. "You are such an asshole. You're even worse than Ibiki," Anko said with a snicker before she went through her pouch and pulled out a napkin. She unfurled it and Naruto noticed a large plate of Dango while Anko decided to set them down.

"Alright since you're going to be that way then I guess I only get one now. Naruto, do you...hate the village?" Anko asked turning her head to look at him, but she noticed his eyes never change in response to her question. He just looked at the ground for a little bit before closing his eyes and offering just the slightest smile. "A weird question you asked me. I do not hate the village. I find their actions foolish and overall pathetic, but I don't hate them. That takes too much effort with no results. The time that I use to hate someone is time that I use to better myself for my ambitions. I refuse to put them on hold because I allow my attitude to get the best of me," Naruto said and Anko quickly took up a dango stick. She just nodded slightly before leaning back.

"Two questions left," Naruto said and Anko widened her eyes to see Naruto looking up at the moon. She scratched her cheek before giving a cheeky smile. "Why did you become a blacksmith?" Anko asked and Naruto slowly leaned forward.

"There is something that I aim to create with my hands. Something that I will consider to be my greatest creation. Just like Rinko, Touka, and Fu, it will be my life. It will be the culmination of all my years of experience that I have been able to use to the fullest," Naruto said and Anko wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she felt that inwardly Naruto was smiling with some kind of pride though his outside features never changed.

"One question left," Naruto alerted to her and Anko nodded. She quickly took another dango stick while Naruto helped himself to one as well. They slowly ate both and then threw the sticks to the plate while Anko cleared her throat.

"What does it have to do with Orochimaru?" Anko asked and she noticed Naruto's eyes loss all aspects of warmth. "It has everything to do with Orochimaru. I will not divulge to you what it is I want, but I can tell you that he is at the center of it and with great reason. Because of him, I have been denied what's mine," Naruto said while Anko sighed.

"Orochimaru was my mentor. He was the greatest person in my life. He taught me so many things and I grew to admire him. I wanted to be him, to be the best for his sake. So I endured all he could throw at me. I can't let you kill Orochimaru because that is something I plan to do myself. Especially after what he did to me," Anko said with a light snarl.

Taking his silence as curiosity Anko continued on.

"He abandoned me. He gave me this accursed mark and now I can never get rid of it. Sorry, but my vendetta with him is much more than yours," Anko said to him and Naruto's chest rose and fell before he looked up at the sky again. Anko could see his eyes focus up more as the moon and stars reflected in his eyes.

I will be the one to defeat Orochimaru. His death will be done. Should you go after him then you can, but I will be his death. Should he go after you then I will go after him to get to you. I will not let him take anything else from me!" Naruto said firmly while Anko chest suddenly pumped. Suddenly she found herself short of breath, her head was fuzzy. She felt...hot for some reason yet it was cold outside. Her throat felt dry. Away, she had to get away.

"You have no questions left. Thank you for your evening," Naruto said turning to her before he noticed Anko's flushed face. Instantly his medic skills took over as Naruto slowly glared at her direction. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked touching Anko's forehead. She gasped before she quickly stood to her feet and smacked Naruto's hand away. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the new reaction as Anko panted.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just tired," Anko said and Naruto really didn't believe her. He suddenly appeared in front of her before he grabbed her wrist and closed his eyes. Anko widened her eyes before she once again swatted Naruto's hand away. "You are sick," Naruto said and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not fuckin' sick! Just...just shut up!" Anko said leaning against a tree. Naruto glared at her, his guard back up and at the ready, but as a medic he had a concern over the general well-fare of people who were close to him, by his permission or not. "You need to lay down," Naruto said sternly.

"Shut up! Just stay right there!" Anko said, her chest pounding viciously. Having enough of this, Naruto turned around. "You shouldn't go to work tomorrow. You'll just be a hindrance to the rest of your peers. Goodnight...Mitarashi-san," Naruto said and Anko widened her eyes as she turned to look at Naruto, but he was already gone while Anko noticed a pill and some water on the ground.

"Fuck!" Anko said before she managed to find a remainder of her strength and run off to her house. She didn't like it, but she would be taking Naruto's advice about what to do for her body and go to bed, but Anko knew one thing. This wasn't a cold or sickness. She knew that much, but she also knew something else. She had to stay away from Naruto. Her life would be that much easier if she did.

_**One Week Later**_

"Ahh finally done with those missions! Ready to go home Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked while Naruto and Rinko watched as Sakura smiled with Fu and Touka on her shoulders. "Haruno, it is best that you remember to acquire patience. D-rank missions are the absolute necessity of that," Naruto said before Sakura stopped.

"Did you just...make a joke?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said and Sakura puffed her cheeks before shrugging it off. Sakura had grown slightly taller over the week and her arms showed that she had been eating right along with her body staying lean. Her chakra coils doubled since her mission to Wave. She could run faster, last nearly three times as long in a fight as she could have before her training with Naruto. She had master three more Doton techniques upping her repertoire of techniques. She had slowly gotten used to her speed enough for her to keep her restriction seals off for at least half the day before putting them back on and that was a huge plus in her book. She also noticed her sensei getting stronger as well. Naruto continued to push himself as he and Kyuubi, with many arguments, worked together to at least give Naruto a one-tailed form, but nothing more than that. Naruto had managed one Raiton jutsu and a few more Doton, but he was primarily focused on his Medical Ninjutsu. That needed to be refined anyway.

That week, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke took on a majority of D-rank missions and one more C-rank mission, which was actually a C-rank mission that time. The mission was to send the Kiyoko's father, the Daimyo of Cha no Kuni. Since then Kiyoko had spoken with Naruto over various things that happened in her life. It was just a simple C-rank, but Naruto could say that it at least took some things off his mind.

"I've got you!" suddenly came a shout taking Naruto from his thoughts along with Sakura before they noticed a kid with a long scarf heading for the blond. Naruto merely took a step back and held out his hand before he grabbed the kid saving him from slamming into the ground. "What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asked while the boy in front of him smiled.

"Naruto, we found something. Will you look at it?" Konohamaru asked and Naruto sighed. This was Konohamaru, the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. He was still very young and just like Anko, one of the people Naruto just couldn't seem to get rid of no matter what. The young boy and his friends would always come and try to get Naruto to make something 'cool' for them which they still hadn't succeeded in doing. The boy had stuck to him ever since he failed to attack his grandfather. He tripped on his scarf and thought the blond did it. He said he was the Hokage's grandson and Naruto couldn't touch him. Naruto instantly corrected that behavior with a smack to the young boy's head and a firm less telling him that status means nothing in the face of an enemy which he was sure that the boy took to heart.

"Is that right? What do you have?" Naruto asked snapping his book shut while Konohamaru smiled and held out his hand showing Naruto a stone. The girl and boy behind Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon in that order, smiled while Naruto took the stone and tossed it into the air.

"_Hard, sturdy, however not strong enough to withstand the temper of fire underneath a furnace. _No, this is not craft-worthy," Naruto said tossing it back while the three looked down. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing again. "Keep looking," Naruto said and they instantly cheered up before nodding as they ran off. Rinko gave a light smile as did Sakura before Naruto kept walking. He hadn't seen Anko for days. She hadn't been to his house once and she had taken a short leave. How short Naruto didn't care enough to specify. She was a fully grown woman. She could take care of herself.

"So Naruto-kun, what are we going to learn now? I can sense up to 70 meters now," Sakura said while Naruto tapped his shoulder. "Sakura, do you know what is coming up?" Naruto asked and Sakura blinked.

"Umm I don't think so. Is it something important?" Sakura asked and Naruto quickly nodded. "It is, but Hatake hasn't spoken of it yet, but you will know of it soon," Naruto said and Sakura just slowly nodded before they heard laughing.

"Whoa who would've thought that the dobe would be on a date!" Sakura turned around as did Rinko, Touka and Fu. They noticed Kiba, Shino and Hinata coming up to them slowly. Fu snarled at Akamaru while Akamaru growled back. It was obvious that the two never liked each other.

"What do you want dog-breath?" Sakura asked folding her arms while Kiba grinned. "Well Sakura, I see you traded down from the Uchiha to the class loser. Hey Naruto, check this out!" Kia said holding his hand and Naruto noticed Kiba's Fate seal with a line going through it signifying only one thing.

"I got partnered before you did, but was there ever any doubt? My taijutsu and genjutsu have increased tenfold!" Kiba said proudly while Naruto looked hardly amused.

"You partnered to Kurenai-sensei?!" Sakura asked in surprise before Shino shook his head. "He'd never get that far. Kurenai-sensei would end him before he could pull that off. No his partner is someone in his clan. Apparently the two thought it was necessary to bring out the...best in each other so Kiba quickly partnered," Shino said and Kiba just grinned widely.

"You do know that you're bound forever don't you?" Sakura asked while Kiba snorted. "Hell yeah! No problems are going to be happening from us!" Kiba said while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I see you have a partner as well Shino," Naruto said and Shino nodded. "It was logical to get stronger for the village so I quickly partnered with one of my female cousins. She and I have an appropriate standing with each other and we work well together. It was the best outcome," Shino said and Naruto just nodded before turning to Hinata.

"I-I-I don't have a partner yet. I'm sure I'll get one, b-b-but I'll work harder first," Hinata said while Naruto merely nodded. "So what are you two doing?" Kiba asked while Sakura shook her head.

"Well we were going to go home. Got nothing better to do except for training," Sakura said and Kiba gawked. "You two live together?!" Kiba shouted while Hinata widened her eyes. She looked between Naruto and Sakura while Shino raised an eyebrow carefully.

"Only for a few months you idiot perv! Naruto-kun and I are...," Sakura widened her eyes before blinking. They would never believe that Naruto was training her. Hell sometimes Sasuke couldn't even believe it, but out of missions Sakura never really saw him anymore. He might've always been training.

"...discussing our love for...medical research," Sakura tried to bring out successfully. Everyone looked at her curiously, even Naruto. "Seriously?" Kiba asked and Sakura nodded.

"Umm yeah that's it. We're just discussing that type of stuff. Now if you don't mind we're late. Gotta go," Sakura said dashing off leaving Kiba and the others to their own vices while Naruto shook his head. _"We'll also have to work on your lying Sakura, but I suppose considering who you were talking with then it was appropriate," _Naruto thought before he walked off leaving a shocked Kiba alone.

_**With Anko**_

"Oi Anko! Open this damn door! I know you're in there! Hurry up!" Ibiki shouted pounding against the door in front of him. Anko's leave had been over since yesterday and now she was late to work. God she'd better have a good excuse. Hiruzen had just informed him that he and Anko would be the proctors for the first and second stages of the exams. Not to mention the coffee machine had broken down so Ibiki didn't get his damn coffee. Why couldn't get his damn coffee before dealing with his damn peers in the damn morning? Why dammit? Why?!

"Fuck! Alright Ibiki, stop knocking! I'm coming already!" Ibiki heard Anko say before he moved back. A lock was heard unlocking and Anko opened the door showing that she was in the middle of getting dressed, the only thing missing was her shoes.

"Well then hurry the fuck up! If you aren't out here in fifteen seconds then I'm dragging your ass out!" Ibiki said and Anko quickly appeared looking very irritated. Ibiki grabbed her arm and the two walked into the streets.

"So what are we going to be doing for the chunin exams?" Anko asked with a yawn while Ibiki growled. "We'll discuss that in the meeting with the other jonin. Now let's hurry up. We're already late. Seriously, what's with you?" Ibiki asked and Anko frowned before she looked at the ground.

"I...don't know," Anko said as she continued to be dragged along through the dirt road. Ibiki pretended not to hear her, but he had and his eyes turned back to her as he noticed her looking at the ground with a serious expression. _"Anko, last time I saw you like this was when you opened up me," _Ibiki though before a light chuckle escaped his lips as they walked off.

_**Forest of Death**_

"I'll get lunch ready Naruto-kun. You can wash up first!" Sakura called out while Naruto quickly hung up his jacket. "Very well," Naruto said as he walked up the stairs with Rinko, Touka, and Fu. The former two hadn't had a bath with their father in quite a while and they missed that. His nice big hand rubbing their fur with hot water and soft while caressing their ears. Huh? What? Not that's not what they meant?! He was their father? Ugh, sick minds. Well...maybe they thought it a little.

Naruto opened the door to his room and he noticed a scroll on his bed wrapped in the insignia of Root. The blond quickly sat down and unfurled the wrapping then opened the scroll then read along its lines.

"_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Greetings senpai. Danzo-sama has seen it fit to offer you words on the coming chunin exams. As it stands people from Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa will be participating. Still no words on if the other four Kage will be attending. However the neighboring villages such as Taki, Ame, and Kusa will be coming as well. There is also the hearing in a meeting that Exodus, Ayano-san, and Aeterna Wings will be making appearances as well. Also to be brought to your immediate attention there has been hearing of a new hidden village. Rumors say that its name is Otogakure. They will be coming as well. Also we're unsure, but we believe that Orochimaru has ties with this village. What you do is entirely up to you, but Danzo-sama has ordered us to give you our full support and we shall. We're at the ready. _

_Sai," _

Naruto closed the scroll and quickly placed on leg over the other. His eyes bore forward at the mirror in front of him. "Orochimaru, just you wait," Naruto said getting to his feet, but Naruto couldn't think over just that. No, he had other things to keep his interest and he needed to think those things over. Naruto stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water to his bath.

Stepping out with his soaked kits. Naruto quickly dried them all getting their fur fluffy while he placed on some boxers. He then placed on a T-shirt and some shorts then walked down the stairs to see Sakura waiting for him. She gave him a pleasant smile while Naruto glanced at the table. "You...certainly went out of your way to prepare of this," Naruto said looking at the spread while Sakura smiled.

"Yeah my mom taught me how to cook," Sakura said and Naruto looked down. "Your mother must be an amazing woman," Naruto said sitting down while he watched Sakura head off into the guest room.

Naruto and his kits waited for her to return which was after ten or eleven minutes. Naruto and Sakura placed their hands together while the kits bowed their heads. "Itadakimasu," they both said as Rinko, Touka and Fu ate their food happily. Naruto snapped his chopsticks and Sakura did the same as they ate peacefully. "Naruto-kun," Naruto looked up from his food and noticed Sakura looking at him confused. It made Naruto inwardly pleasant that Sakura was always a never-ending ocean wanting to be filled with more water, or in this case knowledge. The girl asked a lot of questions, but in Naruto's book questions were the driving force of nearly the entire human world. So he never shirked them.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sakura cleared her throat. She noticed that when he was eating it was rather strained. Almost like he had just been given some bad news and she hoped to take his mind off it. "Well I was reading through the Medic Handbook that you had since you had every copy from the last three years and this year. It said that there are clauses to be followed. I read them and I...," Naruto raised his hand to stop her and leaned on arm on the table then placed his hand on it.

"Recite them," Naruto said and Sakura blinked. "Huh?" She asked and Naruto nodded. Sakura, not knowing where this was coming from, just nodded her head before she placed her chopsticks down.

"First Clause: No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end," Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head while he took a small sip of water before allowing Sakura to continue.

"Second Clause: No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines," Sakura explained. Naruto nodded once again and Sakura continued on. "Third Clause: No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon," Sakura exclaimed and Naruto nodded as he allowed the smallest of smiles to appear on his face.

"Fourth Clause: Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Byakugō no Jutsu( Strength of a Hundred Technique) of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws," Sakura finished and Sakura watched as Naruto leaned forward and placed his hand over her head. "Very good Sakura. I'm proud," Naruto said and Sakura's eyes beamed with pride before she suddenly smiled then followed up with a nod while Naruto leaned back.

"Alright, what is your question?" Naruto asked and Sakura snapping from her happy gaze quickly composed herself. "Well Naruto-kun, it's the fourth clause. As far as I know, even if you aren't recognized by Konoha's Hospital, you are a medic-nin or at least you're a shinobi who knows various medical ninjutsu skills. So why do you go into the front lines, like with Zabuza-san and Bando-san, if you don't know the Byakugō no Jutsu like the greatest medic in the world Tsunade-sama says?" Sakura asked and Naruto leaned forward.

"Well I'm sure when the sannin, Tsunade Senju, was making those clauses that I was a special exception. I'll tell you when I feel you're ready, but I will insight you to appease your worries. It's unconditional, but for those like me I have added a little chance to her clauses. As far as you know, it is called the Fifth and Final Clause," Naruto said and Sakura gulped, but nodded.

"Fifth Clause: Those who have exceptional healing capabilities and capable body enhancements as well as well-rounded skill assets in nearly all fields of shinobi practices shall be able to forsake the fourth and third clause," Naruto said while Sakura widened her eyes.

"Currently, I'm the only one who falls underneath this clause while Tsunade Senju falls under the fourth," Naruto said while Sakura stammered. "You are good in all shinobi field practices? Even genjutsu? It was your worst grade," Sakura said and Naruto snorted, but remembered who he was dealing with.

"Sakura, I will never tell you to disregard all of Hatake's lessons, but if there is one thing you must ever learn from him then it is to always discern everything you see, and look underneath the underneath. However I think the best way to rephrase that is...to expect the unexpected," Naruto said and Sakura just nodded.

So the two continued to eat their food and soon after Naruto placed the dishes in the sink. "Alright Sakura, now we're taking you to the hospital," Naruto said and Sakura blinked. "W-Why? Is something wrong with me? Did I not follow the diet routine?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head ceasing her worry.

"No. We're going to give you a check up and I'm sure that you wouldn't want me to do it," Naruto said and Sakura instantly blushed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was her inner self snickering while imagining them playing doctor.

"_Oh doctor, please help me!" _Inner Sakura said before she gave another smirk. _"Don't worry Sakura-chan, the doctor will do all in his power to help you. We must first implement CPR," _Inner Sakura said trying her best Naruto voice.

"_Oh doctor is this really the cure?" _Inner Sakura asked. _"No, we'll have to take more measures. I will give you treatment. Come into my arms," _Inner Sakura said in her best Naruto voice.

"_Oh yes doctor. Please treat me. Treat your cold patient. Warm up her body," _Inner Sakura said while Sakura outwardly blushed before a trickle of blood fell from her nose.

Fu, Touka and Rinko sweatdropped while Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. Common problems of nosebleeds were high blood pressure, bleeding disorder, hemophilia, sinusitis, and bruises around the nose. That whole belief in nosebleeds via perverse thoughts was just absurd, well for Naruto anyway.

Sakura gasped before she wiped the blood away and cleared her throat. "Umm well Naruto you are my sensei so I don't mind y-y-you do my check-up," Sakura said shyly and Naruto raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked firmly and Sakura nodded while the blonde closed his eyes. Since he was a medic, per se, he had checked women before so this wasn't a problem for him as much as it was going to be for Sakura. "Alright then, follow me," Naruto said and Sakura did as they turned a corner and then another and...another before Naruto opened a lone door and Sakura noticed a small table, a chair, some cups, medicine bottles, and other things that made it seem like a doctor's office.

"Please get undressed. Well just your top. Your pants can stay on," Naruto said sitting in a chair and facing the opposite direction. Sakura gulped before she nodded and quickly closed her eyes as she took off her shirt and let it drop to the floor. Soon came after was her training bra exposing her chest as Sakura looked down meekly seeing that her breasts hadn't grown much.

"I-I'm ready," Sakura said and Naruto turned around. Sakura bore the brunt of Naruto's gaze upon her chest, but she noticed the blond not give any sort of reaction before he turned around and grabbed a clipboard. For some reason that made Sakura both happy and sad. Happy that he didn't keep staring like she was helpless or some easy woman on the street. Sad, because she couldn't get a decent reaction out of him.

"Please sit on the table," Naruto said and Sakura quickly hopped on the table. She kicked off her shoes and Naruto quickly touched her stomach. Sakura found his hand to be very warm while Naruto closed his eyes. He then opened them shortly after and nodded. "Stomach fat...moderate, zero signs of muscle tear due to experience in weight training," Naruto said as he picked up his pad and wrote on it. Sakura's heart pumped while Naruto touched her forehead then went down to her temples.

"Follow my finger Sakura," Naruto said and Sakura nodded as Naruto swung his hand back and forth while she followed it according to his instructions. Naruto soon stopped and nodded again taking a note down. _"Eyesight and reaction to moving objectives...45% increase since Wave. Brain wave activity...nominal,"_ Naruto thought to himself and Sakura could really see just how calculating Naruto was. She had never seen this side before. So many accurate things that it made her question just if the academy was stupid or not.

"Naruto-kun, where did you learn to do this?" Sakura asked curiously while Naruto kept writing. "I have healed many people before. I have studied the female form well enough to memorize the basic things," Naruto said and Sakura smiled with a light nod. Naruto then stopped writing.

Sakura's check-up took about half an hour as Naruto continued to observe her body's changes. Honestly if Sakura was going to be truthful then she would say that she didn't feel like she was in front of a boy. Well...yeah she did, but not like that. She felt like she was in the presence of a caring doctor who wanted nothing more than to help her. "Lay down on the table," Naruto instructed and Sakura nodded as she laid down.

"Alright Sakura, these are the last two tests, but I must ask if you trust me enough to do this. If you don't then that's fine. We can still take you to the hospital. It would be ill-advised if you pushed yourself too much," Naruto said and all he was offered was a small smile.

"Naruto...I trust you," Sakura said as she closed her eyes. Naruto twitched slightly before a small smile came on his face. _"I had greatly misjudged you Sakura when I felt I knew you in the academy. Forgive my foolish thinking," _Naruto thought before he placed his hand over Sakura's breast. Sakura gave a low gasp/moan, but didn't move to stop Naruto as the blond spoke.

"Breath in and out," Naruto said and Sakura slowly breathed in then out. In then out, this happened five times before she felt the warmth of Naruto's hand on her breast fade as he wrote some things down. _"Lung capacity...slightly above average, more breathing exercises. Heart rate...nominal. Chakra capacity...mid-chunin. Latent potential...unknown. Diet has improved her conditions. Leg strength, eye movement, reaction response, analytical skills, all areas are covered," _Naruto gave a final nod before he placed his pad on the table.

"Open your eyes Sakura. We're finished," Naruto said and Sakura opened them to see her clothes handed to her. Sakura quickly got dressed. "That...wasn't so bad," Sakura said to herself.

"We'll be going over these things later Sakura, but for now we'll continue our exercises. Let's go," Naruto said and Sakura walked out with him. "Naruto I haven't seen Anko-san for a few days. Do you think she's okay?" Sakura asked while Naruto frowned.

"I'm sure Mitarashi-san is well. She is a jonin and might be busy. She can't always be here," Naruto said and sakura nodded rather sadly. She didn't miss the frown on Naruto's face, but chose not to say anything. That was it about Naruto. He would tell her if something was up and if it wasn't then she wouldn't ask. Unless the thought of it just would irritate her enough to ask. However she missed Anko. She always noticed how...brightened or...happy Naruto would be if she was around. He never, and Sakura meant, NEVER showed it outwardly, but being around Naruto she noticed things. He was fond of the Snake Mistress, but he would never admit it. Something Sakura found to be very funny as she entered the training with field Naruto noticing Rinko, Touka and Fu trying some techniques that their father had given for them to accomplish.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke growled as he continued to perform his Uchiha Taijutsu on his wooden practice target. His breath huffed and his chest was burning from his exercise. However the reason he was growling was because of a simple thing that was plaguing his mind. Naruto was training Sakura. Now Sasuke could've given two shits about that since what Sakura did wasn't any of Sasuke's business, but Naruto's mood was really getting on the Uchiha's nerves. To top it off the damn mutt Kiba dared to rub it in his face that he had a partner and was therefore stronger than him. Sasuke practically scoffed at such a notion. He was a fuckin' Uchiha and would never be so weak as to have someone watch his back. He wasn't helpless. If Kiba had a partner then to Sasuke that only meant that the Inuzuka was too weak to deal with things on his own. Sasuke was strong. He was the best and he wouldn't let anyone no Kiba, no Sakura, and especially not Naruto show him up.

Sakura was an idiot to deny Kakashi's training. Sasuke took it wholeheartedly and he found himself getting much stronger and better, but there was always room for improvement in his eyes. "Yo Sasuke. Workin' hard?" Sasuke turned his head and he noticed Kakashi looking down at him from over top of a tree. Sasuke growled and gave a hard look. "What do you want Kakashi? We finished our missions right? What could you possibly need me for?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi smiled.

"Ah ah ah Sasuke. That's a surprise. Just meet your teammates at this location in the next twenty minutes," Kakashi said before poofing out while Sasuke sighed. More bullshit to waste his time with when he could instead be training, but he had orders and he would follow them, no matter how distasteful they were.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was walking across the streets with some bags in her hands and a small smile on her face, but slowly she could see some people whispering while they sent little glares at her. "Hey isn't that the girl? She staying with that boy. Her parents must be so disappointed in her. I know I wouldn't let my child around him," one whispered and Sakura's eyebrow twitched before she merely kept her mouth closed. First lesson from Naruto, only retort to a person's comments if it was necessary. Otherwise was pointless.

Sakura continued to walk before she felt a pat on her shoulder. Sensing the person's chakra, Sakura slipped away the kunai that was in her sleeve. She turned around and noticed Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked and Kakashi smiled.

"Well Sakura, you're living with Naruto so I want you to pass on this information to him. Meet with Sasuke at this location in twenty minutes," Kakashi said before he walked off with a wave. Sakura watched him leave with a blank expression on her face before slightly groaning, but she didn't mind it very much.

She quickly decided to go home through the forest that she remembered so well and dropped down to the house. "Naruto-kun, I have a message for you from Kakashi...sensei? He's not here?" Sakura looked over the house not seeing Naruto anywhere. She closed her eyes and then quickly pulsed her chakra over her found radius. She turned her head left and then right. She couldn't find any semblance of Naruto's chakra and it would literally be impossible not to find him. Her sensei was a large mass of bright chakra. It would be hard not to see him.

"I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll just leave him a note on the table," Sakura said to herself before nodding and walking towards the table. She quickly changed her clothes, and took out a piece of paper. She wrote on it and then walked off and back out of the house. Hopefully Naruto would get it.

_**With Naruto**_

"So Orochimaru is the leader of Otogakure? You believe that he's in collaboration with Suna to invade Konoha during the chunin exams?" Naruto asked looking out the window with Danzo next to him. Sai, Misa, Fu, and Torune were right behind the two of them watching the scene, but none opened their mouths. "That is correct. No doubt he'll do it during the finals which have yet to be determined," Danzo said using his cane for balance while Naruto's eyes flashed forward. He clenched his hands together and Danzo easily noticed the action, but Naruto knew he did. He obviously knew that Danzo would notice it anyway so made no little attempts to hide it.

"So what will you do? There is a reason why most can't beat him," Danzo told him and Naruto unclenched his hands. "You mean the fact that he's the one that's known to have the largest number of partners in the world?" Naruto asked and Danzo nodded.

"His Fate seal has truly expanded as have his abilities. He is a snake and a snake will bite into many victims before it dies. As it stands he's even stronger than Sarutobi is, at least if the Hokage didn't have a partner," Danzo said and Naruto snorted.

"Orochimaru fascinates with things that he has no control over. Just a ill-concerned man wanting to have more power. Useless," Naruto said and Danzo couldn't help but agree. "However I believe even he would have a tough time if the Kage are present," Danzo said and Naruto just took that in stride.

"That would be proper I suppose. Not intervening in the exams this time?" Naruto asked and Danzo snorted. "Who says I'm not?" He asked and Naruto nodded. He expected that.

"Well I suppose I should return now. There are things that I will have to do. I appreciate the information Danzo-san. Sai, Misa!" Naruto said getting both Sai and Misa to straighten up.

"I'd like you and a few Root members to move the things in my house to this location," Naruto said giving a slip of paper to Sai. The pale boy looked at it and nodded his head with a bow before Sai, Misa, Torune and Fu stepped to the side allowing Naruto to go to the door. The blonde opened it then closed it his presence disappearing as fast as anything that they had ever felt.

Danzo just gave a small glare down to the village. _"You fools better not mess this up for us," _Danzo said in his thoughts looking down at the villagers with their smiles on their faces. Danzo really didn't like that.

Meanwhile, Naruto opened the door to his house and stepped inside. He quickly walked into the living room and noticed a piece of paper on the table. Naruto picked it up and read across its lines. So Kakashi was calling them to a bridge and Naruto had to be there with Sakura and Sasuke. Shaking his head, Naruto turned around. "Rinko, Touka, Fu, come on we're leaving!" Naruto called out and he heard scurrying down the stairs. He noticed Rinko smiling at him as she jumped to his shoulder and then made the transition to his head. Fu and Touka followed taking his shoulders as Touka rubbed against Naruto's head lovingly. "Where are we going father?" Touka asked and Naruto gently patted her head.

"To meet my own sensei," Naruto said and Fu deflated. "Really? But he's always late," Fu said with a grumble. Naruto sighed and looked forward.

"However he brings results you three. Never forget that," Naruto said and all three nodded their heads as Naruto walked out of the door. He sped through the forest pushing his chakra through his legs as he quickly exited the forest of death and shot off towards his teammates.

_**Bridge**_

Sakura noticed Sasuke leaning on the side of the bridge with his eyes closed and didn't feel the need to try to comment. She just remained silent as she leaned on the opposite side of the bridge. Neither said anything to each other and from far off Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Hmm not even a hello to each other. Naruto really must have changed Sakura great deal," Kakashi said to himself.

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced to Sakura. He noticed that she had discarded her pink one-piece outfit for some open-toed, high-heeled shinobi sandals, black shorts, and a dark red shirt. Obviously she had mesh armor underneath, but Sasuke could also see that she kept her hair tightly groomed as well. Around her wrists were obviously seals of some kind, but Sasuke didn't know what. "Is something the matter Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Sakura looking at him with a blank face.

"Hn, it's nothing," Sasuke said folding his arms and looking someplace else. Sakura raised an eyebrow before shrugging and continuing in her sensory exercise. She already knew that Kakashi was watching them, why she didn't know, but it was rather annoying. His chakra was the easiest to spot. Probably because he didn't think that she would be able to pinpoint him. Oh, but she got his ass alright.

Soon Sakura smiled as she turned left. Sasuke's ears reacted as they heard the sounds of footsteps signifying Naruto's presence. He quickly appeared while Touka jumped off his shoulder and on to Sakura's. She quickly jumped on her shoulder and smiled while Sakura smiled back. Naruto stood next to Sakura with his book in hand. He flipped a couple of pages of his orange book while Sakura leaned over his shoulder. "You sure do like this book Naruto-kun," Sakura said trying to hide her blush while Naruto turned to her. "More than say that I like it, I will say that I am merely interested in it," Naruto said and Sakura just nodded looking over. She started where Naruto left off and twitched.

"She drew in her loud moans as her body writhed in pleasure of her male counterpart. His thrusts were like the beating of her heart filling her as her screams of delight could be heard reverberating through the walls of her rooms. Her tights folds wrapped around his tight frame urging him to care for her just like they had done many times before?" Sakura read before shaking her head.

"I'll just pretend I know what that means," Sakura said while Rinko looked down. "Father, what does it mean by her loud moans and her body writhing in pleasure? That sounds like fun!" Rinko said while Naruto's eyes twitched. Sakura paled while Kakashi faulted. Sasuke's body involuntarily shivered as he had indeed been listening. Naruto promptly closed his book and took out another one.

"Rinko...go to sleep," Naruto said and Rinko blinked. "But I'm not tired," Rinko said before Naruto looked up at her. She quickly got the memo and nodded before curling up and falling asleep. This was Naruto's way of telling her that he would explain that to her later. Mentally, he could hear the slightest snicker from the Kyuubi before he went silent ultimately.

Touka and Fu, not seeing what the big deal was, left it alone and went back to what they were doing while Naruto took out a different book all together. However just as he was ready to open it everyone noticed Kakashi coming from across the bridge. "Nice to see the three of you made it just like I wanted. Now I suppose we can cut directly to the chase of why I asked for the three of you to come here," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. They all glanced to each other, but Naruto probably knew what this was about.

"Well we've completed quite a lot of missions over the month and I think it's time for you to go to the next level. That's why I recommended the three of you to take the chunin exams," Kakashi said and everyone glanced to each other.

"The what?" Sakura asked and Kakashi sighed before trying to salvage his good mood. "The chunin exams Sakura. You have all shown maturity that I think could make you all great chunin. I want you to think about it. The exams are tomorrow at the academy building. See you there," Kakashi said as he poofed out leaving the others alone.

"Hn, I'm outta here," Sasuke said walking off while Naruto went the opposite way. Sakura followed after Naruto as they hit the streets. "Naruto-kun, what are the chunin exams?" Sakura asked and Naruto flipped another page of his book.

"It's an exam where genin from the other villages come to compete to see if they are worthy of being chunin. They are judged based on their knowledge, outside thinking, strategizes and enthusiasm. However if you look for the general use to it then it is for publicity to a village. It's to show how strong a nation is to get more clients who will hire those to do missions," Naruto said and Sakura scrunched up.

"The way that sounds it makes it seem like we're nothing more entertainment value for these people," Sakura said and Naruto nodded. "That's because that's exactly what we are for these people Sakura," Naruto said and Sakura snorted. She really didn't like that for some odd reason.

"Hey let me go you jerk! Put me down!" Naruto and Sakura suddenly turned their heads and the blonde noticed two people. A female with blonde hair and a fan tied to her back trying to placate a young man with really dark clothes. He had something of a strange wrapping on his back. Naruto could make out the form of a puppet. He young man was a puppet-user, more than likely from Suna. He was holding Konohamaru while Moegi and Udon paled.

"Kankuro, put the little runt down! You're going to get us in trouble!" the blond girl said while Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other. "Shut up Temari, this little brat needs to watch where the fuck he's going and a punch to the face will straighten him out," the young man named Kankuro said as he cocked his fist back.

"Eat it kid!" Kankuro said while Temari sighed as Kankuro sent his fist for Konohamaru's face. The boy closed his eyes and waited, but nothing came. He waited, and waited, and...waited. Konohamaru opened his eyes as he noticed Kankuro's fist inside of a palm. Kankuro gasped before he noticed Sakura's hand blocking his fist.

Temari widened her eyes slightly. _"Fast. That was amazing," _Temari thought to herself before Sakura glared towards Kankuro. "Assault of civilians within Konoha's walls by shinobi of different villages will not be tolerated. State your business before I have you arrested," Sakura said cooly while Kankuro snorted.

"Oh shut up bubblegum girlie. I've got issues with this brat here," Kankuro said before screamed as Sakura twitched his hand bringing him to the ground forcing him to let go of Konohamaru as the boy dropped to the ground. "If I twist another three inches your wrist will be broken," Sakura said while Kankuro paled. Temari slapped a hand over her before she noticed another blond pass her. The two exchanged a glare before Naruto stood over Kankuro.

"Assault of Sandaime-sama's grandson is punishable by death. Do you want to die for your ignorant actions?" Naruto asked and Kankuro felt a small chill go down his spine. It was the same as if he was talking with _him. _Kankuro turned around and noticed Naruto's cold eyes glaring down at him.

"Oh god! See Kankuro, you were about to get us kicked out of the exams for your stupid shit!" Temari snarled and soon everyone noticed Sasuke dropped down from the trees. "If you know what's good for you then you will get out of here or we'll make you," Sasuke and Sakura quickly released Kankuro before pushing him away.

"Why you three. I'm so gonna get you for this!" Kankuro snarled out as he grabbed his wrapped cloth. He quickly pulled it down while Naruto frowned. He quickly stood forward and was easily ready to intercept before he slowly glanced to his left and glared.

"Kankuro, stop this foolishness. You are a disgrace to Suna," Kankuro shivered and so did Temari as they turned to see a redhead young boy with a gourd on his back hanging from the tree branch Sasuke was just one. "B-But Gaara, they...,"

"Silence before I kill you," Gaara said and Kankuro gulped. Kyuubi opened an eye before snorted. _**"Shukaku, so even you were taken," **_Kyuubi thought to himself before grumbling and closing his eyes.

Gaara dropped to the ground while Sasuke raised an eyebrow to the newcomer. Sakura slight shivered. _"His chakra, it feel so angry and disturbed. I'll have to keep my guard up if I fight him," _Sakura thought and Naruto just continued to look at him before Gaara looked back. The two shared a look as they seemed to feel the other out.

"_I can feel the immense chakra you possess. You are just like me then aren't you?" _Naruto thought while Gaara looked at him. "Mother...wants your blood," Gaara said staring at Naruto. The young blond slowly flipped some of his hair out of the way of his face.

"One doesn't always get what one wants. Your mother is being foolishly selfish," Naruto said and Gaara hardened his eyes at him while Temari sighed. _"Oh this kid's dead. Shame too, he's such a cute one along with his friend over there," _Temari thought eyeing Sasuke which only served to piss the Uchiha off.

"We'll see. Well forgive my teammate. What are your names?" Gaara asked while Naruto folded his arms. "In traditions as a sign of respect, it is polite to give your name before asking for another's," Naruto said and Gaara just nodded slowly.

"Very well. I'm Sabaku no Gaara, now then your names," Gaara said while Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said and Gaara nodded before turning left.

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said without a care in the world and Gaara then turned to Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said with as much confidence as she could muster from her time with Naruto.

"Well I'm Sabaku no Temari and the idiot here is my little brother Sabaku no Kankuro," Temari said while Kankuro nodded with a grin before it deflated. "What do you mean idiot?!" Kankuro shouted while Temari covered her ears.

"Just what it sounds like," Temari said before Gaara glared at the group. "I'll be sure to kill all three of you," Gaara said before walking off with Temari and Kankuro.

"That guy is all kinds of weird isn't he?" Sakura asked not getting a response from anyone, but she didn't expect one since it was a rhetorical one.

From far off three people had been watching the scene in front of them with interest before they pulled back. "Hmm that blond guy is really good," one of them said. It was a male with white hair and dark skin. He had an obvious sword on his back.

"Wait, what did he do? I didn't see anything. Course I just barely saw that girl with the pink hair move. She's trouble," a girl with the same dark skin said only she had long red hair, but her sword seemed to be the same as the young male's.

"Omoi, Karui, be cool. These are our opponents and we don't have the time to...," a light-skinned woman said suddenly stopped as she got a good look at Naruto's face. Her hair was blond and behind her clothes as a small tanto. She slowly narrowed her eyes at his form before she slowly felt a rush of memory. _"...little bro," _Samui thought while Karui tapped her shoulder.

"Oi Samui, you okay?" Karui asked before Samui shook her head. "I'm fine Karui. Let's go. We can't be seen right now," Samui said as they three flashed away not knowing that Naruto had been looking in their particular direction before he walked off as well.

From another part there were three standing in a tree looking down. "So those are who we're supposed to kill. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Fitting," said one of them. A mask covered his face except for one eye and his arm held a large gauntlet. The female of the group with black hair gave a small smile, but the other one narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto leave.

"_Aniki, you're here!" _he said before he found his shoulder touched. "Oi Zaku, let's go!" the girl said while Zaku sighed. "Yeah yeah Kin. Don't get your panties in a fuckin' twist. Come on Dosu," Zaku said as they dashed off from the trees as well.

As Naruto walked away he narrowed his eyes further into a small glare. _"Zaku, what are you doing here?" _Naruto wondered to himself as he guided Sakura back to his house. They would get in some last-minute training for her and then some last-minute training for Naruto himself.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Sarutobi quickly stamped some papers as Anko and Ibiki came into the room. "All preparations are finished Hokage-sama," Ibiki said while Anko gave a thumbs up. "Very good. Are you sure that the Dark Zone has been blocked off?" Sarutobi asked and Anko grinned.

"They'll be dead long before they can ever get there Hokage-sama. There is nothing to worry about," Anko said and Sarutobi tiredly. "So why do I still feel so worried?" Sarutobi wondered to himself as he let the smoke fill the air.

_**Nighttime, Forest of Death**_

Naruto and Sakura were quietly eating dinner while the Tv was playing loudly in the background with an amused Rinko, Touka and Fu watching the flashing funnies across the screen since they had finished first. They had all but rushed to do so and Naruto was actually happy that Rinko got her mind off that. He really didn't want to have that talk with her just yet. That was just a different type of learning all together. One that Naruto didn't think he could explain that easily to his kids. "Naruto-kun," Naruto looked up and he noticed Sakura twirling around her food across her plate.

"Do you...think I could really become a chunin?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked down. "I believe you are capable of so much more than the Chunin rank Sakura. Never let your doubt stop you from trying. If you give up without trying then you will be nothing, but the ones who try will have the satisfaction of knowing that they tried. You have that potential," Naruto said and Sakura looked at him. The thing she noticed was the best thing she could ever hope to have. A true Naruto smile. The blonde looked at her happily and Sakura nodded trying not to go teary-eyed at the table. Naruto noticed this and leaned back.

"Sakura, once you're finished with your food, sit on the couch and close your eyes," Naruto said and Sakura blinked. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but nodded all the same as she watched Naruto walk off. Sakura quickly finished her food then stood to her feet. She walked over to the couch, sat down and closed her eyes, still obviously confused.

It was a few seconds later that Sakura heard the sounds of feet and knew it was Naruto. She just kept her eyes closed. She then felt something hit her legs. "Okay, open them," Naruto said and Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a scroll on her lap. She looked up at Naruto and noticed his light smile. She unfurled the scroll and noticed a storage seal. "Apply your chakra," Naruto said and Sakura placed her hands over it and did as he instructed. Quickly a puff of smoke came and Sakura waved it away before she gasped to see black gloves. Each glove had a seal on it and in the middle of that seal was a small piece of Uzuin.

"T-These are...," Sakura gulped before she took them and tried them on. They managed to fit perfectly around her hands and she felt the comforting feeling of leather. They were hard yet soft. Firm, but comforting. She couldn't describe this feeling. "Punch that tree," Naruto said pointing outside and Sakura looked outside. She slowly walked outside and Naruto followed her. He folded his arms and Sakura cocked her fist back. She slammed one of her fist into the tree before she looked in surprise as a burst of lightning came from her gloves and fried the tree making it sizzle slightly. Sakura stared at her gloves in amazement and turned back to Naruto.

"Those gloves were made from the same principle as my Fuma shuriken. For a total of five minutes, you can use every one of the six basic elements if you focus your chakra. They last those five minutes, but you can interchange if you desire. However all you get is five minutes so you must use it wisely. My furnace was being cleaned so I couldn't do it at home and risk you seeing it so I went over to the Higurashis to borrow theirs. Those are your for your hard work Sakura," Naruto said and Sakura looked down. She held her head down before, with her speed, she rushed at Naruto and sent both crashing into the ground. Naruto seemed surprised while Sakura sniffled.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei. Thank you so much," Sakura said and soon Naruto felt something warm on his lips. He looked down and he noticed Sakura kissing him. Her lips tasted of cherries. Very sweet, which was something that Naruto found to be strange.

He didn't know how to respond to this new development, but it didn't last long. Sakura soon backed away before she happily jumped up and down while Naruto touched his lips. An...interesting development. That was...Naruto's first kiss. However he couldn't find himself to complain. Maybe Sakura was just happy that she didn't realize what she did. Seeing her with that smile on her face, Naruto felt his heart lighten ever so slightly. But the blond looked up at the sky and his eyes grew cold. A feeling went through his head. A very...bad one.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared in front of the academy. They glanced to each other as Naruto stepped forward. "Not a place for pride, not a place for grudges, not a place to mess around. The two of you will live through this. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"Hn, I don't take orders from you Dobe," Sasuke said before Naruto grabbed his collar and forced Sasuke to look into his eyes. "Understood...Uchiha?" Naruto asked and Sasuke growled, but nodded as Naruto let him go. The blonde then proceeded to open the doors to the academy. Team seven walked up the stairs of one of the halls and they noticed a crowd of people around one door. The room for their exams was room 301 and here they...were?

"I said get lost!" a kid shouted as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched Lee get pushed to the ground. "Hey, we need to get into that room for our exams!" Naruto noticed Tenten shout while one of the kids snorted.

"Please you'll just get your asses kicked. Better try again next year brats. We're saving you right now," he said, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye Naruto, as the blond kept walking away along with Sakura. _"Whoa, Naruto's gonna be joining? Man I feel sorry for some of these people," _Izumo thought to himself before he heard a snort.

"Hey you, release this stupid genjutsu. This is the second floor. We obviously still need to go to the third floor for our exams," Sasuke said while everyone blinked in realization. Naruto and Sakura stopped before they noticed Sasuke have a small smirk on his face. _"Foolish Uchiha," _Was the only thing that Naruto had to say for this before one of the kids smirked.

"Ha! So you figured it out. I suppose that takes some talent," he said as he released the genjutsu around the room revealing room 201. People soon started to blink before they gasped and started to move up the stairs.

Sasuke walked back to his team with a small grin on his face before a quick slash came across his cheek. Sasuke cursed and placed his hand over it as he saw Naruto looking at him coldly. "The next time you go against what I've told you, your face won't be the only thing to be cut," Naruto said and Sasuke snarled angrily at the blond's back before he turned to Sakura. He noticed her shake her head at him with a sigh before she walked off as well. _"Don't you dare look down on my dobe! I'm an Uchiha! I'm a fuckin' elite!" _Sasuke said in his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It seems we meet again," Sasuke turned his head and he noticed Neji Hyuuga staring at him. Naruto and Sakura turned around while Sasuke stood to his feet. "What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. He never liked Neji, but then again Sasuke rarely liked anyone or anything.

"Your sensei mustn't like you if he's allowed you to take these exams this early. I have seen how you fight in our last mission. You three won't stand a chance here especially not with the dead last there. It is your fate," Neji said while Sasuke snorted. Naruto raised and eyebrow while Sakura frowned.

"Well see about that Hyuuga. I can see why the Hyuuga clan never liked the Uchiha clan since we had the superior dojutsu. It's only natural," Sasuke said and Neji scowled.

"Excuse me Neji, but for the longest time I have wanted to test my skills against Uchiha Sasuke. I have been training hard and I wish to see how much I have grown. You are a talented individual Sasuke-kun, but I will see just how far you have come with my skills. Among strong people exists genius types and hard-working types. If your Sharingan is a genius-type from the Uchiha blood, I am simply a hard-working type who has mastered only taijutsu," Lee said with a grin while Sasuke chuckled.

"You understand that I was strong during our first mission and you still want to challenge me? Well I don't mind showing you your place," Sasuke said and Lee nodded his head before everyone noticed Naruto push Sasuke back. "Uchiha learn your own place. Put the needs of the team above your own. We're leaving," Sasuke opened his mouth for an immediate retort.

"And this is NOT up for discussion," Naruto said while Sasuke scowled. "Shut your mouth dobe. I do what the fuck I want. If you aren't strong enough to protect Sakura in order for me to be alone then just say that otherwise don't get in my way. You're not stronger than me!" Sasuke growled out and Naruto was decidedly quiet.

"Sasuke, let's just go already! We're wasting time," Sakura said pulling Sasuke with her sudden strength as she led him away with Naruto giving him a lasting glare. "B-But my opponent," Lee cried while Naruto turned back.

"There is a time and place for everything. This is neither the time nor place for your desires. Settle such things on the battlefield. No place else," Naruto said swiftly turning around and leaving a surprised Tenten, indifferent Neji, and crying Lee behind.

Leaving the scene behind, Sakura brought Sasuke to a corridor before the Uchiha managed to get free of her grip. "If you ever do that again I will...,"

"Do nothing Uchiha. We're done here. Let's go," Naruto said walking past him while Sakura fell into step. Sasuke glared at them both before he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked with them. He wouldn't forget this. Not by a long shot.

Team Seven quickly came to a group of stairs as they noticed Kakashi leaning against the doorway. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused while Kakashi leaned up. "Yo, I just wanted to know that my cute little genin were all here. I'm glad I knew you were all ready to take these exams," Kakashi said looking at them. A confident Sakura, not-caring Naruto, and angry Sasuke. Seemed about right.

"Beyond this door are trials that you will face, but I believe in all of you. I couldn't have had better students," Kakashi said while Sakura blinked. "Well what would've happened if one of us hadn't come?" Sakura asked and Kakashi just offered a small smile.

"Well then the two of you who did come would have failed. You're a team and as such your success depends on each other," Kakashi said while they glanced to each other. Sakura and Naruto shared a look and nodded. Sasuke and Naruto glared, but they agreed to it also. "well there is nothing more I can say except...good luck!" Kakashi said to them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded their heads as they pushed the doors open.

"_I hope that they learn to rely on each other. Right...Minato-sensei?" _Kakashi thought to himself before they door closed keeping him from looking inside.

Quickly, Team Seven appeared through the doors and they felt a wave of various KI come at them. Naruto was unimpressed and so was Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura had much worse dealing with Naruto as her sensei and Sasuke had fought tougher people out there than these chumps.

Naruto looked around most of the room to see the people who were staring at them. He could see a team from Taki had appeared to the Chunin Exams. He paid two of the teammates little mind, but the one who caught his eyes was the dark-skinned girl with green hair, sort of like the hair that Kisa had when Naruto had seen her. Her orange eyes seemed to be looking at the group before they looked with the blonde's own. Just as soon as they did Naruto found himself in a staring contest with her as they continued to look at each other sternly. _"This girl. She is exceptionally strong," _Naruto thought to himself before the green-haired girl broke the gaze and looked somewhere else. Naruto's eyes then glanced around the room and they settled on a team from Kumo. He could see the girl with red hair and the boy with white hair, but he especially paid attention to the young woman with blond hair.

"Oi Samui, that's the guy that we saw yesterday. He's looking at you," Omoi said and Samui turned her head as she indeed saw Naruto looking at her. They shared their own look and Samui saw Naruto's eyes reflect familiarity. _"Little brother. It is you. You from four years ago," _Samui thought. Samui and Naruto settled for looking at each other for a little while before Naruto just gave a short bow then went on.

His eyes then went to a team from Iwa and the blonde instantly noticed they seemed to be glaring at his specifically. More than likely due to his father's name. Foolish actions Naruto figured, but he noticed one of them was just looking at him in mild curiosity. Her black hair and black eyes seemed to match her face perfectly. She wore the standard Iwa shinobi attire which was mixed with a few other designs that Naruto noticed were from Ayano's General Clothing in Tsuchi no Kuni, but he expected that.

The two locked eyes and the brunette narrowed her slightly while Naruto did the same. She soon broke the stare and glanced somewhere else that might've been of her interest.

Naruto then glanced at a team from Kiri, Shimo, Nadeshiko, Ame, Kusa, Oto, Cha and a few other places before his eyes slightly glared at another sight in front of him currently. He stared as he locked eyes with Ryuzetsu, Haku, and, surprisingly, Sai. Naruto figured that Kisa and Danzo were doing something that allowed Sai to be apart of Ryuzetsu and Haku's team. He was a shinobi who wasn't supposed to exist anyway. It wouldn't have been very hard to say that he was from another village. Also where Ryuzetsu was, Fugai wasn't usually far behind and that's because Naruto had made it that way for those two. Naruto and Ryuzetsu shared a look while the white-haired girl merely gave a low bow. Naruto acknowledged it and then went to Haku. She gave a polite bow also and Naruto acknowledged that one. He turned to see and the two shared an understanding look.

Naruto moved his gaze to one more team as his eyes stared at Zaku. The young Oto-nin stiffened before he tried his best bow though Naruto noted that it was a little sloppy. The blond shook his head and inwardly chuckled. Zaku still hadn't changed since Naruto had met with him. Naruto gave his bow, but his attention was taken from him as he heard a shout. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto turned his head and noticed Ino quickly jump Sasuke's back while the Uchiha groaned.

"Let go of me," Sasuke grumbled while Ino smiled. "Nice to meet you too Sasuke-kun. Hey billboard, still got that large forehead as usual huh?" Ino asked, but she raised an eyebrow as Sakura didn't seem to hear her opting to read a book from Naruto's vault on some last minute Doton practices. Naruto gave a nod of approval before he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Well well looks like we're all here. No doubt this promises to be troublesome at best," came the voice of a certain Nara as Sakura and Sasuke noticed Shikamaru and Chouji appear, the latter still eating his chips as usual.

"Well we'll just have to do our best. Don't be mad if we're the ones who become chunin before you guys," came another voice as they noticed Kiba, Shino and Hinata appear. Naruto chose to ignore it all while he looked out the window seeing a few shinobi hop around outside. Why Naruto didn't know, but it didn't bother him actually.

"Yeah right. Like anyone would make your ass a chunin dog-breath," Ino said and Kiba growled before pouting. "Well I don't see a partner to you Ino. No doubt your bitchy attitude still repels guys away," Kiba said smugly while Ino grinned.

"You mean like your mom?" Ino asked and Kiba growled while Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji sighed. Shino shook his head while Sasuke wondered how he got wrapped up in all of this. "So where is the loser? I don't see him," Kiba said before Shikamaru pointed over to Naruto who was still looking out the window.

"So you made it huh? Well guess what?! We're going to mop the floor with you. Isn't that right Akamaru?" Kiba asked and Akamaru was ready to bark before both heard growling. "I'd like to see the mutt try! He'll never get past me," Fu said suddenly out of Naruto's jacket glaring at the dog while Akamaru growled at him.

"Fu, be respectful. Now go back to sleep," Naruto said calmly and Fu sighed with a small nod as he licked his father's cheek then regressed back into his jacket with a light snarl towards Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ara ara, what are you guys doing? This is why I don't like rookies," came a voice and instantly Naruto's breathing hitched. He turned his head as he noticed Kabuto walking towards the group. _"Kabuto Yakushi!" _Naruto mentally snarled out getting Kyuubi to pop open an eye. He glared at the insufferable ningen in front of him and found the young man's chakra quite disturbing. Not as disturbing as his own, but well it was up there. You could believe that.

Naruto casted a glare towards Kabuto and soon everyone found themselves uneasy. A few genin coughed and found it hard to breath. Kabuto felt his legs shaking as he stared up to see Naruto glaring at him with as much hatred as _that _day. _"Wow that's a nasty glare. I still can't help, but slightly tremble when I see you. You hate us that much don't you?" _Kabuto mentally asked while Naruto snarled. Lucky for Kabuto, Sakura managed to pat Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked and Naruto soon stopped his assault. The air returned to normal allowing people to breath and Kabuto's legs stopped shaking. "I am fine Sakura. Do not be concerned," Naruto said and Sakura nodded though it was hesitant to believe the words of her friend/teacher, but she accepted it...for now.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked while Sasuke managed to remove himself from Ino's grip. "Who am I? Why I'm like you guys. My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I think you guys should keep it down. Take a look at that," Kabuto said and everyone turned and gulped when they saw the various looks of hatred in people's eyes. Naruto looked at the pathetic people in front of him before closing his eyes. Useless.

"People are a little wound up for these exams. After all, this is the first Chunin exam were all five of the Great Nations are participating. So you guys might want to keep quiet," Kabuto said before Sakura walked over to him and sneered.

"Then how do we know you're not one of them? Once you're here everyone, Konoha-nin or not, is an enemy. You'd do well to back off," Sakura said glaring at him and if it wasn't for Kabuto being used to threats then he would've applauded her for trying so well to intimidate him.

"Well what can I say? When I see my helpless village's genin then I feel like I need to offer some help. Like...information. I have information on everyone in these exams with my ninja info cards," Kabuto said and Naruto frowned. _"You impudent man. I'll make sure you don't live past today," _Naruto thought, but he couldn't act in front of everyone. So he just decided to bite his tongue and wait though it was very hard.

"You seem well informed," Shikamaru said while Kabuto rubbed the back of his head. "Well I have taken these exams six times in a row," Kabuto said and Sakura suddenly narrowed her eyes further. She turned back to Naruto and noticed him try to hide the deep scowl on his face, but Sakura could read it well. Naruto detested this man and if Naruto, himself, detested someone then Sakura would keep her guard up.

"Wow, you must really suck," Kiba said and Kabuto offered a fake laugh, but those like Sai, Samui, Ryuzetsu, Sakura, and Naruto could differentiate with it. "Or it means that I have a lot of experiences dealing with this sort of thing. Tell me who would you like information on?" Kabuto asked and everyone turned to each other before they noticed Sasuke step forward.

"I want information on Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with an extra glare sent towards Naruto which the blond ignored. "Aww you know their names. That's no fun," Kabuto said before he channeled his chakra and pulled out three card.

First is Rock Lee-san. Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. Teammates are Tenten Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga. Currently not partnered. Ninjutsu is non-existent. Genjutsu is non-existent. Taijutsu is existent and strongest of the generation. He has completed 25 D-rank mission, 6 C-rank mission, and 1 B-rank mission. Not bad for a genin," Kabuto said with a smirk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before Kabuto moved on.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Genin of Sunagakure no Sato. Teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Currently not partnered. Ninjutsu is unknown. Genjutsu is unknown. Taijutsu is unknown. He has completed 0 D-rank missions, 8 C-rank missions, 4 B-rank missions, and...whoa 1 A-rank mission. It says here that he's never been hurt once during these times," Kabuto said and nearly everyone gulped. Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other for a bit before shaking it off.

"Last one, Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Currently not partnered. Hmm this is weird. Ninjutsu is unknown, Taijutsu is unknown, Genjutsu is unknown. He had completed 45 D-rank missions, 2 C-rank missions, 1 B-rank mission and...whoa 2 A-rank missions!" Kabuto said while Ino, and Kiba gawked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and turned to Naruto with a small eyebrow raised.

"When the fuck did you guys get an A-rank mission? Let alone two?!" Kiba asked while Sakura shrugged. "One was a co-op mission with Team Gai where we encountered an A-rank missing-nin named Kagura and her associate Bando. The other was when we had to go to Wave where we encountered an A-rank missing-nin named Zabuza Momochi," Sakura said while Kiba snarled. Shikamaru and Shino glanced to Naruto like the blond was a puzzle to be solved before Sasuke stepped forward.

"Hey wait a minute. Sakura and I have been the dobe's teammates for six months now. We never got a B-rank mission," Sasuke said while Kabuto looked down at his cards. "Well that's what it says here and my cards don't lie," Kabuto said while Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"When did you get a B-rank mission?" Sasuke asked/demanded to know, but to his irritation Naruto didn't answer. "Oi Dobe!" Sasuke snarled out while Sakura turned to him. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, but Naruto continued to say nothing.

"Well whatever, those are the facts so you'd better take them to heart, but I wouldn't worry too much. After all we have some pretty weak villages here. Namely the newly founded Otogakure," Kabuto said with a smirk while Kin, Dosu and Zaku snarled. "That guy talks too much. Let's put him in his place," Dosu said before Naruto and Sakura noticed the three dash forward. They raced through the crowds of chunin hopefuls before Dosu held out his arm.

"How about you shut your mouth!" Dosu shouted as he swung his fist, but Kabuto easily saw it coming as he dodged out of the way easily. It wasn't really a fast punch. The brunette from Iwa narrowed her eyes and so did the green-haired girl from Taki. Samui from Kumo glared as did Ryuzetsu, Sai, and Haku. Everyone was watching as Kabuto landed back.

"Too slow to catch me you fo...," Kabuto's widened his eyes as his glasses suddenly shattered and he lost his balance. He fell to the ground before he coughed and wretched while Dosu gave a grin. Zaku appeared behind him and folded his arms. "Write this down on those cards of you, hmm. I'm telling you, the three from 'Otogakure' will definitely be chunin, hmm." Zaku said while Kabuto coughed still. The Otogakure male turned back to Naruto and the blond gave Zaku and approving nod. Zaku just grinned before everyone heard a loud poof of smoke.

"Alright you maggots, time for you to sit down and shut the hell up! You're not going to be a problem for us are you?" Naruto heard Ibiki say as he looked across the room full of spineless genin. Dosu glanced to him before he retracted his hand. "Sorry, I guess we're just a little jumpy is all," Dosu said before Ibiki snorted.

"Hmph, I don't care. Now then all of you line up and pick a number. Be prepared, or not, but either way it doesn't matter to me. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and I have one thing to say to all of you. Welcome...to your hell," Ibiki said as a few genin gulped. Ibiki could see it in some of their eyes. They were having second thoughts, but it was too late. That train left and now they were on the fast track towards their worst nightmares.

* * *

_**KG: Okay there we did that! Now then , yeah I do like this Sakura a lot, but she isn't with Naruto. That little scene I made was more a spur of the moment thing. Naruto would consider her more of his prize pupil than anything else. He does care for her greatly. That's just about it.**_

_**Naruto: ….I never said that.**_

_**KG: But you're thinking it.**_

_**Naruto:...be silent.**_

_**Anko: You know, if both of you could, oh I don't know, PULL! That would be fuckin' great!**_

_**KG: Alright we got it! Almost there! We're about to unmask him! A little more! PULL!**_

_**Steve: It hurts!**_

_**Anko: Bear it!**_

_**KG: NOW! **_

_**RIP!**_

_**Symbiote: (HISSSSSS)**_

_**KG: Get out of here! It would...go...all...the...way! It's outta here! Now let's answer that all important question. Who is slenderman? Show us your face Steve!**_

_**Anko: Camera ready!**_

_**Steve: My face is...another symbiote! It reproduced on me over the years! Who knows how many we have to rip!**_

_**KG:...**_

_**Anko:...**_

_**KG...excuse me for a second. **_

_**Room**_

_**KG: SON OF ****! Bitch-nappin ***! Horse nose, dead duck beating piece of ****! With a **** side order of *****!**_

_**Outside**_

_**KG: Ahem excuse me. Well that's all people we're done here. Trust me if we aren't then I'd end up putting a bullet through Steve's head.**_

_**Steve: W-What?!**_

_**KG: So from us to you we say. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US CREAM...**_

_**Naruto: (Glares)**_

_**KG: Ummm send us...(sigh) never mind. You don't have to send us anything. Just go on about your lives.**_

_**Naruto: That's what I thought you said.**_

_**KG: However! You would all do well to RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM! See ya.**_


End file.
